I Need A Pilot
by BrightShiningAsTheSun
Summary: It is a period of civil war. After their ship is attacked by the Empire, Mara Verbanti, Captain of the Alderaanian Royal Guard, is separated from her charge Princess Leia. Battered and bruised, Mara will stop at nothing to get her back, including essentially kidnapping a defected Imperial pilot in the middle of the night. (Set during A New Hope)
1. Chapter 1

**AU where everything's the same except nobody from Rogue One died and I don't cry myself to sleep at night lmao okay let's go**

 **(Let's also just pretend that there are a few weeks between the end of Rogue One and the beginning of Ep. IV)**

* * *

 _A long time ago_

 _in a galaxy far, far away..._

One of the worst aspects of travelling in a starship was that everything was impeccably clean. From floor to ceiling, the panelling was stark white, made almost blinding by the ever-present lights. What wasn't white was black, so deep and void that your reflection followed you around the ship like a ghost. It was common knowledge that the polarisation tended to make people ill after a while. Long-distance travel was not for the fainthearted, no one told you that you needed a strong stomach as well.

The other, less well-known issue with starships was that they were very, very still. You would never know that you were travelling thousands of kilometres per hour, let alone at light speed. Just as unnerving was the fact that the enormous engines made very little noise. A low hum filled the ship but that was the only indication that they were moving at all. Usually, the stillness and the quiet could drive you mad. At that moment, the passengers of one particular Rebel blockade runner would give anything to stop the world quaking.

A ship was chasing theirs. It was far larger, faster, a mouse in front of a Delasian snarljun. Sirens soared overhead, in and out, up and down, like the ship was screaming. Passengers and pilots alike were trying to get to the escape pods, forgetting in their panic that the Empire would shoot down any shuttle that wasn't one of their own. Everyone was trying to escape, all except one.

Mara Verbanti struggled through the torrent of people, the only passenger heading deeper into the ship. She wove her hands around shoulders, searching for gaps in the crowd so that she could push her way through. Someone accidentally elbowed her in the ribs, another tripped over her as he hurried past. They were in too much of a hurry to apologise but she hardly felt it. Mara had only one thought and it kept her mind clear despite the hell around her. _Get to the princess._

A small, insignificant yellow planet glared in the corner of her vision as she sped past a wide window. She'd stood there earlier that day, looking anxiously out at the stars whilst on her break. Below, Tatooine emerged from a total eclipse, her two moons glowing against the darkness. Mara paid the planet little attention, what worried her was the enormous Imperial Stardestroyer growing ever closer.

She turned one corner then another, skirting round a host of Rebel soldiers without breaking her stride. As she turned yet another corner in the maze-like blockade runner, Mara slipped her pistol from the holster at her waist. This was unlike anything she'd ever trained for and in times like this, it was comforting to have a tight grip on the blaster. Hundreds of searing red laserbolts streaked from the Imperial Stardestroyer, darting across the emptiness of space, before striking the Rebel craft. With every hit, the ship groaned and shuddered, causing the hallways to shift at dizzying angles.

Mara reached her destination at last, just as the blockade runner shrieked and dipped forwards. She could hear passengers crying out as the lights dimmed. They'd struck the main solar fin. There was very little time left. Mara slammed her open palm against the control panel beside the door, barely waiting for it to hiss open before she hurried inside.

"Your Highness?" Mara's dark eyes darted around the bleak room, searching for her young charge. She saw Trew first, her second in command. The lieutenant had taken a defensive stance the moment the door slid open but she relaxed when she saw who it was. Beside Trew stood the princess. Leia's white dress meant that she almost blended in with the walls and with the way the ship was shaking, it took Mara a moment to find her. The princess turned, her young face resolute beyond her years.

"They're here."

Mara gave a short nod. The attack had not come as a surprise, the Empire was tightening its grip on the galaxy with every passing day. A few wins had given them the courage to carry on but the Rebel Alliance was barely scraping by. Mara knew very little about battles and plans, her only job was to protect the princess. She saw that Leia clutched something small in her hand. It glinted in the bright light but she didn't know what it was. At that moment, she didn't care. Mara raised her blaster and gestured for the princess to follow her.

"We need to leave. Now."

As if on cue, the lights rose then abruptly dimmed again with a low whooshing sound. Mara felt Leia brush past her and then the emergency lights illuminated the ship. Trew unholstered her own blaster and took off the safety, ready to fight. Without another word, they hurried down the corridor, keeping their heads bowed but on high alert.

Mara took the lead, her sharp eyes constantly moving, on the lookout for any imminent danger. Trew brought up the rear so that Leia had a guard on either side of her. She kept glancing back over her shoulder, making sure that no soldiers would surprise them. More Rebel troops marched past, heading towards the main passageway. Mara watched them leave, already recalculating their route in her head. They needed to get the princess away from the fighting before the Imperial guards inevitably boarded.

An explosion almost knocked them off their feet and Mara cursed under her breath. She wrapped an arm around Leia, pulling her back away from the blast site. They crouched low, close to the wall, but Trew remained standing. She craned her head around the corner, keeping watch whilst Mara checked her blaster again. The captain summoned a map of the blockade runner in her mind. The ship could reach a maximum speed of 950kph and was capable of carrying an entire diplomatic escort. It had a passenger capacity in the hundreds but she doubted there were half that many people still alive on board.

"The shuttles are damaged but they're keeping an escape pod open for you," Mara told the princess, although she was worried Leia wasn't listening to her. The princess was stubborn and strong, making Mara's job as head of the Royal Guard a lot harder than it already was.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before Vader caught up with us," Leia muttered, almost to herself. She dug out her own sporting blaster, taking off the safety and listening for the familiar whir that meant it was armed.

Mara barely registered what the princess said, she was still trying to plot a route around the inevitable fighting. Still, she couldn't help being curious. All she knew was that a mission on a remote, tropical planet in the Abrion sector of the Outer Rim Territories had been successful. A group of Rebels had stolen something from right under the noses of the Empire, some sort of plans. This success had jumpstarted a new wave of zeal amongst the Rebels and the Alliance was more determined than ever. It also meant that the Empire had been chasing them across space for days.

The lights dimmed again. Mara lifted her head, trying to stay calm as she waited for the power to come back on. She felt Trew shift restlessly beside her. The ship groaned as if it was giving in but the lights rose once more. Mara jumped to her feet, placing a hand on Trew's shoulder to warn her that they were going to start moving again. There was no sign of any Imperial troopers yet but there was something else, something far more troubling. Beneath their feet, the ship had stopped rumbling. There was no vibration in the walls, no hum in the air beneath the squeal of blast fire. They had shut down the main reactor. They were dead in the water.

Before Mara could suggest they keep moving, the ship rocked with such force that they toppled backwards. The floor began to rise beneath them, sending the princess and her guards skidding down the corridor until they collided with another wall. Mara's back ached as she tried to get to her feet. Without the solar fin, that amount of movement could only mean one thing. The smaller Rebel ship was being drawn into the underside dock of the giant Imperial starship. They were running out of time.

Mara ignored the pain that rattled her body, thinking only of the princess once again. She reached out blindly, trying to locate Leia. Thankfully, she was close and Mara managed to grab hold of her arm. She helped Leia to her feet, studying her for any sign of injury whilst still maintaining a respectful distance. Even in the midst of a battle, Leia was still royalty and Mara just her guard.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, Mara. Let's go." Leia cut off her question, far more concerned with her mission than her own safety. They began to run again. It didn't take long to find the rest of Leia's Royal Guard, they were never far from the princess. There were eight of them on duty in total, far fewer than usual but this was just meant to be a short mission, very low risk. Leia and her father had tried to keep the real mission prerogative on a need-to-know basis and her Royal Guards did not need to know.

Without missing a beat, Mara began to bark orders. They needed to find a safe route to the escape pods, keeping the princess away from the fighting. Mara flicked her wrist and four guards sprang away in different directions. They would stand at strategic points down the connecting corridors, following the princess as she moved through the ship and acting as the first line of defence against any Imperial fighters. Mara turned to her second in command and the young man who stood beside her. He had only joined their ranks a few weeks ago and looked very nervous.

"Trew, take Sillion and try to guide the rest of the passengers to the escape pods." With a curt nod, they raised their blasters and hurried off towards the centre of the ship where the majority of the crew were still trapped. They were charged with protecting Leia, but Mara couldn't just leave the other passengers to the mercy of the Empire. "Kranna, find the steward. Do not let him leave without the princess."

A pod was being kept back for Leia, a new model. It was only meant to be a last resort, Mara never imagined that they'd actually have to use it. It wasn't much but it couldn't be traced by the Empire and was sturdy enough to get the princess and her entourage away from the Imperial soldiers and safely into the hands of the Rebel Alliance.

Mara began to guide the princess towards the emergency sector, hoping beyond hope that the steward had kept his promise and was keeping the pod back for Leia. They weren't far now but a sickening thud made them slow to a stop. Just a few corridors away from where they stood, Rebel troopers were taking up positions in the main passageway. They aimed their weapons toward the door. They could hear the metallic latches clank open and the scream of heavy equipment around the hull of the ship. The nervous Rebel troopers readied their weapons, preparing to fight, when suddenly a tremendous blast opened up a hole in the main passageway. Mara felt Leia tense beside her. Her eyes were wide, showing uncharacteristic fear.

"They're here," she whispered. A score of fearsome armoured stormtroopers marched into the smoke-filled corridor. In just a few moments, the entire passageway was ablaze with laserfire. The deadly bolts ricocheted off the walls, setting off sparks and explosions that rattled the adjoining corridors. The stormtroopers scattered and ducked behind storage lockers, firing wildly at the Rebel soldiers. Leia turned to Mara, no longer afraid. "You have to go."

"What?" The sirens still wailed above their heads and the sound of blasters was almost deafening, so for a moment, Mara thought perhaps she'd misheard the princess. Then she saw the expression on Leia's face. "I can't leave without you." Mara had to shout to be heard but she was still painfully aware of how much danger the princess was in, so she tried to keep calm. Just a few meters away, the pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel soldiers rose as more stormtroopers flooded the ship.

Leia knew her window of opportunity was narrowing. Guilt scratched at her throat at the thought of leaving her closest ally but the mission was highly classified. Telling Mara would only put her in more danger. Even if Leia could explain why she couldn't leave yet, her guard would only try to stop her and there simply wasn't time to argue.

"I have to complete my mission." Leia squeezed the small disc until the cold metal dug into her skin. Find a droid, send the message, hope it reached the general in time. That was the only way she would be able to deliver her father's request, she couldn't let him down. "Help people get to safety. Make sure you get in that escape pod."

Mara shook her head, she didn't understand what Leia was talking about. What mission? They were heading to Tatooine to find General Kenobi, but surely that mission had failed? They needed to run, not delve deeper into the ship. "What? No, no, I can't leave you." Mara tried to protest but Leia was already backing away, her mind made up. Her expression hardened, her dark eyes suddenly so stern Mara couldn't believe the princess was only nineteen years old.

"I am ordering you, Captain."

Mara flinched as her title struck her. She was usually the one giving orders. Only a few people could address her in such a way. Mara answered only to the Queen, her consort Bail, and their daughter. Leia was so young, sometimes Mara forgot how much authority her charge had. Still, she had to protest. She hadn't left Leia's side since the day she came to Alderaan, the notion of leaving her now was unthinkable. But she never got to argue. The scream of blasters had finally ceased. The ship rattled again, the floor trembling under the weight of two dozen armed soldiers marching in unison. Mara was the first to sense it, years of training had taught her well. The rumbling grew ever closer until it filled their ears.

"Look out!" Mara grabbed Leia by the arm and pulled her into the next corridor just as a pack of stormtroopers rounded the corner. The princess and her guard ran side by side, hoping to put as much distance between them and the Imperial troopers as possible. But they were outnumbered beyond comprehension. As they ducked into the next passage, they came to an intersection. The corridor opened up into a round room with four different halls leading off from it. The second they stepped into the centre, another barrage of stormtroopers thundered in from the east passageway. Leia and Mara skidded to a halt, their shoes slipping on the polished floor. The stormtroopers raised their blasters but they were faster.

Mara took down three soldiers in a matter of moments, shooting each of them in the centre of the chest with unparalleled precision. Just as it looked like they were going to get out of this mess unscathed, the first group of stormtroopers caught up with them at last. They swarmed the small room through the west passage, blocking two of the exits now. The princess and her guard kept fighting. Leia relied on her blaster but Mara decided she'd do better on her own. She ran at the nearest soldier and jumped, wrapping her legs around his neck and twisting as they fell to grab another trooper with superb grace. She'd been trained since birth, every fibre of Mara's being was conditioned to protect the princess, whatever the cost.

Leia almost let herself believe that they were safe, that they'd won, but then another group of Imperial soldiers rushed into the room and they were swallowed up by a sea of white armour. They fought valiantly but in all the confusion, Leia and Mara were separated. The princess watched her bodyguard fight across the room and prayed that she would listen to her plea, that Mara would get in the escape pod intended for her. Leia had known Mara all her life, she trusted her as she trusted her own father, but she had a mission.

Mara dealt with two more stormtroopers, expeditiously twisting their bodies until they snapped in various places. It wasn't until there were only a few soldiers left that she realised the princess was no longer by her side. Mara looked around just in time to see Leia disappearing down the south corridor.

"Your Highness!" Mara began to panic but swallowed a lungful of air, trying to keep her head. She shot four more stormtroopers in quick succession then tried to push her way across the room. "Your Highness!" Mara called out again but the princess didn't look back. The world seemed to slow down, falling silent at last. Blood pounded in her ears. Mara could feel her heart striking her ribs, her hands shaking despite her tight grip on her blaster.

Her every waking thought for the last nineteen years had been about keeping Leia safe and now she could only watch, powerless, as she disappeared from sight. For a moment, her vision blurred, the ship disfiguring, the unmistakable shape of stormtroopers growing fuzzy. This was her worst nightmare coming alive. Mara called out to Leia one final time but her voice got lost in her throat. Then the world tilted and the present came rushing back.

Mara swore under her breath when a laser shot past her head. She ducked for cover behind the protruding doorframe of the north corridor, keeping her blaster close to her chest. Laser fire shrieked all around her as a group of Rebel soldiers came to her aid at last, keeping the Imperial troopers back. Mara cleared her mind of any fear that still lingered and poked her head around the side of the doorframe just as the princess disappeared around a corner. "Leia!" Mara's baleful cry fell on deaf ears. Her stomach twisted into knots. Her sole directive was to keep Leia safe. She'd never been further away than the next room. Mara pulled herself together quickly. Leia knew the ship's layout, she could find her way back to the emergency pod bay. Mara nodded to herself. Yes, she'd meet Leia there.

With one last blow to the back of a stormtrooper's neck, Mara turned and fled. By some stroke of luck, she didn't see anyone else on her journey through the ship, at least not until she drew closer to her destination. The alarm still groaned but beneath it, the corridors were eerily quiet. The bodies of Rebel soldiers littered the floor. Mara tried not to look at them as she hurried by. Now she knew why it was so quiet.

Soon enough, she neared the shuttle bay, her ever watchful eyes still searching every corner for the princess. The emergency pods were just a few corridors away now. Mara picked up the pace, willing Leia to be there waiting for her. All of a sudden, a door hissed open to her left to reveal ten or so Rebel soldiers, followed closely by a number of stormtroopers. Mara turned on the spot, disappearing into an alcove in the wall before they could spot her. She was so close to the pods, she wouldn't risk fighting. She would just wait for the soldiers to pass her.

Mara flattened herself against the wall. She was so still that she blended in despite her blue uniform. No one noticed her, not even the few Rebel soldiers she recognised. Very soon, they fell to the ground one by one, mowed down by the Empire. Mara raised her chin out of respect but she still didn't run, not wanting to give herself away. She waited for the stormtroopers to carry on to the next corridor but for some reason, they stopped. They stood like statues, lining the walls. Mara's patience was running thin and she was dripping with adrenaline, another second and she would give in and fight her way out. But then she heard heavy footsteps echo down the hallway and her adrenaline turned to cold fear.

The awesome, towering figure of Darth Vader swept into the blinding light of the main passageway. The few remaining Rebels instinctively backed away. A deathly quiet seeped through the hallway. All Mara could do was keep her head down and pray. The right hand of the Emperor had powers beyond imagination, the most feared creature in the galaxy beside his master. His face was obscured by flowing black robes and a grotesque breathing mask, a stark contrast to the gleaming white suits of the stormtroopers. A few Rebel troops broke formation and ran in a frenzied panic but Darth Vader stood unnervingly still amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. He grabbed a wounded Rebel officer by the neck as an Imperial soldier rushed up to his side from another connecting corridor.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer," the stormtrooper informed his commander. Vader seemed to consider this then squeezed the neck of the Rebel officer, who struggled in vain, clawing at the Sith Lord's gloved hand.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?"

Mara could only watch silently as the officer choked. She could see his eyes bulging even from her hiding place. Vader grew impatient and lifted the Rebel off his feet. The man's legs flailed beneath him but Vader's grip was too strong.

"What have you done with those plans?"

"We intercepted no transmissions," the Rebel officer managed to croak out, his fingers still scrabbling at the hand around his throat. Mara knew she ought to be listening but all she could think about was getting to the pod bay. She needed to find Leia, she couldn't care less about whatever plans the Empire was after. She'd been away from the princess for too long, politics paled in comparison. "This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission."

"If this is a consular ship, _where_ is the Ambassador?"

The Rebel refused to speak and Mara admired his bravery, but then he cried out as Darth Vader crushed his throat. The poor man struggled and choked. A dreadful snapping sound filled the corridor. The officer went limp and Vader tossed him against the wall like a rag doll where he landed in a gruesome heap.

Mara wanted to look away but something caught her eye. The Rebel officer had landed beside another dead soldier. No, not a soldier. The navy blue uniform stuck out amongst the dull greys and browns of the Rebels. It was Lily, one of the Royal Guards. Beside her lay Lux, her partner. They stared emptily up at the ceiling, dried blood speckled their skin. The Royal Guard of Alderaan was renowned throughout the surrounding systems for its strength and proficiency. No member had been killed since Mara became captain, or even before then during her mother's tenure. Seeing her comrades like this was enough to make Mara feel sick. She turned her face away, praying that they had not died in pain.

As Vader turned to his troops, she scuttled past into the adjoining corridor, keeping her head down. She tried not to look at her fallen teammates as she passed them. At last, Mara arrived at the emergency pod bay. The room was long and narrow, there was only just enough room to walk freely around the escape pods that lined the east wall. Mara leaned back against the door once it slid shut. She closed her eyes for a second whilst she got her breath back. The sirens had stopped yowling at last, leaving the ship unnervingly quiet. Gathering herself up again, Mara hurried along the row of escape pods, glancing into each one just in case the princess was hidden away inside. The lights were still low but the backup systems meant there was just enough light to see by. Despite this, she couldn't see Leia.

Panic began to curl its fingers around Mara's stomach. The blockade runner was small in comparison to the Stardestroyer but it was still a big place to lose someone. What if the princess was hurt? What if the stormtroopers had caught up with her? What if they'd killed her? Mara felt bile rise in her throat but she swallowed thickly, trying to keep the feeling back. There was still time, they hadn't been separated long. Leia could be on her way right now, she could be just around the corner.

To Mara's surprise, the door to the shuttle bay swept open just a few seconds after her last hopeful thought. She was so relieved, she forgot they weren't alone on the ship. Mara was almost halfway back down the shuttle bay when four stormtroopers entered. She dug in her heels and immediately turned and fled back the way she came. Mara ducked her head as lasers flew past her, cutting through the air and singeing the walls. The Imperial soldiers' heavy footsteps rolled like thunder through the long, narrow room, their robotic voices calling for her to halt.

Mara reached the other end of the room and turned the corner, hoping that she could circle back to the pods once she'd lost the stormtroopers, but what she found on the other side made her heart stop. Blood pooled at her feet, shining black in the low light. Mara recognised the bodies immediately. Kranna lay face down in the middle of the corridor, her arms and legs at horrifying angles. Further down, Sillion sat propped up against the wall, a dark hole burned into the centre of his uniform. Next to him lay the steward, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Trew was nowhere to be seen but before Mara could even think about looking for her, a voice made her look up. Two more Imperial soldiers were coming her way fast.

She choked back her fearful sob, trying with all her might to remember her training. Mara backed away from her fallen friends, hurrying back into the pod bay. The other stormtroopers were almost upon her now. Soon she would have to fight. Fear had its claws deep in her chest but Mara couldn't let it win. Her friends were dead. The princess was still missing. The ship was under attack and she didn't know what they were looking for. _Use that fear, turn it into anger._ A laser shot past her head and Mara suddenly wasn't so scared anymore. This was what she had been trained for from the moment she was born.

She ran at the nearest soldier and knocked his legs out from under him before he even knew what was happening. The next tried to swing his blaster at her but Mara was faster. She tore it from his grip and flung it at another stormtrooper with such force that it knocked him to the ground. Mara turned and wrapped her arms around the neck of the nearest soldier then bent forward, pulling him over her shoulder.

Another Imperial trooper swung for her and managed to land a punch on her jaw. Mara staggered back but quickly recovered. She shot the stormtrooper and the one behind him. A siren sounded, different than the wailing that had warned them of the incoming Stardestroyer. Mara and the few remaining stormtroopers turned to see one of the pods taking off. For a moment, Mara's heart lifted, thinking it might be Leia, but just before the pod left, she caught a glimpse of two droids hidden away inside, one short and stout, the other tall and golden. Mara and the Imperial soldiers stared at them in shock before they all remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

Mara aimed her blaster at the nearest soldier but it was knocked out of her hand. Before she could react, the stormtrooper thrust the butt of his blaster against her chin. Mara swore and took a step back to try and put some space between them but the soldier was relentless. He struck her again and again as Mara tried to defend herself. He swiped at her, catching her just above the eye. Blood trickled down her forehead but this only served to make Mara angrier. The stormtrooper went to strike her again but this time, she caught his blaster, tearing it from his grip and shooting him with it in one smooth movement. Before she could move to finish the job, a dozen more soldiers flooded the room. Mara was exhausted. The cut above her eye made it hard to see. Her lip was split and her back still throbbed from where she'd fallen against the wall earlier.

The stormtroopers were just a few feet away when Mara hurried along the row to the last escape pod, the one meant for the princess. She snapped the seal on the main latch, waiting for the red warning to flash before she yanked the door open. Mara worked her way into the cramped four-man pod, slamming the door shut behind her just in time. The stormtroopers crowded the small porthole, blocking out what was left of the artificial light. The pod flickered to life automatically, revving and whirring as it prepared for take-off.

Outside, the soldiers banged on the door, ordering her to open up. Another tapped at the control panel, trying to override the system, but it was no use. Mara grinned at the impassive black and white masks on the other side of the glass. She was safe. They couldn't get to her. She would wait in here until Leia caught up with her and then they could escape together. Mara stumbled away from the window, falling into one of the seats close to the door. Her whole body ached but she ignored it, that small hit of relief easing some of the pain. Then suddenly, another explosion hit the shuttle bay. The stormtroopers looked about wildly, their heads turning every which way like a flock of startled birds. Mara's smile slowly began to disappear. The Imperial soldiers stepped away from the door as the emergency pod bay rattled. Mara rose to her feet just as a voice above filled the pod.

 _Warning! Warning! Emergency protocols initiated! Commencing pod deployment!_

Mara shook her head, her voice getting lost somewhere in her throat. She rushed over to the console, pressing random buttons but nothing stopped the overhead warning. Mara swore and went back to the door, pressing her hands against the cool metal. The Imperial soldiers were still in sight. One pressed a finger to the side of his helmet, he was receiving a transmission from another soldier. Mara could only watch in fearful silence as he nodded. Then he raised his hand, asking for silence from the other stormtroopers.

"We have the princess. Move out," he stated in that low, monotonous voice. It felt like all the air had left the room. Mara shook her head, her mouth hanging open.

"No..." she breathed. Not that. Anything but that. The stormtrooper who had given the order met her gaze. His helmet was devoid of any emotion but Mara knew, just knew that he was smiling. She hammered her fist against the glass, screaming for him to stop. But he couldn't hear her. The emergency procedure instructions were still chiming, warning Mara that she needed to buckle herself in, but she wasn't listening. She banged her fist against the porthole, ordering the soldier to come back, to leave the princess alone. The autopilot released the docking clamps with a blunt 'thunk'. Flames licked at the pod door, obscuring Mara's view of the shuttle bay.

Still holding on to one last shred of hope, she ran to the control panel again. The pod was so tiny, Mara had to crouch low, bending almost in half as she skimmed her fingertips over the console. She had no idea what any of it meant, she knew nothing about flying. Mara jabbed at the most important looking buttons, praying one of them would cancel the emergency take-off. She pressed a red button and a small screen in the centre of the control panel fizzled to life. Mara's heart sank as she watched the autopilot plot out her course for her, all the way across the galaxy to a Rebel base on Yavin 4.

The voice finished its instructions. Mara could still hear people on the ship crying out for help even from inside the lifepod. She looked back to the porthole, praying to see someone, anyone who could help her. There was a bright flash, a blinding shower of sparks, and Mara had to shield her eyes as the pod detached from the shuttle bay. Then the lights dimmed altogether. Silence welled up inside the pod. Nothing, and then suddenly it surged forward with enough speed to knock Mara clean off her feet. She fell, hitting her head against the floor with such force that she was knocked unconscious. Her last thought before she sank into sleep was of Leia.

A few miles above her, the Imperial Stardestroyer was preparing to travel. In the bustling command centre, a pilot watched the main view screen. Beside him, the commanding officer's gaze was fixed on the stars laid out in front of them. A lifepod dotted across the screen, sinking down to the planet below.

"There goes another one." The pilot raised his hand, reaching for the controls to the particle beam weapons at his disposal. The captain shook his head.

"Hold your fire." He gestured carelessly to the view screen. "There are no life forms. It must have short-circuited."

The pilot nodded and settled back into his seat. He watched the empty pod fall into the desert planet's gravity field, ignorant of the two terrified robots sealed within. No one noticed the second pod streak away, so fast it looked more like a comet than a spacecraft. No one saw it drop off the Empire's radar, speeding away from the princess and the stricken Rebel ship.

* * *

The hangar was alive with activity. New model X-Wings flitted to and fro like bees, some carrying Rebels off to faraway planets, others stuffed with refugees ready to be directed to safe zones. Pilots sat in clumps, laughing with each other to hide their exhaustion. They'd been on high alert for weeks now, an attack could happen at any moment. The Empire had destroyed whole worlds, it was getting harder and harder to sleep at night.

The main runways were kept impeccably clean but behind the red and white striped border, engine parts and dirty rags littered the floor. Engineers wiped their oily faces, just waiting for their shifts to be over. The day was slowly crawling to a close, though the only sign of this was the lazily setting sun and the small strip of soft lilac sky that those still working could see from inside the docking bay.

"Incoming!"

At the commanding officer's warning, a dozen pilots and engineers hurried away from the runway and into the cordoned off safe areas. A U-Wing soared through the wide hangar entrance, floating over the ground like a bird skimming just above the water. The pilot landed expertly and the two engineers assigned to the ship ran forward to assess its condition.

Bodhi Rook was one of them. He watched carefully as Yunlo, his partner, ran diagnostics on the engine. She was so small, she barely reached his shoulders, but she scurried around the fighter with intimidating expertise. Yunlo was one of the only engineers at the base who agreed to work with him, but Bodhi didn't want to get in her way so he stood back, waiting for her signal that meant everything was in working order. There were a few pockmarks and scratches on the hull but otherwise, the U-Wing seemed relatively unharmed, which was something of a miracle. Imperial soldiers were growing more and more aggressive as the war raged on. Bodhi knew this only too well.

The canopy cracked open and the pilot pushed it up from the inside, stretching his arms out above his head. Yunlo immediately scampered up the side of the jet to check on the dashboard and cockpit, muttering strings of numbers under her breath. She was one of the best engineers on Yavin 4, perhaps even in the Resistance, and Bodhi was honoured to work with her. Yunlo had taught him so much in the short time he'd been here. She was hardly a friend but Bodhi was just happy to know there was at least one person on the base who didn't hate him. He smiled tentatively at the pilot as he jumped down from the ladder.

"Any trouble?"

They didn't know each other that well, the first and only time they met was when the pilot, a smiley young man called Deffan, came to ask if an engineer could take a look at his Starfighter before his next mission. That had been two weeks ago, since then they hadn't spoken a word to each other but Deffan vigorously shook Bodhi's hand like they were old friends.

"No, she runs just fine. Thanks, Rook." He spoke earnestly, something that Bodhi wasn't used to. His last superiors had been imposing figures, barely even glancing his way, and that was only when they graced him and the other pilots with their presence. Not that Deffan was one of his superiors, there wasn't much of a hierarchy amongst the Rebels apart from the highest generals and Royals.

Despite this, Bodhi knew he didn't fit in. He'd long since got rid of the Imperial uniform he defected in, it had barely survived Scarif, much like himself. He spent most of his time treading on eggshells around the Rebels he worked with, just keeping his head down, not wanting to draw attention to himself. They treated him well enough, better than he felt he deserved, but his association with the Empire seemed branded onto his skin.

"It was mostly Yunlo." Bodhi scratched his cheek just for something to do with his hands. He forced himself to meet Deffan's eyes, he wasn't going to make friends by being shy. "I'm not much of an engineer, really."

"Well, whatever you did, it worked." Deffan tucked his helmet under his arm and ran a hand through his long hair. Bodhi tried not to look too pleased by the compliment. He wasn't being humble, he really wasn't much of an engineer, but the Rebellion wouldn't let him fly yet and working in the hangar was the closest thing. He did as they asked but he itched to fly, to be amongst the stars again. He studied the U-Wing with a fond smile.

Underneath the bustle of the hangar, Bodhi could hear people whispering. He looked over his shoulder at a group of three Rebels and they stared right back at him. He didn't even bother trying to appear friendly, he'd had trouble with them in the past. The Rebels were all huge and scarred, they'd seen their fair share of battles. They didn't like Bodhi.

Deffan saw him shift uncomfortably and scoffed, shaking his head. "Ignore them. They'll pick a fight with anything."

Bodhi grunted, turning his back on the group of men. "They have it out for me in particular." He'd been reassured by Mon Mothma that there would be no sanctions against him because of his previous employment, but Bodhi knew they still didn't completely trust him. An Imperial pilot was one thing but a defected Imperial pilot was dangerous. He could be a spy, a double agent, and no matter how much Chirrut and Baze vouched for him, he would be held at arm's length until they decided what to do with him.

"They've lost friends, family." Deffan shrugged, trying to be impartial.

Bodhi expected as much from the pilot, he was well-liked amongst the Rebels because he didn't take sides, a rare quality to find in someone during a war. Bodhi wrinkled his nose slightly, his jaw tight.

"We all have," he murmured. Deffan didn't hear him. He was looking up at Yunlo, who was perched on top of the U-Wing. Bodhi had no idea how she managed to balance like she did, she seemed to defy gravity. He wouldn't be surprised if she had glue on the bottom of her shoes.

"Looks good, Rook." She gave Bodhi a firm thumbs up and he knew that meant she was finished. He thanked her and stepped away from the ship, giving her space to jump down.

A sudden shout from across the hangar made everyone's head whip around in unison. There was a commotion in the corner but Bodhi couldn't hear what they were talking about. He and Deffan watched as activity swept across the room like a wave, first a couple of Rebels ran to the door, then a handful, then the hangar began to empty as everyone, pilots and engineers alike, hurried over to the door. Bodhi tried to gauge the mood of the people that ran past but it was impossible.

"What is it? What's going on?" he called to the closest officer. She looked annoyed that he'd stopped her but answered him all the same.

"A cruiser intercepted a lifepod just outside of the system."

Bodhi and Deffan exchanged a look of bewilderment.

"A lifepod?" Deffan repeated. The term had such an anxious air about it. An escape pod meant someone had been attacked and if only one shuttle had been found, that meant the damage was bad. The officer nodded, already beginning to move away as she spoke.

"One of ours." She glanced at Bodhi quickly before she turned and ran after the others. Her unspoken meaning hung heavy in the air. _One of ours. Not yours._ Bodhi shook it off but his throat felt a little tight. Yunlo jumped down from the U-Wing and they began to follow the others out of the hangar without a word.

The whole base was buzzing, everyone seemed to be heading in one direction. Bodhi had never seen anything like it. He was somewhat relieved to find that people seemed more excited than afraid, but anxiety still wrung his lungs between its heavy hands. Who was this lone survivor? Where did they come from? What did this mean for the Alliance? Bodhi could sense the same questions floating around the heads of the other Rebels. He followed the crowds through the base, keeping close to Yunlo and Deffan, not wanting to get lost. Bodhi still didn't know Yavin 4 that well, he only knew the way to the canteen, the hangar and his quarters, he hadn't had the time or the nerve to explore.

They seeped out onto the courtyard, at least a hundred people all hurrying in the same direction. It was getting dark now. The thick forest that encircled the base looked even more foreboding than usual as the sun set behind the trees. Bodhi could feel that the night air was taut and close, perhaps it would rain soon. A crowd had gathered in the centre of the courtyard, their excited whispers winding up into the air like smoke. Behind them stood a Rebel scout ship. The hull was scarred and mottled, a veteran fighter. That made their story a little more reliable. The ramp was still open, the pilots must have forgotten to close it in their haste. People surrounded a small lifepod. Steam billowed off it in clouds, the metal clunking as it adjusted to the cold climate of Yavin 4. Its hull was scratched and scorched, clear signs that it had travelled very far, very fast.

Bodhi weaved his way through the crowd to get a better view just as the Rebel scouts who had found the pod managed to crack open the door. The panel shrieked as it fell at the feet of the closest spectators, metal grinding against metal. A scout unhooked a torch from his belt and pointed it inside the pod, checking for survivors but keeping a safe distance. A hush fell over the crowd. Bodhi turned his head and found Yunlo by his side. She gave him a small, excited smile and he tried to return it but worry clouded his thoughts. The sight of the burned-out hull brought back unwanted memories of Scarif. Blistering metal, frightened hearts, unbelievable pain. He prayed that whoever was inside was safe, that they'd survived the journey.

One of the scouts shouted to his companion and a ripple ran through the crowd. There was someone in there. The scout looked back at them to see if anyone objected, then carefully made his way inside. He had to crouch low and move slowly, but he was far more concerned for the passenger's safety than his own. When he disappeared from sight, the audience leaned closer in anticipation. Bodhi held his breath when the scout called out for help. Another Rebel wriggled through the small door, being wary not to touch the red-hot metal. They watched in awed silence as they emerged again, carrying something between them. It was a woman, bruised and bloody but alive.


	2. Chapter 2

_Endless white halls. The stench of smoke. Bellowing sirens. That was all Mara could see, all she could hear. She could hardly breathe. She turned one corner after another, blood pumping, her eyes streaming with tears._

 _The princess was always just out of reach. Always two steps ahead. Mara glimpsed the white of her dress every time she turned a corner. She tried to reach out to her but she slipped like mist through her fingers._

 _Then Vader swept his enormous hand and Mara felt her feet leave the ground. She slammed into a wall and crumpled, feeling powerless for the first time in her life. Vader motioned again and she was trapped behind glass. Mara punched and rammed the invisible barrier but she didn't make a dent, not even a sound._

 _She tried to speak but her voice echoed and wavered until her words were indecipherable. Mara saw Leia being swarmed by stormtroopers. The princess reached out for her but Mara couldn't break through the glass wall. Darth Vader was behind her, his impassive, gleaming mask all she could see._

Mara's eyes snapped open. For a moment, she couldn't breathe, couldn't feel anything. She didn't know where she was. She forced herself to stay calm as she waited for her vision to focus. She tried to take in a deep breath but a sharp pain in her chest made her gasp. Mara tried again with more care but her lungs felt like they might burst. She sat up slowly, pressing a hand to her ribs. She gritted her teeth when she heard them crack.

She was on a medcentre gurney, that much was obvious. She reached out for something to hold onto, something to keep her body rooted whilst her mind collected itself, and placed her free hand on the side rail, the metal cool against her burning skin. Mara blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to the bright lights and the room came into focus. The ward was small and crowded. The bed opposite hers was occupied by a human, the one next to it by someone of a species she didn't recognise. Mara could see nurses crisscrossing between beds like hummingbirds between flowers. The room reeked of disinfectant, the air heavy with low chatter.

A hand touched her shoulder. Mara flinched back, barely registering the jarring pain it brought to her ribs. She hadn't seen the nurse standing beside her. How had she not noticed? Mara could hit the dead centre of a target blindfolded and take out five attackers with her hands tied behind her back. Something must've happened to her but she couldn't remember what.

"Where am I?" Her voice cracked from lack of use. How long had she been asleep? Her head hurt like hell, had she hit it? All Mara could remember was getting into an escape pod, the rest was just a fuzzy, black haze.

"Just try to relax." The nurse smiled sympathetically but didn't answer her question. She held a syringe in her hands, filled with a clear liquid. Mara looked down and saw that they'd replaced her uniform with a scratchy medcentre gown. Then she saw the IV drip trailing along her arm. Mara forgot her swimming head and angrily slapped away the syringe, making the nurse jump back.

"Where am I?" she asked again, her voice rising as panic began to set in. The nurse stammered but this time Mara didn't wait for a reply. She tore the IV drip from her arm and jumped off the bed, already searching for an exit. She didn't know where she was but she sure as hell wasn't going to wait around to find out. The nurse took a frightened step back, her hands raised to defend herself, though it'd do little good against someone like Mara. She seemed to realise this and called for aid.

"Patient 14 is out of bed!"

Two orderlies raced over. Their palms were raised to show they meant her no harm but the way they kept advancing betrayed their intentions. Though her legs were barely strong enough to hold her weight, Mara chose to fight. She struck the closest man first in the groin then the ribs, disabling him in the blink of an eye. The second orderly was twice her size and tried to grab her arms but Mara had him flat on his back in moments. A couple of security guards and more nurses rushed over to help. One grabbed her from behind but she slammed the back of her head right into his nose and he let go immediately.

She hurled one nurse off and he smashed into the wall, then Mara grabbed a tray off the bedside table and brought it down hard on a guard's head. Medical equipment went flying, clattering all around her and only making her pounding head worse. Mara was able to punch a nurse out cold but her head was still spinning and she was quickly overwhelmed. A guard wrapped his arms around her from behind and lifted her clean off the ground.

Mara yelped as his tight grip squeezed her broken ribs but she didn't stop. She kicked out at the remaining nurses but they managed to grab hold of her and forced her back down onto the gurney. Mara was shocked that she'd actually been overpowered by the small group. She struggled against their heavy hands as a different nurse injected her with a sedative.

* * *

The small, round windows in the medcentre doors meant that passersby could only get a brief glimpse inside on their way past. Bodhi knew this only too well. On his journeys to and from the hangar, he would always linger in the doorway in the hope of getting a better look. Every time he almost had a perfect view of the ward, he either got under the feet of others in the corridor or a nurse shooed him away. Not today.

The medbay team tried to keep traffic in the ward to a minimum, they were in the middle of a war, after all. They couldn't have people hanging around and getting in the way of their work. But once every couple of days, the patients were allowed visitors. Bodhi always applied for permission with the CMO beforehand to make sure that he would be able to enter the medcentre without any hassle. Not that they'd be able to keep him away, even if they wanted to.

Today was one of those days. Bodhi waited outside the medbay doors until a doctor spotted him and hurried over to let him in. The doors beeped and hissed as they opened. They could only be accessed from the inside and a passcode was required to open them. At first, it seemed like an unnecessary security measure. Bodhi thought the Empire was paranoid, but the Rebels locked their patients away behind thick metal doors, often patrolled by armed soldiers. Then he learned how an Imperial spy had once infiltrated the medcentre and murdered three of the Rebellion's top fighters, all of whom were recovering from a mission. After that, the Alliance used what little funds they had to tighten security, not wanting to take any chances.

The doctor led him through the ward, past rows and rows of beds. He recognised her. He'd seen her hurrying around the medcentre on his last visit. Bodhi wasn't sure of her name but he knew she was seeing Yunlo. Relationships were rare on base. That wasn't to say that the Rebels didn't often entertain themselves in each other's quarters; the close-knit community and sense of captivity only heightened the "we might die tomorrow so why the hell not" war spirit. Still, it wasn't often two people stayed together, least not announce it for the whole base to know. It was uncommon but that only made seeing Yunlo and her girlfriend all the more heartwarming. It was almost a sign of hope, that life could still continue despite all that they'd seen, and that they might one day be free of this terrible war.

Bodhi knew his way through the medbay well, he could retrace his steps blindfolded, he'd visited so often. The doctor knew this too but she still showed him to the right beds out of courtesy and because she had a few spare minutes to chat if he had any questions. Bodhi paused by the foot of the first bed. Jyn Erso lay there, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling as if she were merely asleep. Beside her in the next bed, Cassian Andor was also unresponsive, an all manner of twisting wires and tubes flowing from his body like vines. Bodhi curled his fingers around the bed frame, gripping the metal tight. It still felt strange to see them like this, even after all his visits. Jyn was such a force of nature and Cassian was one of the bravest men he'd ever met. Now they lay still and quiet, their breathing the only sound.

"I'll grab you a chair," said the doctor. When Bodhi smiled and thanked her, she turned and went to find him something to make him more comfortable. He walked around the foot of Jyn's bed and stood in between his two friends.

He visited as often as possible. Sometimes Chirrut and Baze would come with him but more often than not, Bodhi came alone. The Guardian and the assassin both survived Scarif by the skin of their teeth, a little shaken, a little scarred, but relieved to know they'd helped the Alliance. The nightmares and the broken bones meant little when they knew they'd won justice for Jedha's Holy City and for all those they'd lost.

K-2SO wanted to visit Cassian, although the droid was reluctant to admit it. Bodhi would be more than happy to bring K2 along, he thought he had something in common with the reprogrammed security droid and they got on quite well, but droids weren't allowed in the medbay apart from those on staff. Not that K2 would be able to get through the doors anyway. The droid was so tall, it would have to bend double and then it would only complain about its joints.

Bodhi didn't mind that he often visited the medbay alone. He was actually rather relieved to have some time away from the never-ending racket in the hangar. In his old job, he spent hours travelling across the galaxy in silence with just his thoughts and the stars for company. He enjoyed the peace of the ward but he wished Jyn and Cassian would wake up soon. Every day he lived in fear that the council would call him forward and convict him for crimes against the galaxy. It was a ridiculous notion, Bodhi had never hurt anyone and he was just a cargo pilot, hardly the bloodthirsty war criminal some rumoured he was. Still, it would be reassuring to have a few more friends on base. He was brought out of his thoughts when the doctor came back with a chair for him.

"How are they doing? Is there any improvement?"

The doctor gave him a sad sort of smile, like she wished she could give him better news.

"There's been no change, really." She held out the chair and Bodhi took it from her with a grateful smile. "But their scans are all looking very positive. We just have to wait."

As Bodhi nodded, he caught a glimpse of her name badge. Doctor Adina Kuponya, he'd have to remember that.

It was a miracle that any of them had survived the battle on Scarif. They were vastly outnumbered, clawing their way through the very heart of the Empire's operation. Bodhi didn't like to think about that day. Sometimes he couldn't if he tried, like there was something keeping the memories locked away. Some days, all he could see was smoke and sand. Chirrut took a nasty hit from a stormtrooper but Baze dragged him away from the line of fire. They were picked up by a reconnaissance team led by K-2SO, along with a few other lucky survivors. Bodhi remembered contacting the Rebel fleet and little else. He woke up in the medcentre days after the battle. There were holes in his memory but he'd been told he was caught in the blast of an exploding grenade.

Cassian and Jyn were found at the water's edge, kneeling in the sand, holding each other tight. They were picked up by the same crew that found Bodhi. He wished he could've been conscious just to see them, just to smile and say 'we did it, we helped, we're alive'. When Bodhi finally woke up, he found that Jyn had a swelling on her brain from a head injury and was being kept in an induced coma. The doctors knew she would recover soon, it was only a matter of time. Cassian hadn't been nearly so lucky. His body was a myriad of injuries: broken bones, torn muscles, internal bleeding, he had the lot. A bacta tank had fixed most of it. Like Jyn, they just had to wait for him to wake up.

Bodhi glanced at the clock, he didn't have much time that day. Yunlo kept him very busy, which he was grateful for. If his hands and brain were occupied, he didn't have time to worry about his friends or think about what he'd been through. He was scheduled to start work on a burnt-out fighter in an hour and would have to get some lunch before then. He thought about getting something for Yunlo too. She'd probably appreciate it but he didn't want to seem like he was going above and beyond to befriend her, like he was currying favour just to fit in. Then again, he was probably putting too much thought into it.

He was about to bring up his friendship with Yunlo to Doctor Kuponya when something across the room caught his eye. On the opposite side of the ward, a few beds down, lay a woman. She was completely still, her eyes closed. For a moment, Bodhi couldn't think why he recognised her. Then it clicked.

"Is that her from the escape pod?" He tried to keep his voice down, there were many other patients resting on the ward, but his curiosity got the better of him. The doctor looked up from her clipboard and he nodded in the woman's direction.

"She's tough, that one." Doctor Kuponya gave a scornful laugh and turned back to her notes. "Travelled halfway across the galaxy in that tiny pod with a list of injuries as long as your arm."

Bodhi craned his neck to see her better. He'd only caught a glimpse of the woman as she was lifted from the charred pod. Just moments after they found her, a crowd of medics swept her off to the medbay. There was all sorts of gossip circulating the base. Who was this woman? Where had she come from? What happened to her? Some said she might be an Imperial spy. Others claimed she was a refugee from another system. Bodhi didn't want to speculate, the woman had been through enough already, but he couldn't help being curious.

"Is she alright?" She didn't look as bad as she did when they pulled her from the pod. There was a drip in her arm and a couple of bandages around the worst of her cuts and scrapes, but otherwise she seemed to be all in one piece.

"She's a little unfriendly." Doctor Kuponya pulled a face.

"She woke up?" Bodhi looked up at the doctor in surprise, far too intrigued now to try and hide it.

"Came round a few hours ago. She went crazy on a few of the nurses, threatened them with a scalpel." Doctor Kuponya grimaced. A lot of patients suffering from trauma passed through their doors, some were even violent. They were usually wild and breathless until they inevitably calmed down. This woman was different. She was so agile, so precise, her eyes clear and focused. She knew exactly what she was doing. "They managed to give her a sedative but she'll probably be mad as hell when she wakes up."

Bodhi looked back over at the strange woman. He couldn't see much of her features apart from her dark hair and the slight frown that creased her forehead. Then he saw the restraints around her wrists and ankles, keeping her tied down to the bed. An involuntary shiver rolled over his skin.

"What's her name?" He didn't mean to whisper but his voice had somehow evaded him. Doctor Kuponya was looking at the woman too.

"I don't know." She sounded just as uncertain as Bodhi felt. His instinctive sympathy was overwhelmed by unease. There was something different about this woman. He felt uncomfortable just looking at her when he knew what she was capable of, but she was shrouded in such mystery, they couldn't look away. Doctor Kuponya shook her head, her mouth twisted with worry. "We don't know who she is."

* * *

Consciousness hit Mara like cold water. She sucked in a sharp breath then whimpered when her ribs ached. She wanted to press her hand against the pain but her body wouldn't comply. Shapes swirled in front of her eyes as her vision focused and an incessant beeping sound made it hard to concentrate. Mara had to narrow her eyes against the blinding artificial lights above her. She turned her head away too quickly, making the world warp and stretch until she felt sick. Once her head had cleared, Mara found that she was back on the medcentre gurney. The back of her left hand was pressed against the side rail. In her uncertain state, it was the only real, solid thing.

She tried to recall what had happened to her but her memories were distant, intangible. Images of the interior of a starship and the echo of blaring alarms were all she could grasp. That, and an overwhelming sense of panic. She had been worried and so, so frightened. Her head may have felt heavy and useless but her instincts were still sharp. Mara heard footsteps tapping against the floor to her right and slowly turned her head to find a woman standing over her, a different one than before. She stared up at her, trying to figure out if they'd met before. No, she couldn't place her, though that might have been because of her blurry memory.

"Who are you?" Mara winced as the words scratched her dry throat. It felt like she'd been asleep for years, she could barely even move her arms and legs. The woman leaned over her so that she could fiddle with the drip in her arm. Mara grimaced at the sight of it, she'd always hated medcentres. The woman had a kind face but her eyes were stern, clever, she'd seen a lot.

"My name is Doctor Adina Kuponya. You're in the medcentre on the Yavin 4 Rebel base." She spoke softly, aware that the sedatives they used could make you feel like you had the hangover to end all hangovers. The doctor stepped back and watched her patient's face crumple.

"Yavin 4?" Mara groaned and closed her eyes again. She'd hoped this had all been some elaborate nightmare. She had to get out of there, she'd wasted enough time already. Mara tried to sit up but found she still couldn't lift her arms. Moving slowly so as not to antagonise her headache or her aching ribs, she raised her head and saw that someone had bound her wrists and ankles to the bed. Panic began to take hold of her again and the doctor must have seen it in her face because she quickly tried to settle her.

"Please, try to relax." Adina placed a gentle hand on Mara's shoulder, attempting to persuade her back down onto the bed. "You have two broken ribs and a possible concussion, you really shouldn't move too much."

Mara shook her off, desperate to stay sitting up.

"You have to help me. I was on the Tantive IV. Our ship was captured by the Empire, they have the princess." If they wouldn't let her go then she had to warn them. Perhaps the Rebels could pass on the message, maybe even send a fleet to follow the Stardestroyer that had captured Leia. It didn't matter, Mara just needed to know the princess was safe. But the doctor wasn't listening.

"You need to stay calm." Adina tried to sound reassuring but she'd seen the damage her patient could do and despite the restraints, she was worried that she might be next. "We're still waiting on a bacta tank to free up. Until then, you're at a very high risk of-"

"Listen to me, you have to let me go!" Mara saw the doctor flinch but she didn't care. She kept pulling at the straps around her wrists, yanking them so hard that the gurney moved a couple of inches. "I have to get back to Alderaan, the princess is in danger!"

"You're not going anywhere soon, I'm afraid." Doctor Kuponya tried to remain calm but the woman was struggling so hard, she was afraid she'd do herself even more damage. Mara was so busy trying to get out of her bonds, she didn't see Adina gesture someone over to help her.

"Let me go!" Mara didn't care that she was frightening the staff, she didn't care that she was injured. She had to make them listen, she had to get to Leia. A nurse rushed over with another dose of sedative. Mara didn't see him make a grab for the IV they'd only just managed to put back in her arm. "Let me go! Let me-" Mara's final word dissolved on her tongue. She felt completely weightless. The sharp pain in her ribs was gone, her anger and frustration now a distant memory. She could feel a numbness seeping across her body and realised too late what they'd done to her. Mara fell back against the gurney, her breathing growing steadily deeper as she slipped back into sleep.

A strange kind of quiet fell over the medcentre. There was always some sort of noise, the machinery and numerous patients made sure of that, but now that the woman's cries had stopped, it was almost eerie.

"That should keep her quiet for another few hours," the nurse said, letting out a relieved sigh.

Doctor Kuponya wanted to share his relief but something was tapping away at the back of her brain. Amidst the confusion and the yelling, she hadn't really been listening to Patient 14, as they'd taken to calling her. Now that peace had returned to the ward, her words had finally sunk in.

"Did you hear what she said?" Adina asked the nurse, who shook his head. "She's from Alderaan."

"So?"

" _So_ , she said she was on a ship with Princess Leia Organa. She said she's been captured." At last, the gravity of the situation seemed to sink in. The nurse looked between the woman on the bed, the medcentre doors, then back to Adina.

"We haven't received any distress signals." He spoke slowly, as if trying to convince himself as well. "Perhaps it's just the concussion, the stress of the journey?"

That made sense. Head injuries often left patients feeling very confused. They'd had Rebel soldiers claim they were ancient kings and rich explorers before they eventually came back to their senses. The physical exertion that this woman had suffered would be enough to make anyone a little confused. It was a valid assumption to make. Adina wished she could believe it.

"She has this." She reached over the woman and pulled up the sleeve of her gown. On her left arm, just below her shoulder, the Crest of Alderaan was tattooed onto her skin. The symbol of the House of Organa was well-known in this system, especially because of the Royal Family's involvement in the Resistance. Adina had recognised the upside-down triangle made of interlacing curves instantly, who amongst the Rebels wouldn't? Just as she thought, the nurse's hopeful expression melted into fear.

"I'll alert the commander," he whispered, then turned and hurried away.

Adina watched him leave, hoping he wouldn't draw too much attention to himself on his way to find someone in charge. She looked down at the woman on the bed. They still had no idea who she was. The tattoo meant she was close to the Royal Family. What if something terrible truly had happened to the princess? Some small part of her wished she'd been mistaken, that this woman really was just confused. Now Adina could only hope the nurse found someone who could help them. She sighed and pulled the bed covers over the sleeping woman, making sure she was comfortable. Adina knew she was important, though she didn't exactly know why. Whoever she was, she was still a patient.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of you."

* * *

Bodhi lay quietly beneath a battered, old X-Wing, trying to figure out how the mechanics worked so that he could be of better use. If he got better at engineering, the others might start to trust him more, or at least respect him, and if he made friends, those higher up might loosen his leash and let him fly again. That was why Bodhi spent the majority of his time in the hangar. He had to learn fast, he feared that at any moment, the council might change their minds and send him off to some dismal backwater planet. He didn't mind the extra hours, it kept him busy and if he was busy, he wasn't thinking about Scarif, or the war, or any of it. He was just a pilot again, just Bodhi, not some war hero or a defected Imperial.

That didn't mean that he didn't get tired. After visiting his friends in the medcentre, Bodhi went straight to the hangar where he spent the rest of the day. Now it was almost midnight and he hadn't eaten anything but he'd got a lot done. He hadn't even spoken to anyone since that morning. The hangar was so quiet that when someone finally did call out to him, he jumped and banged his head against the underside of the X-Wing.

"Hey, Rook!"

Bodhi pushed himself out from underneath the ship, rolling across the floor on a creeper he'd fashioned out of an old dolly board because no one could find him a real one. Rubbing his aching forehead with one hand and clutching his spanner in the other, he found Yunlo standing over him. He didn't know how she managed to appear so intimidating despite her tiny frame but it worked.

"If this is about that hyperdrive, I promise I'll get it done as soon as I've finished with the compressor on Mo's fighter." Bodhi gestured vaguely in the direction of the ships in question. His voice was rough, his words a little slurred, betraying the fact that he was exhausted and hadn't spoken to another person in hours. He would move onto his next assignments in the morning, it was too late to start now.

Yunlo wasn't surprised to find Bodhi in the hangar at such a late hour. She was usually still hurrying around well into the night, running diagnostics and doing final checks on the ships in her care. She often saw Bodhi working as she did her rounds, so she knew exactly where to look for him when Adina asked her to pass on a message.

"I've got good news from the medcentre. It's about your friend."

At this, Bodhi perked up considerably. The tired haze was gone from his eyes, his whole expression brightening as he hurried to his feet.

"What? What happened?" He could feel cold dread curling in the pit of his stomach but he tried to push those invasive thoughts away. He hadn't had much good news recently, just a lot of close calls and sheer dumb luck. Bodhi couldn't remember the last time he hadn't felt anxious when receiving news. Thankfully, Yunlo was smiling.

"She woke up."

It took Bodhi a second to push through his worry and register what she meant, but once it clicked into place, he almost dropped his spanner.

"Jyn?"

"That's the one. She's shaky and a little confused but awake."

Bodhi felt all the anxiety seep out of his body. He suddenly felt light as air, like he did when he was flying.

"Thank you. Thank you." He kept repeating the words until they blurred into one another. He knew he was rambling but Yunlo didn't seem to mind. She smiled softly back at him, pleased that she had some good news for Bodhi after all that had happened to him. "Can I see her?"

"No visitors yet. They're not done checking her over but you should be able to see her tomorrow." Yunlo was under strict instructions from her girlfriend. No unauthorised personnel were allowed to enter the medcentre until the team had made sure that Jyn Erso was stable and comfortable. As much as she wanted to tell Bodhi that he could see his friend after weeks of worrying, he would have to wait until morning. Yunlo gestured in the direction of the hangar exit. "You want me to tell the others?"

"No, I'll do it. Thanks, Yunlo." Chirrut and Baze would be very pleased to hear that one of their fallen companions was almost back on her feet. They were due to leave Yavin 4 within the next few days and were worried they wouldn't see either Cassian or Jyn before they left. They had both risked their lives for the Rebellion but they weren't fighters anymore. They had plans to head back to Jedha and help those who needed it, perhaps even start rebuilding the Holy City. They'd asked Bodhi if he wanted to come with them, Jedha was his home too, after all. He hadn't given them an answer yet.

"No problem." Yunlo told him to go to bed one last time even though she knew he wouldn't listen, then turned and headed back to her own quarters. "See you around, pilot."

Bodhi flinched but thankfully she was too far away to see it. He didn't like the nickname Yunlo and most of the Rebels had given him but he didn't say anything. He was just lucky to be alive, he should be thankful they kept him around at all. Bodhi waited until Yunlo left the hangar to let out a relieved sigh. He leaned against the side of the X-Wing, letting his head fall back onto the metal. Jyn was awake, she was going to be alright. It wouldn't be long until Cassian came back to them too. Bodhi closed his eyes and allowed himself a small smile.

Across the base, the medcentre was dark and still. The hum of machinery carried on into the night but it served as a strange, monotonous lullaby to the ward's unfortunate residents. Jyn Erso's abrupt recovery had caused quite a stir. The few doctors and nurses on duty were tirelessly working to keep their war hero safe, so no one noticed Mara open her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Mach Menket's eyes didn't leave his datapad as he hurried down the corridor. He held in his hands the test results of at least thirty patients and he was very, _very_ aware of how important they were. Medical equipment was highly valued on Yavin 4 and supplies seemed perpetually low. The war made the transporting of medicine and machinery almost impossible. Nothing could be wasted, which is why Mach clutched the datapad safely between his trembling fingers, more afraid of what the CMO would do to him than any Imperial officer.

His fingers drummed against the keypad of the medcentre door; the pattern was second nature now, he didn't even have to look at the numbers. Mach was in too much of a hurry to wait for the doors to open fully, so he worked his way through the gap once it was wide enough. He tried not to make too much noise as he scurried through the ward, the patients were all trying to sleep and he'd never hear the end of it if someone woke up on his account.

Darkness filled the room, pressing against the walls, but one light in the distance was all Mach needed to guide him. Past the first ward lay the private rooms for consultations. They were hardly state of the art, just a curtain separated each of the four rooms from the other. To call them 'rooms' was also pushing it, but three walls and a curtain was better than anyone could hope for so deep into the war. Mach scurried along the passage dissecting the four rooms and through the plastic curtain at the other end which opened up onto the second ward.

This long rectangular room was not nearly as busy as the first. It was reserved for intensive care, where the patients who needed it could be under constant supervision. Some of them hadn't seen the light of day for weeks, maybe even months. The doctors and nurses on this second ward were trained in critical care and dealt with the most extreme cases. Although, that kind of expertise was getting harder to come by these days and many, like Mach, felt very out of their depth.

There were quite a number of doctors and nurses on duty that night, patient numbers had increased to match the Empire's growing ferocity. Most of the staff were buzzing around one bed in particular, right at the end of the row. Jyn Erso was awake and they were doing everything in their power to keep her that way. Mach stood back and watched them all, just soaking in the sight of eight or so people all fighting to help one woman. A few of the other patients were also watching with interest but soon turned over and went back to sleep. It was nothing they hadn't seen before, there was always someone in Ward Two caught between life and death.

Mach met the CMO's eye from across the room. He was a small man with thinning hair and a terrible scowl, but looks were deceiving. Casteda Tem was actually a very kind man but war hardens people, inside and out. When he spotted Mach hesitating by the door, he ever so slightly moved his head, letting him know he was allowed in.

"Here." Mach handed over the information he'd been entrusted with, trying and failing to appear nonchalant. Casteda didn't look at the datapad, his old eyes were trained on the hospital gurney and the orbiting staff. It was rare that he was on duty so late; his position, age and infamous temper meant he was only ever called if it was an emergency. The Rebellion's newest daughter was awake, just barely. He supposed this counted. They watched the staff work for a moment before Mach asked, "How's she doing?"

"She'll be alright by the morning." Casteda's voice was low and soft, a still, calm figure in the middle of a storm. He looked down at the datapad and brushed his fingers across the screen, flicking through the test results whilst Mach admired the team working on Erso. With a grunt of approval, Casteda tucked the datapad under his arm and thanked the trainee nurse. "You can go, Menket."

"Thank you, sir. Goodnight." As Mach turned and walked away, he tried to control his pleased smile. The CMO had remembered his name, that was all he needed to make his long night worth it. He passed back through the consultation rooms and onto Ward One. The room was still and silent, only interrupted by the softly beeping machinery. Now that Mach wasn't in so much of a hurry, he crept through the ward as best he could. He had been on duty for almost twelve hours on and off and he was ready to pass out on his uncomfortable single bed but he took his time, not wanting to disturb any of their patients.

All the beds were full, it was just one of those days. It wasn't often there were more than twenty beds available and there was always, always someone being treated. As Mach neared the exit, he found that he'd been mistaken. There was one empty bed. The sight made him pause. He was sure they had no spare beds that night, someone had even mentioned it in passing. Maybe it was just the dark playing tricks on him.

Mach sighed and rubbed his tired eyes with his thumb and index finger. Yes, he definitely needed to go to bed. Once again, he tapped in the passcode then stood back to allow the doors to slide open. A sound made him falter. It was so faint he almost didn't catch it, he probably wouldn't have heard it at all if it weren't so quiet on the ward. It sounded like metal clinking against metal. Mach looked over his shoulder but saw nothing.

Shaking his head, he turned and left the medcentre. The corridors were empty, no one in their right mind was awake on base past midnight. The strict curfew meant that only those working were allowed out of their rooms unless they had a very good reason. Mach only got a few meters down the corridor before he realised the doors had taken far longer than usual to close. Mach stared at them, then looked around the corridor.

It was probably just one of the medical staff leaving after him. But then again, everyone was busy watching Erso and he hadn't heard anyone following him. They must've been moving fast too because there was no one around and he couldn't hear any footsteps. Mach knew he was being stupid but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He allowed the thought to bloom for a moment before he dashed it away with a scornful click of his tongue. At this rate, it'd be morning by the time he got back to his room and he only had a few hours before his next shift.

Mach turned the corner and followed the gloomy halls round to B Block, living quarters reserved for medical staff so that they could get to the medcentre within minutes if needed. He'd just caught sight of his door when he heard something move behind him. This time, he definitely wasn't imagining it. Mach span around, ready to defend himself. He tried to be brave as he slowly moved his gaze across the corridor, praying that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Then a shadow slipped across the far wall and all Mach's bravery evaporated.

He turned on the spot and hurried towards his quarters. When he heard footsteps behind him, Mach picked up his feet and all but ran back to his room. Against his better judgment, he looked over his shoulder as he was typing in the passcode. There was nothing there. He immediately began to feel foolish. Thank the Gods no one was around to see his nervous little sprint, he'd have a hard time explaining that to his colleagues. Mach took in a deep breath to settle his nerves then turned back to his door. He heard nothing as the lock opened and thought he was safe. Then his back hit the wall hard and he felt something cold and sharp press against his jugular.

"Which way to the hangar?"

* * *

At last, there was quiet in the medcentre. Those on shift dared not allow themselves to hope it would carry on into the night but for now, they could breathe easy again. Jyn Erso was stable. Her vitals all looked good and she was responsive, a sign of the beginnings of recovery. They tried to explain that she was on the mend and in good hands before she was gently guided back to sleep. Jyn didn't really have the strength to talk but in a small voice, she asked about her friends, the others in the Rogue One crew. They didn't tell her much, only that everyone was safe. That seemed enough for her and Jyn slipped back into sleep, a tiny sort of satisfied smile on her scarred face.

Once she was asleep, the leading doctor, Naphía, stepped away from the bed, pulling off her gloves with a sharp snap. She gave Casteda Tem a tired smile which he faintly returned.

"She'll have to stay here tonight, there's no room anywhere else."

The CMO hummed his agreement. He was a man of very few words usually, but that night had taken its toll on them all.

Naphía pulled at her bun, ran her fingers through her hair then pulled it back up again tight. She spotted a porter waiting by the door, watching the nurses scurry around with calm disinterest. Compared to the rest of the staff, he looked positively serene. "It's alright," Naphía called to him, keeping her voice low. "She's staying here."

"There's a spare bed in the first ward," the porter said, gesturing behind him vaguely.

Naphía shook her head, already walking to the door. She'd been woken up at the same time as Casteda and was very much looking forward to going back to bed.

"No, that ward's definitely full. I did the final count on my last rounds." She was too tired to argue and hoped that would be the end of it, but the porter suddenly looked nervous.

He glanced between Naphía and the direction of the first ward. "When I walked through just now there was an empty bed."

The whole room seemed to grow quiet, the rhythmic noise of machinery growing faint. All eyes turned to Naphía. Even Casteda was staring. Trying to keep her breathing steady, she turned and pushed aside the plastic screen. She could hear footsteps chasing her own as she passed through the screening rooms and onto Ward One. The room was so quiet that it seemed to buzz in her ears, accompanied by the thudding of her heart. Each bed was occupied by a sleeping Rebel. The footsteps petered out; Naphía could feel her colleagues all huddling together behind her. No one said a word but their curiosity was tangible.

The medcentre door swished open and a nurse stepped onto the ward, her head buried in a datapad. A rectangle of light struck the floor through the open door, illuminating the furthest corner of the room. The fourteenth bed was empty. Even from a distance, they could see the patient's neatly folded clothes were missing from their place on the bedside table.

Naphía stared at the straps they'd used to hold the patient down. They were meant for those who were a risk to themselves and the staff, and could hold down even the burliest of soldiers. On bed fourteen, the thick straps had been sliced in two, so now they stood up at odd angles like old wiring. Everyone, including the nurse who was still standing shocked in the doorway, stared at the empty bed. They all seemed to remember who patient fourteen was at the same time.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

The hangar, much like the rest of the base, had settled into silence as the night crawled slowly on. Only one light was on, illuminating a single ship. Bodhi was sat in the pilot's seat. Cables lay at his feet, a blanket of red, green and yellow that might've tripped him if he tried to stand. He was considering risking it, he'd been bent at an odd angle for almost an hour now and his legs were starting to ache.

Pliers in one hand and frazzled wire in the other, he ducked his head under the control wheel. Bodhi gripped a torch between clenched teeth, trying to angle his head so that the light hit the panel he was trying to repair. This was his second to last assignment before he would have to go to bed. His eyes were already starting to sting but he wished he could stay in the X-Wing all night. Yunlo would come along eventually and send him off to his quarters, it happened most nights.

Bodhi didn't like his room. It was small, certainly bigger than his quarters on the Empire's base, but it felt like the thick darkness pressed against him, sometimes until he couldn't breathe. Most nights, he just lay awake on top of his thin covers and stared up at the ceiling until morning rose. At least if he was working in the hangar he was doing something worthwhile, he was of use.

He rolled the sprouting metal between his thumb and finger until they were uniform and he could reconnect the cable. X-Wings weren't much different to the Empire's fighters, but Bodhi had never been allowed anywhere near them, he hadn't passed the exams needed. That was a thought that kept him up most nights. What if he'd passed the tests? What if he'd been picked to be an Imperial pilot? Would he be lying awake on the Death Star instead? Would he have the same heavy conscience? Would he even be alive?

Footsteps brought him away from his thoughts. Bodhi stopped what he was doing to listen to Yunlo walking around the hangar. He took a deep breath- in and out- then finished up his repairs. He sat up, groaning when his back twinged. A young man shouldn't be aching like this, Bodhi thought, and it almost made him smile. He bent his head and slipped out of the pilot's seat.

Once out in the hangar, he looked around, squinting against the darkness. He couldn't see Yunlo. Her footsteps had stopped so perhaps she'd gone to bed. Bodhi readjusted his grip on his tool bag and began to make his way over to the last ship on the row. He clambered inside without looking behind him. This ship was considerably more spacious than the last, he didn't have to bend double like he did on the fighters. This cargo ship wasn't unlike the kind he used to fly. A cockpit with room for two pilots, a gangway for loading and then a large cuboid body behind that. Bodhi stared emptily at the hollow storage space, wondering if anyone even knew where he was right now, wondering if there was anyone thinking about him, missing him.

He heard footsteps again, faster this time. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't think anything of it. Bodhi sighed and slumped down on one of the long benches attached at either side of the storage space. He rubbed his eyes, not even noticing when the footsteps began to approach the ship. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Even Bodhi couldn't argue that he should probably get some sleep soon. One last repair and then bed.

He placed his hands on either side of him, palms flat against the metal bench, and prepared himself to get up and take a look at the broken navigation system. A creak made his fingers tighten around the curve of the bench. He looked up when he realised the footsteps had stopped. A figure was standing in the doorway, just a shadow. It wasn't Yunlo. This woman was taller, broader. Her hair was wild and her eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the ship. She was unnervingly still.

"You're her," Bodhi whispered, finding he couldn't look away. The woman who'd fallen like a star onto Yavin 4. The woman the doctors were all afraid of. She held a scalpel, long and thin, in her right hand. It was pointed down at the floor but this did little to assuage his nerves.

"Are you a pilot?"

Her voice made him jump. It was low and gravelly like she hadn't spoken in a long time. He was so surprised to hear her speak that he forgot what she asked.

"What?" His mouth felt desert dry. His question was barely audible but the woman must've caught it. She took a step closer and Bodhi tried not to flinch.

"Are you a pilot?" she asked again. She was still wearing her medcentre clothes, a stark white shirt and trousers made of a horrible, flimsy material he remembered from his time on the ward. She had the strange clothes she was found in tucked under her arm.

"Yes." Bodhi's mouth opened before he could stop himself. The woman took another step closer and he reconsidered his answer, his gaze switching nervously between her dark eyes and the scalpel in her hand. "Well, no. Sort of. I-"

"Can you fly this thing?" She kept her distance, looking just as wary of him as he was of her, which Bodhi almost found funny. When she didn't get a reply, the woman walked right up to him. He scrambled to his feet, trying to put some space between them. She still kept the scalpel pointed down at the ground but that could change in an instant. "Can you fly this ship?"

Slowly, Bodhi nodded. A flash of relief crossed the woman's face before she plunked her clothes down on the bench between them.

"I need you to take me to Alderaan."

At last, Bodhi found his voice. He shook his head, trying his best to stay calm.

"What? No, no I can't-"

"You will."

The woman dropped the scalpel down on the bench, she didn't seem to think he'd try and use it against her. Bodhi was sure she didn't need any kind of weapon, she could probably incapacitate him in a few seconds if what happened in the medcentre was anything to go by.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't." Bodhi watched as she pulled on one half of her uniform, a dark blue jacket. She moved with such precision, every action reminded him of her strength, but her forehead was wrinkled in pain as she pulled her arms through the sleeves. She gritted her teeth, bending slightly in the middle. He could see a thick white bandage just poking through a gap in her hospital shirt, wrapped tight around her ribcage. According to the doctor, she was so battered and bruised she would need to stay in the medcentre for weeks. It was a miracle she'd survived whatever ordeal she'd been through. Bodhi could hardly believe she'd made it as far as the hangar. "I don't even know how to get to-" The woman sharply pulled her jacket over her shoulders then grabbed the scalpel.

"I am Mara Verbanti, Captain of the Royal Guard." She raised her stolen weapon and pointed it right at Bodhi, close to his heart. "I need a pilot and I am ordering you to take me to Alderaan."

Bodhi couldn't be certain that he wasn't dreaming. He must've fallen asleep at the wheel of the X-Wing he was supposed to be fixing. This was all some elaborate, bizarre nightmare that his exhausted subconscious had concocted. How could this strange, terrifying woman be standing there right in front of him with a blade pressed to his chest?

Bodhi watched, holding his breath, as the woman, Mara, she'd said, turned her back on him. She walked towards the door and in one blinding moment of hopeful stupidity, he thought she'd changed her mind. But instead of leaving the ship, she found the right switch and closed the door. Bodhi heard his fate sealed by the hiss and clunk of the shuttle door locking tight with them inside.

"This ship is being repaired." He tried to protest, suddenly feeling a lot braver now there was some distance between them. "It's not ready to fly yet. I'm-" He stopped when a piercing alarm drowned him out. Mara suddenly looked panicked, the hand wrapped around her ribs tightening its grip. Bodhi was able to slip past her into the flight deck to see what could be making such a noise at that time of night.

Peering out of the viewscreen, he could see that the doorway to the hangar was crammed with dozens of soldiers. They were all armed, dressed head to toe in protective gear, and hurrying towards them. This woman, whoever she was, must be incredibly dangerous to warrant that many Rebels. "Do they know you're-" Bodhi was interrupted again when Mara grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him backwards into the pilot's seat, exposing his neck.

"Take us up now!"

Fearing for his life, Bodhi gritted his teeth and nodded as best he could with a scalpel near his jugular. Mara let go of his collar and he leaned forward, his hands finding the right switches and dials easily. She watched over his shoulder as the Rebels grew closer and closer, seeping across the hangar like water. They raised their blasters, ordering them to exit the shuttle. Bodhi had never flown a ship like this for the Rebellion, all he had was his experience from the Scarif mission. At least then he was flying of his own volition.

Just as he fired up the engines, the Rebel captain warned them one final time. He glanced back at the woman behind him but she gave no indication of giving in. Bodhi apologised to the Rebels under his breath as the ship left the ground. He felt rather than saw Mara grip the material of his seat as they steadily rose. Bodhi carefully guided them over the tops of the other ships, at least they wouldn't be able to add damage to Rebellion property to his list of charges when they were inevitably caught. The Rebels let loose a few blasts but they couldn't risk damaging the shuttle or any of the other nearby ships. Bodhi feared they wouldn't be nearly so concerned about hitting him.

Mara couldn't help grinning as they soared towards the wide, open mouth of the hangar. She could see the stars beckoning her. It was a ridiculous plan but it was all she had. Letting her lie there on a medcentre bed had been the doctors' first big mistake. It had given her time to think, to plan. Their second big mistake was putting an idiot in charge of her care, an idiot who left their medical equipment lying around. Even with her hands bound, all she had to do was reach out and grab the sharpest thing she could see. After that, it was just a matter of patience.

Mara had trained her whole life for situations such as this. It wasn't the first time she'd been in a tight spot and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Usually, her captors were thugs, villains. She never thought she'd have to fight her own people, Rebels on her side. But really, there was no "side". To Mara, there was no Empire, no Resistance, her only thought was of the princess and Leia needed her. Not even the Rebels could get in her way.

She left the pilot to navigate the hangar door whilst she tried to relieve some of the pain in her chest. Her ribs were still broken, she'd been scheduled for a bacta tank the next morning but she couldn't wait that long. Mara checked the bandages around her middle. It was more of a support brace, a thin sheet of material pulled tight around her body, keeping her bones in place whilst they healed, though it did little to stem the pain.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled off the awful medcentre shirt and put her jacket back on. Navy blue and lightweight, her uniform was comforting now when she needed it most. Mara hooked the brass buttons through the material then tugged the jacket into place. She rested her hand over the intersecting triangles on her shoulder, the embroidery lining up perfectly with her tattoo beneath it. She'd just pulled on her trousers when the shuttle jolted forwards. Mara threw out her arm and grabbed onto the side of the ship, swearing as her action caused her ribs to smart. She stumbled into the cockpit, grabbing onto the co-pilot's seat to help her stay upright.

"What's happening?" They'd left Yavin 4 behind them now, she could see it growing smaller and smaller out of the corner of the viewscreen. It was not the deserted, backwater station she'd feared. As far as she could see, the moon was covered in a thick green forest, dark and uninviting. The blackness of space enveloped them slowly but the glow of thousands of console lights lit up the anxious look on the pilot's face.

"I can't take you to Alderaan."

He was struggling with the control wheel, one hand trying to steer them while the other darted between blaring controls.

"What?" Mara toppled backwards as they finally left Yavin 4's atmosphere. The shuttle stopped tossing them about but the ride was by no means smooth. The metal grate rattled beneath her feet, sending painful shudders up through her body. The engine groaned sickeningly and even Mara, who knew nothing about flying, could tell that something was very wrong.

"The navigation system is broken." The ship was shaking so much that Bodhi could hardly stay in his seat. It was clear that the nav system was not the only thing wrong with this shuttle.

"Then fix it." Mara was flung forwards into the seat she was holding onto as the ship rocked again. She cried out, bending double but she was determined not to show any weakness. The pilot was taller than her, that seemed to be his only advantage, but she was hurt and she wasn't sure how well she could defend herself.

Bodhi tried to keep them on a steady course but the shuttle was extremely resistant. The steering was off, the thrusters seemed on the verge of stalling, they may as well have been sitting in a tin can for all the ship was worth.

"I don't know if I can," he said, turning to face his captor. She had seemed so arcane lying nameless in a hospital bed. Now he knew she was just as intimidating as people feared and he really didn't want to die trapped in a cargo shuttle after all that he'd been through.

"But you're a pilot," Mara said, staring at him as best she could considering the bucking ship and the pain in her chest.

Bodhi shook his head, so focused on trying not to lose control of the shuttle that his explanation consisted of just a few short words.

"I _was_ a pilot, now I'm a mechanic."

"Even better," Mara reasoned but her stolen pilot shook his head again.

"I've never fixed a system like this before, I was only going to have a look at it when you-"

Mara really didn't have time for this. She had already wasted precious hours lying on a medcentre ward, the princess could be anywhere by now. If she didn't get back to Alderaan fast, there was no telling what the Empire might do to her.

"Just drop me off on the nearest planet." Mara ducked out of the flight deck, trying to locate the scalpel she'd stolen from the ward. They'd taken her blaster from her and she didn't have time to look for it or find another before she left. A small surgical knife was all she had to defend herself with, that and her training. Hopefully, it would be enough. "Anywhere with a connection to the Resistance."

"Like Yavin 4?" Bodhi called back to her, his resentment overpowering his fear for a moment. She needed him to fly the shuttle, she couldn't kill him. Although, he had no doubt that she wouldn't think much of causing him enormous pain. He heard her march back into the cockpit and worried he'd got himself into even more trouble but Mara only gave him a scathing glare. She waved her hand at the battered console, her lip curled with disgust.

"Just steer this bloody thing, flyboy," she muttered before turning around and stalking back into the cargo hold.

Bodhi watched her leave, trying not to let out a huge sigh of relief. He glanced in the direction she'd gestured, fingers drumming anxiously against the control panel to his right. Then he saw a red light flicker into life. His hand froze, the drumming stopped. The cargo shuttle Mara had chosen was unfortunately on its last legs. The comms system was wrecked, otherwise he'd be calling the base right that second to explain why a defected Imperial pilot had stolen a ship in the dead of night. Again. The hydraulics were barely responsive, the engine was older than him, and the primary flight display was warped and frazzled. It was a miracle he'd got it into the air at all. And yet, it appeared the sensors were all working wonderfully.

"Oh, kriff." Bodhi sat up straighter in his seat, trying to peer around the viewscreen. The danger was near but he couldn't see anything. He tried his best to stay calm as he yanked the console wheel around, turning the ship to give him a better view. The red light continued to flicker out of the corner of his eye. Bodhi jumped out of his seat. Without the flight display, he had no peripheral and no context, he was flying blind. He had to stretch himself right over the flight console and peer around the side of the ship, his forehead pressing against the cold glass, the only thing separating him from the stars.

At last he saw it, twisting yellow and orange energy arcing through space, heading right for them. "Shit!" Bodhi dropped back into his seat and immediately began to steer them out of the path of the solar flare. He should've known. He should've known something like this would happen. Nothing was ever bloody easy.

Mara came back into the flight deck, frowning at her stolen pilot.

"What?"

Bodhi was too busy trying to get the steering to work, he didn't have time to explain but he didn't need to. The ship rocked again, altering its course, and Mara got a perfect view of what was making Bodhi panic. Bright clouds of energy swam across the emptiness, so powerful they would undoubtedly feel its effect on Yavin 4. Bodhi cursed every bone in his captor's body. They'd been warned about the flare early that morning, they were expecting radio blackouts and huge power failures. Yavin, the sun their resistance base orbited, had been experiencing fluctuations in its magnetic field. Like the sudden release of a twisted rubber band, the magnetic fields explosively realigned, driving vast amounts of energy into space. Flares could last minutes or hours, propelling mass forward in a single direction. Their direction.

"Oh, shit," Mara whispered.

Bodhi had never moved so quickly in all his life. His hands flew between switches and dials, trying to remember all his training and get them away from the flare. But the cargo shuttle was so old and useless, he couldn't get it to comply. He slammed his palms against the console with a frustrated cry, panicked eyes darting between the curling energy closing in and the warning lights flashing all around him. The ship was too slow, the split-rudder unresponsive. He opened his mouth to tell Mara that there was nothing he could do but it was too late.

The furious energy hit the side of the cargo shuttle, knocking Mara off her feet. She flew backwards into the cargo hold, landing on her side and crushing her ribs. She screamed in agony but she was drowned out by the roar of solar energy that washed over them, swallowing the ship.

Bodhi managed to stay in his seat, trying desperately to set up some last minute shields. They were going to survive this. He wasn't going to die like this, not now, not here. The flare swept them along like a leaf caught in a stream, spinning and tumbling across the system. They couldn't tell how long they were caught up in the blast, all they could hear was the rush of energy that surrounded them. Bodhi could hardly keep track of his position but he kept the ship as stable as he could, one hand on the console wheel, the other trying to buckle himself down. He couldn't see his captor but she was the least of his worries now. They were approaching a planet, tiny and unassuming, but their only hope.

Bodhi had a plan, a stupid plan, but a plan nonetheless. What did he have to lose? He waited until the ship was about to point in the right direction then redirected all the remaining fuel. It wasn't much but hopefully, it would be enough to push them out of the flare. The moment the tiny planet came into view again, Bodhi fired the twin thruster engines, propelling the ship forward with such speed that he was plastered to his seat. The pressure weighing down on him was almost unbearable but they only had the fuel for one go at this, he couldn't miss

The ship rocketed forwards, still spinning, towards the yellow planet below. Bodhi groaned as the g-force pushed him back, his hands gripping the steering console so tight that his knuckles turned pale. The little shuttle careered across open space like a dart, flying so fast that he had to close his eyes to stave off the dizziness. They fell soundlessly, a tiny speck against the stars. As the planet rose up to meet them, Bodhi fired up the retrorockets, praying that it would be enough before the pressure became too much and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Bodhi saw only darkness then suddenly, bright agonising orange. It burned behind his eyelids, growing whiter and whiter as he rose from sleep. For a moment, he forgot where he was. He tried to raise his head from the seat but his neck twinged and he thought better of it. Bodhi hissed between clenched teeth, immediately shutting his eyes again when the sunlight hit him.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

He stayed still for a few moments while his eyes adjusted to the glare. He was still in the pilot's seat thanks to the belt he'd pulled across his chest. He felt the shape of it imprinted on his skin, he would probably have a bruise for weeks. When he drew in an experimental deep breath, his ribs ached, making him groan. The visor he'd fought to raise before they crashed had thankfully protected the fragile viewscreen. It was still up but the impact had taken a chunk out of it, directing a bar of sunlight right into his eyes. Bodhi twitched his fingers then raised his elbows from the armrests, testing himself for any injuries the shock would stop him feeling straightaway.

When he was happy that he wasn't hurt, he undid his seatbelt, making sure to move slowly and carefully. He felt surprisingly alright considering what he'd been through but he didn't want to push his luck. The seatbelt clicked and loosened, relieving some of the pain in his chest. He breathed in and out a few times to help him stay calm then pushed the seatbelt away.

Bodhi allowed his body to slump to the side, out of the path of the vicious sun. As he waited for the green and red patches in his vision to fade, he breathed patiently, allowing his mind to process all that had happened to him. He didn't know what planet this was but they were probably somewhere in the Mid Rim. The solar flare had carried them far across the system and they'd been spinning so fast, Bodhi wouldn't have been able to pinpoint their position even with a working nav system.

The console was still beeping at him, a jarring sound that cut through the silence. It was the ground proximity warning. Bodhi smiled weakly as he reached over to switch it off. _It's a little late for that._ Once the sharp warning alarm stopped, his head felt a lot clearer. Bodhi cautiously got out of his seat, leaning heavily on the console as he made his way out of the flight deck.

It was difficult to manoeuvre through the ship, they'd landed at an odd angle and now the rear end of the shuttle was raised higher than the front. Bodhi had to climb up through the loading area to get to the cargo hold, trying not to put too much strain on his most likely bruised ribs as he went. Thankfully, the little shuttle had managed to survive its ungraceful landing. Although, just because the ship was intact, that didn't mean it would run.

Stepping into the cargo hold, Bodhi found it was empty. For a moment he couldn't think why this made his heart pick up. Then it all came rushing back. Where was the woman? The shuttle door was wide open, allowing black sand to pour into the hold. Bodhi stooped down and pushed his fingers into the largest pile. He raised his hand, letting the sand slip through his fingers. A cry made him look up sharply.

There were boot prints in the sand just outside the door, leading away from the shuttle. Bodhi placed one hand on the doorframe, leaning out as far as he dared. He couldn't hear much, just the whistling wind and the shuttle creaking as it cooled down. Looking out at their surroundings, he felt his heart sink. As far as the eye could see, sand dunes rose and fell in waves. Deep, black sand that swallowed the sunlight, shifting and swirling at his feet.

He wasn't going to leave the ship. He didn't know this planet, he didn't trust this planet and from what he'd seen so far, he didn't like this planet. Bodhi wanted to stay put, maybe try and get the comms working and see to his injuries. Then he heard the cry again. He swore under his breath and stepped out onto the sand.

The sun hit him immediately, beating down so hard that it knocked the wind out of him, but Bodhi didn't stop. He followed the footprints up the arching back of the closest dune, shrugging his jacket off and pulling it over his head to try and shield himself from the brutal sun. He stumbled over the top of the dune, trying to ignore the sand in his boots. From this new vantage point, he could see her, staggering stubbornly across the sand. She was still clutching her ribs but she seemed to be finding it harder to walk than before and he didn't think it was because of the sand.

"You're mad!" He called out to her, both to get her to stop and out of sheer disbelief. This woman had been in the medcentre, practically beaten to a pulp, mere hours ago and now she'd crash landed on an unknown planet and she was _still going_. She had to be crazy, that was the only explanation. "You're completely mad!" The woman waved a dismissive hand. Bodhi wondered if she was really listening to him.

"I don't have time for this." She didn't stop. He didn't know where she was going and doubted she knew either. "We need to get to a town and find someone who can take me to Alderaan. Or we'll have to fix the ship." Bodhi put his hands on his hips and threw his head back, trying to catch his breath but the sun made it almost unbearable.

"The ship's a write-off," he said, making Mara stop again.

She saw him standing there, sweaty and exhausted, and it only served to make her angrier. Mara squashed her frustration, she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere faster, but the pain in her chest had reached a worrying pitch and her patience was running out. "Don't be ridiculous, it just needs a few minor..." She waved her hand ineffectually at the shuttle, trailing off simply because she couldn't be bothered to continue. Truth be told, the dismal sight of the ship made her stomach twist but Mara wouldn't let a little thing like a burnt-out cargo shuttle stop her.

Bodhi looked between the smoking ship and his captor with wide eyes. "You really are mad." He didn't think she'd be able to hear him at that distance, so Bodhi was surprised when Mara suddenly wheeled around.

"I'm not mad!"

For the first time, she let her threatening façade slip. It certainly wasn't intentional but for a moment, there was a flash of anguish in her eyes and her determination turned into desperation. Even from a distance, he could see the bloom of blood on her forehead. Unlike him, Mara hadn't been safely buckled down when they crashed. She was so broken, her uniform was the only thing holding her altogether. Bodhi barely breathed as he watched her straighten out her expression, every ounce of emotion fading.

Mara turned her face away, her mask readjusted. "I'm running out of time."

He noticed she stood a little taller now, her jaw set.

"Come on," she muttered, then began to stumble across the sand again.

Bodhi frowned, his jaw going slack. "What?" He cried, making Mara turn around once more. "I'm not coming with you."

"Oh, yes you are."

Her voice had all the authority of a drill sergeant and for a moment, Bodhi found himself wanting to obey her orders but he caught himself just in time. "Someone has to look after the ship." He tried not to sound as nervous as he felt. In truth, he couldn't be more frightened of the woman who'd kidnapped him but they were both tired and bruised, so he felt they were on level ground. Mara laughed, actually laughed at him.

"What? Because someone's going to want to steal _that_?"

Bodhi glanced bashfully at the shuttle, which was looking very sorry for itself.

"I told you, I need you. Where you go, I go. I don't know this planet."

"Neither do I."

"But you're a pilot. You must know the system."

"I don't even know where we are!"

"Let's go find out!" When he didn't offer up another argument, Mara thought she'd won, but the pilot didn't move from his spot on the verge of the sand dune. He just stared at her, his expression drawn in stubborn defiance. Mara sighed and took a few steps towards him. When she saw him falter, she knew she still had some power over him, though she didn't know how long it would last. She could already feel her strength slipping away, sapped by the countless grievances that riddled her body. Mara wasn't sure that she'd be able to keep going for much longer, time really was her enemy. She slipped her hand inside her jacket and pulled out the scalpel she'd stolen. "You see this?" She raised it in her clenched fist. The small metal blade was her only weapon, her only leverage. "This means you have to come with me."

Bodhi stared at the scalpel. There was a beat, then he turned and scrambled back over the side of the sand dune. Mara hadn't been expecting this. She waited, her hand still held aloft, while the pilot hurried back to the ship. He reappeared again just a few moments later with a hammer and a tool bag. He dropped the bag onto the sand then raised the hammer so it looked like they were about to duel. Mara frowned curiously at him.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Bodhi said firmly, readjusting his grip on the hammer so that he held it between two hands. He had absolutely no idea how to defend himself but he felt much better with some kind of weapon in his grasp. He hoped it might deter Mara from attacking him, she was skilled but badly injured and he could probably overpower her. However, it did not have the desired effect. In fact, it only seemed to irritate her further.

Mara sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, trying valiantly to hold on to what remained of her patience. "Listen, pilot," she said. "I've had a rough couple of days and I'm really not in the mood."

Bodhi was put off by her reaction, but even more unnerving was that she still didn't seem the least bit afraid of him, even now that he'd got his hands on his own, much more substantial weapon. "You're running from the Rebellion," he said, keeping the hammer raised just in case. "Why?" Mara looked confused, perhaps even a bit offended.

"I'm not running from anyone."

"That's not how it looks."

"Can't we do this and walk?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are."

"I told you, my name is-"

"Mara Verbanti, Captain of the Royal Guard. Yes, I know." Bodhi didn't know where his sudden bravery was coming from but he was too hot and annoyed to care. He readjusted his grip on the hammer and locked his elbows to stop his tired arms drooping. "Why are you running?" Bodhi stared at Mara, and Mara stared right back.

A breeze slipped over the dunes, dusting sand across their feet. Bodhi felt it brush his cheek, saw it play with her hair, but it did little to cool them down. Neither of them moved for what felt like an eternity until Mara lowered the scalpel. Bodhi could hardly contain his relief. Finally, he was going to get some answers. He saw her open her mouth but then she scowled and closed it again. Bodhi baulked when she suddenly turned her back on him.

"Fine. Stay here and die of thirst, see if I care."

He felt his heart sink as he watched Mara struggle across the sand. He lowered the hammer, all his fight dissipating. He'd long since given up hope that this was all some kind of visceral nightmare. This was really happening. After all he'd been through, Bodhi just wanted a peaceful life, he didn't think that was asking for much. He looked between the still smoking ship and his kidnapper, then back to the ship and the desolate wasteland they'd collided with.

"Damn it." Bodhi gathered up his tool bag but kept the hammer close just in case. It took him a while to catch up with Mara. Even with a number of broken bones, she was far stronger than him. She moved over the sand with ease whilst he felt like he was sinking with every step. "You don't know this planet?" Bodhi asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Mara moved with such purpose, he couldn't believe she had no idea where they were.

She didn't want to talk to him but seemed to realise he'd just keep asking if she didn't.

"No." Bodhi would've been happy with that but then she said, "I don't know." Mara waved her hand about wildly, still keeping up her impressive pace. "It's not exactly well signposted, is it?"

In spite of himself, Bodhi did indeed look around at his surroundings. There was nothing but the strange black sand for miles. Above them, the violet-hued sun arched, almost at its highest point. They were heading east but again, he doubted Mara knew that. She hadn't so much as glanced at the sky, her gaze was firmly set on the horizon.

"So how do you know you're going in the right direction?" Another breeze swept across them, stronger this time so that it whipped up the sand. Bodhi pulled his goggles down from where they always rested on top of his head, settling them over his eyes. He saw Mara raise her arm to shield herself from the sand and felt a swell of sympathy. He brushed it away as quickly as it appeared, she didn't deserve his pity.

"I just do." Mara had to shout over the roar of the sand.

Bodhi barely caught her words before they were carried away by the wind. "'You just do'. Fantastic." He scoffed, once again surprised by his own bravery. Was it bravery? Or just stupidity? He could hardly tell them apart sometimes. Luckily for him, Mara seemed in far too much pain to shut him up permanently. She had to settle for calling back to him over her shoulder as they scaled another enormous sand dune.

"Look, pilot, I know this all must be very hard for you to understand-"

"Bodhi. My name is Bodhi." He was sick of the name 'pilot', he was far more than that, but Mara didn't seem to care.

"Fine, whatever." She stumbled halfway up the bank, grunting as it jarred her ribs, but she still didn't stop. "I _have_ been trained for this sort of thing. Whether you like it or not, I'm your best chance of survival so if you could just stop bloody whingeing-"

"Whingeing!"

"We can get off this planet and go back to our lives."

Bodhi stopped, which was hard to do at such a steep incline, but he was so dumbfounded that he didn't care. "What's your plan? Hope you conveniently stumble upon a town then beg someone to take you on as a passenger?" Mara still didn't stop but he thought he heard her mutter something so he knew he had her attention. "I don't know where you've been but people aren't exactly friendly in these parts. They'd sooner sell you to the Hutts then help you."

"Then we'll just have to have the ship repaired." Mara grappled uselessly at the sand as she reached the top. She didn't take a moment to enjoy the view, not that there was much to enjoy about it. Without stopping to catch her breath, she crouched low and slipped down the other side. She stumbled at the bottom where the ground rose up again, swearing when a wave of sand seeped into her boots.

"With what money?"

Mara looked up at Bodhi, watching as he shuffled awkwardly down the dune. She wanted to laugh at his worried expression but then she remembered he was slowing her down. He looked just as miserable as she felt, they were clearly both out of their element. He stumbled like she did when he reached the bottom. Mara didn't know why but rather than let him fall, she stuck out her hand and grabbed his shoulder.

"I could always sell _you_ to the Hutts," she said, forcefully righting him again.

Bodhi narrowed his eyes, he didn't think that was the least bit funny. Mara let go of his shirt, pushing him away. He rolled his shoulder, trying not to show that she'd hurt him or how unnerved he was by her strong grip.

"Don't worry, I'm Alderaanian. This is a matter of interplanetary security, they'll have to help me."

"Not out here they won't." Bodhi almost laughed at the idea. This woman was tough but she clearly knew nothing about the outer rims. Her confidence was persuading, he didn't know whether it was funny or terrifying that she really had no idea what she was doing. "There's no such thing as diplomacy in the outer rims."

Mara sighed yet again, regretting it instantly when her chest burned. "Listen, Beedy-"

"Bodhi."

"If you're just going to moan, it's going to make this a lot harder for the both of us."

Bodhi couldn't believe the gall of this woman but before he could argue, Mara turned to him.

"You see, what did I tell you?"

He looked in the direction she indicated and saw a small bundle of structures off in the distance. He supposed it could be a town, to him it looked more like a brown smudge against the black backdrop. He looked at Mara and saw she was smiling. It wasn't a happy smile but a smug, self-satisfied smirk that made his scowl return. Bodhi watched her walk away, clearly very pleased with herself, and took a moment to really think about the ridiculousness of his situation and the madwoman who'd abducted him.

"Take me back to Scarif," he muttered, then followed in Mara's footsteps.

They walked the rest of the way in furious silence. Bodhi kept a few paces behind Mara and tried to make it look like it was because he didn't want to be near her, but really he wouldn't have been able to keep up with her even if he hadn't been injured in the crash. It was difficult to tell just how long it had been since they left the ship but by the time they reached the decrepit town, the violet sun was behind them. It had looked horrible from a distance, a _very_ rough diamond in the desert's crown, but up close, it was far worse.

Mara finally ceased her frantic pace at a large archway made of twisting, rusty metal. Now she was stood at the entrance, she could see that 'town' had been a generous descriptor. It was more like a large marketplace, brimming with people. No one was stood guard so Mara assumed they could walk right in. She heard Bodhi stumble to a halt beside her. He wasn't faring well. She could hear the breath rattling around inside his lungs, his dark clothes drenched with sweat. She didn't feel much better but it'd be a long time before Mara ever admitted it.

She met the pilot's gaze and was given a heated glare in response. It appeared he was still angry with her. Mara straightened out her uniform, pulling her jacket closer despite the sweltering heat.

Bodhi watched her march straight into the bustling crowd, disappearing almost instantly between the swimming colours. He thought he saw a flash of her blue uniform between the whites and pale browns of the native people's clothes, but he made no move to follow her. Mara didn't seem to notice that he wasn't with her. Perhaps she didn't care. After all, where could he go? Bodhi looked around the market and saw speeders and tiny cargo shuttles, but they wouldn't be much use. He was surrounded by nothing but sand, there was no point running. Bodhi pulled his goggles off, shaking the sand out of them as he joined the crowds.

Mara didn't have trouble finding a trader. In fact, the place was teeming with them. Stalls sat in long lines, stretching off until they hit the wall that surrounded the market. She ignored every trader who called out to her, instead making a beeline for a large stall, right at the end of the row. Underneath a dark green canvas, a huge, bulbous creature stood, its long arms resting along a makeshift counter. He was a Dressellian, what he was doing so far from home was a mystery to Mara but she didn't think he'd appreciate her asking. He was the only one not begging for her attention so she thought she was safer with him. He wasn't desperate for her money which meant he was doing well, he was popular, and therefore wouldn't try to cheat her.

Mara ignored a Jawa trying to convince her over to a tiny jewellery stand and marched right up to the Dressellian trader lazily watching the world go by. She laid her hand down on the coarse counter with a 'thump'. "I need transport."

The Dressellian straightened up so that he was almost twice her height, his wide brown eyes scanning her with interest. She and Bodhi were the only humans in the market so she supposed she was something of a curiosity. Mara tried not to show how uncomfortable his gaze made her.

"Where to?" His voice croaked and wavered, his accent thick.

"Alderaan. In The Core."

"I know where Alderaan is," he said, irritation making his long fingers clench. Mara apologised, not wanting to offend her only chance out of here. She caught sight of a group of natives watching her across the square. They were wider than they were tall, grey-skinned, their yellow eyes flashing in the slowly diminishing light. Mara tried to ignore them, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself.

The stall owner grabbed a timetable off the wall, making the thin side of the tent shudder. Sand drifted down through a gap in the roof, piling up on the thick rug he'd laid out on the ground. As he turned, Mara saw two other Dressellians sitting in the back of the tent. They had paused their humble meal to watch her, muttering in a language she couldn't even begin to interpret. Mara turned her face away, pretending to follow the crowds as she watched them out of the corner of her eye. The owner of the stall came back to the counter and laid the timetable out before her.

"I got no ships running inward, not now the Empire monitors most of the trade routes." He ran a finger down the chart, making a clicking sound in the back of his throat in thought. "Apart from..." He jabbed at the bottom of the timetable. "A junker I got going to Coruscant."

Mara twisted her lip, disappointed. That was a start, it wasn't perfect but it meant she could get off this awful planet. "When's that leaving?"

"Three weeks."

To his credit, the Dressellian looked almost apologetic. Perhaps Mara didn't have as much control over emotions as she thought. Three weeks? She was already way behind, who knows what the Empire could do to Leia in that time. That is, if they hadn't done it already. Mara gritted her teeth and pushed the thought away. She placed her fingertips on the chart and slid it back across the counter.

"Where's the nearest repair yard?"

She found Bodhi quickly. Just like she thought, he hadn't gone far. She stood and watched him for a moment as he moved between stalls. Despite the heat and the language barrier, he seemed to fit in quite well. Mara still didn't know if she could trust him. In some ways, it didn't matter. She needed a pilot, not a friend. But then again, he could've found transport, could've left the market and found another settlement. But he was still here. Mara didn't want to let herself believe it was because he actually wanted to help her, she certainly hadn't done anything to deserve that. Perhaps he'd realised that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

Bodhi felt her presence before he saw her. Mara moved almost silently, though with all the noise of the market, he probably wouldn't have heard her anyway. She stood close to him, watching his movements carefully. It would've been unnerving if he hadn't figured out that she couldn't hurt him. She needed him to fly the ship, he couldn't do that in pieces. Again, she didn't seem wary of him, she was simply curious.

"This planet, it's called Boz Pity." He spoke softly, knowing she would be able to hear him. Bodhi didn't trust the stall owners and thought it best to keep his voice low. "It's controlled by the Republic but they're not popular."

"Boz Pity," Mara repeated, rolling the name around on her tongue. It suited the planet. Actually, it rang a faint bell. Perhaps she'd heard someone mention it in a Senate meeting, or perhaps Breha had discussed it with her family over dinner. Mara never absorbed any of the politics that surrounded the Royal Family; she was simply there to protect Leia, not weigh-in on Republic or Rebellion matters.

"We're in the Mid Rim." Bodhi had spoken to a man who owned a stall selling engine parts. From him, he'd learned all he could about the planet without drawing too much attention to the fact that he was essentially a tourist and therefore an easy target.

Mara saw him pick up a holoprojector, smooth and round, about the size of his palm. The Kitonak who owned the stall immediately began a spiel, encouraging Bodhi to buy it. He asked for a price in the same slow, soft language and the Kitonak answered whilst Mara watched on inquisitively. Obviously, they'd asked for too much because Bodhi apologised and placed the projector back down on the table. As he moved away from the stall, Mara followed, staying close to his side.

"You have money?"

"Things work on bartering here." Bodhi showed her the bag he still carried despite their long journey. "All I've got is tools and some cabling but if people need it..."

"Don't give it all away," Mara said, lowering her voice as they perused another stall. She pretended to be interested in the Ithorian's wares. They needed to keep a low profile, they didn't know who could be watching. "We'll need them."

Bodhi smirked, catching on to her plan without her needing to explain anything. "Couldn't get a ride?" The Ithorian was selling tiny glass flowers amongst other things. He carefully picked up a curling, purple one and showed it to Mara.

She pretended to consider buying it, trying her best to ignore his smug grin. "I need you to fix the ship." She handed back the flower and Bodhi placed it down on the stall with a sigh.

"Why should I help you?" He kept up his neutral expression despite the anger in his voice as they moved on to the next stall.

Mara gave up pretending to be interested in the market. She took Bodhi's arm and turned him around to face her, though not quite as roughly as she had grabbed him earlier, or in fact any of the times she'd touched him. "Because that shuttle is the only way you're getting home too." Mara glanced at the stall owner but they were serving another customer and hadn't noticed them. She pulled Bodhi closer, forgetting in her desperation that she was trying to get him onside. "We're in the same terrible situation."

"Yeah, because of _you_." Bodhi sharply pulled his arm from her grip, sick and tired of being bullied.

Mara noticed he didn't step back, this pilot was tougher than she thought. "I'm not asking you to trust me. Please, let's just fix the ship and get out of here," she said, trying not to let her anger take over. Mara knew she was stranded without Bodhi and as much as she hated to admit it, she depended on him to get home. But Mara had never put her life in someone else's hands before and the thought of being helpless ignited an unprecedented anger within her. She was supposed to be a captain; people relied on her, not the other way around. Mara could hear her mother's voice in her head, telling her to trust no one, that she could only rely on herself and that there was always a way out. Looking around her, it seemed Bodhi was her only hope and he didn't seem happy about it.

"You're still not listening to me. I don't know if I can." Frustration made his voice rise suddenly and Mara shushed him as subtly as she could.

"We have to try."

Bodhi looked away. Her gaze was so penetrating, he could hardly stand it. There was a small part of him that wanted to help her but it was drowned out by spite. His head ached from the awful sun and his body still felt sore from the crash, making it hard to think straight. He just wanted to go home.

For the first time, Mara really looked at Bodhi. He'd tied back his long hair but it was speckled with sand. There were scrapes and cuts down the right side of his neck, all of them still healing. Patches of fresh, new skin were bordered by raw scars, like he'd been badly burned. He had every marker of a Rebel pilot, she could spot the signs a mile off. It was his eyes that bemused her; his gaze was soft but his expression was always guarded and stern. Though, that was probably due to the fact that she'd abducted him in the middle of the night and stranded him on a barren planet. Mara knew he had every reason to hate her but they couldn't just give up. Bodhi looked down at his feet, indecisive, so Mara said something she hadn't said in a long, long time.

"Please."

Bodhi raised his head and met her gaze again. Now all her anger was gone, she looked younger, softer, and considerably less terrifying. For the first time, they stood as equals. She was still definitely insane but he supposed fixing the ship really was the only way they were getting out of there anytime soon. Thoughts of his friends entered his mind. Jyn was awake, he could go and see her as soon as he got back to base. It wouldn't be long before Cassian came back to them too. He couldn't miss it, not after weeks of painful waiting. He saw a flicker of hope in Mara's eyes and knew she couldn't wait either.

Bodhi sighed and shook his head, hardly believing what he was about to agree to, but movement over Mara's shoulder made him pause. The market had grown quiet and unnervingly still. Their argument had distracted them, neither Bodhi nor Mara had noticed the crowds parting. Three enormous figures stood in a tight group, each one more muscled and ugly than the last. He didn't know where they were from but they did not look happy to see them, so he could only assume they were locals.

"Friends of yours?"

Mara frowned at him so Bodhi nodded in their direction and she span around. It was the Pitians she'd seen by the trader's stall. The three men were scowling at them which Bodhi thought was strange considering they really hadn't been there long enough to cause trouble. At least, not yet.

"Can I help you?" Mara raised her chin at them.

Bodhi thought she was showing a stunning amount of confidence for someone in her meagre situation but he didn't say anything for fear of incurring either the wrath of the Pitians or Mara herself.

"We don't like your type round here," the first one said, apparently the leader. A murmur of agreement rippled through the crowd but most kept themselves to themselves. It seemed this sort of thing happened often and the novelty had worn off.

Bodhi leaned close to murmur in Mara's ear. "He's talking to you."

"I know, Bodhi."

"Core Worlders." The first to speak took an enormous step closer whilst all around them, the crowd jeered. "You think you're so much better than everyone else."

"Told you."

"Yes, _thank you_ , Bodhi." Mara stepped away from the stall and made to leave but the spectators closed in, barring her path. No one moved to stop her but the message was clear, the only way they were getting out of there was if the Pitians let them go. Mara didn't want any trouble, she just wanted to find the repair yard the Dressellian trader had told her about but when she tried to move past, the biggest local blocked her way. He stuck out a tree trunk-like arm and pushed her back.

"Hey, hey, there's no need fo-" Bodhi hurried forward to help but the first man raised one huge meaty hand and pointed right at him.

"Shut it."

Bodhi really didn't like being told what to do but he figured it would be best to keep his head down this time. Two of the men had blasters, one had a wooden staff as thick as his arm, any fight would be over very quickly. Mara definitely did not have the same mindset. She stood toe-to-toe with the Pitian who addressed them, her face tilted upwards due to him being almost twice her size.

"Let us pass."

She spoke slowly and calmly, her expression impassive. Bodhi found himself marvelling at her composure despite himself. They were vastly outnumbered and hopelessly outgunned, yet Mara appeared to be the one in control. When the Pitian laughed in her face, she didn't even flinch. He reached for the blaster at his waist.

"I'm gonna show you what we do to arrogant Core W-"

He never touched his blaster. He didn't even get to finish his sentence. Bodhi blinked and Mara had twisted the Pitian's arm up behind his back. When one of his friends tried to grab her, she gracefully stepped aside, yanking the arm out as she went. The sound of bone snapping made Bodhi blanch.

With one man on the ground, Mara grabbed and twisted the staff out of the second Pitian's hands. She brought it down over her knee, breaking it in half. When they ran at her, she met them halfway, using the two halves of the staff to knock the blaster out of the third man's hands and strike the other hard in the back of the head. Mara span, striking the last Pitian in the neck, the ribs, the kidneys, and the backs of his knees in one smooth movement. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

She stooped and thwacked the second Pitian in the head again to make sure he'd stay down, then carelessly dropped the broken staff onto his friend's stomach. Bodhi had guessed correctly, the fight was over almost as soon as it began. Could you even call it a fight? It was very one-sided. The crowd thinned quickly and quietly, satiated but unnerved by what they'd seen.

Mara stood in the middle of it all, panting and clutching her ribs. She stayed still for a moment, collecting herself mentally and physically. It was only when she heard Bodhi's bewildered cry that she looked up.

"Who _are_ you?"

He was staring at her, open-mouthed and stunned. Mara couldn't decipher the expression on his face. Was he appalled? Amazed? She didn't know what she preferred.

Bodhi could feel eyes on them. He didn't think anyone would be brave enough to approach Mara after what just happened but he couldn't be certain. As if on cue, one of the men on the ground began to stir, letting out a low groan. "Come on." Bodhi almost reached out and took her arm but thought better of it just in time and shoved his hands safely in his pockets.

Mara made sure to grab the men's blasters before following him through the crowd.

Bodhi spotted a food stall on the other side of the market earlier, so he led her there. He bought them a portion of bread each and a tankard of what looked like, though certainly didn't smell like, water. They sat down on the outskirts of the market in the shade of a speeder rental, resting their backs against the wall. Bodhi drew his knees up to his chest but Mara stayed straight-backed and vigil. She scanned the horizon, her gaze lingering on anyone who happened to cross their path.

They ate in silence. Only when Bodhi was finished did he look at Mara. She picked at her food, chewing thoughtfully on every small bite. He didn't blame her, the bread was dry and tasteless as the sand beneath them. He didn't ask any of the hundreds of questions rolling around in his head, he just waited patiently for her to speak. Bodhi didn't care how long it took, he wanted to hear the truth in her own words. Several empty moments passed before Mara bowed her head.

"I told you I'm on the Royal Guard."

Bodhi nodded slightly, uncertain of whether it was a question or not. Everything about this woman terrified him. She was so fast, so strong, not even her broken bones could hinder her. After what he'd seen, he knew he'd never be able to defend himself against her. But still, he was curious. Mara was as mysterious now as she was lying in the medcentre. Her back was still ramrod straight but she lowered her chin a little more, her dark eyes focused on the uneven ground.

"I'm charged with protecting Princess Leia Organa."

Bodhi tried not to show how impressed he was. "Breha's daughter?" That explained her frankly incredible skill. He didn't know much about Alderaan, he'd never even flown in the Core, but every Rebel knew how integral the Royal Family was to the Resistance and how heavily they were guarded. At last, Mara looked up. For a moment, he thought he saw her smile faintly at the Queen's name but if so, it faded as quickly as it appeared.

"She was taken by the Empire." The name left a foul taste in her mouth. Mara hated them. Hated them with every fibre of her being. When she saw Bodhi flinch, she thought it was because he felt the same.

It was true to an extent, Bodhi did hate the Empire, he despised the shadow it had cast over his life and the pain it had brought the ones he loved, but he was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. Every day on Yavin 4 was a gift, he was safe, he was free, but every ship shot down, every Rebel murdered, every planet starved weighed on his conscious until sometimes, it felt like he could hardly breathe. He was only a cargo pilot but he'd helped the Empire, he'd fed the machine that had eaten whole worlds. Yavin 4 was supposed to be his home now but every second spent there was a reminder that he would never belong, and now they'd taken a beloved princess.

It wasn't his fault, Bodhi knew that in his heart of hearts, but now he was sat beside a woman who'd almost died because of his actions, no matter how indirect, and it was difficult not to feel remorseful. Although, Bodhi felt his anxieties loosen their grip just a little as all the pieces finally fell into place.

"That's why you have to get back to Alderaan."

"And why I don't have time to argue." Mara regretted how sharp her tone became but she couldn't bring herself to apologise. She ached all over, she felt lost and alone and terrified. She just wanted to find Leia, to go home, but the universe seemed against her.

Bodhi watched her press her thumbs into the spongey bread. Her hands were calloused and bruised, much like his own. There was a speck of someone else's blood on her knuckle. "What happened?" he whispered, finding he couldn't look away.

Mara almost didn't want to answer. She tried to convince herself that it didn't matter. She didn't have to explain herself to a complete stranger. But Mara's conscience was eating away at her and she was afraid that if she didn't confess, it would consume her completely. "We were heading to Tatooine. A general lives there, someone who can help with the war." She tried relaxing her back but it compressed her ribcage and she straightened up again, her jaw tight. "We were almost there when a star destroyer appeared out of nowhere. They killed my soldiers. They took the princess."

It was all her fault. Trew, Sillian, Kranna, they died because of her choices. And Leia, she should never have let her out of her sight. What was Bail going to say when she told him that his daughter had been taken by the Empire? Or Breha? Mara could hardly bear to imagine the look on the Queen's face. She looked away, her heart in her throat. That was enough confessing for now. She pretended to watch a speeder race across the horizon, just a silhouette against the purple sky.

Bodhi saw her thumbs press further into the bread and knew he ought to think of something to say. "What are you going to do?" His gaze fell to a scar on her arm, pale and jagged. He followed it as it arched across her forearm. Bodhi wondered, against his better judgment, if she was tired, if she was hurting. This was the most still he'd seen her since the medcentre and he suspected she wouldn't have been nearly so peaceful then if they hadn't put her under. Mara hadn't stopped since the crash, she must be exhausted.

"Get back to Alderaan, tell the Queen what happened."

Just as he suspected, Mara had a plan. She couldn't wait any longer, not while Leia was in danger. She was fixing that ship whether he helped her or not. When Mara turned her head and met his gaze, her eyes were full of fire. It made his heart skip.

"I'm going to get her back."

Bodhi believed her. He still thought she was completely mad but he believed her. Mara stood up and dusted herself off and he followed her without argument.

They went back to the market and with what little he had to spare, Bodhi gathered as many tools and parts as he could. Many of the stall owners had been present during the fight and were much more lenient because of it, probably afraid that Mara might do to them what she did to the thugs who attacked her. When they had salvaged all they could, they left the tiny town behind them. Mara was glad to put it behind her, she hoped never to see it again.

They walked side by side across the desert, both silently praying they were heading in the right direction though neither of them said it out loud. By the time they found the shuttle, it was starting to get dark but it was still uncomfortably hot. The ship looked an even more sorry sight than they remembered. Once again, Bodhi was surprised by Mara's determination when she grabbed the nearest tool and approached the shuttle.

"Where do we start?"

He smiled to himself, amused by her enthusiasm despite clearly not having any idea what she was doing. He dropped his tool bag onto the sand and shrugged off his jacket, letting that fall on top.

"First we need to get it out of the sand," he said, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he scanned the shuttle. It would be an arduous task but they weren't going anywhere until the ship was righted. He didn't have a shovel, they'd have to dig it out. He led Mara round to the front of the shuttle where its blunt nose was buried. Whilst she started the excavation, Bodhi found a jack he'd managed to swap for a few spark plugs and the hammer. When he went back to see how she was getting on, he found that Mara had cleared away most of the sand. Pleased with their progress, he gave her a smile, forgetting how furious he was supposed to be with her for a little while. "Here." He passed her the jack, thinking she'd like to do the honours.

Mara reached out to take it from him but something made her pause. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed it before, but the entirety of Bodhi's right arm had been replaced by a metal prosthetic. Cybernetic limbs were common, especially amongst soldiers, so it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. Mara followed the mechanism until it disappeared into his sleeve. She wondered what had happened to him, where he'd got it, but didn't think it was polite to ask. She started when she realised she was staring and saw Bodhi watching her closely. Thankfully, he didn't seem offended. He actually looked quite amused by her reaction.

Mara cleared her throat and took the jack from him, quickly changing the subject by asking where was best to place it. Bodhi found himself smiling again as he watched her awkwardly walk away. At last, he'd seen an emotion in her other than anger. Once they'd elevated the shuttle, the real work began. Bodhi raised the engine cover, pushing it right up above his head until it locked in place as he'd seen Yunlo do a thousand times. From what he could see, everything looked like it had survived fairly well, but 'fairly well' wouldn't get them far.

"Do you know anything about mechanics?" Mara was staring at the engine like she'd never seen one before. That was fair, he thought, the tangled cables and endless layers of machinery were incredibly intimidating at first glance. "It's alright, I'm still learning." He passed her a screwdriver and she took it gingerly, the most gentle he'd ever seen her. "We'll figure it out together."

Mara didn't know why he was suddenly being so kind to her. It couldn't be because of the fight in the market, he already knew what she was capable of before that. She stood back a little so that Bodhi had more space to work, carefully watching his every move. If she got stuck again, she wanted to know how to help herself, that way she wouldn't have to depend on anyone again.

Bodhi swore as a jump-lead suddenly spat sparks at him. He shook out his hand, a little embarrassed, but when he glanced at Mara, she didn't laugh. She did raise her eyebrows as if to ask if he was alright, a gesture he really hadn't expected from her. He dove straight back in, unafraid despite the numerous injuries he was bound to get. Every so often, he'd ask for a new tool and Mara would pass it to him like they were performing surgery. As the desert grew steadily darker, the black sand made it seem as if they were enveloped in the night sky, the pinprick lights in the market their stars.


	5. Chapter 5

"So if you're not really a pilot, what are you?"

Bodhi raised his head for the first time in a long while. The muscles in his neck burned but he tried to ignore it. Mara was watching him work from her perch up on the wing of the ship, her legs crossed beneath her. Her tone wasn't suspicious but Bodhi was too smart to think she was asking because she was actually interested.

"I'm an engineer." He flipped the wrench he'd finished using around in one hand so that he held onto the bulky head then passed it up to her. Mara placed it in the tool bag beside her with uncharacteristic care.

"Who doesn't know anything about engines?" Bodhi shot her a look and she revised her sentence. "Who doesn't know _much_ about engines?"

He chuckled quietly to himself, not sure if he should let her see that she'd made him laugh. Mara had taken him away from his friends, she'd ruined his chances of ever becoming a Rebel pilot, and yet Bodhi had to keep reminding himself that he hated her. _Maybe you don't_ , he thought to himself, but he brushed it away.

"I haven't been doing it very long."

It was the middle of the night but the desert was alive with sound. During the day, the rolling sands seemed completely barren, but the wildlife had simply been waiting for the scorching sun to sink below the dunes. Mara had no idea what kind of creatures were responsible for the screeches and whistles floating out of the dark but she wasn't keen to find out. She didn't like waiting and not knowing how to help Bodhi was making her restless, so she'd decided to keep watch while he worked. A distant howl made her tense up and she shone their only torch in what she thought was the right direction but she didn't spot anything lurking in the dark.

Mara peered down into the open engine and repositioned the torch so that Bodhi could see what he was doing. Every so often, he asked for a new tool and explained what he was doing, or at least tried to. Mara certainly wasn't an expert but with all his swearing and grumbling, she'd guessed Bodhi was making it up as he went along about five minutes after he started. Still, she committed everything he told her to memory, determined never to get stuck in a situation like this again.

"How long have you been on Yavin 4?"

Bodhi looked up only to be temporarily blinded by the torch. He screwed up his face, trying to blink away the spots in his vision. "Why all the questions?" He gently pushed Mara's hand to the side so that the light wasn't in his face. She apologised by keeping the position he'd moved her to. She shrugged.

"I like to know as much as I can about a person if I'm gonna be stuck in a tin can with them."

Bodhi pulled a face, twisting his mouth as if to say 'fair enough'. He went back to the engine and Mara went back to her self-appointed surveillance role. As much as she wanted to pay attention to Bodhi's teachings, there was no denying that she was exhausted. Mara had hardly listened to the doctor on Yavin 4 but she did remember her saying she might have a concussion. It certainly felt that way, though the dizziness and nausea had thankfully worn off now that she'd had something to eat and drink.

Her broken ribs were still very much at the forefront of her mind. Thanks to the brace supporting her middle, she could move with relative ease, which was something of a blessing considering their run-in at the market earlier. Mara could get around fine but she could only take small, shallow breaths otherwise it was agony, made worse by the tight brace. She wanted to remove it to give herself room to breathe but she was worried it would do more harm than good. Her skin was surely black and blue, she was almost too scared to look.

Mara wasn't used to being so broken. Though she'd been in more fights than she could remember, she was usually armed and surrounded by her soldiers. She hadn't so much as twisted an ankle since her training ended many years ago. It wasn't a feeling she wanted to get used to. She looked up at the sky and wondered what kind of timekeeping system the locals had invented that incorporated the lack of a moon. The empty sky was almost eerie. Alderaan had only one moon but it filled the night, glowing like silver until even the stars grew envious of its light. This planet was so dull and dark, Mara could hardly see her own hand in front of her face.

"How long are the nights here, do you think?" She kept her wary gaze on the horizon so she didn't see Bodhi look up.

"Short, there're only a few hours of darkness before the sun comes back up." He watched her stare off into the gloom, resting his oil-stained hands on the wing of the ship. She was quiet, and Bodhi didn't have anywhere else to be, so he waited patiently to hear what had captured her thoughts. At last, Mara said,

"You're tired. And there's no point working in the dark." She put a hand on her side and pressed down hard as she rose to stand. Bodhi had almost forgotten her broken bones, she moved as if she had no injuries at all. Mara jumped down from the wing, only stumbling a little.

She paused a moment, waiting for the pain in her chest to dull to a throb. When she was able to breathe again, Mara straightened up and found Bodhi watching her closely. Was that concern in his face? It wasn't an emotion she was used to seeing. Mara smiled slightly, amused by his expression, whatever it meant. "Come on, pilot."

Bodhi didn't say anything, he couldn't even muster a wry smile like he wanted to. He supposed it was because he was shocked, he had half expected Mara to make him work through the night. Part of him wanted to, the sooner he got off Boz Pity, the better. But he was tired, and as Mara had pointed out, there was no use working when he could hardly see what he was doing. Bodhi shut the engine hood and followed Mara into the ship.

They stood side by side, staring at the empty storage hold. The benches on either wall were too hard and narrow to make good beds. They silently came to the same decision, the floor would have to do. While Bodhi searched the loading bay for something, anything to make them more comfortable, Mara stayed in the hold and took stock of her injuries.

When the door closed behind Bodhi, she eased out of her jacket, praying that if she moved slowly enough, the pain wouldn't be so bad. She was wrong. The tightness in her ribcage grew until it felt almost white-hot beneath her skin. Mara hissed between closed teeth, pressing her hand to the brace and staying as still as she could. When the pressure had slipped away a little, she looked around for the hospital shirt she'd discarded earlier. She didn't want to sleep in her uniform and the only other things Mara had were the flimsy medcentre clothes she'd escaped in. They weren't exactly ideal, in fact just looking at them brought back an overwhelming claustrophobia, but she could hardly sleep naked.

The door to the cargo hold slid open just as she pulled on the awful medcentre shirt. Bodhi stared at her for a moment when he saw that she'd changed then looked down at the dark cloth bundled up in his arms.

"This is all I could find." In a storage hold way above his head (he had to stand on an empty crate to reach it) Bodhi had found a first aid kit, a fire extinguisher, and two blankets. They were standard issue in most Rebel ships, just in case a pilot found themselves stranded or hurt. He hadn't expected a rickety old cargo ship to have the same emergency measures, he was glad the Rebels were so thorough. "So do you... I can, um... I can sleep in the cockpit or-"

"No, it's fine. There's more than enough room." Mara left her precious jacket on the bench so she could take one of the blankets from him. She laid it out on the floor at their feet, right in the centre of the hold, between the two benches.

"Right, okay." Bodhi hesitated for a moment, still fairly frightened of Mara, before he inwardly chastised himself for his own cowardice and helped her straighten out the blankets.

"What did you do before you joined the Rebellion?" Mara picked up her questioning again. If they were going to be stuck with each other, she was determined to know as much about the pilot as possible. He seemed normal enough, kind, if a little skittish. But still, Mara knew that simply being a Rebel wasn't enough to trust him; things were rarely so black and white, especially these days. She watched Bodhi fiddle with the corner of the blanket, pulling and flattening it out several times before he was happy. He didn't meet her eyes.

"I was, um... I was a cargo driver," he said quietly. Then quickly, as if he couldn't wait to change the subject, "What about you? Have you always been a..." Bodhi trailed off, choosing instead to gesture vaguely in her direction. How could he describe Mara? He'd never come across anyone like her before, there simply weren't words. Her sharp eyes followed his hand as it flapped about, her brow furrowed. Kriff, she made him nervous. Mara raised one hand and he threw her the other blanket which she caught with ease.

"Yes, actually." They were thick, engineered to trap body heat, but scratchy and old. Dust and grime seemed to be woven into the material, they clearly hadn't been washed for many years. It wasn't going to be the best night's sleep either of them had ever had, but it was better than lying on the cold, hard floor. "My mother was captain before me. She started my training from the moment I was strong enough to hold a blaster." Mara unfurled the blanket and lifted it high above her head so that the dust billowed out like smoke from a fire. She laid it down on top of the first and Bodhi grabbed the other end. "I didn't get much say in the matter."

"That must've been hard."

His words caught her off guard. Mara looked up sharply, surprised when she realised she'd spoken without really thinking about it. Bodhi was looking at her with that concerned, soft expression again. For some reason, it made her throat feel tight. Mara was on her feet and walking towards the door before he could say another word.

"I'm going to check the perimeter." She disappeared from sight for only a second before she walked back in again. "Stay here," she said firmly. Bodhi nodded, lost for words, and Mara left the ship.

Once outside in the cool night air, she stopped and closed her eyes. She waited until the door closed behind her to take a hesitant breath, all too aware of her broken bones. Despite being careful, her ribs still burned. Mara had to stifle her furious sob, so frustrated and confused that she turned and punched the side of the ship. She regretted it instantly, it hurt like hell and only made her feel worse. Mara shook out her hand, trying to calm herself down. She hoped Bodhi hadn't heard it.

She replayed the last few seconds in her head. Mara wasn't used to casual conversations, most of the talking she did was either taking orders or dealing them out. She'd never admitted anything like that to anyone before. _I didn't get much say in the matter_. That was ridiculous, of course, she had a choice. It was her decision to join the Royal Guard, hers and hers alone. Mara looked down at her hand and saw that her knuckles were red and bruised. There was now another small dent in the side of the ship.

At last, her frantic breathing slowed. Her gaze dropped to the strange sand at her feet. The seemingly endless stretch of desert surrounded the ship like shifting, eldritch water, and Mara felt as if she were adrift at sea. Lost. She'd never felt lost before. She turned and carefully stepped onto the wing then up onto the roof of the ship. It was wide and flat, she made no sound as she crossed the metal panels. Mara had started her training at four years old. After her lessons were done and the other children were out playing, she was inside practicing. Her mother, Helenia Verbanti, had already been captain for three years and had more medals and honours than any of her predecessors. She wanted her only daughter to be just as successful, if not more so. That was a heavy burden for any child to bear.

Mara scanned the horizon, though she could hardly see anything, it was so dark. Anything to keep her mind wandering. She loved her mother dearly and was unspeakably grateful for all she'd done for her. Mara never would've become who she was if it weren't for her mother's persistence. She could hear her voice in her head, telling her to do better, fight harder, run faster. But Bodhi's words cut through them all, rising and rising until it was all she could think about. _That must've been hard._ He'd looked almost sad, like he pitied her. Mara scoffed, shaking her head crossly. _Who does he think he is_ , she thought. He knew nothing about her. He couldn't be more wrong. But if he was so far off the mark, why was she still thinking about it? Why did she feel like crying?

Mara stopped her frantic pacing and closed her eyes again. She let the night wash over her, filling her lungs and soothing her worried heart. She remembered the rain beating down on her back, her breath curling into mist in front of her. She remembered running in endless circles, slipping and falling again and again as she grew more and more tired. She could still feel the mud between her fingers. She was out in the storm for hours, her mother didn't believe in rest days. Mara ran and ran, her fellow trainees all following in her footsteps. She was always the fastest, always.

When endurance training was over at last, there was sparring. Two recruits stood in the centre and practised what they'd been taught. On that day, Mara had slipped one time too many, her ankle most definitely sprained. The boy she'd been paired with was twice her size, aggressive and unrelenting. By the time he was done with her, Mara could hardly see through her right eye and her body was littered with bruises.

Her mother stood at the edge of the arena, her lieutenant beside her. They were discussing the fights, ranking the recruits. When Mara reached for her mother, she held her at arm's length. She remembered her saying that she was soaked through and filthy, she should go get changed and then they could discuss what she'd done wrong. She didn't lose another fight after that. Mara stared into the black sand. She felt empty, hollowed out. _That must've been hard_. Yes. Yes, it was.

Bodhi looked up when the cargo bay door slid open. His heart stumbled, immediately assuming the worst. Thankfully, it was Mara who stood in the doorway, not one of the thuggish Pitians from the market, but his heartbeat didn't slow. She stood so still, it was almost unnerving. Bodhi wondered if he'd upset her but he didn't say anything, he just waited for Mara to make the first move. He looked down and saw that she had a smudge of oil on the back of her hand from where he'd touched her.

Mara studied the makeshift bed they'd made for themselves. Thankfully Boz Pity was still very warm at night so they could use both blankets to make the metal floor more comfortable. Bodhi had grabbed his jacket and folded it up for a pillow. Again, it wasn't exactly luxury, but it was better than nothing. He didn't think Mara would want to fold up her uniform and almost offered her his own but when she finally moved, it was to grab the jacket and carefully bundle it up.

She peeled off her heavy boots and left them by the door, not wanting to track sand into what was now their sleeping area. Mara laid down on her back, gritting her teeth to stopper the agonised cry sitting in her throat. She kept as far away from Bodhi as possible, and he shuffled sideways until he was on the very edge of the blanket. They both stared up at the ceiling, letting silence well up inside the ship until it pressed against the walls, making the metal creak.

At last, Bodhi turned over onto his side, pulling his goggles off his forehead and clutching them tight. "Goodnight."

His voice was barely above a whisper but he still startled Mara. She looked round and saw that he'd turned his back on her, not because he wanted to shut her out but to give them both some privacy. Mara wished she could work this man out. He hated her- that much was obvious- and she couldn't care less about him... And yet he still seemed to care. She turned her gaze back to the ceiling, trying to work out why one single word troubled her so much. Then Mara realised that no one had wished her goodnight for a very long time, and no one had ever whispered it to her from across the same bed.

Her chest felt tight again but not from her broken ribs, this was something entirely different, something she'd never felt before. Mara balled her hands into fists at her sides, clenching and stretching her fingers as she tried to figure out what to do. In the end, she simply closed her eyes and let her body melt into the blankets. Then, just as she was about to drift off, she whispered, "Goodnight." She assumed Bodhi had already fallen asleep, she didn't think he'd hear her. But he wasn't and he did, and it made his chest squeeze too.

* * *

Bodhi didn't know how long he lay there before he finally slipped off to sleep. It felt like he blinked and it was morning. Light crept underneath the cargo bay door, coating the floor in a pale violet sheen. Bodhi raised his head, wincing when his muscles protested. It wasn't the most uncomfortable place he'd ever slept, but he'd been a much younger man then and not nearly so bruised.

He lay silently for a few minutes, just listening to the wind smack against the side of the ship. He'd had a nightmare sometime during the night, one he'd had before. Scarif, the noise, the taste of blood. It almost felt like he could feel the sand on his face. Then searing, unbelievable pain to the right side of his body. Bodhi tripped into consciousness, gulping in air like he'd been drowning.

It took him a few moments to remember where he was. He'd worried that he'd woken Mara and dreaded having to explain himself, but she didn't even stir. He listened to the slow in and out of her breathing as he went back to sleep, trying to match her pace until his heart quietened. It was hard to tell how long he'd slept after that because of the seemingly ubiquitous sun, but it couldn't have been more than a few hours.

Bodhi turned over onto his back, wondering how Mara had slept. He wasn't surprised to find her side of the bed empty. Bodhi felt a sharp tug of fear in his chest before he remembered that Mara was just as much stranded as he was, so she couldn't have abandoned him, even if she wanted to. He stared at the blanket where she once lay then sighed.

"She's got to stop doing this," he grumbled. Mara said she needed his help but she had a funny way of showing it, disappearing every five minutes. Bodhi got to his feet slowly, feeling about ten years older after his terrible night's sleep on the unforgiving floor. Narrowing his eyes against the gloom, he tried to find the door, holding his arms out in front of him like a child learning to walk.

When he finally managed to find the switch, Bodhi had to take a step back, shielding his eyes from the glare. The main door of the ship was open, allowing the purple tinted sunlight to fill the cargo bay. When he'd regained his sight, Bodhi stuck his head out of the ship. His assumption that he'd forgotten to close the door last night was silenced when he found Mara sitting on the wing enjoying the sunshine. Her legs dangled over the side, looking for all the world like an ordinary woman and not the fierce captain he knew her to be. The door whooshed shut behind him and Mara looked around. Unsurprisingly, she did not smile, though she did gesture for him to join her on the wing.

"Morning," she said, looking much brighter than the last time he saw her. Bodhi had worried that he'd upset her and thought he'd have to find some way to apologise, but she seemed to have forgotten all about it. Either that, or she was very good at hiding it.

"Morning," Bodhi echoed, tentatively placing his foot onto the wing to test its strength before he went to sit down beside her. He waited for her to say something more but she didn't. He thought she might address what happened last night, he wasn't expecting much but an explanation would've been helpful, but she seemed just as keen to forget about it as he was. They sat side by side in silence, watching the strange sun arc upwards in the east. Just as Bodhi was starting to feel uncomfortable, Mara spoke.

"I got us breakfast."

She turned and rooted around in a bag she'd kept hidden beside her. She passed him what looked like a bread roll but when he bit into it, it was sweet. Had she slept at all? He couldn't tell what time it was but it was definitely early. She must've been up at first light in order to get to the market and back again before he woke. Bodhi looked between Mara and the food she'd bought for him. No, not for him. Them. She'd been very clear about that. Mara had taken an enormous risk going into town again alone. Although, he supposed, it was very unlikely that anyone would give her any trouble after they'd seen what she was capable of.

"How did you pay for these?" he asked, hoping it didn't come off as ungrateful. Mara shrugged as she bit into her breakfast, obviously just as famished as he was.

"Traded in one of the blasters for money." She gestured vaguely down to her waist where the other blaster they'd procured rested in a holster.

She must've got it in the deal; Bodhi couldn't help but admire her resourcefulness. Mara turned her head and met his gaze. There were thick smudges under her eyes; like him, she must not have slept. That meant she must've heard him having a nightmare. Bodhi's face felt hot. If Mara did hear him, she didn't say anything. She looked back out at the endless desert, taking a huge bite of her breakfast.

"We only need one."

Bodhi wasn't sure what she meant. Was she afraid he might use the other blaster against her? Surely not. No, it was far more likely that Mara simply didn't need more than her hands to fight and win, a blaster would probably just slow her down. Saw Garrera used to say, 'one fighter with a sharp stick and nothing left to lose can take the day'. Bodhi couldn't help thinking he must've had Mara in mind when he said that.

"Right." It was all he could think to say. They sat in silence for a little while longer until the sun had reached a quarter of the way across the sky. As soon as they finished their food, Bodhi went back into the ship to grab his tool bag. He hoped he might get the engine fixed by the evening but that was putting an awful lot of faith in his merely adequate skills. He'd only driven cargo ships, the Empire had a whole army of engineers to maintain them.

They resumed their positions, Bodhi bent over the troublesome engine and Mara looking down into it from the wing. Again, Bodhi tried to explain what he was doing (even though it was pretty much all guesswork), repeating everything Yunlo had taught him over the past few weeks. Mara tried to pay attention but it wasn't long before she got bored.

"Where're you from?" She heard Bodhi give a huff of laughter.

"More questions?"

Mara leaned further forwards to get a better view. "You know where I'm from." This time, Bodhi snorted loudly. He'd clearly got over his fear of her, either that or he was too tired to care.

"How could I not when it's all you talk about?" He glanced up at her to gauge her reaction. To his surprise and relief, Mara seemed to find this amusing.

"Broken ribs or not, I could still take you, flyboy."

She was teasing him, but not to be cruel, she was trying to make him laugh. Bodhi almost couldn't wrap his head around it. After all their previous interactions, he didn't think Mara even had a sense of humour.

He held her gaze, his dark eyes searching hers. Mara tried not to look as uncomfortable as she felt but there was something in his face, something that bewildered her. No one had ever looked at her like that before. She stared right back, wondering what he was thinking about. At last, he began to smile.

"Kriff," he spoke so softly, Mara had to lean forward to hear him better. "Is that a smile?"

He was right. She hadn't even noticed it. Ever since she woke up on Yavin 4, Mara had felt an overwhelming anxiety gripping her tight. Its jagged claws and thoughts of Leia, tortured and alone, had kept her up all night, but now it was gone. No, not gone, it had just slinked off for a little while, it would soon be back. But right at that moment, she felt calm, peaceful even. Her instincts told her to drop the smile and replace it with the blank mask she'd been told to wear since she was a child. But she didn't.

Bodhi watched several emotions cross her face before she finally gave him another wry, if hesitant, smile.

"Don't get used to it." She spoke quietly, and if he didn't know her any better, he'd say she was embarrassed. Mara sat back, suddenly very conscious of how close they were, and Bodhi laughed, turning back to the engine. "So?"

"Jedha." He leaned his weight against the ship with one arm. He rubbed his free hand across his mouth, scrunching up his face in such a way that Mara found herself smiling again and was glad he didn't see it. "It's only a small moon, orbiting NaJedha."

"I've heard of it." Mara couldn't think where she'd learned about the tiny system, again it was probably something she'd overheard in one of the countless meetings Leia attended. "There're frozen deserts on Jedha."

Bodhi was happily surprised that she knew about his home, not many people gave it a second thought. "Wouldn't mind being stuck there instead." He gestured to the wastelands around them then wiped his forehead for emphasis.

Mara hummed in agreement. The weather on Alderaan had been pleasantly cool recently. If it ever got too hot, people went to the southern lakes to swim where the water was clear as crystal. There wasn't any natural water on Boz Pity for miles, and stalls in the market were selling skins of it for ridiculous prices. Mara felt her heart ache at the thought of her home but then something clicked in her memory. She knew why she'd heard of Jedha.

She was right, it had been in a council meeting. Mara remembered seeing images of unimaginable devastation, the worst fears of the Republic finally being proved true. The Empire had built a weapon like no other, a planet killer, and tested it on the ancient, defenceless moon of Jedha, destroying a millennium of culture and wiping out an entire city in one blow. It wasn't often Mara felt fear but in that moment, seeing the destruction their enemy had left in their wake, she'd been truly terrified. She watched Bodhi fiddle with a seemingly endless pile of cabling until she worked up the courage to say something.

"I heard about the Holy City."

His hands stilled. A few moments passed where neither of them moved. Mara was about to apologise or change the subject (she hadn't decided yet) when Bodhi spoke.

"I used to go there with my family." He raised his hand and asked for a different tool which Mara passed to him without comment. Last night, he'd figured out that it was the valvetrain causing most of the trouble. It was why the shuttle had been sitting in the hangar in the first place; crashing onto Boz Pity had only exacerbated the problem. The valvetrain wasn't letting air and fuel in and out of the engine at the proper time, causing it to stall. If he didn't fix it, they weren't going anywhere. Luckily, Yunlo had shown him how to do just that and Bodhi was a very attentive student. "There was a temple etched in the side of a mountain. Every day, the monks would walk out in single file and hand out food. Then the Empire..."

Bodhi's voice grew fainter and fainter as images of his home rose in his mind; the sounds of the city, the feeling of his mother's hand clasped tightly in his own. He clenched his fist until his fingernails dig into the skin of his palm. Bodhi wanted to push the memory of the enormous dust cloud enveloping the city from his mind, but much like the snapshots of Scarif that plagued his dreams, they would not be silenced. He looked up and found Mara watching him. "I've never seen anything like it," he said quietly, turning back to the engine.

She tilted her head to the side, wondering why he wouldn't meet her gaze. "You were there?" What was a Rebel doing in a place like Jedha? There was a small group of extremists known to the Resistance that had set up base in the Holy City, but no self-respecting Rebel wanted anything to do with them and Bodhi certainly didn't seem the type.

He didn't look at her. He couldn't. Mara had obviously never heard of him, which was something of a rarity these days. Most Rebels knew about the Rogue One team, it was hard not to. Dismissing direct orders and the gravity of their mission meant they were practically celebrities. Baze and Chirrut were particularly revered on Yavin 4, not many people had met anyone so closely connected to the Jedi practices of old, and Jyn and Cassian were considered great war heroes. But all the fame had only drawn more attention to Bodhi's past. When people learned that an Imperial cargo driver had defected and joined their ranks, they were understandably suspicious. Very few had been able to see past the uniform and treat him as one of their own. After everything she'd said about the Empire, he knew Mara would not be so accepting. Her vehemence was terrifying but they'd been getting along well, he didn't want to ruin that.

On a more selfish level, it was just nice to meet someone who hadn't heard of him, who didn't know his life story. Although, Mara didn't know his full name. He wanted to keep it to himself for as long as possible. She clearly didn't know much about the war but gossip was almost impossible to avoid, even in the royal household, and he couldn't be sure that she hadn't heard of him. So Bodhi told her all about Saw Garrera, about the message from Galen Erso, neglecting to mention that he was the one who delivered it in the first place. He couldn't tell her, he just couldn't, but he did tell Mara about the people he met that day.

"I know two men, one is a Guardian of the Whills. They protected the city." The huge, unspoken 'or used to' hung in the air above their heads but neither of them reached for it.

"Friends of yours?"

Mara seemed suitably impressed. Like most, she'd only heard stories about the Guardians, they were more like legends now, just fairy tales passed down through the generations. Bodhi shrugged. "I suppose."

"You suppose?" To Mara, you were either friends with someone or you weren't, and he spoke about these people with clear admiration. Bodhi swore suddenly and jumped back when something in the depths of the engine sparked and bit his wrist. Mara didn't even flinch. She was constantly on guard but she knew a threat when she saw one and never reached for her blaster unless the danger was immediate. A little spark was hardly worth getting up for. She told Bodhi this but he didn't seem to appreciate it.

He grumbled and cursed under his breath, a little embarrassed by his frightened yelp and unnerved by Mara's composure. "We were teammates. Us and a few others," he said, still shaking out his hand. "I don't really know if that makes us friends."

"What others?" Mara asked, so Bodhi told her about his teammates, how he'd met them on Jedha and joined the Rebellion that day. He told her about Jyn's bravery, Cassian's dedication, Chirrut's faith, and Baze's loyalty. He even told Mara about the curmudgeonly K-2, feeling his heart lift when he made her laugh. He didn't know what had changed to make her so amicable all of a sudden, perhaps she'd simply resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't going anywhere without him. She certainly didn't seem like the kind of person who liked to be helped. Or perhaps, he thought, she just wasn't used to it.

"I haven't seen them in a while though," he said, thinking of Chirrut and Baze. He spoke to them every so often, a few quiet words between people who'd fought and almost died together. In fact, he hadn't seen them since they told him they planned to go back to Jedha. Bodhi wondered if that had been a conscious decision on his part. "Maybe we're not friends after all." He said softly, looking up at her as if to ask her opinion, but Mara could only shrug.

"I wouldn't know." Bodhi frowned at her and she knew she'd have to keep going. "I don't really have... Friends." She spoke hesitantly, struggling to hold his gaze. Now it was Mara's turn to be embarrassed. "My duty comes first," she added quickly. She hated feeling like she had to explain herself but Bodhi was looking at her with those big, sad eyes again and something in her gut twisted.

"Surely you have _some_ friends?" Bodhi wasn't trying to be rude but he couldn't believe that someone like Mara had no one. As terrifying as she was, he thought she was marvellous. He'd never admit it but Bodhi was more than a little bit in awe of this ferocious warrior who could take out three huge, armed men with two broken ribs and still have the energy left over to shout at him. "What about the other Royal Guards?"

"We're a team but we're not close, not like that." Mara knew her soldiers well but from what she'd seen of other people's lives, she didn't think they were friends at all. Out of all of them, she trusted Trew, her lieutenant, more than anyone else in the world, but Mara didn't _know_ her: her likes, her dislikes, her family, her past. She didn't know these things about anyone apart from the princess, but it had been drummed into Mara since she was a child that she and Leia could never be friends.

Mara wanted to voice these thoughts but a sickening thought stopped her. All her soldiers were gone. The Royal Guard of Alderaan were supposed to be unstoppable. They were probably still lying dead on the blockade runner. In all her years as captain, no soldier had ever died in combat, but the Empire had mown them down one by one like it was nothing. It finally dawned on Mara that she really was alone. "'Duty to others before duty to one's self'. That's what Bale says," she said quietly. If Bodhi saw a shift in her mood, he didn't mention it. Instead, he pulled a face and went back to the cables he'd got himself tangled up in.

"No offence but Bale sounds like a bit of a bore."

Mara raised her eyebrows at him, her overwhelming loneliness forgotten for the moment. "That's almost treasonous."

Bodhi snorted. "Go on, then. Arrest me. See if I care." He was throwing her own words back at her. It was childish and he knew it but Mara had kidnapped him, he thought he'd earned the right to be a little cheeky.

Mara tried to hold back a smile, she really did, but then he looked up and grinned at her and she just couldn't help herself. She looked away, biting back a grin of her own. Bodhi was about to tease her about it but then her face suddenly fell. She froze, eyes locked on the horizon.

"Bodhi," she murmured, her back straightening. That was when he knew something was wrong. His name sounded so strange coming from her lips, she'd only used it a few times. Bodhi stopped tightening the last valve he was working on and stood on his toes so that he could peer over the wing. In the distance, just appearing over the top of the largest sand dune, someone was watching them.

They couldn't see his face but Bodhi instantly recognised him. It was the Pitian from the market, he'd know him anywhere. He noticed that the man's arm was in a sling and allowed himself a proud little smile. Mara had obviously recognised him too because she stayed still as a statue, watching the man like a startled animal. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to move first. Then two more figures joined the first, then another four.

Bodhi felt a chill of fear seep over his skin in spite of the unforgiving heat. Mara was in no fit state to fight, not that that would stop her, but it had only been three men in the market yesterday. Bodhi watched as more and more towering Pitians rose over the top of the dune. There were about a dozen of them now. Even from a distance, he could see that each one of them carried a weapon. One had a blaster that resembled a small cannon.

Bodhi fearfully looked up at Mara, waiting to see what she'd do. She was weighing up their situation, doing a hundred calculations inside her head, considering whether it was worth fighting. Their options were very, very limited. They had one blaster, a broken ship, one highly-skilled though debilitated officer, and Bodhi, a stolen pilot. She didn't have to think about it for very long.

"Take this."

She pressed their only blaster into Bodhi's hand, her eyes fixed on the horizon. He took it gingerly, surprised by its weight. He really had no idea how to use a blaster, he'd never even held one before. Mara began to get to her feet. "Wait, what am I-"

"Get down!"

She shoved him so hard that he fell backwards. Bodhi was about to complain about being knocked onto his arse but a second after he hit the sand, a bolt caught the wing of the shuttle just inches from where he'd been standing.

Mara jumped down beside him, one hand pressed to his chest to keep him still. They were coming. "Can it fly?" Her question was drowned out by another blast hitting the ship. Metal shrieked but stayed intact.

A distant roar filled Bodhi's ears, the furious cries of the Pitians drawing closer. Mara grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "Bodhi, can it fly?" He shook his head quickly, only just managing to stammer through a response.

"I don't know! I think so?"

That was good enough for Mara. She counted to three then jumped up, pulling Bodhi to his feet. She guided him round the side of the shuttle, making sure he'd get inside first. Another blast whistled through the air before striking the side of the ship just above their heads and Bodhi suddenly came back to his senses. He scrambled across the sand, keeping low as they skirted around the ship, the forgotten blaster gripped tight in his fist.

"Get in!" Mara all but pushed him up the ramp, one eye on the small army of Pitians closing in. Once inside, Bodhi practically fell into the pilot's chair whilst Mara slammed the heel of her palm against the loading bay console. The wait for the ramp to reel in was agonising. Mara was stood right inside the open door of the ship, in full view of the men running towards them.

She reached for her blaster but remembered that she'd given it to Bodhi. Why the hell had she done that? A blast hit the doorframe then another screeched past her into the shuttle, leaving a scorch mark and a very worrying dent in the wall. "Bodhi!" She called, urging him to hurry up.

Bodhi was, at that moment, praying. He flipped switch after switch, firing up the engines he hoped were working. One Pitian got close enough to touch just as the ramp receded and Mara jabbed the button for the door in a panic. Bodhi felt the ship rumble as it prepared for take-off, breathing in a sigh of relief when a hundred colourful lights sprang into life across the console.

Mara heard fists bang against the side of the ship then suddenly the whole thing lurched upwards. She just managed to grab onto the doorframe as the shuttle rose off the desert floor, whining and grumbling but definitely working.

Bodhi felt rather than saw Mara slump into the co-pilot's seat, his eyes never leaving the console. He steered them up and up and up until there was enough space between them and the ground to round up the thrusters and propel them at a dizzying angle. Mara clutched onto the armrests, gritting her teeth as the g-force pressed her into the seat. She didn't even have time to worry that the ship might not make it through the atmosphere; before long they were free of Boz Pity's harsh grip and out amongst the stars again.

Bodhi flipped a final switch then fell back into his seat. He closed his eyes, his mouth hanging open as he dragged air back into his lungs. He hadn't felt such a rush of adrenaline since Scarif; his body had forgotten how to process it all. Beside him, Mara was just focusing on keeping her breaths long and slow for fear of antagonising her already aching ribcage. She looked across at her pilot and watched him wipe a hand down his face, simultaneously exhausted and thrilled by what had just happened. Bodhi was smiling. He hadn't felt so alive in a long time. Once he'd got his breath back, he reached forward and flicked off the autopilot.

"We'll have to land on the next planet, I don't think we'll get far like this," he said, his voice still ragged from exertion. Mara closed her eyes, waving about a dismissive hand.

"As long as I get back to Alderaan as soon as possible."

Bodhi gripped the console wheel tight as he guided them away from Boz Pity. He could feel his pulse beating hard at the wrist of his left hand, still unnerved when he felt nothing in the metal prosthetic that took up three-quarters of the right, even after weeks of physiotherapy.

Every so often, the ship whined mysteriously and they tensed, preparing for another crash landing. Bodhi took comfort in the fact that if there was something wrong, it would've happened almost immediately after take-off. After an hour passed without incident, he knew they were probably fine. He tried to explain this to Mara but she didn't seem to find it so reassuring.

She was still slumped in the same position she was in when they left Boz Pity. It was a surprisingly comfortable seat but Mara was also in far too much pain to move. She gazed out at the passing nebulae, one hand still pressed to her ribs.

"Do you miss home?"

Bodhi's question startled her, neither of them had spoken in over an hour but it was also a strangely trivial thing to ask after all they'd been through. She tore her gaze away from the viewscreen and saw him glancing between her and the flashing console. Was he making small talk? Mara smiled to herself. "More than anything."

"I've never been to Alderaan. What's it like?"

No one had ever asked her that before but Mara knew exactly how to answer. She loved her planet dearly, so much so that she was willing to die for it. Alderaan appeared as a blue-green marble from a distance, a beautiful planet encompassed by huge stretches of ocean and towering, snow-capped mountains. The Cloudshape Falls of the north and the eastern Isatabith rainforest were the envy of the Core, drawing in travellers from across the system. Bustling cities nestled between these wonders, metropolitan but respectful of the natural environment.

As she described her home, Bodhi turned in his seat to face her, unashamedly enraptured by her description. As a boy, he'd wanted to be a pilot because he loved the exhilaration of flying but he was also naturally curious. He'd wanted to explore all he could of the galaxy, but he'd found that it was a lot bigger than he ever could've dreamed of. Mara smiled dreamily as she finished describing the white walls of the royal palace, how it gleamed against the snowy backdrop of the mountains.

"You'll see," she said softly, and Bodhi hoped she was right.

He still hadn't managed to fix the navigation system so they were practically flying blind. Fortunately, he'd flown these routes more times than he could count and had a fairly good idea of where they were, but it meant he had to pay attention. With one eye on the stars and the other on Mara, he asked, "And you work for the Queen?"

Mara nodded. She couldn't have been further away from home on Boz Pity. She couldn't wait to breathe the sweet, clean air of home again. Even more so, her heart ached to reach the lost princess. Breha would undoubtedly rally a whole armada when she learned what had happened, anything to get Leia back. When she didn't respond, Bodhi didn't press the question. She'd already shown far more emotion than she was clearly used to, he understood if she suddenly drew the line. That's why it surprised him when Mara spoke at last, even though her voice was soft and low.

"I was six when Leia came to Alderaan."

Bodhi looked around and saw that she was watching his hands as they skirted across the console, so tired that she let her head slump onto her shoulder. She looked exhausted, even worse than he felt.

"My mother woke me up in the dead of night. She said we needed to see the Queen immediately. Something had happened but nobody would tell me what." Mara's gaze dropped to the floor. "I still don't know." She didn't know why she was telling him all this. Perhaps to explain? Bodhi had been so helpful, she supposed he deserved to know why she'd done it, why she'd taken him away from his friends and his home. "She was tiny and quiet, lying there in a cot someone had rushed to find. My mother looked at me and she said, 'Bail is her father. The Queen is her mother. But she is yours to protect for as long as you live'."

Mara's nostalgic smile slowly melted away. She felt sick whenever she thought about Breha, about what she might say when she learned what she'd done. A lifetime of service, her reputation, all that hard work, and it would all be gone in an instant. But more importantly, Leia was lost somewhere far beyond her reach, alone and frightened. Part of her didn't want to think about it but guilt forced her to relive every second aboard the blockade runner. She lay awake all night wondering what she could've done differently. It was tearing her apart inside.

"And I have."

Bodhi looked up sharply when Mara's voice cracked.

"Every second of my life has been devoted to keeping her safe." She scoffed, smiling sadly. "Not that she needs my help, Leia can look after herself most of the time. But I promised I'd never let anything happen to her."

At last, Mara met his gaze. She shook her head, her face drawn in such an expression of agony that Bodhi could hardly believe this was the same woman who kidnapped him.

"I don't know where she is, Bodhi," she whispered, not trusting her voice.

Once more, he was surprised to hear her say his name. He'd been stuck with titles and affiliations for so long, he missed being Bodhi, just Bodhi. He couldn't believe Mara, who acted so cold and distant and uncaring, was the first person in years to see him for who he really was. She shook her head again, anxiously pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I've known her every day for the last nineteen years and now she's lost. I can't let her down."

Bodhi saw through the pain in her voice to the anger that lay beneath it. He believed that when she made a promise, she meant it, and he knew there was absolutely nothing anyone could do to stop her getting home. He pitied anyone who got in her way. Even Darth Vader himself would quake in his boots if he ever had the misfortune of running into Mara. Bodhi thought of his friends back on Yavin 4. He thought of the life he'd been trying to build there. He thought of his homeworld, considering how it no longer called to him like it used to. Then he looked at Mara, broken and anguished, wanting more than anything to get home.

"I'll help you."

Mara blinked at him, once, twice, wondering if she'd perhaps misheard him.

Bodhi nodded to himself, sure that he'd made the right decision. "I'll fix the ship as best I can and I'll take you to Alderaan."

Mara sighed, closing her eyes and settling back into her seat. She didn't mean to make him feel bad, she didn't want his pity, she just wanted to explain herself. "Bodhi, I know I was hard on you and I'm sorry but it's fine. You can just drop me off-"

"No, no, it's- That's not- I know I said that I wanted-" He spoke so quickly that he tumbled over his own words and he had to take a second to pause and collect himself. Mara still made him nervous, even now they were getting along. "I want to do this," he said firmly. "I want to help you."

Silence welled up inside their rickety little cargo ship once more, though it was considerably less tense now than their restless night. Mara stared at Bodhi. Her dark eyes seemed to see right through him. Neither of them spoke for a few moments until at last, Mara asked, "Why?"

He opened and closed his mouth several times but couldn't find the words. That was a bloody good question. He wished he could say it was for completely unselfish reasons. Bodhi _did_ want to help her; it was a big galaxy and there were far worse people out there than those who attacked them on Boz Pity. To his own surprise, he found that he almost cared for Mara, or at least, he wanted her to get home, to complete her mission. He'd felt her desperation many times, he wondered how different his life might be if there had been someone to help him. But more than anything, Bodhi was an honest man. So he told Mara the truth, knowing that she'd appreciate it and would most likely see through a lie anyway.

"On Yavin 4, they won't let me fly." He gave a soft, semi-scornful laugh, gesturing around them. "After this, I doubt they ever will."

Mara felt a stab of guilt despite herself. She didn't mean to cause so much trouble; she hadn't been thinking at all, apart from about how to get to Leia as quickly as possible.

"If this is my last time, my last chance, then I want it to mean something."

Bodhi gave her a small smile she really didn't think she deserved.

"I want to help you." He laughed. "And, let's be honest, you _do_ need me. Your lack of knowledge about the Outer Rims is frankly astonishing."

Mara allowed herself a half smile in response and Bodhi felt a small sense of victory knowing he'd made her laugh. They were quiet again for a moment, just looking at each other, feeling for the first time since they met that they had an understanding.

Bodhi looked away at last but only to adjust their course a few degrees. When he was done, he turned back to Mara and stuck out his hand. "Where you go, I go. Deal?"

He was using her words again, what she'd meant as an order turned into a gesture of friendship. Mara smiled, properly this time, as she shook his hand. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Landing on the next planet proved to be a lot more difficult than Bodhi anticipated. Kashyyyk, the home of the Wookie species and the closest planet to Boz Pity, was a sweltering jungle world accompanied by three tiny moons. Bodhi had planned to refuel there but a red alert managed to pick its way through the shuttle's ancient scanners and warned them that the planet was closed to all apart from those on official business for the Empire.

Mara couldn't understand why they had closed off the entire planet, even systems under Imperial occupation allowed trade to continue and travellers to pass through. Bodhi explained that the Empire was in the process of deforesting the impressive wroshyr trees that covered the planet and draining its rivers to aid their undersea mining platforms. She asked why they would do such a thing. Bodhi didn't have an answer.

They both watched Kashyyyk sail past the viewport, their hearts sinking at the sight of the black smear that now covered a third of the once emerald planet. Bodhi felt that familiar guilt start to creep its way back into his heart. He'd fought long and hard since he defected to prove that he wasn't loyal to the Empire, that he wasn't just another one of their drones, and yet the hardest person to convince was himself. He would give his life for the Rebellion, he almost did, but whenever he saw the destruction the Empire left in its wake, he felt responsible, as if he'd been the one giving orders and not just a lowly cargo driver.

Chirrut Îmwe had invited him to visit his quarters whenever he wished and during Bodhi's first few weeks on Yavin 4, he had gone to the Guardian when he felt the need to repent or to talk about Jedha, their shared homeworld, or even just to meditate in companionable silence. Chirrut had taught Bodhi how to relax his frantic thoughts and allow himself to fall into a peaceful state. Although it had been a while since he last saw Chirrut, Bodhi often sat cross-legged on the floor of his own tiny quarters and shut himself away from the noise and the chaos of the Rebel base. He felt the urge to close himself off now but feared it might invite questions from Mara that he could not and did not want to answer.

Though Kashyyyk was closed, the planet after it still welcomed travellers of all kinds. It took them an infuriating few hours in their rusty little shuttle but eventually, Bodhi guided them through the planet's security check-in and searched for a place to land. It took them so long to get there that Mara started to drift off. The gentle, rhythmic sounds of the ship and her restless night caused her to drift in and out of sleep many times during the flight. What's more, the pain from her injuries was starting to grow more and more intense. At one point, Mara found herself waking up with no memory of dreaming and knew she must've passed out.

She was on the edge of slipping away again when the shuttle landed with its usual gracelessness. Mara raised her hand to cover her eyes, wincing against the late afternoon sun of yet another planet. Before now, she'd only ever visited worlds that Leia and her council travelled to, and the meetings were always held inside polished stone walls, so Mara never got to see much of the planet. It didn't occur to her to mind until now. Bodhi has shown her more of the galaxy in three days than she had seen in all her nineteen years as Leia's guard.

When the shuttle finally touched down (with its usual worrying hiss and jolt), Bodhi stretched his arms above his head, his muscles stiff from the long journey. Mara grimaced when she heard several of his joints crack.

"Come on, then." He patted the steering console in an oddly affectionate way then heaved himself out of his seat with a grunt.

Mara followed closely as he led them through to the loading bay. As soon as the shuttle door slid open, a chorus of voices hit them. Mara scrunched up her face, she was still half asleep and the sudden barrage of sound was overwhelming. Bodhi didn't mind. In fact, he seemed very much in his element. He ambled down the ramp and immediately struck up a conversation with a tiny, rounded man in yet another language Mara didn't recognise.

They appeared to have landed in a scrapyard. Bodhi said they'd need to find someone who could fix the shuttle, or at least patch it up so that they could get to Alderaan in one piece. That must be what he was discussing with the owner. Their ship was just one of hundreds in the yard, though it looked the most worst-for-ware, which was rather embarrassing. Enormous heaps of twisting, rusting metal were scattered everywhere. Boxy, dirt-splattered droids crisscrossed between the piles, dutifully depositing and withdrawing scrap parts.

The wide gate to the junkyard opened up onto a long street bordered on either side by market stalls, though these were considerably more lavish than the ones they found on Boz Pity. The market was where most of the noise seemed to be coming from; the cobblestone road was packed with people of all sorts of species and backgrounds.

"Where are we?" Mara asked when Bodhi had finished speaking with the owner of the yard.

"Onderon. Not far from Alderaan." As he spoke, he showed her the yellow ticket he'd been given that told them when they could expect their ship to be finished. He explained that Gantoon, the tiny man who owned the junkyard, had assured him that their shuttle was in good hands and they would be on their way again in just a few hours. Bodhi turned and waved to the owner then nodded in the direction of the market. "Shall we?"

It wasn't often Mara felt nervous but she'd never been comfortable in large crowds. The chaos and the clamour drowned her senses and she feared she wouldn't be able to anticipate any imminent dangers. She no longer had Leia to protect or a whole squad to lead, but she still felt the same uneasiness as they drew closer to the market. Bodhi also seemed on edge, which didn't help. As they passed under the iron gate of the junkyard and stepped onto the cobblestones, he immediately put his hands in his pockets, his eyes switching this way and that.

"Stick close, alright?" He turned and almost jumped when he found Mara already standing very close to him. Her shoulder almost brushed his and it suddenly occurred to him that she was almost the same height as him. He found himself marvelling at how such power could reside in such a small woman. She walked a step behind him, letting him lead the way for once. Bodhi was quite pleased, if a little unnerved. "There're thieves everywhere."

"You've been here before." It was more of an observation than a question, something to keep her mind away from how out of control she felt.

"Twice, actually. Only to restock and refuel, but it means I know where the 'freshers are." They reached a wall of people, six or seven figures standing around talking and blocking the entrance to the street. Bodhi excused himself and slipped past a tall creature with a neck as long as his arm. Mara tried not to stare as she too shuffled past, one hand placed protectively against her ribs.

Once they were actually in the market, she immediately felt her worries ease away. Unlike on Boz Pity, the vendors did not clamour for their attention. They simply sat back and allowed people to circle between stalls, only getting up if customers voiced an interest in buying. It was very clear that their stalls were more of a hobby and not their only source of income. "See? Not so bad, eh?" Bodhi nudged her arm but Mara elected to ignore him. He hid a smile behind his hand, setting off down the wide street with his captor at his heels.

Mara watched curiously as he moved between the stalls like he was searching for something in particular. Before she could ask, he said,

"First, you need some new clothes."

She frowned but he'd already turned away and didn't see it. "What's wrong with the clothes I have?" Mara was extremely proud of her uniform and couldn't help sounding more than a little indignant. Though her jacket looked a little scruffy after her ordeal, she wouldn't get rid of it for the world. Bodhi began to respond but they were suddenly interrupted by a gaggle of Jawas, who almost swept Mara away before she could move out of their path. She grumbled and tutted under her breath when one of them trod on her foot but they didn't pay her the slightest bit of notice.

It did give Mara a chance to stop and look around at her new surroundings. Yes, travelling between strange planets was a terrifying and time-consuming venture but she supposed there was a strange beauty to this place. They'd reached a large courtyard which held possibly hundreds of stalls selling an all manner of items, everything from food to toys, to plants and jewellery. Strings of brightly coloured flags swept between the buildings, catching the afternoon sunlight. In an alcove in a wall, a young boy sat playing the flute, a hat scattered with coins at his feet. A pink-skinned woman with half her head shaved was singing in a beautiful, lilting voice, calling people to buy her freshly baked bread like a siren. The sky was royal blue, not a cloud in sight, and she'd never seen Bodhi look so at ease.

He put his hand on her elbow and with the lightest of touches and a concerned frown, he guided her back onto the path. "You stick out like a sore thumb," he said, shooting her a cheeky half smile. "Not everyone's as friendly as I am."

"But we don't have the money," Mara pointed out, ignoring his little jibe. She didn't get very much for the blaster on Boz Pity but it should be enough for the essentials. They really didn't have the time or the money to go shopping. Bodhi suddenly stopped walking, his pause so abrupt that Mara almost bumped into him. He seemed to have found what he was looking for. There was a large stall across the courtyard, its tables arranged in a rectangle, stacked high with all sorts of clothes in a rainbow of colours. The vendor was alone in the middle of the tables, chatting idly with a customer as she wrapped up their purchases.

"I have an idea," Bodhi said, a phrase which she knew could only ever mean trouble. He turned to face her, a flash of mischief lighting up his eyes. "You're not gonna like it."

Mara scowled. Bodhi grinned.

It took him mere seconds to explain the plan, it really wasn't that complicated, but he did have a hard time convincing Mara to do it. Eventually, he won her round by telling her that this planet was fairly rich and the woman behind the stall would hardly notice if a few items went missing. She still didn't seem at all happy about it when he left to hurry around the outside of the stalls.

Mara never lied and she most definitely did not steal. But, she supposed as she walked over to the stall, desperate times call for desperate measures. She was hesitant to leave Bodhi's side. It was stupid to split up, she didn't know him, not really. He could be anyone. He could run off at any moment and desert her. Mara didn't want to believe that he'd do something like that to her after all that he'd said, but trust was a fragile thing and Bodhi, a stranger, held hers in his hands. But then he did something strange. Before he left, he gave back the blaster. She'd forgotten all about it. Bodhi pressed it into her hands without a word, clearly he didn't think much of it. If he planned to abandon her, why would he give up his only defence?

The vendor did not get up from her stool when Mara approached. She was a wide woman with slicked-back hair and a thin mouth. Mara would have thought she was human if it weren't for the pale yellow hue to her skin and the flecks of green around her eyes. A man on the left side of the stall was moving along a row of bracelets so Mara did as he did, picking things up and neatly placing them down again, pretending to be interested. A flash of familiar colours caught her eye and she looked up to see Bodhi on the opposite side of the stall, also perusing the clothes. He didn't look at her but she saw him nod slightly. With her heart in her throat, Mara raised her hand to get the vendor's attention.

"Hello?" She was so focused on not stuttering that when the woman looked her way, she realised she'd forgotten to come up with a good distraction. "Can I take a look at... That?" Above their heads, a flock of hats hung from the canvas roof. Mara pointed vaguely to one near her, hoping it would make the woman come closer. She saw Bodhi pull a face on the other side of the stall like he was amused but despite her terrible acting skills, the woman did heave herself out of her seat, picking up a long pole as she went. Mara thought for a moment that it was to deter thieves but the woman raised the pole and brandished it at the hats.

She squawked at her, gesturing around as if to ask which she was interested in. "That one." Mara pointed to a bright blue hat with a ribbon on the side. The woman lifted the pole and hooked the hat from its peg but Mara saw that Bodhi needed more time and changed her mind. "No, that one." The woman screeched again crossly but put the hat back, reaching for the other instead.

Mara watched over the woman's shoulder as Bodhi gathered up all sorts of shirts and trousers in his arms and stuffed them inside his jacket, which he quickly buttoned up so that none of it could escape. The woman almost looked over her shoulder in Bodhi's direction but Mara quickly pointed to another hat and brought her attention back. "Further to the left."

The woman was quick this time. She hooked the hat on the pole and pushed it into her hands before she could change her mind again. "Thank you." Mara turned the wide-brimmed hat around in her hands, rather astounded by how feathery it was. "It's, erm... Lovely," she said carefully, giving the woman a strained smile. Bodhi stepped away from the stall, immediately vanishing into the crowds, and Mara knew it was time to leave. She awkwardly handed the hat back. "Thank you, perhaps later."

The woman did not seem happy but Mara didn't stick around to get squawked at again. She backed away from the stall and joined a group of people wandering across the square. She did not look back. Despite her initial reservations, Mara found she felt quite exhilarated as she let herself be washed away amongst the sea of people. She'd never broken a rule in her life; there was something oddly thrilling about being bad. She tried not to smile as she made her way over to a wide archway where she and Bodhi had agreed to meet, the adrenaline carrying her as if she was floating above the ground.

Mara reached the mouth of the archway and found it stretched out into a tunnel. At the other end, a circle of yellow light beckoned her but she stayed put despite the captivating smells and sounds that lay at the other end. Bodhi was nowhere to be seen. He said that he'd head straight to the archway after he left the stall, Mara's strategic mind told her that he should be here already. She placed her hand against the cold, worn stone of the tunnel, standing on her toes to look over the heads of the crowd, trying to spot one with a pair of goggles. She couldn't see him.

Mara could feel cold dread encircling her chest like a rope, pulling tighter and tighter. She tried to stay calm. He wouldn't leave her. Bodhi said he'd help her get home. He was so sincere. Mara tried not to look as panicked as she felt as she scanned the crowds. She wouldn't usually care what people thought, there used to be no doubt that she could take care of herself, but her mobility was lessened and she was on a planet she didn't know, so if anyone did see her looking vulnerable, the odds were stacked against her. _He's left you,_ she thought. _He made up a lie and slipped away while you were distracted._ Mara's strained breathing pressed against her ribs and she clenched her fists, fighting through the pain. _He's left you. You're alone. You're never going to get home._

"Will these be alright?" A voice made her jump. Mara turned and found Bodhi standing behind her, a pleased little smile on his face. No one could sneak up on her, no one. She'd been so panicked that she hadn't heard him approach. He held out a bundle of clothes, still folded neatly despite being shoved inside his jacket. Mara could still feel her heart thudding in her ears, her breathing only just beginning to even out.

Bodhi's smile slipped away when he saw the look on her face. He'd entered through the other end of the tunnel, dodging around the crowds just in case anyone had seen him and tried to get him arrested. Mara had looked uncharacteristically flustered when he spotted her at the mouth of the arch. Her eyes were still wide and frightened. "Are you okay?"

His concerned question snapped her out of it. Mara cleared her throat and nodded sharply, not quite meeting his eyes. "Fine," she said gruffly, taking the clothes from him with a quiet, curt 'thank you'.

Bodhi knew better than to ask what was troubling her; he'd only get an earful for it and she probably wouldn't answer anyway. Instead, he nodded down the tunnel, silently suggesting they get a move on before the woman realised she was a few items short. "You're a terrible thief," he said, making Mara snort derisively.

"That's hardly an insult."

"She almost caught me."

"But she didn't. I'm a great partner in crime."

"You _are_ very distracting," Bodhi admitted, immediately regretting it when Mara gave him a confused look. He really did not mean to say that out loud. Bodhi fumbled for an explanation but found nothing. "Come on," he said at last, disappointed in himself. "Let's find the 'freshers. You smell like a Rancor." _Oh, yes. That's much better. Insult her._ Bodhi almost asked for the blaster back just so he could physically, as well as metaphorically, shoot himself in the foot.

A tall, white building in the corner of the next courtyard housed the refreshers. Tourists were common on Onderon, many of them travelling far and wide, so bathhouses had been set up all over the biggest cities, places where visitors could freshen up after their long journeys. Bodhi had used the refreshers on Onderon, and similar facilities on other planets, many times. Something about Mara's faintly bewildered expression told him that she'd never used a 'fresher that wasn't inside a palace. Bodhi smiled to show that there was nothing to worry about then stepped inside.

Steam hit them instantly, making beads of moisture form on Mara's forehead and Bodhi's hair immediately start to frizz. There wasn't much to look at, just a long passageway branching off into around thirty or so cubicles. There were people patiently queuing down the corridor, families with children, couples, even a few soldiers, all carrying towels and changes of clothes.

"I'll meet you out there, alright?" Bodhi said, waving back to the way they came in. Then he strolled down the corridor to join the back of the queue without further explanation.

Mara had never felt so out of her depth. Clutching her bundle of stolen clothes tight against her stomach, she hesitantly joined the queue behind a Delasian, a people famous for their bad stench. Even he didn't smell as bad as Mara did at that moment. As bewildered as she was, she was excited by the prospect of finally getting to wash after days of running and fighting and getting shot at.

Bodhi did wonder if he ought to explain how the public refreshers worked, but once again, he reminded himself that Mara _did_ abduct him. He had more than earned the right for a little payback.

A cubicle opened up at the end of the row and Mara watched Bodhi enter, even though she didn't see anyone walk out. She craned her neck to catch his eye but he didn't look back before he shut the door behind him. Very soon, it was her turn. A door opened on her right and Mara stepped inside, making sure the door was definitely locked behind her. To her relief, it looked like any regular 'fresher. There were even two dispensers on the wall, one for shampoo and one for soap.

Mara placed her new clothes down on the little bench provided and slowly got undressed, keeping one eye on the door at all times. She'd never felt so exposed or so vulnerable, but the rather hefty lock on the door did allow her to relax a little. She carefully hung up her jacket but balled up her trousers and undershirt and left them on the floor. Only now that she'd taken them off could she really appreciate just how bad she and her clothes smelt. It took her a while to figure out all the switches and dials but at last, Mara got the refresher running at a regular temperature.

Standing under the hot water, she felt her weary muscles relax at last. The pressure was fairly strong and helped unravel the knots in her back, easing all the tension and stress her journey had brought her. Mara ran a gentle hand across her ribs, almost too afraid to look at the damage. Worry began to well up inside her stomach at the sight of the large blue and black blotches, mottled bruises that clouded around her middle, pressing up through her skin. She'd have to do something about them soon, the brace was helpful but it wasn't a cure.

Mara was afraid, something she hadn't felt since she was a child. She was completely alone and the only person who wanted to help her was a Rebel pilot she'd kidnapped. A few weeks ago, the situation would've seemed ridiculous. It _was_ ridiculous. Mara blinked back tears and forced herself to clear her mind, just like her mother had taught her to do. But a small flicker of doubt still glowed inside her head, where even her mother's teachings could not reach.

Mara huffed, annoyed at herself for getting emotional again. _Just find Leia_ , she told herself, altogether too tired and frustrated to think about anything else. _Just find Leia and get home._ She pumped some of the shampoo into her hand and attempted to run her fingers through her hair but they got caught almost instantly. Someone banged on the door and told her to hurry up. Her jacket slipped off its hook and landed on the damp floor. Mara sighed, wondering once again what she'd done to deserve her current situation.

* * *

It didn't take Bodhi long to get washed and changed, he'd planned more stopovers than he could count over the years and had freshening up down to a fine art. He was so efficient, he wasn't surprised to find that Mara hadn't finished yet when he stepped out into the cool evening air. At first, Bodhi leaned against the entrance to the building, just taking in the sights, but he quickly grew bored and decided to take a look around while he waited for Mara.

He slowly meandered back to the stalls, though he was careful to stay out of the sight of the woman and her clothes stand, worried that she might recognise the fresh, clean shirt and trousers he now wore. He hadn't been all that worried about sizes and styles, he just grabbed what he could and got out of there sharpish. Consequently, his trousers were a little too short. A stripe of ankle could just be seen above the cut of his boots, but the shirt was alright, if a little itchy. Anything was better than the reeking, sandy, sweaty, oily clothes he'd been wearing when they landed, clothes that were now at the bottom of the first bin he came across.

He kept his jacket. It was given to him by a Rebel pilot on the night of the battle on Scarif, when their team at last made it back to Yavin 4. To this day, he still could not remember arriving; he'd woken up in the medcentre the next day with only one arm and a jacket draped over his knees. He didn't know the pilot who gave it to him but a nurse explained that it was a thank you gift from a woman named Shara Bey, a highly decorated A-Wing pilot. He'd been a little star struck, to say the least, just to know that such an illustrious Rebel pilot wanted to thank him. Bodhi hadn't managed to find Shara to express his gratitude yet, she was constantly out on missions, but one day he hoped to shake her hand.

There wasn't much on sale that interested Bodhi; it was the same old stuff you could find in any market. He did linger by a stall selling exotic animals. A bright blue bird with a tail that spiralled all the way around its thin body piqued his interest. He thought about buying it just to set it free but knew he couldn't afford such an incredible creature. He was about to head back to the bathhouse to find Mara when the last stall on the row caught his eye.

A man was selling medical supplies: bandages, disinfectant, scanners, and medicine among other things, but none of that was particularly interesting. Nestled amongst all the clutter, Bodhi had found bacta patches. Their leftover money felt heavy in his pocket. It wasn't a lot but it could be enough if the man felt like bartering. Bodhi looked around him at the numerous food stalls, the sensible thing to spend their money on. He thought about Gantoon and how costly his repairs could be. Finally, he thought about Mara and what she might say when she found out. Then he thought about her broken ribs and quickly decided he didn't care.

Bodhi headed back to the bathhouse after that. He was just meters from the entrance when a familiar sound caught his attention. Voices drifted from a large tent across the square, a fat purple fruit amongst the whites and browns of the buildings that surrounded it. Smoke curled from the entrance, almost like the tent was on fire. As Bodhi drew closer, the sharp stench of tobacco and alcohol let him know the tent was some kind of bar. He looked back over his shoulder, making sure that Mara hadn't appeared yet before he pulled the collar of his jacket into place and stepped inside.

It was dark inside the tent, not so much gloomy but hidden in shadows. K-2SO could've been standing in the corner of the tent and Bodhi wouldn't have been able to see it. There were tables dotted everywhere with four or five people gathered around them. The smoky haze stemmed from instruments that sat in the centre of the tables, jewel-encrusted pipes with multiple arms held aloft between the lazy fingers of the patrons. A bar stretched across the far side of the tent and waiters circled between the tables serving drinks. Music poured from one corner of the room where a band was playing a folk song that had some people up and dancing. Bodhi saw the bartender look his way and gave him a small, polite nod as he delved further into the tent.

As he walked between tables, he saw that each one had a game set up on it, some he recognised and some he didn't. All the players were gambling an incredible amount of money. Bodhi's fingers itched to slip the credits off the table and make a run for it, but he knew he wouldn't get far. He paused by a group of men playing Sabacc. They passed cards around quickly, clearly seasoned players, chatting quietly amongst themselves in Basic. One man, skinny and sallow, had only one eye, the other replaced by a deep black patch that clashed horribly with his pale skin. He saw Bodhi watching them play and took the pipe out of his mouth so that he could speak.

"Deal you in?" he offered, making the other players turn around in their chairs to size him up. The one-eyed man waved his pipe at an empty seat across the table, leaving a trail of smoke to guide him. Bodhi was tempted but the man's strange, sly smile made him shake his head.

"No, thank you," he said quietly. He'd lost a lot of money in places just like this, and when he ran out of money, he almost paid with his life. It was a good thing he was a fast runner and knew the Holy City well. Bodhi dreaded to think what might've happened to him if they caught him. After years of bad decisions, he decided enough was enough and stopped frequenting the gambling dens hidden in the city's backstreets, forcing himself to focus on flying, work, his family, anything to keep his reckless young mind busy. It had been many years since he last visited such a place but his hands still itched to play.

"Suit yourself."

The man didn't seem to care either way, all he wanted was to get back to the game. Bodhi watched the stacks of credits being passed around the table and almost changed his mind when he felt someone brush his elbow.

"You look much better," Mara said, looking him up and down.

It wasn't a compliment, merely a statement of how much cleaner he looked, so he wasn't exactly overwhelmed by the praise. "Thanks," he muttered. Bodhi's new clothes were very much like the ones he'd been wearing when they landed but he'd managed to find a razor and trimmed his beard. He'd even taken the time to tidy up his hair, instead of just pulling it back to keep it out of his eyes. His once haphazard bun had been divided into tiny, complicated plaits that were common on Jedha. Bodhi turned away from the Sabacc table and led Mara out into the dying evening light. He didn't look back.

He asked her how she got on with the 'fresher and Mara skirted around the question with a funny look on her face like she was trying to forget the whole experience. It was only when she was finished that she realised she didn't have a towel, so Mara had to pat herself dry with her dirty clothes and then she couldn't get out. It took her a whole ten minutes to work out that there was a backdoor to every cubicle, which was why she didn't see anyone come out while she was queuing. It wasn't often she was made to look a fool and it was a feeling Mara really didn't want to get used to.

Outside, the sky was dark, the air close, and where once there had been clear skies, there now hung stout, grey clouds, so heavy with rain that they seemed low enough to reach out and touch. They stood underneath the tent awning in silence, watching the vendors pack away their stalls. Canvases were rolled up, tables flattened, merchandise hidden away, ready to be spread out again early the next morning. Mara turned her head and caught Bodhi looking at the tattoo on her left shoulder. With her new clothes- a plain, sleeveless top and trousers- it was on show for the first time.

"It's-"

"The crest of Alderaan. I know." The symbol of the House of Organa was a sign of hope, and it gave the Rebels courage on days when things looked particularly daunting. Even Bodhi had seen it before despite his relatively sheltered life in the Outer Rims, he'd recognise the interlacing curves anywhere. "Looks good on you." He didn't realise what he'd said until Mara gave him a surprised look. Her bewilderment only grew as Bodhi did the linguistic equivalent of a U-turn. "I mean, it's- It looks good. Well done. Er, well drawn, I mean."

He'd never been very good at talking to women, his voice would shake and then his nerves would get the better of him, especially women who looked like they could win a fight with both their hands tied behind their back, women who looked like Mara. The tattoo _did_ look good on her. _She_ looked good. He thought she was attractive in a belligerent kind of way before but now Mara'd had a wash, she looked wonderful, especially with her jacket tied around her waist like that.

For the first time, he noticed that her dark hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back. The Alderaanian tradition of keeping the hair long so that it could be twisted into all sorts of elaborate styles even reached the Royal Guard. She'd kept it up in an intricate if messy bun until now. Mara had only left it down so that it could dry properly, though, with the looming storm, it seemed she needn't have bothered. She looked younger now, calmer, softer. But it would be a warm day on Hoth before Bodhi ever admitted that he thought she looked lovely. He resisted the urge to sigh at his own inarticulacy and dug into his pocket, desperate to change the subject. He held out the three small bacta patches he'd found in the market, glowing bright blue in the palm of his hand. "Here."

Mara was still a little surprised by the sudden wave of compliments, she didn't think she'd ever been praised for anything other than her skills as a soldier. She tried to convince herself that she didn't care but Bodhi's embarrassed expression was persuasively endearing. She plucked the patches from his palm, holding them at arm's length as she inspected them, as if she was afraid they might go off. Then her suspicious expression softened.

"Are these..." She looked at Bodhi with wide eyes and he shrugged slightly, his gaze never resting in one place for long. At last, the heavy clouds burst, just a sprinkle at first but soon the rain fell in buckets, hitting the cobblestones so hard that Mara could hardly hear Bodhi talking.

"It's not much, the guy hasn't had a delivery in weeks. Something about the trading routes. I'm not sure, my Krull isn't very good. Too much clicking." He wriggled his fingers near his mouth. Mara's lips twitched.

"Isn't bacta expensive?" She turned the little packages over in her hands but there wasn't much to see. They were only small, about the size of her palm, and oval-shaped. She'd seen bacta tanks in use but had never experienced them herself; Mara preferred simple bandages and that was only if she really needed them.

"Er, yes," Bodhi admitted, his tone similar to that of a child caught being naughty. He still didn't meet her gaze. "Yes, it is a bit."

Mara heaved an exasperated sigh that she immediately regretted because of the strain it put on her ribs. By now, the rain was falling thick and fast, she could hardly see a foot in front of her. "We could've spent that money on food or fuel or-"

"We can always get more money," Bodhi said, his voice so gentle that it didn't feel like she was being interrupted. He glanced over his shoulder but brushed away thoughts of going back into the tent as soon as they surfaced. "Look, we both know the only way you and I are gonna get across the galaxy in one piece is if you can keep us safe." He hated to admit it but Mara was their only hope. She was a one-woman army, he didn't even know how to use a blaster. Without her, he'd probably be lying dead in the deserts of Boz Pity. Granted he wouldn't have been on Boz Pity in the first place if it weren't for her but when Bodhi made a promise, he kept it, and he'd promised to help Mara get home.

She was staring at him again, the way she always did when he said something that surprised her. She used to hide her feelings well but now there was something else, something more, something behind her eyes. She looked at him like she couldn't work him out. Mara seemed constantly wary of everything he said and always looked so bewildered when he tried to be kind. Bodhi remembered what she'd said about dedicating her life to her service. She really didn't get out much, perhaps that's why she was so distant. Or perhaps Mara just wasn't used to people being kind to her.

He sighed and nodded at the bacta patches. Mara held them close to her chest as if she half expected him to snatch them back at any second. "I'd rather have you than all the credits in the Core," Bodhi said, hating his heart for stumbling when Mara's expression softened even further. He hadn't meant to sound so maudlin but it was the truth. Her lips parted like she wanted to say something but every word got caught in her throat. He watched Mara struggle for a moment before taking pity on her and changing the subject. "Come on," Bodhi said, pulling his jacket tight around him. The rain fell torrentially now, accompanied by a strong wind that slipped underneath his thin shirt and spread goosebumps across his skin. "Let's see how the mechanics are getting on."

Mara, though still completely flabbergasted by what Bodhi had done for her, didn't want to be left behind. She fell into step beside him, matching his fast pace and long strides despite the pressure it put on her ribs. She untied her jacket as they walked, pulling it on to combat the awful weather. She slipped the bacta patches into the pocket of her new trousers to keep them safe, brushing her fingertips over their smooth surface, hardly believing they were real.

Mara still couldn't quite wrap her head around why Bodhi would spend their last credits on her. He was already ferrying her across the galaxy when she'd done nothing to deserve help. It couldn't be out of the goodness of his heart, no one was that kind. Then again, Mara hadn't met many people. She'd certainly never met anyone like Bodhi. She'd kidnapped him, taking him away from his friends and most likely ruining whatever reputation he'd built on Yavin 4. She'd threatened him, almost got him killed on multiple occasions... And he still wanted to help her. Bodhi did admit that his reasons weren't completely selfless, he liked to fly and the Rebels wouldn't let him, though he still hadn't explained why. Surely that wasn't enough of an incentive to continue their embarrassing jaunt across the galaxy?

A rough wind suddenly whipped through the emptying courtyard, making the flags overhead snap. Bodhi staggered back a step, holding up his arm to shield his face from the harsh torrent, and without thinking, Mara took his elbow to help steady him. Bodhi laughed at the ridiculous sudden turn in the weather, having to shout his thanks over the sound of the wind. It never rained like this on Jedha and he quite enjoyed it, even though he was almost soaked through. As they trudged through the winding streets back to the scrapyard, Mara wished she could understand her pilot. What's more, she wished she could understand why his happy grin made her want to smile too and why it made her chest ache in a way she'd never felt before.

"How are we going to pay?" It only dawned on Mara that they didn't have any money left for the repairs as they passed through the junkyard's wide arching doorway. She ran her fingertips over the bacta patches again, they were a constant reminder of Bodhi's kindness, and she felt guilt like a heavy weight in her stomach. If it weren't for her, they would have the money. But Bodhi didn't seem nearly as worried as she felt.

"It's fine, I have a plan," he said, waving to Gantoon, who sat, safe and dry, under a marquee between two piles of scrap metal while his droids kept working. As they approached him, Bodhi heard Mara scoff.

"Oh, kriff, not another one."

"That's a bit rude considering the lovely outfit the last plan got you," Bodhi said out of the side of his mouth, all too conscious that Gantoon might have eyes and ears all over his yard.

"What's your idea?"

"You'll see."

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"Just trust me, alright?" Bodhi shot her a look and for once, Mara held her tongue. She didn't say anything, but the weary little nod she gave him told Bodhi that she did trust him, even if she really wished she didn't have to. "Wait for my signal."

"How will I know you're doing the signal?" To her horror, Bodhi gave her another mischievous grin, the same look he gave her before explaining his plan for getting them some new clothes.

"Oh, you'll know," he said, just as they stepped under the cover of Gantoon's dilapidated marquee. The little man scurried over to meet them, talking drowsily in a language that Bodhi only knew the basics of. "He says it's all fixed." He translated for Mara when she gave him a questioning look. There was a hole in the plastic sheeting above them, allowing raindrops to spill onto Mara's shoulder. She huffed and stepped back, brushing off her jacket. It gave Bodhi an idea.

He turned back to Gantoon and stumbled through the impossible grammar that came with asking a question in the man's native Gan. Bodhi didn't claim to be fluent in any language other than his own, but he'd been to enough places and spoken to enough people to know the basics of the most common tongues in the Outer Rims. Fortunately, he'd been to Gantoon's homeworld many times and understood enough of the language to prevaricate. "I'm asking him if you can have a look around and inspect the repairs."

Mara gave him a dark look. What did she know about engines? What did he expect her to- Bodhi gave her a meaningful look in response and Mara's expression dissolved into understanding. The tactical cogs in her brain began to turn. Engines were a mystery but this she understood. Bodhi really did have a plan after all, and it was going to get them out of here.

When Bodhi saw Mara's tiny nod of understanding, he turned back to Gantoon. He had to force back an excited grin. "I'm also telling him," Bodhi said over his shoulder. "That you're very important, so try to look as regal as possible." That was why the tiny man was staring at her with such scrutiny. His beady eyes swept up and down Mara, making her very uncomfortable. She wasn't used to people looking at her, she was trained to blend into the background. After all, it was Leia people travelled far and wide to meet, not her.

Bodhi could tell Gantoon wasn't completely convinced so he took the cuff of Mara's left sleeve between his thumb and finger and tugged gently. "Show him the tattoo." Mara gave him a bit of a look but gave in faster than he expected. She shrugged off her damp jacket, pulling down the left shoulder to expose the crest that lay hidden beneath. At the sight of the Alderaanian symbol, Gantoon perked up considerably. He gabbled happily in Gan, gesturing towards the yard.

Mara thought she even saw him give a little curtsy. She looked to Bodhi and he nodded.

"Go. I'll see you in a bit," he said, then he bent his knee in a deep, exaggerated bow. Mara rolled her eyes and turned to find their shuttle. Before she left, Bodhi thought he saw her bite back a smile.

Stumbling through the rain and the mud, Mara scanned the enormous lot for their shuttle. She had already set herself up for a long search when by some miracle, she found the tiny ship on the end of the row not far from Gantoon's marquee. She could still see Bodhi talking with the little man under the harsh white floodlights that illuminated the junkyard. Although it had been cleaned up by washer droids, their poor little shuttle still looked a bit pathetic. Mara felt a stab of sympathy seeing it hemmed in by much larger, luxurious cruisers and shining silver speeders.

In a moment of weakness, Mara laid her hand against the side of the door, as if to say hello to their brave little ship. She was thankful nobody saw it. Mara opened the door and stepped inside, glad to get out of the rain. As she shook herself off, she saw that the mechanics hadn't touched the ship's interior. The blankets they slept on were still laid out in the hold and the scorch mark from the Pitian attack still blackened the wall. Mara ducked her head into the cockpit and saw that they'd fitted the primary flight display with a new screen. The steering console was also new and the miscellaneous wires that used to spill out across the floor were gone. They'd even fixed the comms, now Bodhi could contact Yavin 4.

Mara wasn't sure how to feel about that. It was good that he could talk to the Rebels, perhaps they'd understand that he didn't have a choice if he had the chance to explain what happened, but it also meant that Bodhi might change his mind. What if he decided he didn't want to take her to Alderaan after all? No, he wouldn't do that. Anyway, that wasn't what was making her stomach twist. Mara tried to pinpoint the feeling as she wandered back into the loading bay. She was still thinking it over when something outside caught her eye. It was hard to see through the rain, but someone was running towards the ship. Mara held onto the doorframe and leaned out to see better. It was Bodhi. She'd never seen him move so quickly.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled, flinging one arm around like a windmill, telling her to get inside. That's when Mara saw the tiny army of droids chasing him, struggling over the tough terrain, followed by Gantoon, who was screaming and shouting louder than the rolling thunder above.

"What the-" Mara stumbled backwards as Bodhi scrambled up the ramp, slipping across the floor in his hurry.

"Shut the door!" He practically fell into the cockpit, his hands flying over the controls, bringing the ship to life.

Mara was too shocked to argue. She pressed her hand against the keypad, watching the droids and their owner draw closer and closer. The door hadn't even shut properly when the ship suddenly jumped up and Mara tripped into the cargo hold, where she just managed to grab onto a metal bench before she fell. She noted, as she clung on for dear life, that the ship ran far more smoothly than it did during their last calamitous escape.

After a few moments, the steep incline levelled out and they left Onderon's orbit. When Bodhi came into the hold, he was breathing heavily and if it weren't for the rain, she'd think he was sweating. Still, despite how frantic he'd looked just a few minutes ago, Bodhi looked remarkably pleased with himself.

" _That_ was your plan? Leg it?" Mara scoffed as she straightened up, leaning heavily on the metal bench for support. "You're right, you're not a pilot. You're a pirate." She laughed.

Bodhi knew it was a stupid plan but it was a stupid plan that worked. Gantoon was a rich man, he wouldn't miss the few credits it must've taken him to repair the ship. Even though his heart was still beating worryingly fast, he couldn't help chuckling at the disbelieving look on Mara's face. But then he saw her sway, her left hand clutching the wall. Her face grew pale, her smile slowly slipping away.

"Mara?" Bodhi took a tentative step towards her, just in case she didn't want him to come closer. But then a pained, ragged sob tore from Mara's throat and her knees gave way. "Shit!" Bodhi caught her just in time, his arms tucked under hers, but he stumbled under her weight. He almost fell with Mara on top of him but he just managed to stick out his foot and keep his balance. Bodhi sat her down on the bench as gently as he could but the jarring movement still made Mara yelp. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept mumbling the words over and over again until all Mara could hear was a swarm of apologies buzzing around her ears.

Her broken ribs had finally got the better of her. The sudden, sharp movement of the ship taking off paired with her laboured breathing meant that she'd almost skewed her lungs. She couldn't breathe. Mara let her head fall back against the wall, trying to focus on regulating her heartbeat so that the pain and Bodhi's panicked rambling dulled away. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She tried sitting up but she almost blacked out altogether. Bodhi tripped over his own feet in his hurry to grab his jacket from the cockpit when he remembered that he'd given the bacta patches to Mara.

She seemed to read his mind. Without words, Mara tried to dig the patches from her trouser pocket but only got them halfway out before another stab of pain made her sink back into her seat, helpless. Bodhi apologised again, tucking his fingers into her pocket and retrieving the patches. He tore the first one open with his teeth, his other hand already tugging up the front of her shirt. Despite her agony, Mara looked less than pleased and Bodhi found himself apologising for possibly the thousandth time.

He pulled up her shirt until her stomach was exposed but found the thick, white brace that was holding Mara together was in the way. "I'm gonna have to..." Mara nodded hurriedly before he could finish and Bodhi knew she'd rather he got on with it than waste another second fumbling about. His long fingers unlatched the brace at her side and he pulled it off as carefully as he could.

"Maker!" The tight brace provided more support than Mara thought. At last, she could breathe properly but when she sucked in a deep breath, her broken ribs shifted and she gave a choked groan. She was starting to feel dizzy, the edges of her vision growing darker and darker. Then Bodhi flattened his hand against her ribcage, sealing the bacta patch over the darkest bruise, and Mara couldn't take the pain any longer.

"It's alright. It's alright." She heard Bodhi whisper as she drifted away. Mara felt like she was falling into blackness, the world blurring away to nothing before her eyes, but his voice was still clear and solid, the only certain thing. "You're gonna be fine, Mara. Just breathe. Breathe."

* * *

When Mara next opened her eyes, the world was at a different angle. Her stomach lurched and she shut her eyes again quickly, breathing a quiet moan. She tried to assess her situation as best she could but her thoughts were slow and heavy. She blearily opened her eyes again and found that she was lying on the floor in the hold. Mara tried moving her arm but her muscles were just as sluggish as her brain. Still, despite the pain and the throbbing headache, she felt oddly comfortable. She wouldn't have thought she was lying on the floor of their rickety shuttle if Mara hadn't spent so much time in the damn thing and knew the rhythm of its heart like an old song.

A jacket was draped over her to keep her warm. Mara thought it was hers at first but then she saw that her uniform was folded up beneath her head for a pillow. Bodhi had given her his jacket. It smelt like him, leather and engine oil and clean clothes, something warm, something familiar. Her ribs still ached and her head was swimming but Mara managed to prop herself up on her elbow and found that the loading bay door was open. Bodhi had left it that way so that he could keep an eye on her while she slept. He was sat in the pilot's seat, she could just about see him through the open door. He was humming to himself, a soft, lilting tune that she didn't know.

She felt fatigue seep across her body, gently beckoning her to fall back into a deep sleep. Mara never let anyone look after her, she didn't feel comfortable knowing her safety depended on someone else, and how could she possibly be trusted to look after others if she couldn't even take care of herself? But for the first time in days, Mara actually felt safe, her mother's instructions silenced at last. She closed her eyes again, letting her tired body sink into the blankets. She drifted off, lulled by the thrum of the ship, the warmth of her makeshift covers, and Bodhi's gentle voice.


	7. Chapter 7

A siren split the air in two. The heaving, chattering base suddenly fell silent. There was a pause, just a second or so, when everyone on Yavin 4 held their breath. Then, all at once, they unfroze. Everyone knew that the piercing siren meant something big was happening, something bad, but only a select few knew what it really meant.

General Draven burst through the door of the control room. He'd been about to eat his lunch when the siren began its rise and fall. His first proper meal in two days lay abandoned in the ref. He'd managed to hold onto his caf though, nothing could possibly come between him and the thin cup scalding his palm. Ensign Preev was the first to spot him. She didn't salute like regulation demanded but Draven couldn't care less at that moment.

"Sir, we have an incoming distress call." Preev's hands flew across the controls laid out before her. When she first enlisted, she was intimidated by the number of lights at her fingertips, now she could navigate the system with her eyes shut.

Draven met Mon Mothma's eyes from across the room. Her jaw was tight, her face drawn in worry. He'd never seen her look so afraid. Draven thanked Ensign Preev before he rounded the central console, trying not to look as frightened as he felt.

"Who is it?" He kept his voice low as he approached Mothma. "Everyone knows not to contact us here, we're too exposed. Unless…"

"Unless it's an emergency," Mon Mothma said quietly, confirming his worst fears.

Draven looked over his shoulder and saw Ensign Preev and the others watching them. They were frightened too. "Who is it?" He'd never seen Mothma hesitate before.

"The Empire. They've relocated the Death Star. There's nothing we can do."

"Who is it?"

* * *

It was a warm spring evening when the Death Star appeared in the sky of Aldera. Helenia Verbanti was one of the first to see it arrive from the window of the Royal Palace. It was big enough to block out the moon. Someone rose the alarm. Soon enough, the whole planet was awake. Panicked requests for aid were cast out among the stars, they needed evacuation ships and more time. But help never came. Those who did hear their screams assumed the Death Star was only a show of force. They were wrong, and Alderaan's fate was sealed.

Amongst all the panic and the fear, Helenia Verbanti did not abandon her post. She found the Queen and Bail on their balcony, holding each other close. She wanted to say something to Bail and Breha, to thank them, to say goodbye. But she never got the chance. The Death Star was fully armed.

At first, there was just a pinprick of light off in the distance, then the night sky was on fire. All they could see was searing green light. When the powerful superlaser hit the planet, its shields could not withstand the incredible force and Alderaan was destroyed within milliseconds. Helenia's last thoughts were of her daughter, wherever she was. She hoped she was safe, far, far away from here before the planet crumbled away beneath her feet.

* * *

Mara lurched into consciousness, sitting bolt upright with a long, hoarse gasp. She sat there, almost bent double, her mouth open wide as she tried to catch her breath. She'd had the most terrible nightmare, but the more she tried to grasp it, the easier it slipped through her fingers. Something awful had happened. She felt it like a knife in her chest, heavy, painful. It felt so real.

Mara leaned her elbows against her thighs, pushing her face into her open hands as she came to terms with consciousness. She felt her dreams drain away until she was left, cold and alone, in the now. Mara rubbed her hands down her face, pushing her fingers into the corners of her eyes to rub stubborn sleep away. It took her a few moments to realise that she didn't feel any pain. Her hands fell to press gently against the right side of her ribcage. When she felt nothing, she pushed harder but she didn't feel a thing. Mara pulled up the front of her new shirt and found the bacta patch still stuck to her skin. The cloud of bruises had almost faded away too. She peeled off the patch, turning it over in her hands a few times before tucking it into her pocket to dispose of later.

Mara got to her feet, moving carefully at first, but she soon found there was no need. The pain in her chest had vanished. Even her head felt better. Mara reached up and found another bacta patch plastered to her forehead, running back into her hair. She hit her head in the escape pod and again when they crashed onto Boz Pity but ignored the pain in favour of her ribs, the more pressing matter at the time. The bleeding had stopped by the time they left the planet; if it weren't for her splitting headache, she would've forgotten all about it. But Bodhi remembered.

She turned and saw that the door to the loading bay was still open. She could see into the cockpit but couldn't see her pilot. Mara found her jacket had been folded carefully before it was propped under her head. A feeling she couldn't name squeezed in her chest, Bodhi had taken good care of her uniform for her. She bundled it up in her arms as she made her way through to the cockpit, making sure to grab his jacket from the bed too. The moment she ducked under the doorframe, Bodhi turned around in his seat. He'd been leaning over the console, checking one of the many dials set in the newly refurbished display, which was why she hadn't seen him from the hold.

"Good evening, Captain." He grinned at her. Before they met, no one had ever teased Mara before. At least, not in the friendly, cheeky way that Bodhi always did. She still wasn't used to it. Behind his smile, she could see that he was tired. His dark eyes were dull, his shoulders low and slumped.

"Hi." Mara's voice was husky from lack of use, which seemed to amuse Bodhi. He didn't say anything, though. He knew when enough was enough. She dropped his jacket onto his lap as she carefully rounded the gap between their seats, and he tried his best to look away as her hips brushed close by him. Her tentativeness was clear. Though her pain was gone, she still kept a hand on her ribs. It had become a habit over the past few days.

"How do you feel?" Mara dropped into the seat beside him, giving him a bit of a look as she settled down. "Stupid question." Bodhi nodded, turning his gaze out to the stars. "How're your ribs, at least?"

"Better, I think." Mara ran her hand down her side, testing herself for any injuries she might not have noticed before. By some miracle, she appeared to be all in one piece. No, not a miracle. It was Bodhi she had to thank. "Yes, a lot better," Mara said quietly.

Bodhi glanced between her and the steering console a few times, put off by her taciturn reply. It wasn't like Mara to be so quiet. "Good," he said. "I didn't wanna have to carry you when we got to Alderaan." Bodhi looked her way but paused when he saw her face fall.

Alderaan. It seemed like a far-off dream when she began. Now she was almost home. Mara had waited so long and fought so hard but for some reason, the thought of going home made her heart sink. It wasn't because she feared being dismissed. It wasn't because she couldn't bear the thought of facing Bail and Breha. Mara felt her heartbeat quicken as it slowly dawned on her that she didn't want this to end, being here in this ridiculous, rundown little shuttle, exploring planets she could only have dreamed of, getting into trouble, laughing freely, being with Bodhi.

She remembered how she felt yesterday when she saw that their comms had been fixed. At the time, she couldn't work out why it had made her so despondent. Now she knew it was because it meant her little adventure was coming to an end. A tiny, insubordinate part of her didn't want to go home. The thought made her feel sick, it was practically treasonous. She'd made an oath to protect the Royal Family until the day she died. But that was before she'd seen what the galaxy had to offer.

"Are you alright?"

Mara looked up and found Bodhi watching her, his brow furrowed with concern. She nodded faintly, not trusting her voice but also not wanting Bodhi to ask her any more questions. He seemed to get the hint.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Bodhi spoke again. "We should name it."

"What?" Mara turned her gaze away from the viewport, her troubled mind already beginning to settle.

"The shuttle. I've been thinking about it. Don't you think we should name it?" Bodhi was often alone whilst he hauled cargo across the galaxy for the Empire. It was very rare to have a co-pilot, he was only driving shipments from one place to another. He was used to be being alone with his thoughts but since he defected, he'd come to like having someone to talk to on these long journeys. Whilst Mara slept, he felt strangely lonely so to distract himself, he tried to come up with a good name for their little shuttle. "All noble ships deserve a name."

Mara scoffed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't say this rust-bucket is particularly noble." Bodhi pretended to be hurt, his mouth falling open and his eyes wide. Mara had to force down yet another laugh but allowed herself the tiniest of smiles. "Fine, name it."

Bodhi was quite surprised that he'd won her round. Mara wasn't nearly as bad-tempered as she led people to believe. His fingers drummed against the steering console as he thought. Despite her swimming head, Mara waited patiently to hear what he came up with.

"The Endeavour," he said at last, drawing out the name with far more veneration than their humble ship deserved. Mara shook her head.

"No."

"Victory?" Mara gave a derisive snort. Bodhi had to admit he was pushing it a bit with that one. Although, despite all odds, the little shuttle had more than proved its mettle. It certainly wasn't the most fashionable or smart or modern ship, in fact, it was a stretch to call it "a ship" at all. Still, Bodhi had grown strangely fond of their temporary home. It was an unlikely hero. Just like someone else he knew. "K-2SO," Bodhi murmured. Mara looked up from a large bruise she'd been inspecting just above her elbow.

"What?"

"The droid I told you about, that I met on Jedha? Its name is K-2SO." Bodhi didn't really expect her to remember but to his surprise, Mara nodded.

She waited for him to explain further before realising he was finished. "You want to name our ship after a droid?"

Bodhi would've been amused by her incredulity if he hadn't been so distracted by her calling it 'our ship'. Of course, _he_ thought of it as theirs, he could hardly believe that Mara did too. The woman who sat beside him was not the same person who held him at scalpel-point and forced him to traverse a desert. She was different now, she wanted to speak to him, she didn't appear uncomfortable when their eyes met. Even her posture was more relaxed, although that could be because she no longer had the awful, restrictive brace holding her together.

"Alright, suit yourself." Mara raised her hands in surrender, she wouldn't argue with him. "'The K-2 Two'?"

"Just 'SO Two', I think." Bodhi gave her a wry smile and Mara almost returned it.

"Sotoo," she said, trying to name out for the first time. It was a strange name for a strange pair with a strange ship. It would do perfectly. "We named the shuttle." Mara shook her head slightly. "This has been the most bizarre week of my entire life."

Bodhi started to laugh but it turned into a yawn the second he opened his mouth. He hadn't slept since they left Boz Pity. This wasn't unusual, sometimes he could go a whole week without sleeping properly. The nightmares bit at his heels. He'd long since given up trying to fight them and would lie awake and stare at the ceiling until sunrise.

Mara didn't know about that. Well, he hadn't told her, but she had this way of seeing right through him. For someone who claimed they didn't have any friends, she was remarkably good at reading people. He didn't have to tell her, she already knew. Just like he hadn't told her that he watched over her while she slept, but she seemed to know anyway.

Mara watched him try to hide another yawn with amusement. "You should sleep."

There was no softness to her voice, it was more like an order. Bodhi had never liked being told what to do but for once, he conceded. "We both should," he said, getting up out of his seat slowly. He'd been sat in the same position for hours and one of his legs had gone to sleep. As he ducked out of the cockpit, he flicked on the autopilot.

"I just woke up."

Mara sounded like she was protesting but when Bodhi turned around, she'd followed him into the hold. He was relieved, he really didn't have the strength to argue with her. "I heard you tossing and turning." Bodhi bundled his jacket up into a pillow. "You hardly slept at all." He set it down at the head of the blankets and then tried to get comfortable. It wasn't exactly warm in the shuttle, he'd tried to reroute some power to the vents but they only breathed out cold air and he couldn't figure out how to reverse it.

They decided to take one of the scratchy blankets and sleep under it instead, but the floor of the ship was hard and cold, even with two blankets beneath them. Bodhi joked he was happy to brave an aching back if it meant they were warm, but Mara was a soldier and had experienced more than her fair share of rough nights. She folded the blanket on the floor in two so that at least their upper halves would be more comfortable, although it meant they had to sleep almost curled up into a ball. Mara was glad her ribs had healed, otherwise she'd still have to lie flat on her back.

Bodhi lay down first, eager to get under the covers. He'd pulled off his shirt and could finally feel the cold properly. Mara was a little more hesitant. There was something different about tonight. Sleeping in the same bed as someone she hardly knew had been relatively easy; there was something far more intimate about sleeping under the same covers as someone she did know. As Bodhi kicked off his boots, Mara slipped under the blanket, pulling the material right up to her chin. Once Bodhi was settled, an odd silence filled the ship. After all the clamour and shouting of Onderon, it felt strange for everything to be so still, even with the constant whir of the engine and the autopilot's quiet rhythmic reminder tone.

Bodhi lay on his back, looking up at the grimy ceiling. Gantoon had missed a spot. Then again, they couldn't complain, it's not like they paid him. Bodhi remembered the bewildered look on Mara's face as he ran to the ship. He wished he had a holoprojector, anything to capture that hilarious expression forever. He had to press his lips together hard to stop himself smiling. He wanted to ask Mara about it, just to see if he could get a smile out of her, but then he heard her sigh.

Bodhi turned his head to see she was lying facing him. Her eyes were down, her gaze resting on the dingy blanket beneath them, one hand propped under her jacket to make herself more comfortable. She looked sad, world-weary. When they first met, Mara was so determined and strong, trying to stand in her way was like trying to stop the planet turning. Now, five days into their arduous journey, she was tired. If it hadn't been for the strength she'd shown already, he'd say she was on the brink of giving up. Bodhi didn't think Mara knew how to give up, but no one could stay strong forever.

"Just a few more hours and you'll be home," he said, making Mara look up. Her gaze was slow moving, it trailed across the blanket, then over his shoulder to meet his eyes. The corner of her lip quirked, just a flash of recognition.

She knew he was trying to make her feel better (an entirely new experience for her) but Mara was all too aware of how much work there was ahead of her. "Getting home was only half the problem. Darth Vader still has the princess." Her voice lost strength at the mention of Leia. Bodhi's eyes, so dark and kind in the low light, reflected the same worry that festered in her head. Mara lost her nerve and looked back down at the blanket.

"Don't worry," Bodhi whispered. He was close enough so that she could feel his breath on her elbow. His words alighted on her skin and lay there. "You'll find her." Mara still wasn't used to kind words, for a second she couldn't believe he was speaking in earnest. The only encouragements she ever got were in the form of harsh criticisms, meant to make her stronger, tougher. Bodhi never talked to her like that. Her gaze met his again and he gave her a small smile. The corners of his eyes crinkled. Bodhi believed in her, even when she wasn't sure of herself. "Night."

He turned over so that he had his back to her, hoping that Mara would be more comfortable if she had some privacy.

"Night," she echoed, a little more sure of herself now than the last time they wished each other goodnight. She still wasn't used to being in the same bed as another person. Mara didn't think she'd ever get used to it, so it was fortunate that she didn't need to. After tomorrow, she'd probably never lie next to someone again. Mara heard Bodhi's breathing start to level out, slow and quiet. Yes, it was still strange, but never uncomfortable, even with the hard floor and scratchy blankets. She hadn't got used to it but as Mara lay there, curled up and exhausted, she could feel Bodhi's warmth beside her, and almost wished she could.

She fell into sleep easily, one moment her eyes were open and the next, Mara was at the mercy of her bad dreams again. She ran through more endless hallways, chasing after the princess but never quite catching sight of her. Except now, instead of finding Leia gasping for breath, it was Bodhi that Darth Vader had in his tight grip. Mara bellowed at the towering figure, ordering him to let Bodhi go, but Vader raised his arm, lifting her pilot off the ground, his legs dangling uselessly beneath him. A silent scream ripped from her throat, the sharp snap of Bodhi's bones all she could hear.

Mara opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She'd never been so relieved to see the inside of the shuttle. She focused on her breathing, forcing herself to inhale for five seconds and again as she exhaled until her heart resumed a regular pace. As her nightmare eased away like a wave retreating into the ocean, Mara realised what had woken her up. She lay still as she listened to Bodhi shake beside her. He was mumbling under his breath, she couldn't understand any of it but he sounded upset. Mara wondered if she should wake him but she thought she remembered someone once telling her that you should never wake someone if they're dreaming. Her heart jumped as his voice suddenly rose in volume. Bodhi was telling someone to run, to get out of the way, then with a gasp, he jolted awake.

Mara held her breath. She didn't move a muscle. Bodhi panted, loud and ragged, like he'd just run a mile. He stayed very still as he caught his breath, then she felt him move and thought he must be checking to see if he'd woken her. Mara kept her eyes closed until she heard Bodhi get up, his feet padding across the cold metal floor towards the cockpit. She waited until she heard the pilot's chair squeak to open her eyes.

Mara turned her head and saw that he'd taken his jacket with him. This wasn't the first time he'd had a nightmare during their journey. She'd always been a light sleeper, so when Bodhi started tossing and turning on Boz Pity, Mara was immediately awake. That time, he just turned over and went back to sleep. This one must have been worse. Mara propped herself up on her elbow and leaned across the bed so that she could see into the cockpit. Bodhi hadn't turned the light on but she could just see the edge of his shoulder, his elbow leaning on the armrest, his head in his hand.

Mara waited in the dark, wondering if he would come back. There was an ache in her chest that just wouldn't settle. She wished she could think of a way to make Bodhi feel better. She knew how debilitating bad dreams could be. The worst ones grabbed you with fists of iron and pressed you between their palms until you couldn't breathe. Your every coherent thought vanished and all that rushed in to fill the gap was memories, snatches of loneliness and pain and agonising fear. Mara had learned how to take back control but ever since the princess was taken, all her anxieties had come flooding back, just as vicious and spiteful as when she was a child.

Mara turned over and tried to get back to sleep, but fear of what tomorrow might bring kept her from sleeping soundly. She listened to Bodhi getting comfortable in the cockpit to keep her mind from wandering. She hoped he would be able to get some sleep. She hoped his nightmares were finished with him for now. Most of all, she hoped he'd come back to the hold, because although she wasn't used to sharing, Mara could perhaps admit, if only to herself, that their small, improvised bed felt much larger and colder without Bodhi in it.

* * *

"Mara!"

A loud 'shunk' as the cargo hold door slid open made Mara jump awake. She hissed and shut her eyes again, covering her face with her hands as light burst into the hold. She took back what she'd thought about missing this life of travelling, she was tired of rude awakenings.

"Mara!"

She heard feet clatter across the floor towards her. Mara dragged her hands down her face, groaning in protest. She felt like she'd hardly slept at all, it was a brave move to disturb her. She opened her eyes and found Bodhi leaning over her. Even upside down, she couldn't miss the excited look on his face.

"You have to come see this!"

Then he disappeared from view and scrambled out the door again. Mara lay there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling as her eyes adjusted. She didn't want to get up. She was surprisingly comfortable considering the circumstances, and the thought of going outside right at that moment was- Wait, outside? They shouldn't have landed yet. Mara turned over onto her side, muttering a string of curses under her breath.

With some effort, she left the bed and stumbled towards the door, pulling on her boots as she went. She rounded the corner and found the loading bay door was wide open. It was dark outside. The sky, a swirl of ink blue and lavender, was clear and bright. They'd landed at the foot of a grassy hill. Mara could see bright yellow flowers speckling the ground like stars. They couldn't be on Alderaan already. Bodhi stood at the bottom of the ramp. He'd put his jacket back on and his goggles were sat on top of his head. He bounced on his heels, fingers restlessly curling at his sides.

"What's going on?" When he saw her, Bodhi hurried back up the ramp and took her arm.

"Follow me!" He was still grinning enthusiastically, Mara didn't know whether that was a good or bad sign. They obviously weren't in any danger but if Bodhi was excited about something, she was probably about to be pulled into a situation she wouldn't enjoy. Mara was so puzzled she didn't even mind that Bodhi had grabbed her arm and was pulling her towards the hill. The last man who grabbed her had ended up in the medcentre, but she trusted Bodhi and let him guide her up the hill to whatever he was so excited about.

It had been raining, the ground was slippery and mud caked their shoes, but neither of them cared. They reached the top of the hill and Bodhi let go of Mara's arm but stayed close to her side. There were a few other people dotted about, all seated and all gazing at the same horizon. Laid out before them was a shining golden city just teeming with life. Ancient towers reached so high they seemed to brush the sky. The streets were made of scarlet stone, a network of veins dividing up the city. Tiny pinpricks of light speckled the houses, Mara thought if she could look through the windows, she'd be able to see people settling down for their evening meal, families, lovers, friends. She looked at Bodhi and found he was still grinning. Mara took a few steps forward so that she could get a closer look and saw people walking the streets, so far below that they looked more like ants.

Bodhi glanced between the view and Mara, eager to impress her. He was relieved to see that she appeared to like her new surroundings.

"I've been here before." The view was familiar but it had taken Mara a moment to remember why. Years and years ago, when she was around fifteen, the Royal Family visited the capital city to see the planet's vast agricultural process first-hand and to discuss new trade deals. "This is... This is Taanab." Mara couldn't remember much about the visit other than that it had been terribly dull, especially for Leia who was only nine at the time, but Taanab was a beautiful world, located in the Inner Rim and, most importantly, on the Perlemian Trade Route. The food harvested and produced here fed half the galaxy, stretching out as far as the Mid and Outer Rims.

"Gantoon fixed the engine but we left before we could refuel."

Mara turned to find Bodhi had made himself comfortable. There were benches dotted all over the hill so that visitors could enjoy the view but they were all taken. There was, however, a durasteel platform that covered an entrance to the city's water supply, like a raised manhole cover, just in front of a winding path that led into the forests behind them. Bodhi had taken off his jacket and used it to wipe away the rainwater that had collected on the platform, and now he sat on top of it to make the seat more comfortable.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It only should've taken a few minutes. I wasn't going to wake you but-"

The other people sat on the hill suddenly all began to chatter excitedly. They all appeared to be locals, their dark skin and fair, almost white hair told her that. Mara saw Bodhi peer around her and turned to see that all the tiny lights in the distance were starting to blink out one by one. Soon, the entire city had gone dark.

"Today marks the end of the harvest, they celebrate it every year." Bodhi was back to looking excited. "We're really lucky, they set off the fireworks at midnight exactly. Another few minutes either way and we would've missed it."

"Fireworks..." Mara hadn't seen fireworks in a very long time. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time. It must've been on a similar celebration day on Alderaan, Taanab shared many of same traditions as the other planets in the Core. As Mara got older and her duties increased, she was stationed far from the windows in dark corners to keep an eye on the princess, or she patrolled the grounds, coordinating others. They were close enough to Alderaan that she felt as if she could reach out and touch it; her mother and the Queen and Bail just a matter of hours away. But for the first time since their journey began, Mara didn't mind delaying for a little while, she didn't mind at all.

She turned away from the view and began to pull off her jacket to sit on when she saw that the platform was still quite wet, not to mention filthy. She paused with her jacket hanging from her elbows, the cool evening air settling on her bare arms. Mara pulled her uniform back on, tugging the collar into place as she sat down.

"Why do you care so much about that thing?" Bodhi was surprised by how well her jacket had survived the ordeal Mara had been through, even better than Mara herself. Now he knew it was because she would rather wipe the rainwater away with her hand and sit down rather than dirty her uniform.

"Because I worked very hard to earn it," Mara said quietly, trying to get comfortable on the hard platform.

"Fair enough." Bodhi watched her shift and fidget, wondering how long it would take for her to admit that she was uncomfortable. In the end, he couldn't stand to watch her squirm any longer, so Bodhi stood up and gestured for her to do the same. "You know," He flattened his jacket out as far as it would go, pulling it further into the centre of the platform. "There's no shame in asking for help sometimes."

He flashed her a cheeky grin and Mara shook her head slightly, looking down at her feet to hide the smile she was trying to force back. Bodhi patted the jacket to let her know he was finished. Mara hesitantly sat down, still wary of other people's kindness. Ordinarily, it didn't come without a price, but as usual, Bodhi surprised her. He looked over his shoulder then held up one finger.

"Hang on."

Before Mara could ask where he was going, Bodhi hurried off across the flank of the hill. She watched him fade away into the darkness, suddenly feeling incredibly lonely. She looked around her and saw that the other people on the hillside were all in pairs or groups. A couple a few feet away were huddled close together. One of them rested their head on the other's shoulder. They were holding hands.

Mara looked away and tried to spot Bodhi but couldn't see him. She felt a stab of nerves but tried not to let it get the better of her. _Bodhi wouldn't leave you. Bodhi wouldn't leave you. Bodhi wouldn't leave you._ Except that he would. After tomorrow, she'd never see him again. But that was fine, they hardly knew each other. He was just a means of getting home, a glorified taxi service. But if that's all they were, then why did she care so much? And why was how much she would miss him all that she could think about?

"Your majesty."

Mara looked up and found Bodhi standing in front of her. She hadn't heard him approach. Again. In one hand, he held two tall glasses, in the other, a plate piled with food. Bodhi held out the glasses to her and Mara took them while he sat down. She passed him one once he was comfortable, trying to ignore how close they were now that they both had to squeeze onto one jacket.

"Did you steal these too?" Bodhi's face fell, just for a second, but Mara saw his slip. She regretted her words the moment she said them. Bodhi didn't look at her for a moment as he settled the plate he'd bought on his knees. Mara recognised a lot of it. Endwa, fried Corellian meat on a skewer served with orange gravy, flatbreads, Nerf sausages, ruica, mounder potato rice, and a number of brightly coloured fruits. She realised with a pang of guilt that none of this food was available in the Outer Rims, Bodhi had probably never seen any of it before but had chosen them to make her feel more at home.

"It bothers you, doesn't it? What I did on Onderon." They were not his proudest moments, but they needed new clothes and they never would've left Onderon if they hadn't tricked Gantoon. Bodhi didn't like stealing. He only took what he desperately needed and only ever in the most dire situations; food for his family, money to help friends, medicine for his mother. Seeing Mara, bloody and bruised and barely able to breathe, he knew that it was one of those times.

Mara was bad at apologising. She was bad at most forms of communication but apologising more than anything. It wasn't just pride, it was something more, a vulnerability that she just could not and did not want to get used to. But tonight, right here, right now, she knew that it didn't matter what she wanted.

"What _we_ did," she corrected him, making Bodhi look up. Mara's lip twitched and he knew she was trying to smile. He appreciated the effort. "It doesn't bother me. I think it'd be very hypocritical of me if it did... I shouldn't have said that." She couldn't meet his eyes. It felt like there was a heavy weight strung from each of her eyelids, stopping her from looking up. Mara wasn't sure what it was but Bodhi knew.

"It's alright," he said quietly, then as some kind of peace offering, he passed her a fork.

Mara took it hesitantly, not sure she deserved his kindness. But then her stomach rumbled and she remembered neither of them had eaten in days. She stabbed at the ruica, making Bodhi laugh with her enthusiasm. Mara was right, he didn't know what any of it was, but she seemed to be enjoying it so he started with what looked most familiar, some of the rice and a piece of flatbread. Corellian food was known for being incredibly greasy but the Taanabian fruits and Alderaanian ruica were wonderful. They ate in silence, occasionally catching each other's eye and immediately switching to look at the horizon instead, pretending that they were looking out for fireworks.

"Can you see Jedha?" Mara pointed upwards. Now that the city lights had turned off, the sky was filled with stars that had been invisible until now.

Just to see if it might be possible, Bodhi looked in the general direction of his homeworld but as he suspected, he couldn't see it. "Ah, it's too far off. You'd need a telescope."

"What about Alderaan?"

"Er, yeah." Bodhi tilted his head back, his dark eyes darting between the stars. "You should be able to see it from here."

Mara wanted to follow his gaze but for some reason, she found herself following the line of his jaw, angled wonderfully as he arched back, then down the length of his neck, lingering on his Adam's apple. Then he made a sound deep in his throat, a confused sort of 'hmm' that made Mara meet his eyes again, worried that she'd been caught staring. But Bodhi still had his eyes on the stars.

"What is it?"

He scrunched up his face, his nose wrinkling, and Mara found it incredibly endearing despite herself. "Must be cloudy or something, I can't see it." Bodhi wanted to believe that was the case but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Alderaan was so close, it should appear as a large star somewhere off to their left, but he couldn't see it. Mara snorted scornfully and took one of the meat skewers from the plate.

"Or maybe your star-mapping skills aren't as good as you think they are, pilot." To her surprise, Bodhi suddenly laughed, honest to Maker laughed. She almost dropped her skewer. He laughed with his whole body. He threw back his head, his eyes squeezed shut, his shoulders shaking. Mara found herself smiling just watching him. Bodhi laughed with his eyes shut. Bodhi was laughing because of her. She made him happy.

"Watch it, Captain."

Mara's stomach did a little somersault, she didn't know why, but she rather liked when he called her that. She watched him shake his head, wiping a hand down his face as he quieted down, but he was still smiling. Because of her. A breeze picked up, making the trees behind them sway and whisper.

Bodhi crossed his arms, feeling the chill through his thin shirt. "Are you cold?" He didn't wait for an answer, assuming Mara would say no even if she was freezing. "Hang on." He disappeared again, though in the opposite direction this time.

He was back seconds later with their blankets from the shuttle. Mara held out her hand but instead of just passing her one, Bodhi threw one blanket over his shoulder so that he had both hands free then lifted the other up high above Mara's head so that it fell behind her, settling on her back. He pulled the corners around her shoulders, pushing them gently into her hands. Mara felt the cold of his metal fingers brush hers and felt her face grow hot. Bodhi sat down beside her again, pulling the other blanket around him before he tucked into more food. Mara watched him for a moment, looking between the blanket curled between her fists and the man who'd given it to her.

"Bodhi?" He looked up, and whatever coherent thoughts she had abruptly vanished. Mara had always found it hard to meet people's eyes. It was something she had to force herself to do. It was usually no different with Bodhi, but his dark eyes were soft and full of starlight. For once, she found herself unable to look away. "I know I've been difficult." Mara saw him smirk and felt her face grow hot again. 'Difficult' was a gross understatement but he was kind enough not to say anything. "I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me."

"You going soft?" Bodhi raised his eyebrows, passing her the plate. Mara thanked him quietly with a wry smile.

"Not quite." She dabbed a piece of flatbread into the orange gravy, grateful for the distraction. It gave her some time to think about what she really wanted to say. There was something in her chest, squeezing hard, and she didn't know what it meant but it had something to do with Bodhi and the fact that soon, she would be saying goodbye to him. And then there was the small voice in her head telling her that she rather liked this life, cruising between planets and getting into trouble. In the end, Mara decided it would be best to just be honest. "I've never really... I'm not very good at being emotionally communicative."

Bodhi barely held back a derisive snort. "I've noticed." Mara gave him a look but she was still smiling. He didn't think he'd ever seen her smile this much. It was usually because he'd said something funny or because she was teasing him, now it seemed she was actually just... Happy.

Mara looked down at the flatbread in her hands. She picked at its edges, suddenly very aware of three things: one, she wanted to tell Bodhi something she'd never told anyone and she wasn't sure why; two, she was suddenly feeling all sorts of things that she'd never felt before and it was confusing beyond belief, but she knew it must've been because of number three, she and Bodhi, squeezed onto the same jacket, were so close that his entire left side was pressed against her right, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, knee to knee.

"You were right... When you said it was hard... For me, growing up." Mara knew her sentences were coming out all muddled but she was so nervous, she couldn't stop. She never spoke about her feelings, her mother didn't encourage it. What she felt was not as important as her actions. "And sometimes I can't find the right words to say what I..." Bodhi made a soft noise as if to say he understood and Mara was grateful because she really was struggling to explain. "Anyway, I think I, erm… I like you." There was a brief pause. When Bodhi didn't say anything, Mara suddenly felt the urge to repeatedly stab herself in the eye with one of the skewers. Then at last, he spoke.

"You think?"

She looked up and found he was smiling. It was a really nice smile. "I do, I like you," Mara said, much more confidently. "Which is a big thing. For me."

"I like you too." Bodhi's smile grew and for some reason unknown to Mara, it made her heart speed up a little. She considered this for a moment, looking down at the ground with her forehead creased in concentration. Then she looked back at Bodhi, her eyes narrowed.

"So we're... We're friends?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"I just wasn't... Are you sure this isn't some kind of Stockholm Syndrome or something?"

"What's a Stockholm?"

"I kidnapped you."

" _Technically_ ," Bodhi said, rolling his eyes a little to make Mara laugh, which she did, much to his relief. She looked so nervous, he could hardly bear it. Bodhi had always been far too understanding for his own good, that's what his mother used to tell him with a fond smile. It wasn't that he tried to see the best in everyone, far from it, some people were beyond empathy. But Mara had picked him up in a moment of desperation and she hadn't hurt him despite her threats. She just wanted to get home, to find the person she'd sworn to protect. He hadn't forgiven her, to him, there wasn't anything to forgive. "I like you. I want to help you. And we _are_ friends." He wished he could understand why Mara looked so surprised. She was staring at him with her mouth hanging open a little, like she couldn't believe what he was saying. Then Bodhi remembered what she admitted back on the Boz Pity and how lonely she looked. Mara had never had a friend before.

She looked away, pressing her lips together. Although the people around them still chattered excitedly in a thousand different languages, the silence that fell over them was all-enveloping. Soon it felt as if they were the only ones on the hillside. Off in the distance, a countdown had begun, lighting up the side of the tallest building. Golden Taanabian digits dissolved into each other, counting down to the fireworks. With only three seconds to go, Mara finally looked round at him. For the first time since they met, there was no anger in her face, no fear, no anxiety, just gentle, tired honesty.

"My mother used to tell me that the galaxy is a terrible, cruel place. And that no one is ever going to help you, so you have to learn to help yourself." The countdown ended with a huge crescendo of cheers. The Taanabians around them jumped from their seats, the hillside erupting with colour and noise as fireworks arced across the night sky. "I'm really glad she was wrong."

* * *

Mara slept uneasily again that night. This time she dreamt she was sitting on a raft made out of sticks bound together by thin twine. At first, she bobbed along gently but then the sky darkened and the sea grew rough. The raft rose and fell as the ocean swelled. Soon she was pulled up onto the back of a wave taller than any building she'd ever seen, then thrust back down again. She hit the ocean so hard that her raft fell to pieces beneath her and she sank into the depths, screaming out for help but no one was around to hear her.

Mara opened her eyes. Her heart was thudding so hard she could feel its echoes throughout her whole body. She lay there for a few moments while she caught her breath, reassuring herself that it was only a dream. She turned her head and found the other side of the bed empty. Mara didn't have to sit up, she knew where Bodhi would be. With a heavy sigh, she pulled off the blankets and padded across the cargo hold and opened the door to the loading bay. Bodhi had been staring emptily out of the viewport but when he heard the door slide shut again, he looked up.

"Did I wake you?" His voice was hoarse. He sounded so tired. Mara shook her head and a shadow of relief passed over his face. "We're almost there. Not long now."

She fell into the co-pilot's seat, propping her bare feet up against the console despite Bodhi's quiet grunt of disapproval. They watched a few asteroids sail slowly by, turning endlessly over and over. They missed five more floating by on the other side of the ship. They were only small, completely innocuous, so Bodhi didn't have to worry about carefully navigating around them. It didn't occur to him to wonder where they might've come from.

He reached forward and flipped the autopilot on. He'd stripped down to his vest to sleep and was too tired to attempt putting his shirt back on when he couldn't, so Mara was able to see his cybernetic right arm in full. It reached up to the middle of his upper arm, the metal seamlessly meeting his skin. The prosthetic was surprisingly elegant for a Rebel medcentre in the middle of a war; sleek, pitch black and pliable it ended in a flat palm with long segmented fingers. She wondered why it had been left bare, most external replacements were covered by synthflesh. Not that she minded. Actually, she rather liked the way it looked. It suited him, plus the way it melded with his surprisingly muscly upper arm was rather-

"Are you alright?"

Mara averted her gaze the moment she heard Bodhi's voice. She could feel her cheeks heating up again, embarrassed to be caught staring. "Where did you..?" She gestured vaguely towards his arm as if she'd been staring at his prosthetic and not at him. _Which you were_ , she reminded herself, _at first_.

Bodhi lowered his gaze to the display console. "Scarif." The dead planet's name left a sharp taste in his mouth, a tang of iron. He grimaced. "A shoretrooper threw a grenade into our ship. I ran but got caught in the blast. I was lucky to get away with just this." Talking about Scarif had not got any easier but thinking about it was far worse. He was trapped inside his own head where all he could feel and hear and see was death and devastation. Some days, he could hardly remember any of it, as if his own mind was trying to protect him from what he'd seen. Some days it was all he could think about. During his time on Yavin 4, he'd found that talking about it did help, especially if it was with people who'd been through similar experiences. He thought Mara might understand too but she looked confused.

"Scarif?" He said the name as if it should explain everything, but she'd never heard of such a place.

Bodhi leaned back against the headrest, letting out a long, quiet sigh. His eyes felt scratchy and heavy, but he knew he'd never get back to sleep now. "You really don't know much about the war, do you?" He smiled softly. So Mara wasn't exaggerating, she really didn't pick sides, she just did her job. He found it almost funny that this woman could be at the centre of the Rebellion and not even know it.

Mara shrugged slightly. "I have no interest in politics. My job is to protect Leia. That's all I care about." Bodhi gave a light huff of laughter, turning his head to look out the viewport. "What?" Mara felt her exhaustion beginning to seep away and that nice, new feeling of contentment begin to take its place, a feeling she'd only just started to know. "Why are you laughing?"

"That can't be _all_ you care about." Bodhi raised his head from the seat, waving his hands about uselessly. "You haven't got any hobbies? Gardening? Knitting?" To his great delight, this made Mara laugh, properly and loudly. "What about your family?"

"I don't really have much family. It's just me and my mother."

"No potential suitors?" Bodhi raised his eyebrows and Mara scoffed, shaking her head.

"Royal Guards don't have suitors." When Bodhi frowned, she realised she'd have to explain. "We're not allowed to marry." The smile that had brightened up his tired face slowly began to slip away. Mara watched his expression change, from playful to confused, but above all, and bizarrely to her, suddenly incredibly sad.

"What?"

Mara's heart jolted at his hushed voice. She didn't think it was that absurd but Bodhi was looking at her like she'd just admitted a great, awful secret. "Love is a distraction. Our only focus is the Royal Family. Relationships get in the way."

"But your mother, she was a Royal Guard."

"My father died before I was born. My mother didn't know she was pregnant when she was assigned." Mara lowered her gaze. "They made an exception." She waited for Bodhi to ask her more questions but he didn't. On Alderaan, it was common knowledge that Royal Guards were to remain celibate until they retired. Mara had become so used to the idea, it had been a fact of her life since the moment she was born. She supposed it might be a little strange to others but Bodhi didn't look surprised, he looked downright stunned.

"So you... You've never..." He was staring at her, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What?" Mara shook her head again, trying and failing to figure out what he was talking about.

Bodhi jumped when an alert suddenly chirped from the steering console, a proximity warning. There were more asteroids now, growing larger and larger as they flew towards Alderaan. He flipped off the autopilot and carefully guided them out of the way of the biggest rocks, not wanting their shuttle to get too beaten up now that it had been brought back from the brink. "You know… Been in love?" he said quietly, hardly able to meet her eyes, he was so embarrassed. Mara burst out laughing and he was glad it was so dark, otherwise she'd be able to see that he was bright red.

"What kind of question is that?"

Bodhi heaved an exasperated sigh, completely mortified but determined not to let her see it. He didn't think it was _that_ funny but Mara was still laughing at him. "You're telling me no one has..?" He gestured ineffectually again, flapping his hands in her general direction.

He couldn't believe that no one had ever approached her, not even to ask her out for a drink. No one had ever brought her flowers or so much as expressed a single word of admiration. The thought was baffling to him. Bodhi let his gaze travel over her face, from her dark eyes and wild hair, over her dirt-smudged cheeks and down to her crooked smile, the left side of her mouth just that little bit higher than the right. Mara had serious issues, that much was obvious, but she was so clever and funny one second and strong enough to take on a whole army the next. She was incredible.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

His gaze immediately met hers again but his sweet half smile stayed. "I'm just surprised!"

"Why?"

"Because you're so..."

"What?"

Bodhi opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was an awkward choking sound.

Mara's smile slowly faded. She felt her heart do that stupid tumbling trick in her chest again, then that ridiculous fluttering in her stomach. What was he about to say before his mind caught up with his mouth? Bodhi was still stumbling through garbled syllables, his gaze switching between her, his hands, the viewport, the ceiling, his feet and then back to her again. She started to question him again when another alarm sounded from the console, louder this time and more insistent. It was different to the last one. Bodhi seemed surprised to hear it.

"What's that?"

He stared at the tiny flashing green light on the console beside the comms. "An approaching ship."


	8. Chapter 8

The alarm echoed throughout the empty shuttle, reverberating through the air until it seemed to make their seats shake. In years to come, Mara would forget its exact pitch and tone, but would always remember the way it made her skin prickle and her heart plummet.

"They're hailing us."

She looked across at Bodhi. His hand hovered over the comms like he was afraid to answer. She was glad he was so hesitant, she wasn't sure if they should answer either. Mara looked out at the viewport beside her then stretched over the console, trying to see around to the other side of the shuttle, but with her limited view, she couldn't see another ship.

"Who is it?" She asked, sinking back into her seat.

Bodhi shook his head. "I don't know, these comms are ancient." Usually, they'd have at least a vague idea of what kind of ship was trying to contact theirs but this was Sotoo, on its last legs and wobbly legs at that. The comms were very rudimentary, a flashing light and the alarm let them know that they were being hailed but they couldn't tell where the ship was or whether they should be wary. He still couldn't see Alderaan and its neighbouring planets were many parsecs away, so it couldn't be orbiting security vessels. The other ship could be anyone from anywhere.

Mara knew Bodhi was waiting for her to make a decision. She was a captain, she was used to making these choices, and usually, it wouldn't scare her at all, but even though it was just the two of them and not a whole team of soldiers possibly at risk, Mara found herself overwhelmed with unease. The whole galaxy, all this empty space, and a ship had somehow happened upon theirs? She looked across at Bodhi and he looked back at her. He waited until she nodded to pick up the comm.

"This is Sotoo One, receiving transmission. Over." He stated the standard greeting as calmly as he could, trying hard not to let his voice wobble. There was a lump in his throat about the size of his fist, he kept swallowing but couldn't dislodge it. The voice that answered him crackled through the comms, buzzing and shrieking so harshly that even Mara flinched.

"This is the Montserrat, requesting emergency aid! Over!" It was a woman, she sounded frightened. Unlike Bodhi, she didn't try to hide her panic. Now they knew they weren't directly in any danger, his nerves began to settle a little but Bodhi caught himself before he began to relax completely. The other pilot would not sound so distressed, nor would they reach out for help, unless something terrible had happened.

"Montserrat, receiving you." Bodhi glanced at Mara and found her leaning close to him, straining to interpret the woman's words through the thick blanket of background noise from the comms. "Please state the conditions of the emergency. Over."

"We heard the distress signal! We tried to come sooner but Command wasn't sure!"

The pilot's words made Bodhi's skin crawl. Again, he looked at Mara to see what she made of it but despite her obvious trepidation, her face was a mask of calm, as composed as ever. She nodded when she saw him looking her way, indicating that they should press further. Bodhi's hand shook as he raised the comm to his mouth again, pushing his thumb against the transmitter.

"What distress signal? Over."

"Alderaan, it's gone!"

Mara stopped breathing. The world around her began to fade away to a dull hum. The stars blurred. The shuttle darkened. Even Bodhi shrank to just a silhouette in the corner of her vision. All she could hear was the frightened pilot's voice and the thudding of her own heart.

"What do you mean?" Bodhi forgot all about protocol and comms etiquette. He kept looking at Mara, so close to him now, but she was so still, her expression blank. The comms buzzed emptily. Bodhi could still hear the pilot but the connection was weak and her words barely penetrated through the white noise. To ease the anxiety wringing out his lungs, he twisted around in his seat and was finally able to spot another ship up ahead. It was far, far larger than Sotoo. He recognised the design, it was a passenger carrier from Caamas, one of Alderaan's neighbours. He pointed it out to Mara but she hardly registered that she'd heard him. At last, the scrambled syllables came together and terrible words filled the cockpit.

"A space station, the Empire's planet killer." Bodhi's heart suddenly felt impossibly heavy, he could feel it sinking down into his stomach. "It was here! The Death Star!"

He didn't have time to respond. Mara suddenly grabbed his hand, covering his thumb with hers to press the transmitter.

"What happened? What happened to Alderaan?" Mara knew the Death Star. She'd seen its power. How many council meetings had she watched over? How many times had she seen her Queen and her peers discuss the weapon, brave leaders suddenly so fearful? Her hand clutched Bodhi's, her fingertips chilled by the metal, the only thing rooting her to the moment. Then the other pilot spoke again, her anguish singeing her words.

"They destroyed the planet," the Caamarian woman said. "It's gone. Alderaan is gone."

Mara could remember very little of the time after that. One moment, all she could hear was the dull thrum of the comms and Bodhi calling her name, over and over again, but he sounded so far away, just a distant echo. Nothing felt real. The next moment, she felt herself stumbling down Sotoo's ramp. Her feet found soft ground, the air thick and damp so that she had to fight harder to breathe.

They were in a forest, that was all she could glean from her surroundings before she grabbed onto a tree a few paces from the clearing they'd landed in. Mara bent over the side of the tree and retched. Her head was swimming, her legs so weak she could hardly stand. _This isn't real. This is another nightmare. This can't be real. Alderaan can't be gone._ She could hear Bodhi calling her. His footsteps thumped against the mossy ground behind her, then she felt his hand on the small of her back. Mara pushed herself away from the tree, scraping the palm of her hand against its rough bark.

"Don't!" She threw out her arm, pushing Bodhi's hand away. "Don't touch me!" Surprised by her vehemence, Bodhi fell back a few steps, tripping on the uneven ground. He looked hurt but Mara brushed it away.

Bodhi could still feel the shape of her hand on his forearm, his skin tingling from the force of her action, not because it had been particularly hard but fear had made him uncomfortably aware of his senses, the sun just that bit too bright, the silence in the forest pressing against him. "Mara." Her name fell from his lips, just a whisper. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Bodhi tried taking a step closer but Mara jabbed her finger at him, keeping him at a distance.

"Do _not_ try to tell me that it's alright." Her voice rose so suddenly then it felt like she'd split the forest in two. Then Bodhi saw something that stopped his heart. She was crying. "Do _not_ try to tell me that everything's going to be fine."

"I won't," Bodhi promised, resting a hand over his heart. "I won't."

Mara nodded, swaying slightly on unsteady legs. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, then brushed angrily at her eyes. She still wouldn't let any emotion slip, not even now. Bodhi wished he knew what to do. All he could think about was what his mother used to do whenever he tripped and scraped his knee, or the older boys chased him home from school.

He took a tentative step closer, slowly reaching out to her. "I..." He placed a hand on the top of her arm, feeling awful when Mara flinched away from the contact. "I'm so sorry." Bodhi carefully, slowly, gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Mara." He moved slowly to give her every chance of moving away. But she didn't. Mara stayed stiff as he pulled her close, his hands flat against her back, but she didn't yell or fight or hit him. She let him hold her, and after a moment, Bodhi felt her shoulders sag, her body relaxing against his. Now that they were still, the early morning air settled over them but they hardly felt the cold. Mara rested her forehead against his shoulder, her arms hanging uselessly down at her sides. She was shaking.

Bodhi led her back inside, keeping an arm around her shoulders. They sat down on one of the benches in the hold, side by side, leaning against each other for support. It felt like hours before either of them spoke again. Bodhi looked down at the women beside him. She didn't look like a captain anymore, not even with her immaculate jacket and striking tattoo. The fire was gone from her eyes. She looked drawn and hollowed out and so, so tired. They were completely and utterly powerless.

Mara had realised it too. For the first time in her life, she didn't have a direction. She didn't have a plan or a goal. Everything. She'd lost everything. Her mother. The Queen and Bail. The people she went to school with. The people who worked in the Royal Palace. Everyone she'd ever spoken to. Everything she'd ever owned. All of it. Gone. Taken from her. Just like Leia.

"What do we do now?" She felt tears begin to brim again but this time, she let them fall. Bodhi wouldn't think less of her. Bodhi wouldn't mind.

"What do you want to do?"

That was a good question. Mara didn't want anything at that moment. She felt numb. Empty. She couldn't feel a thing. "This," she said, leaning back against the wall of Sotoo, then against him.

Bodhi could feel her warmth through his shirt, it made his cold skin smart. He nodded even though she wasn't looking at him but blankly staring at the opposite wall. "Then that's what we'll do." She didn't respond but he wasn't expecting her to. What would they do now? She was planetless. The idea was so enormous and terrifying that he could barely even begin to wrap his head around it. Losing the Holy City had been devastating, but a city could be rebuilt. Alderaan, all its history, its people, were gone.

He couldn't get Mara's face out of his head. The moment the Caamarian captain told them the awful news, she fell out of her seat, stumbling into the cargo hold where she began to beat the wall with her fists, screaming wildly. It was awful to think that that was the first real emotion Mara had shown him. Bodhi wanted to go to her but he had to land the ship. He located the nearest planet and set a course, forgetting to thank the other captain in his hurry. Now they were alone again, with no destination, no friends, and no idea what to do.

They stayed that way for hours, leaning against each other in the dark, without saying a word. Bodhi slipped in and out of sleep, just waiting for Mara to tell him what to do. But she didn't say anything. She barely moved. He thought she might drift off too but Mara just sat there, staring at the wall. The only indication he got that she was still awake was that at one point, she leaned a little closer and rested her head on his shoulder, reaching out for a comfort she'd never been given before. Bodhi thought about moving Mara to the bed, the metal bench was hard and uncomfortable and his back was starting to ache so surely hers was too. The blankets weren't that much more comfortable but it was something. In the end, he didn't have the heart to move her, so they stayed that way until night fell.

Bodhi didn't know this planet, he'd never been here before, but what little he knew about it worried him immensely. In his blind panic, he'd forgotten Aldraig IV's history of war and, worse, its current state. The Empire left the self-government of many planets intact, especially those that were either indifferent or supportive of the New Order. Less than 1/80th of all planets had had their governments altered. Planets that rebelled were deemed hostile and had governors appointed to them. Since the beginning of the Empire's rule, the planet Aldraig IV had been put under the control of Governor Talloryn due to its commercial value. Governor Talloryn had immediately instigated the deforestation of the planet to sell off the timber and, more beneficial to the Empire, to make room for the construction of AT-AT production lines.

Bodhi had visited such factories before, only to drop off deliveries, but the enormous structures were always heavily guarded. His landing had been pretty spectacular, they practically fell out of the sky. He doubted that anyone could've missed them. If they stayed here, it wouldn't be long before they were discovered. He had to go out and see how close they'd landed to the planet's military base and to find them something to eat and drink. Bodhi didn't know how he could possibly make Mara feel better, but he did know that good food and a warm bed might help to ease the pain just a little. He reached around himself so that he could gently pat Mara's arm with his free hand, the one she wasn't leaning on.

"Mar, I have to go find something for us to eat," he whispered, trying not to startle her. It was so quiet, both in the forest and inside Sotoo, that every word spoken above a murmur felt like a slap. Mara made a noise of protest when he tried to get up. He thought for a second that she might've been comfortable and didn't want him to move but then she grabbed onto his sleeve, her fingers digging into his arm.

"No, Bodhi, don't." Mara's eyes were wide and frightened. She could feel panic started to weave its way through the numb fog that engulfed her. She didn't want to be alone. Not now. She didn't want Bodhi to leave her sight. She couldn't lose anyone else. He gently unpicked her fingers from the cuff of his jacket, whispering reassurances under his breath the whole time.

"I won't be long." He took off his jacket. If he did run into any Imperial guards, he didn't want to be caught with the symbol of the Rebellion on his arm. He hesitated before laying it across Mara's knees to keep her warm. "Stay here." He tried to muster a smile but couldn't quite manage it. Her eyes were still wide but she didn't protest again. Bodhi left the shuttle, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Mara sat in the dark for what felt like hours. She bounced her heels, trying to keep herself warm, but the rain and mist outside seemed to cling to Sotoo, turning the shuttle into a refrigerator. As the evening drew closer, her breath began to curl through the air like smoke. Where was Bodhi? It was hard to measure how much time had passed but he should be back by now. What if something had happened to him? Mara rose to her feet slowly, not trusting her legs to hold her up just yet. She went to the door and stared at the keypad beside it, debating with herself for a few moments before she finally gave in to her curiosity and worry and opened the door. Mara stared out at the dark forest, feeling unease begin to trickle down her spine. Bodhi was nowhere to be seen.

She fought through the haze that surrounded her and the voice in her head telling her that she should stay there, stay quiet, stay unfeeling. She looked down at the jacket Bodhi had given her, clutched tightly between her fingers. The soft leather was worn and scarred, deep brown and edged with red and blue bars. Mara brushed her fingers over the Rebel Alliance emblem on the shoulder, then reached round to her own shoulder, faintly touching the tattoo that matched. It was a struggle to move, a battle to stay standing, but her friend might be in danger. Mara placed Bodhi's jacket on the bench then her own beside it and left the ship.

* * *

Bodhi was fairly certain that he was lost. His sense of direction had always been rather good, he'd be a terrible pilot if he couldn't follow his nose, but the forest was close and thick, and with the hazy grey fog, he could hardly see three paces ahead of him. He'd ventured out to see if he could spot the factories and was relieved to find that the smoke billowing from their towering chimneys was just a faint haze in the distance. No one knew they were here, no one would come looking for them.

It also meant that there was no proper food for miles but they ate well on Taanab and he'd stumbled upon a Binka tree a few clicks back. He collected as much of the yellow fruit as possible, knowing it was all they were going to have to eat before they found somewhere else to land. He'd lifted up the front of his shirt like a pouch and carried the fruit all the way through the forest, hoping he was heading in the right direction. At last, he thought he saw a twisting tree that he recognised and knew he must be close.

A rustle of leaves to his left made him stop. He froze, his foot hanging in mid-air. Bodhi turned his head, straining to listen for any other sign of movement. It was deadly silent in the forest, most of the wildlife had been driven out by the Imperial factories. He hadn't seen a bird or insect since they landed. He heard it again, a brushing in the leaves but to his right this time. Bodhi bent down and poured the fruit from his shirt as quietly as he could, just in case he needed to run.

"Hello?" He knew it was stupid but rather they knew he was here than he surprised them and got shot. He knew what he'd prefer. Bodhi turned on the spot, feeling the hairs on his arms begin to stand on end at a crack in the undergrowth, closer than before. "Please, please help me." The blunt whir of a blaster being armed made him spin around again. A figure emerged from the trees, a head taller than him, long-limbed with skin as grey as the fog. Bodhi's heart thrummed, his breathing suddenly growing shaky, but he dared not run. "Please." He tried to sound desperate so that they knew he wasn't a threat. "My wife and I need help, is there a town near here? Or a village?"

The tall creature said nothing. It just raised its blaster. Crunching behind him made Bodhi spin around to find several more figures emerging from the dark trees. They each carried an enormous blaster. One held a club tipped with jagged barbs. Another had a long, spear-like weapon that sparked at one end. They were Adarians, he could tell from their elongated skulls and lack of ears and noses. Their heads were covered in fine hairs sensitive to sound waves and their skin was underlaid by glands that allowed them to detect odours, which is probably how they were able to track him through the enormous forest. The Adarians had distensible throat pouches which they elongated to emit a loud, subsonic call so they could communicate over long distances, reaching over 20 kilometres. They'd probably been tracking him since he left the ship, communicating between themselves in a language he couldn't hear. Bodhi raised his hands above his head.

* * *

Mara trudged through the underbrush, pushing low branches out of her way. She wasn't a fantastic tracker, it had only been a small part of her training, but Bodhi had trampled so brazenly through the forest that even a blind man could follow his path. She pushed aside a branch about head height, her eyes on the ground following Bodhi's footprints in the soft earth. The thorny branch scratched her palm and she swore loudly, forgetting in her surprise that she might not be alone. Mara held her hand up to her face, watching the blood begin to bead then trickle from the cut.

"Brilliant," she muttered, looking around for something to wash away the blood, but she found nothing. Resigning herself to her situation, Mara wiped her hand on her dark trousers, wincing as her skin smarted. A snap made her head whip round. She heard voices, piercing and heavy, then numerous feet trampling through the undergrowth. Mara dove behind the nearest tree, holding her breath to keep as quiet as possible. The footsteps grew closer. Mara peered around the side of the tree and saw six figures hacking through the forest. They didn't seem to care how much noise they made which could only mean they had nothing to fear. Mara watched them walk past, her eyes immediately searching for any weapons they might be carrying which she found in abundance. Five creatures, tall and lithe, and in their midst, head bowed, was Bodhi.

* * *

The Adarians didn't hurt him much, just pushed him to his knees and held the awful barbed club to his back whilst his hands were bound. Then one grabbed Bodhi by the scruff of his neck like a dog and righted him again. He tried begging but they either couldn't understand him or just didn't care. They were slave traders, smugglers, probably bounty hunters too. He didn't know where they were leading him but he knew it was away from Sotoo, away from Mara. He thought about trying to call out to her to warn her but he didn't want to alert the Adarians of her whereabouts. So Bodhi kept quiet, his brain turning over and over as he tried to think of a way out of this unnervingly familiar situation.

The Adarians stopped abruptly, twisting their heads this way and that like they were trying to catch a scent. Or they'd heard something. One creature, who seemed to be the leader, barked an order and pointed into the trees beside them. The Adarian with the club went into the underbrush. Bodhi tried to see what he was looking for but suddenly the Adarian flew out of the bushes, landing hard on its back. The others all hissed warily, looking between each other and the trees. Then a figure emerged from the mist, spinning the Adarian's club between her fingers with all the swagger and confidence of someone who'd lost their princess and their planet and had nothing left to lose.

"Mara, don't!" Bodhi's warning fell on deaf ears.

Mara waited until another Adarian ran up to meet her, taking her time, then suddenly struck out with the long club, hitting the creature in the throat hard. It screeched and fell back a step which Mara used to her advantage, immediately descending upon the Adarian. With just three swift strikes with her stolen weapon, the creature lay on the forest floor. Obviously not wanting to waste any more time or soldiers, the leader of the smugglers raised one long arm and gave an order in Adarese.

Despite the difference in size between the woman and her assailants, it looked as if she was not in need of any outside assistance. It finally dawned on Bodhi, as he watched Mara fight, that he'd only seen a fraction of what she was capable of. Now Mara was heartbroken and furious and her ribs no longer held her back, she looked unstoppable. A twist and flip, and suddenly the brute who had tried to grab her arm found himself on the ground. When his companion rushed to assist him, he found himself on the wrong end of a ferocious assortment of kicks, punches, and blows delivered by the club that Mara wielded. In short order, both men found themselves prone and unconscious.

Mara was just turning around to deal with the two final Adarians when she felt a stab of excruciating pain between her shoulder blades. She could hear Bodhi yelling her name as she fell to her knees, panting as the last waves of electricity raced through her body and into the ground through her fingertips. The Adarian leader laughed as he passed the spear tipped with swirling blue energy between his hands, enjoying the sight of Mara shuddering in the dirt after such a show of bravado. She clawed her fingers into the mud, forcing herself to turn around and face the man who attacked her.

"I am Captain Verbanti of the Alderaanian Royal Guard, you will let us go this-"

"Pad'atwo!"

The Adarian smuggler raised the spear as if to shock her again. Mara knew that meant 'shut up' but she'd been through too much and come too far to be beaten now. "You have no idea who you're-"

"Actually, I know exactly who you are." The Adarian leader suddenly switched to Galactic Basic Standard. The language was tricky for the lipless species, his accent was so thick they could only just understand him. The Adarian gestured to one of his men and they stepped forward to pass him a datapad. He rapped his long fingers against the screen then smiled coldly. "Bodhi Rook." He rolled the name around in his mouth, taking his time with it just to make Bodhi uncomfortable. "You are a very wanted man."

A hologram of his own face shone from the datapad, oscillating back and forth. Beside it was his name, date of birth, and his worth. Realisation hit Bodhi like a punch to the gut.

"Please, don't." He didn't care what they did to him, beatings, torture, all of it paled in comparison to the pain of Mara finding out about him, of her looking at him differently. But the Adarian leader couldn't care less what he wanted.

"75,000 credits for one man?" He peered down at Bodhi as if to appraise him for himself. His pale eyes glinted in the dying light. "You must have been very bad."

"What are they talking about?"

Mara's voice was very low and very quiet. She knelt a pace or so behind him; Bodhi had to twist his head right around to see her. She looked drawn and tired, but the Adarian's words had set a fire behind her eyes. She was staring at his hologram. He wanted to tell her not to listen to them, to fight back and run to the ship, but he didn't get the chance.

"Wanted by the Empire... We have ourselves a runaway!" The Adarian knelt down in front of Bodhi, reaching out one hand to grip his chin. Bodhi grunted as the creature roughly turned his head to the left then the right. "A defected Imperial pilot," he said, then looked up at his crew and spoke in Adarese. The men laughed and Bodhi felt like sinking into the mud beneath him. The leader of the bounty hunters clicked his tongue thoughtfully then let him go. "You don't look that important to me."

Bodhi twisted around to look at Mara, his stomach already wringing into knots. To his dismay, she didn't look angry. Mara's face had collapsed into a look of complete and utter anguish. Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide and shining. This was far worse than anger, this was betrayal. "Mara-" He tried to explain but the bounty hunter stepped forward and kicked him hard in the stomach with such force that Bodhi doubled over, his face pressing into the mud.

"Put them on the transport." Bodhi couldn't breathe as they hauled him to his feet but even if he could've got the words out, they wouldn't have listened to him anyway. Adarians were a stubborn people. Once they'd made up their minds, it was almost impossible to change them. The binder they slapped onto Mara's wrists pinched her skin and every time she tried to wriggle her hands around behind her back to ease the pain, the guard shoved her and she stumbled. They led them through the trees until they reached another clearing where the Adarians had landed their transport, a long, thin cruiser for carrying prisoners.

The second Mara saw the ship, her instincts kicked in and she saw red. She would not be getting on that ship. She would be no one's prisoner. She jumped and swung her arms under her feet so that they were in front of her, then whirled around and struck her guard hard in the throat with the heavy metal case covering her hands. He stumbled back but before Mara could reach the next Adarian, she felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck and the world went dark.

* * *

When she next opened her eyes, the pale sky was gone and the towering trees and fresh air had been replaced by four grimy walls and a stench she couldn't have identified even if she wanted to. Mara groaned and closed her eyes again. She was tired of waking up in places she didn't know. She was tired of coming this close to drowning only to be pulled to the surface at the last moment. She wished the universe would just get it over with, and put her out of her misery.

"Mara?"

That voice, that voice which had once been her only source of comfort. Now it sent a burst of anger throughout her body, settling in her heart. It gave her the strength to open her eyes again. She was lying on the floor of a cell, just a thin layer of scattered straw lay between her and the ground. A faint, low rumbling sound filled her head, buzzing like a swarm of bees. Every muscle in her body ached from the Adarian's spark-tipped spear but she managed to sit up. The electricity that had shot through her was strong enough to knock her out cold but she could still remember what happened. She remembered everything.

Her vague, nebulous thoughts came together at last. She looked around and found Bodhi pressed against the bars that separated their cells. The gaps between the spokes were narrow, he could only just squeeze his arm through, but he was reaching out to her, his face pressed up against the bars, he was so close.

"Thank the Force, you're awake."

He looked over his shoulder, perhaps to make sure no one was listening in. She realised that the low hum she could hear was the layered voices of those occupying the other cells. Peering out of her tiny prison, Mara could see two rows of cells, each housing a frighteningly thuggish creature. One across the row from her saw her staring and bared its pointed teeth. They were criminals, or at least, people who'd done something bad enough to warrant a bounty on their heads. The hall stretched off into the distance and ended with an open door, through which she could see two Adarians chatting in their horrible, clicking language.

"We're on their base," Bodhi kept his voice low and hushed, the sound grating to her tired mind. "They don't have many guards but they-"

"Shut up," Mara whispered. Bodhi's anxious words lurched to a halt but not for long.

"What?" He frowned. "No, I'm-"

"Just shut up, Bodhi." Mara spoke quietly but her words cut through the air. Even the other prisoners seemed to stop their mindless chattering, suddenly interested in the two humans. Mara slowly got to her feet, leaning heavily on the cell door. It was only when she'd steadied herself that she met his gaze. "How could you hide something like this from me?"

Bodhi's face fell. He looked sad for a second, then his expression shifted and he moved away from the bars between their cells. "I didn't hide anything."

Mara scoffed, letting go of the door so that she could turn away from him. Bodhi bit his lip. He hadn't thought of it like that. It was so rare to meet someone who'd never heard of him, he couldn't help indulging in the anonymity. And after that, it seemed too late to tell her about his past. Then there was Mara's clear hatred of the Empire, she never would've trusted him if he told her. And, Bodhi supposed, it had been nice to pretend, just for a little while, that he was himself again, just Bodhi, not the pilot, or the defector, or the war hero. With a sigh, he pushed himself away from the bars.

"If I told you, you would've left me on Boz Pity. Don't even try to deny it."

Mara suddenly turned around, all that power and rage that had frightened him when they first met returning to her.

"You didn't think to mention that you worked for the enemy."

Bodhi scoffed. " _Kriff_ , would you listen to yourself?"

"You didn't _once_ think that that information might've been relevant."

"It wasn't. It isn't."

Mara stared at him. She was breathing heavily. The electricity had left scars and burns throughout her body, it hurt just to stand. Then her face crumpled, first into sadness then anger again.

"I trusted you."

If he hadn't been so irritated himself, Bodhi would've known to apologise then. But he had been threatened, shot at, and now captured by bounty hunters, and he was tired too. None of that left much room for rational thinking.

"You kidnapped me." He bit back.

"Oh, for-"

Mara rolled her eyes as if to say 'oh, not this again' and that only made Bodhi angrier. He stepped forward again, getting as close to her as he could. "Oh, and while we're on the subject, you seem to have forgotten, oh, great and powerful Mara Verbanti, Captain of the Right Royal Nightmare of Alderaan-"

"You shut your mouth." Mara spat out the words. She would not have her planet's name spoken in vain, not now, not ever. But Bodhi was too furious to care.

"I didn't _ask_ to go on this idiotic tour of the outer rim. You forced me out here, you took me away from my friends."

"Please," Mara sneered. "You're a defected Empire drone, no one on that base is your friend."

Her vehemence surprised Bodhi. He was very much aware that many of the other prisoners had now stopped their conversations to eavesdrop on theirs. A brewing argument between two humans was the best entertainment they could get and those who understood Standard watched them with clear interest.

"Oh, like you'd know anything about friends." Hurt flashed in Mara's eyes. That was a low blow. But why should he have to be the civil one? Why should he have to tread on eggshells and Mara could say and do whatever she wanted? She'd bullied him from the moment they met, why shouldn't he tell her exactly what he thought of her. "You learn one thing about me and suddenly you know me. This is why I didn't tell you. If you weren't so blinded by your own prejudices-"

"Prejudices?"

"You would see that I've never hurt anyone. I did not steal your precious Princess Leia."

"No, but you aided the people who destroyed my home!"

"They destroyed mine too!" Bodhi's voice rose with frustration. He didn't understand how Mara could think she was the only person in the galaxy who'd lost things, that she was the only one who'd suffered.

"Oh, so that's what made you change your mind, is it?" Mara stepped forward slowly, her head tilted to the side in a way that Bodhi found aggravatingly condescending. "That's what finally gave you a conscience."

"You know nothing about me." He did not risk his life for the Rebellion so that people could still talk to him like he was nothing. He watched her step right up close to the barrier that separated them. Now there was no way she could hurt him, he felt a lot braver. She couldn't hold a stolen medcentre scalpel to his throat through the bars of a cell. "I have spent every waking moment trying to make up for it. I risked everything for the Rebellion! I could've died on Scarif!"

"Yeah, well things would be a lot better for me if you did!" Mara regretted it the moment the words left her mouth. Even the other prisoners seemed to fall silent, shocked by her spite. Bodhi's scowl softened then disappeared altogether. She watched his shoulders sink. He stared at her for a few moments before letting his gaze drop to somewhere near her middle then fall to the floor. Mara clenched her teeth, feeling the need to apologise sitting in her throat, but something stopped her, pride, ire, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter, the door to her cell rattled and she turned to find the two guards standing in the doorway.

"Tua. Ki-wawao."

One gestured for her to follow them. Mara eyed the electric staff in his left hand; she could still feel its sting reverberating through her muscles. She weighed her odds and came to a conclusion quickly. She did as she was told, much as it aggravated her to do so, and followed the Adarians down the row of cells.

Bodhi watched her walk away. Despite his aching heart and wounded pride, he prayed and prayed that Mara would look back. But she didn't. Bodhi shrank back into the corner of his cell, sinking to the grimy floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest, making himself as small as possible, hoping to fade into the shadows. Mara's words echoed through his head. Part of him wanted to be angry. How could she speak to him like that after all he'd done to help her? He'd done bad things, Bodhi knew that, but he'd tried to make up for it. He was still trying. He'd never stop trying to repay that debt.

But then there was the other part of him, the part of him that agreed to help Mara, the part of him that bought her food even when she said she wasn't hungry and bacta patches when she was determined to keep fighting. The part of him that cared for Mara. The part of him that knew she was only speaking out of a broken heart. The way she'd look at him on Taanab, so open and nervous... He was her first friend. And he let her down. Bodhi let his head sink down until his forehead rested on his propped up arms. All around him, the prisoners wailed and rattled their cages. He tried to get some sleep but thoughts of what the Adarians would do to him, and Mara's disappointed face kept him up all night.

* * *

With one guard walking in front of her and another bracketing the first behind her, Mara wouldn't have been able to get away easily even if she had the strength. They led her to another row of cells, just as dark and dismal as the first except in this section of their base, she was the only prisoner. Without a word, she was shown into the first cell.

Mara waited for them to shut the door behind her but the Adarians remained in the entryway. She watched them closely, her aching muscles tensed. Then one of the creatures stepped inside the cell and growled a command. Mara looked between the two guards but neither of them spoke Standard. The one closest to her seemed to grow frustrated. He reached out to her with both hands and Mara instinctively stepped back, raising her own hands, putting as much space between them as possible without backing herself into a corner.

A third guard joined them, another sparking spear raised. As the first Adarian forced her to her knees and the second stepped forward with a knife as long as her forearm, Mara felt a small sense of satisfaction to know they were frightened of her, even now. The Adarian holding her shoulders tightened his grip and the guard with the knife reached behind her head. Despite her fear, Mara felt an overwhelming peace. If this was it, she would soon be with her mother, Bail and Breha. She would be with them on Alderaan. But the Adarian only sharply tugged her hair from its messy bun.

"Kaná to'watō," he said, and although she has no way of knowing what he meant, his terrible voice sounded odd, as if he was trying to reassure her.

He raised the knife and Mara realised what they were going to do. These Adarians were bounty hunters and slave traders. Bodhi would be handed over to the Empire for a reward; she would be sold on to the highest bidder and to do that, they would need to erase her identity. Everyone knew Alderaanians were proud of their hair.

The guard by the door shuffled uneasily as if he anticipated her to put up a fight but despite every instinct telling her to run, Mara let the Adarian grab the ends of her hair and pull her head back. Mara didn't cry. She didn't even blink. Her only thoughts were of Leia, praying that she was safe, as her last connection to Alderaan was hacked away, falling to the ground at her feet.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a little slot set into the door of her cell, about a foot wide and half that high. It had a hinged door, rusted and old so that it squealed whenever it was forced open. Every day, a guard pushed a meagre portion of food through. The night she was captured, Mara was disgusted to find the little bowl that clattered across the floor to land at her feet contained a grey, lumpy substance, stuck halfway between liquid and solid states. She didn't eat it, partly out of protest but mostly because she was fairly certain it might kill her.

That was two nights ago, from what she could tell. There were no windows in her little section of the base. The short corridor contained only six cells, one of which she occupied, and a tap set into the far wall that produced only lukewarm, filthy water. It was hard to calculate the passage of time but every morning, a bowl of this awful mush was pushed into her cell and every morning she ignored it. Then the guard would come along in the evening to take away the bowl and replace it with a fresh one.

Every so often, he lifted the hatch to push through a mug of the disgusting water. Mara turned her nose up at this as well at first, but she started to feel dizzy towards the afternoon of the second day and decided to fashion a filtration system. When she was sure no one would come into the cell block, she quickly pulled off her shirt and tied it between the bars in the corner, collecting the droplets that fell through the material.

She didn't try to escape. Though the thought did cross her mind on her first evening, it faded away as quickly as it started to form. If she did manage to get out, which she supposed she could do very easily, where would she go? She couldn't bring herself to think about Bodhi right now but she knew she'd have to rescue him if she wanted to get off this planet. Even if, by some miracle, they did manage to get out of the base unscathed, where would they escape _to_? Bodhi would undoubtedly want to go back to Yavin 4, would she go with him? Mara didn't think she'd have much of a choice. And then what? Join the Rebellion? Part of her felt too tired to fight anymore and that worried Mara. If she couldn't fight, what was she good for? Without Alderaan, without Leia, she had no purpose.

Leia. She was still out there. Still alive. Why would the Empire target Alderaan if not to torture the princess? The thought would stay with Mara for years. If she'd been more careful, if she'd done her job properly, Leia wouldn't have been captured. If Leia hadn't been taken, Alderaan would still be here. It was her fault. It was her fault. She'd failed the princess. She'd failed her planet. Mara curled up in the far corner of her cell, pressing her face into her folded arms to block out the world around her. Overwhelmed with dysphoria and guilt, Mara stayed there all night. She'd never felt so afraid.

On the third day, a different guard appeared outside her cell. The Adarians all looked very similar, it was hard to tell them apart, but her previous jailor had been very short with her. He didn't care if she ate what little they gave her, he only passed her the bowl and left with a grunt. Clearly he'd grown tired of the responsibility of collecting and cleaning the bowls of uneaten food. This guard was different, smaller than the rest. He still scowled at her through the bars of her cell but when he bent down to pass the bowl through the slot, he held her gaze. Mara wasn't sure if this was because he was worried she might attack him, or if he just wasn't as careless as his predecessor.

The Adarian noticed that her mug of water was empty. He spoke to her in that low, clicking language, gesturing at the same time that she should stay back. Mara had yet to move from the relative safety of the far corner of her cell and she certainly wasn't going to now. The Adarian clicked at her again then opened the cell door. Keeping his pale eyes on her the whole time, he bent down and collected her mug from the floor then jumped back out of the cell, closing the door quickly behind him. So he _was_ afraid of her. Or perhaps he was worried about what his boss might do to him if she got out.

Mara watched curiously as he walked back into the main body of their base and not to the tap at the far end of the cell block. A few minutes later, he came back with her mug and slid it through the slot, pushing it slowly with the tips of his long fingers so that he didn't spill any. Then he clicked at her again and left the cell block. Mara waited until she heard his footsteps fade away before she uncrossed her legs and reached over to grab the mug. She was surprised to see that the water was clear and cold.

When her new guard came back that evening, she watched him more carefully, wondering why he'd gone to the trouble of getting her clean water. The small Adarian snarled when he saw her. She knew what he wanted of her, so she backed into the far corner of her cell. They hadn't bothered to handcuff her. There was no way she could get out without someone seeing her and if she did manage to somehow slip past her guards, there were more than enough Adarians on the base to overpower one woman. At least, that's what they thought. Still, the guard was understandably nervous to be alone in a small cell with her. When he saw that she hadn't eaten again, the Adarian scowled at her.

"Tua krochek."

He pointed at her, then at the bowl. Mara, through listening to as many conversations between the Adarians as possible, had managed to decipher than 'tua' meant 'you', but the rest was a mystery. Again, the Adarian pointed at her first, then her untouched food.

"Tua krochek. Ni, luanték yesento."

Mara stared back at him, knowing it was best to just stay silent until he went away. The Adarian frowned at her, at least she thought he was frowning. They didn't have any eyebrows but his face contorted in such a way that she knew he wasn't pleased with her.

"Cjest," he muttered, finally turning away from her and walking back out of the cell. Mara also knew enough Adarese to guess he was swearing.

When he came back the next morning to bring her breakfast and collect her uneaten dinner, he leaned back, peering out of the cell block doorway. When the Adarian was sure that no one was watching, he stooped and pushed something small and colourful through the slot. He hurried out of the cell block before she had a chance to move. Mara shrank back from whatever he'd pushed into her cell. When the thing rolled to a stop and did not move again, she tentatively reached over and grabbed it. She poked and prodded at its rough red skin, then carefully took a bite. He'd brought her fruit. Mara didn't realise how hungry she was until her first bite. She devoured it in seconds, licking each one of her fingers to relish the flavour.

This went on for two more days until finally, on what she assumed must be the fifth day, the leader, whose name she'd learned was Lotok, appeared outside her door, flanked by two of his men. He ordered one of them to open her cell and stepped inside. There wasn't enough room for all of them so the soldiers stayed outside, watching her closely. One of them had a huge bruise blossoming across his face from where she'd hit him. The other had a limp. Mara smiled at them and despite their fearsome appearance, they shuffled uncomfortably.

"Good morning, Captain," Lotok said, stooping down with his datapad in hand.

His eyes travelled over her face and body, though Mara was pleased to find no hint of desire in his expression. His expression was cool and calculating like he was weighing up a price for her. As he tapped his fingers against the datapad, Mara realised that was probably exactly what he was doing.

"What are you going to do with me?" His eyes did not leave the datapad, the dark blue glow making his skin shine eerily. Mara straightened her back but still couldn't see what he was looking at.

Lotok did not want to answer, that much was very obvious. Although he had been the leader of his little gang of bounty hunters for many years now, he did not have much experience with prisoners. Most people were bound, gagged, and passed over to whoever set the bounty as quickly and quietly as possible, but slaves were a new business venture. Prisoners had to be kept as cargo until they were sold. And they were always chatty.

"There is a shortage of slaves on Tatooine. You will be shipped there." Lotok did not like his job but there wasn't that much choice where he came from. Although, it did satiate his violent proclivities and despite how time-consuming tracking and capturing was, he rather enjoyed the chase. The money was good but there was a lot of competition and a limited number of criminals, runaways, defectors, or people who were just unlucky. To keep their little organisation going and to fend off any possible mutinies, they'd branched out to trading. Fortunately, Lotok and his meticulously chosen followers did not have a whole conscience between them and had no reservations about selling slaves.

"Tatooine," Mara echoed, recognising the name. Tatooine was thought to be one of the oldest planets in known space, a desert world in the Outer Rim Territories. The locals mostly farmed moisture for a living or dealt scrap. The planet had a bad reputation, the cesspool of the galaxy where all the worst criminals gathered and Jabba the Hutt owned a decadent palace that towered over the poor locals.

"Twin suns," said Lotok. "I've heard the sunsets are very beautiful."

He said something in Adarese and the men standing outside the cell laughed. Mara scowled at them and despite their weapons and greater number, they quieted down. Lotok did not say anything more, he simply looked between her and his datapad, probably sending a description to whoever it was that she'd be passed onto. Hoping to coax more information from him, Mara asked,

"How long have you been tracking us?" She'd always prided herself on her skills, she did not train all her life to not notice they were being followed across the galaxy by pirates.

Lotok sighed before answering, muttering under his breath. None of his other prisoners were ever this loquacious. "We were not tracking you." He raised the datapad up to her face. Mara winced when a sudden flash blinded her. Lotok chuckled and flipped the datapad around so that she could see the hologram he'd taken of her. "For a pretty lady, you take a bad picture." She was pulling a face, her nose all wrinkled up and her mouth slightly open because of the flash. Mara glowered at him but unlike his men, Lotok did not seem afraid. "The second you landed on Aldraig IV, we located your position. We did not know who you were. It is only luck that your companion happened to be very… Lucrative."

For one stupid moment, Mara actually felt a swell of relief. So she hadn't made any mistakes, they were just unlucky to land on this particular planet. The more she thought about it, the more that relief sank into an overwhelming feeling of unease. She'd been captured, she was going to be sold as a slave. Why was she happy that at least it had not been her own fault?

Because, Mara realised, it meant she hadn't made any mistakes. It meant she wasn't a disappointment. But a disappointment to who? Her Queen? Her soldiers? Her mother? They weren't here anymore. And she still terrified of letting them down. Mara had worked so hard for so long that she hadn't had time to catch her breath. She hadn't been allowed to think before. She hadn't had a chance to stop and look around. Why did that sound familiar?

Bodhi. Bodhi asked about her. He was interested in her. No one was ever interested in what Mara had to say unless it was about a mission. They only ever asked what she thought, never what she felt. When he heard about her training, he said, _'That must've been hard'_. At the time, she thought that an impertinent, maudlin thing to say but she didn't know him then. That was before they were friends.

"What did he do?" she asked, knowing she must be pushing her luck. Fortunately, Lotok seemed to be in a good mood. The Adarians were a fairly expressionless species but if his face hadn't been so flat and impassive, she knew he'd be asking her to elucidate. "The pilot?" Lotok gave what she thought must've been an Adarian shrug.

"We never learn specifics, we are told who to find. We've been trying to catch him for almost a month."

"Kattán tolkae," one of the guards muttered. Mara still knew only a few words of Adarese but she guessed he must've been complaining because Lotok twisted round and barked at him. The guard apologised quickly, looking strangely sheepish for such a towering creature. Lotok muttered under his breath as he turned back to face her, shifting uncomfortably. To meet her eye level, he had to crouch and his long legs were starting to ache.

"I have heard rumours. He delivered a message to the Rebellion. Defected. Then the Rebels were able to steal plans for that planet killer."

"What does the Empire want with him?"

"They do not forgive easily. They will probably want to make an example of him. Execute him."

Mara suddenly felt very cold and very stupid. Bodhi defected to help the Rebellion. He helped save the lives of millions. He put his own life at risk... And she told him that he'd be better off dead. Mara had replayed their argument in her head, hoping that he'd said something to antagonise her or he'd been just as spiteful, but no, there was no excuse. Bodhi had done nothing but help her from the moment they met, even when she threatened him and took him away from his friends. He gave her his jacket. He brought her food. He found her new clothes. He taxied her far across the galaxy, knowingly putting himself at risk. And she said... Mara stared at the datapad, watching her own hologram turn slowly to the left then the right.

Lotok soon grew bored of their conversation and with all the information he needed, he stood up again, grunting as his long limbs stretched. "No more questions." He'd always hated the cell blocks. They smelt awful and the inmates were less than desirable company. Lotok turned to leave but something made him stop. He leaned down, pushing his face right up close to Mara's. "What is this still doing here?"

He poked his long, grey finger at her tattoo, pressing his nail right into her skin. Mara wrenched her arm away, furious that he'd dared to touch her. Growling, Lotok turned to his men.

"Tua krenskúla?" Again the guards looked sheepish. When neither of them spoke, Lotok got up and left the cell. "Ovaa, tua krenskú!" he ordered, grabbing one by the arm and pushing him towards the cell block door. When the guard returned, he held a long, metal implement, rounded at the end to form a perfect circle. The flat tip glowed white hot. Mara knew instantly what they planned to do to her. Fear brought back her strength and she crawled on her hands and heels until her back was flat against the grimy cell wall.

"Don't do this. Please." She rose to her feet as the guards entered the cell, one with his hands outstretched to hold her still while the other held the white-hot brand aloft, ready to press against the crest of Alderaan that had been given to her on her sixteenth birthday. "Do whatever you want to me but leave me this."

"Sorry." Lotok shrugged, again not looking the least bit apologetic. "But we don't want anyone recognising you."

Sweat drenched her skin, her heart beating so hard she could feel it behind her eyes and in her ears. The Adarian grabbed her by the throat with both hands, pinning her against the wall. Mara's fingers curled into fists, her nails digging into her palms.

"If you take this away from me, I will kill you," she said, low and threatening. The Adarian holding her down seemed to hesitate despite the threat being meant for his boss. Lotok did not look the least bit frightened. In fact, he began to laugh.

"That is funny. I like you." He stood in the doorway and unsheathed his electric spear from the holster tied around his chest, pointing it at her just in case she decided to struggle. "There is no one to help you, Captain. Your planet is gone. You don't have any friends."

For a brief second, Mara almost believed him. Her balled up fists relaxed and her scowl softened. Perhaps this was it. She should just let this happen. She deserved it, after all. She was completely alone. But a sudden burst of light in her chest told her that he was wrong. _Bodhi_. Bodhi was kind and gentle. He never expected anything of her. He listened to her when she talked and she liked being with him. Mara had spent her whole life being afraid but when she was with Bodhi, somehow she forgot about everything else for a little while. When she was with Bodhi, she knew she was safe.

"Yes, I do," Mara whispered, more to herself than Lotok. She looked the Adarian holding her dead in the eye. Then suddenly, Mara remembered exactly who she was. With a furious cry, she pressed her palms together and pushed up through the arms of the Adarian holding her down. She grabbed his head, pressing her thumbs into his eye sockets until he screamed and let her go. She pulled his head down, slamming it hard against her knee which rose to meet it. With one guard crying on the floor, she rushed to the other as he raised the brand. She didn't wait for him to swing, Mara raised her left arm above the arm that wielded the brand, trapping it against her side whilst her right flew round and struck him in the side of the head. She twisted and flipped the brand into her hands, pushing it against his chest until he screamed and also fell to the floor.

"Cjest."

Mara looked up and saw Lotok staring at her. She dropped the brand. Mara moved like a wildcat, powerful and precise, knocking Lotok unconscious with his own spear in just a few short movements. He wasn't so powerful without all his friends. The commotion must have alerted the other Adarians, she could hear footsteps coming her way fast. Mara wasn't worried, though. She'd fought off a whole army of Stormtroopers with two broken ribs. She could handle a few idiot slave traders.

There was only one problem, she didn't know how to get out. What's more, she was unconscious when they arrived so she didn't know how far they were from Sotoo. Fortunately, she did know where to find her pilot. Mara retraced her steps from five days ago, barely making a sound as she slipped through the corridors. Strangely, she didn't run into anymore more Adarians, though she did remember Bodhi saying there weren't many of them. Hopefully, they could get out of here without too much hassle. She jogged down passage after passage, blinking away the spots in her vision. After spending so much time in a gloomy, half-lit cell, the harsh artificial lights above were almost blinding.

At last, Mara found her way back to the cell blocks where she'd spent several hours before being moved. She hurried down the row, ignoring the jeers and whistles of the others inmates. She gritted her teeth, straining to hear any sign of approaching guards under all their racket. The hall was long and narrow, if they did find her, she wouldn't have much room to fight and they might just get the upper hand. She found Bodhi in the second to last cell. He was curled up into a ball in the corner, his head in his hands, but at the sound of her laboured breathing and frantic footsteps, he looked up.

"Mara?"

He stared up at her, squinting against the light. He looked at her like he didn't believe she was real, like she was just a figment of his imagination. In truth, all Bodhi could do to stop himself going mad in here was think of Mara. She was all that kept him going, the only thing that quieted the terrified voices in his head. They hadn't fed him properly, nor had they brought him much water and it showed. His face was gaunt and pale, his eyes dull. It looked like it hurt to move.

Mara stepped forward, raising her stolen weapon and for an awful moment, Bodhi thought she'd come to finish him off. He didn't blame her. He betrayed her, lied to her, she'd lost her planet, he couldn't- Mara thrust the electric spear into the keypad beside Bodhi's cell. It exploded in a shower of sparks, making the inmates around him whoop and holler. The door slid open with a loud rattle and a 'thunk'. He couldn't see much for a few moments but then Mara stepped through the smoke that engulfed them and held out her hand.

"Come on, flyboy," she said. "Let's get out of here."

Bodhi didn't hesitate. He took her hand and let her pull him to his feet, surprised by how gentle she was with him. Mara let him find his balance, knowing that he might find it hard to stand on his weak legs. She didn't let go of his hand.

"Are you alright?" She leaned close to get a good look at him, her keen eyes switching across his face and down his front for any sign that the Adarians had hurt him.

Bodhi took the opportunity to just look at her, hardly believing that she was really here and still holding his hand. "I'll be fine," he said, making her meet his gaze again.

Mara was surprised by how close they were but even more surprised to find that she didn't mind at all. There was a cut on his forehead that hadn't been there before and his eyes were even warmer than she remembered but the smile she'd got just right. Bodhi squeezed her hand, partly to get her attention and because, after five days, he was still having trouble believing she was real. Mara seemed surprised by the contact but she still didn't let go.

"You said something about getting out of here?"

At last, her stern expression came back and she was the Mara he remembered.

"Can you run?"

"I'm not sure."

"How about a fast walk?"

"That I can probably manage."

"Great. Shall we?"

Mara let go of him, though not as carelessly as he thought she might. Her hand simply left his. Then she started back the way she came, still clutching her stolen weapon. Bodhi didn't have to think twice. By now, he'd learned that the safest place to be was with Mara. They turned right out of the cell block and followed the corridor round until they came to a sort of mess area. There were tables and chairs dotted around the room and a small kitchen in the corner. A pot was bubbling on the stove, more of that awful grey mush. Card games had been abandoned on the tables. Her escape had interrupted their breakfast.

"I've been here before." Bodhi pointed over to a door on the other side of the room. It had taken him a moment but he remembered being led past this room. He wasn't really in any fit state to be able to retrace his footsteps but he remembered the smell that skulked from the kitchen. "When we came in, they took us past that door."

They weaved between the tables, Bodhi picking up a half-eaten pastry of some kind as they went past. He was starving, he would've eaten the lumpy gruel if he had the time. The hall that led to the kitchen was wider than the rest. They were getting close to the exit. Mara tried to slow her pace for Bodhi's sake but the adrenaline coursing through her made it feel like her heart was pushing against her rib cage, guiding her forward.

They turned a left and to their great relief, they found an enormous door, as dismal and disgusting as the rest of the base. Their relief was short-lived. A sound like thunder rolled through the passage, a dozen feet pounding against the metal ground. A door in the side of the hall slid open and a small army of Adarians poured through, blocking the way. They were all armed and all smiling.

"There's no way we're getting through there."

Bodhi was already taking several nervous steps backwards, searching for another way out, but he stopped when he saw that Mara hadn't moved an inch. She stared the Adarians down as they came closer, raising their torturous weapons. Then she evened her stance, her feet shoulder-width apart. Though the spear short-circuited when she freed Bodhi, it was still a useful tool, but she didn't raise her weapon to meet theirs. She was waiting, a strange sort of smile on her face.

All Bodhi could do was stare. It shouldn't have been, but it really was, incredibly hot. "Mar, no. There's loads of them." Bodhi knew there was no point trying to change Mara's mind once it had been made up and he also knew she was a formidable warrior, but he couldn't help worrying. They were outnumbered and outgunned, he couldn't even stand properly.

Mara looked over her shoulder. "Stay there," she said. Bodhi knew better than to argue. Mara turned back to face the Adarians, her grip on the spear tightening. She didn't attack, daring the Adarians to make the first move, which they did, as clumsily as she expected. One lunged forward with a heavy club but Mara easily ducked out of the way. With both hands on the spear, she rammed it into his ribs with such strength that she heard them crack. Then the fun really began. The others all ran at her at once, deciding there was strength in numbers. Mara bent down on one knee, sliding across the floor, and stabbed one man in the thigh then, in the same smooth movement, struck the next in the groin and butted his chin as she stood up.

Two tried their luck at the same time but Mara ran at the first, jumping to plant her feet against his chest then sprung back, rolling to her feet only to have the spear wrenched from her hands. This Adarian was a lot bigger than the others. She struck him hard where his nose should have been but it had little effect. He hit her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Mara heard Bodhi call out to her and his voice gave her strength. She ducked away from another of his punches and with a powerful roar, swung round to strike him with the flat of her hand right in the distensible sack at his throat. That seemed to do the trick, the guard staggered back and she swung her leg round against the back of his knees to fell him like a tree.

Mara collected the spear from the ground and marched towards the last guard. He scrambled away from her but she raised the spear and pinned him against the door, stopping his hand on its way to the keypad. That's when Mara realised who this guard was. It was the Adarian who'd shown her kindness, brought her clean water, told her to eat and brought her nicer food when she didn't. His pale grey eyes were wide with fear. Mara flinched when he began to move again, pressing his thumb against the keypad. It beeped twice then glowed green.

The great door began to rumble and Mara took a few steps back, freeing the Adarian. As the door opened, he did not stand in their way. Mara looked back over her shoulder at Bodhi, who looked like he didn't know whether to be relieved that they were free or nervous of the Adarian. "Come on, Bodhi," Mara called, letting him know it was alright.

She turned back to the Adarian and nodded once, trying to tell him without words that she was grateful. He merely blinked back at her but he seemed to understand. Bodhi joined her side just as a siren began to wail overhead. All the lights in the hall went out to be replaced by a forbidding red warning light. They were running out of time. The great wide forest opened up before them, just as dark and eerie as Mara remembered. Mist settled across the ground, hopefully it would provide them with some cover.

"Did you see which way we came from?" Mara asked, but Bodhi had been trapped inside the transporter when he was brought to the base and had no idea which direction would take them back to Sotoo. Above their heads, the siren still howled, in and out like the base was alive, and below it all, the thunder of approaching footsteps, louder this time.

"What's your plan?" Bodhi whispered, hoping above all hope that Mara had an idea because he was truly drawing a blank.

He was trying to keep his composure and Mara knew it, but beneath his mask of calm, his eyes were wide and she could practically feel the frantic pace of his heart. She was suddenly reminded of Onderon and the look on his face as he raced towards the ship, yelling at her to get inside whilst being chased by the scrapyard droids and their greedy owner. As much as it pained her to do so, she was going to have to copy Bodhi's extraordinary tactical strategy.

"Run," Mara said.

And they did. The mist almost blinded them but they didn't stop. They pushed through the haze, aiming for the faint green smear of the forest ahead of them. They tripped and stumbled over the uneven ground but they couldn't afford to stop. Their pursuers' footsteps drew ever closer but neither of them dared to look back. Once they were into the safety of the forest, Mara and Bodhi didn't break their strides. They stuck close to each other, weaving between the towering trees, breaths coming short and fast. They were both weak from lack of food but escape was just within their reach, they couldn't stop now.

A shout to their right made Mara turn midstep, angling their path to the left. She grabbed Bodhi's arm, just for a second, to guide him in their new direction. Then a shrill fizz of electricity somewhere in the bushes ahead made them stumble to a halt.

Bodhi blinked and suddenly he was pressed against the trunk of a broad tree. Mara pushed him with a little too much force and the breath was knocked from his lungs with an indignant 'oof'. She did apologise but she wasn't looking at him, her gaze somewhere over his right shoulder to make sure they hadn't been spotted. Mara held him against the tree with one palm pressed against the centre of his chest. She was standing very, very close.

"We are _so_ bad at plans," Bodhi said breathlessly, turning his gaze to the grey sky above with despair.

"Not now, Bodhi." Mara tutted, which he found quite funny despite the dire situation.

He looked back down at her, trying to not to enjoy how close they were. Mara's hand was still pressed against him, her fingertips, just eking over the edge of his shirt, were warm against his skin. He tried not to stare at her chest rising and falling heavily to match his, he really did, but then Bodhi saw something that made him forget about all that.

"Your hair..." Someone had cut it with very little care so now the ends were jagged and uneven, falling just above her shoulders. He reached up and Mara finally met his gaze as his fingers trailed down from near her forehead, following the curve of her ear and brushing her neck. It made her shiver. Bodhi knew how important hair was to Alderaanians, their traditions spanned the centuries, and now Mara didn't have her planet, he couldn't imagine how she must be… A sudden wave of bewilderment stopped his thoughts and his hand. They'd been in such a hurry, it had taken a while for his wits to catch up with him. "You came back for me." He realised, making Mara scoff.

"Glad you noticed."

"Why?"

"What?"

" _Why_?"

"Because I need you."

Bodhi's heart stumbled but he didn't allow himself to enjoy her words for very long. He leaned back as much as he could, his eyes finding the floor. "Because you need a pilot." For one brilliant, shining moment he thought perhaps she'd forgiven him, or at least cared about him enough to help him escape. But no, Mara just needed someone to fly Sotoo, just like she did when they left Yavin 4. Her hand dropped from his chest but her eyes never left his, her gaze steady and stern as ever.

"That's not what I said."

Bodhi's face softened, his stupid big brown eyes making her heart trip over itself. Mara wished she had time to explain but the familiar whir of an Adarian spear to their left interrupted them. "Go!" She pulled Bodhi away from the tree and shoved him in what she hoped was the right direction. Mara ran behind him, making sure that no one would attack them from the rear and so that she could keep an eye on Bodhi.

With no one to help her and no idea where she was going, Mara couldn't help but be reminded of the Tantive IV. At least she had a weapon then. Now they were completely defenceless and lost on a foreign planet. Bodhi was just on the brink of giving in, his lungs were packing up, his legs were weak, and the Adarians were starting to close in on them, but then he saw them, the orange Binka trees with their bright yellow fruit, the only trees of their kind in the whole forest. They were close. They were going to make it. He leapt over a fallen tree trunk and heard Mara's footsteps follow his, just a few paces behind him.

Finally, he saw it, the tall, twisting Frieda fir that marked the entrance to the clearing where- Yes! Sotoo! They stumbled into the clearing, not stopping to catch their breaths. Mara and Bodhi were up Sotoo's ramp and inside the tiny shuttle in a matter of seconds. Whilst Bodhi made sure the ship was ready to fly, Mara went to grab their jackets from the cargo hold. They were still sat where she left them, lying side by side on the metal bench. She was too sweaty and grimy to put hers on but she carried both jackets into the cockpit and dropped Bodhi's onto his lap.

"I don't care what you did, I care about right now," she said, trying not to let her nerves get the better of her. Mara was not used to talking about this kind of thing, it made her face feel hot and she never had the right words, but Bodhi deserved an explanation. "You risked your life for the Rebellion. For me." She cleared her throat awkwardly, finding it hard to meet his eyes. "I went back for you because you're my friend."

There was a beat of silence wherein all Bodhi could do was stare at her. Then he began to smile, only a little, but it was warm and hopeful. "You've forgiven me?"

The apprehension in his voice made Mara's chest tighten. She really had said some awful things to him, and he'd said some awful things to her, but all that mattered was that now they'd put everything out in the open, Mara found that she trusted Bodhi completely.

"There's nothing to forgive," she said quietly. Bodhi's face lit up and she wasn't sure why, but the sight made her happy. She couldn't believe she'd gone her whole life without anyone looking at her like that. Mara brushed her fingers over her tattoo, only just coming to terms with how close she came to losing it. "Sometimes we have choices in life and sometimes we don't."

Bodhi slowly nodded. He had so many thoughts and emotions rushing around inside his head, relief, gratitude, joy, he couldn't think of anything to say that could express what he felt. But they couldn't hang around much longer. Mara sat down in the co-pilot's chair as Bodhi ran his fingers across the console, starting up the engines. There would be another time.

Sotoo lifted roughly off the ground; no amount of alterations could dampen its exuberance. Bodhi knew Sotoo would still shake and rattle even if they had the best engineers in the galaxy work on it.

"Are you alright?" Mara asked out of the blue. It had suddenly occurred to her that the last few minutes might've been a bit of an onslaught. The escape, seeing her fight, their conversation, it was a lot to take in. But Bodhi merely smiled.

"Yes."

Mara nodded, pleased but determined not to show just how pleased. "Good. Now, get us out of here."

* * *

Mara didn't give him any instructions on where to take her next, so Bodhi steered them towards the Hydian Way and followed the hyperspace route around the Core. He still wasn't completely certain where they were and without a nav system, there was no way he could know for sure but he had a vague idea and once a familiar planet floated by in the distance, his confidence returned. Bodhi's travels had taken him around the Mid and Outer Rims so most of the Core was a mystery to him, and now they knew the Empire could take any planet it wanted, he was nervous about landing. But then he remembered a planet on the outskirts of the Core, a safe world in line with Coruscant that would be protected by its position on the Perlemian Trade Route.

Chandrila was a small planet but undeniably beautiful. Its two main continents were covered with rolling, grassy plains rumoured to be soft to the touch. The planet remained temperate all year round, with gentle winters and warm summers. Even the winds were mild. Chandrilans lived in harmony with nature, educated from birth in proper maintenance of a balanced ecosystem. Family homes always maintained a flower garden, fish pond, insect hive, or some other symbol of natural beauty.

Just offshore of Hanna, the capital city, lay a spectacular coral reef. This was where Bodhi landed Sotoo. There wasn't much of a beach, the land simply ended and the wide ocean began, crashing against the shoreline and spraying crystal clear water into the air. Bodhi carefully landed right on the edge, knowing there would be no need for a permit way out here where no one could find them. He really didn't feel like dealing with government officials or people in general right at that moment. He just wanted some peace and quiet, time to reflect on all that he'd seen.

Whilst he settled Sotoo, Mara left the shuttle to explore. She didn't venture far, just skirted around the ship. They were protected by tall hills that arched up towards the city in the distance, hiding them from prying eyes. She'd heard a lot about this planet though she had never been here. Chandrilans had earned a reputation throughout the galaxy as arrogant and argumentative, unfamiliar with the everyday struggles of life in less comfortable environments. Those who left their home-world typically found employment as diplomats, negotiators, or artists, like Mon Mothma herself.

When she was sure they were safe, Mara climbed up onto the wing of Sotoo, settling herself on the very edge so that her legs hung over the side. She stared out at the ocean, watching as it seemed to boil over the edge of the land but never quite rose high enough to touch the grass. The wind brushed her skin, a strangely gentle touch considering they were so close to the sea. Still, it made her shiver and Mara pulled on her jacket, finding the familiar material eased her anxious heart.

Bodhi finished his final checks and left the cockpit. It took him a few moments of searching before he realised Mara was sitting on the wing. Her back was ramrod straight as usual but when he looked closer, he saw that her fingers fidgeted anxiously in her lap. She must've heard the door slide open but she didn't turn to look at him. Perhaps she was lost in thought. He wouldn't be surprised, he couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be feeling. Mara was raised to be a warrior but now she had nothing to fight for. Without Leia, without Alderaan, she had no purpose. What must it be like to have nothing, not even memories to look back on in the middle of the night?

"I dunno about you," The sudden voice made Mara jump. She looked up to find Bodhi standing beside her. "But I hate the water." He too had put his jacket back on and looked much more like his usual self. They would have to venture into the city to find food, they were both starving and shivery, but that could wait until tomorrow.

Bodhi sat down beside her with a sigh, his body as exhausted as his mind.

"You can't swim?" Mara asked softly, the world around them so quiet she thought to raise her voice might shatter it like glass. "I would suggest we go in and I could teach you but who knows what's lurking about in there." Bodhi gave a soft little laugh which she glad to hear. She was worried his time in the Adarian prison might've shaken him but if it did, he was very good at hiding it. She looked across at him, raising her hand to carefully point to the cut on his forehead which still bloomed bright red. "Who did that to you?"

She didn't touch his skin, her fingertip just ghosted across his forehead, but Bodhi could almost feel it. "The big one. Pale skin, one eye."

Mara retracted her hand. "That's alright, then. I think I got him."

"You're a bit scary, you know that?" Bodhi turned his head to meet her gaze and Mara tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't quite manage it.

They were quiet for a moment, then Mara remembered what she had safely stored away in the pocket of her trousers. She reached in and pulled out a bacta patch, the last of the three Bodhi bought on Onderon. Somehow, the bright blue pod had stayed intact.

"Here." She turned so that she faced Bodhi, tearing into the patch with her teeth whilst her other hand reached up to keep his head still. He leaned back from her touch, wondering what she was going to do to him. Mara scoffed as she pulled the patch from its packet. "C'mere, I won't bite."

"You say that but I've seen you fight," Bodhi muttered under his breath as she reached up to him again. Mara laughed as she moved the hair out of his eyes, tucking the loose strands behind his ear with uncharacteristic care so that she could place the patch over his wound. Bodhi watched her face as she worked. He thought he'd never see her again. Trapped in his tiny, dismal cell, he thought about all that he wanted to say to her. Right now, he couldn't remember any of it. Maybe it would come back to him another time but right now, all he could focus on was Mara's face very close to his and moonlight in her eyes. "That's the last one," he said as she moved away, pressing down the edges of the patch to make sure it would stick. He could already feel it beginning to work, a faint trickling sensation that spread over his forehead and down his neck like warm water.

"We'll have to stop getting into trouble."

Mara gave him a small smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. She was finished patching him up but she didn't turn away like he thought she might. Bodhi was about to ask what was wrong when she spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell me? Really?"

He was relieved to find that there wasn't any anger in her voice, she just wanted answers. Bodhi sighed and looked out at the ocean, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't need another person pitying me." He wished he had a better reason than that but it was the truth. When people found out who he was, they either reacted with anger or with irritating sympathy. He never knew which was worse, he was still trying to figure it out, but he knew what he'd prefer from Mara. He didn't want her to think he was weak, or stupid, or defenceless. For once, he just wanted someone to see him for who he truly was, and not just focus on the uniform he shed the first moment he could. He thought that person could be Mara but now he wasn't so sure.

"I don't," she said quietly, quickly, like she was embarrassed. "I don't pity you. I... I care about you."

Bodhi turned to look at her but Mara was staring at the grass below them, preferring to focus on the way it softly swayed than meet his eyes. He felt his heart somersault so high that it was frankly embarrassing and smiled, unable to stop himself.

"I care about you too." Bodhi watched as Mara looked down at her lap, her lips pressing together for a moment like she was trying not to smile, then she looked away towards the lights in the distance that followed the land as it curved around. When she turned back, she'd regained control but her face was a little red and although he didn't know it, her heart was somersaulting too.

"I'm sorry." Mara swallowed thickly. Apologies had always been hard for her, right now the words were caught in her throat, choking her. She'd never been so tongue-tied. "What I said, that it would've been better if you... I didn't mean it."

"I know." Bodhi couldn't pretend that her words hadn't hurt but she'd just lost her planet, everyone she ever cared about, and he knew that wasn't any excuse but Mara had apologised and that was enough for him. "You were angry. It's alright."

With a heavy heart, she slowly looked up again and shook her head. "No, it isn't."

Bodhi couldn't look away from those eyes. This was not the same woman who kidnapped him and forced him to cross a desert. Or maybe it was. Maybe this was the Mara that others didn't get to see because she was her duty before she was a person, because Mara wasn't allowed to show her true self. Either way, he felt extremely lucky to be the one she felt comfortable enough around to let down her guard.

They were silent for a little while, just staring out across the endless ocean, watching as the stars fell down, spiralling endlessly as the waves swelled and broke. Then, at last, Mara said, "Maranellia."

Bodhi frowned. "What?" He'd been so lost in thought, he thought perhaps he hadn't heard her properly.

"Maranellia. That's my name." Mara scoffed and shook her head. "I don't know what my mother was thinking."

There was a brief pause, then without warning, Bodhi murmured, "Maranellia..."

Mara turned to look at him sharply and saw that he was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing," he said quickly, a blatant lie. "Why do you shorten it?"

"Are you kidding? It doesn't exactly strike fear into people's hearts, does it?"

"No, I suppose not."

She wasn't sure why she'd told him, but Bodhi had told her so much about himself, she thought it was right to give something back in return, even if it was humiliating. There was another pause and when Mara looked up at Bodhi again, he was _still_ grinning.

"Maranellia Verbanti." He drew out her name, adding emphasis here and there to make it sound like the title of a great queen. Mara cringed to hear it, she'd always hated her name. According to her mother, it had been her great-great grandmother's and she cursed her every day for it. "That's one hell of a name. I like it."

"Shut up."

"No, I do! Honestly!"

"You're teasing me."

"I would _never_." Bodhi pretended to be offended by her accusation which only made Mara laugh harder. He smiled to see her enjoying herself but didn't point out that he'd never seen her so relaxed for fear of making her clam up again. They'd been through so much, it was nice to just sit and laugh for a while and forget about all the terrible things that had happened to them. "Why did you tell me that?"

Mara shrugged. "Friends know things about each other that no one else does."

"No one else knows about your name?"

"I've never told anyone."

An indescribable sort of feeling began to well up in his chest. Bodhi could not believe that she trusted him so much. He could not believe that he deserved the faith she had in him. More than anything, he couldn't understand why of all the people in the galaxy, he was the one lucky enough to earn the right to know Mara, to learn things about her that no one else knew.

"Well, I'm honoured." He tried to act as if he wasn't deeply touched but Mara had a way of seeing through people and he knew she probably had a very good idea of what he was feeling. Bodhi selfconsciously reached up and brushed the bacta patch on his forehead just for something to do with his hands. It was starting to tingle, a sign that his cut was almost healed. It was only a small injury, really not worthy of a bacta patch, but he would never second guess Mara. Never again. "I'm glad it was me," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm glad it was me. I'm glad I was in the hangar when you were looking for a ship." He scoffed when she gave him a dubious look. "Don't get me wrong, this whole thing has been a bloody nightmare. Who knew two people could get into so much trouble." He gave a scornful laugh but he could not hide how much this ridiculous adventure meant to him, how much she meant to him. "I'm glad it happened. I... I'm glad you found me."

Mara was lost for words, something that really didn't happen often. She tried to think of some kind of reply but this was unprecedented, unchartered territory and to her own dismay, she was too frightened of her own feelings to respond. But Bodhi knew. Bodhi understood.

He pulled his jacket around him tighter as the wind picked up. It was getting late and the weather was changing. Even the sea seemed to be telling them to go inside, crashing fervently against the shore until they felt speckles of water hit their faces. They went inside and as they carefully laid out their makeshift bed, Bodhi told the story he'd kept to himself for what felt like years.

"I'd just come in from a really long trip. I must've travelled a million miles, it certainly felt that way. I just wanted to get something to eat and go back to my quarters. I usually sat with my friends. They weren't really friends, just people I knew, but they were all out on different jobs. Then I saw this man sitting by himself. I knew he must be an officer but when I sat at his table, he smiled at me. No officer had ever looked my way twice let alone smile, but this man was different, kind. He told me his name was Galen and that he had a favour to ask."

He told her everything. He told her about his trouble stealing a ship, he told her about the thugs who intercepted him on Jedha and the lies they told about him. He told her about Bor Gullet, about the pain, about the nightmares that still followed him like a second shadow. He told her the truth about meeting Cassian and Jyn and the others, and about how Rogue One came to be. He told her about seeing the Holy City crumble.

Very soon, Bodhi couldn't stop the words tumbling from his mouth like a confession, a catharsis, he just wanted to get it all out, to share what he'd kept locked away in the back of his mind for so long. He knew he was talking quickly, that he probably wasn't explaining everything properly, but Mara didn't stop him. She sat in silence, listening carefully to every word he handed her. He hesitated before telling her about Scarif. The memory was still raw, it hurt to prod at it, but Bodhi was more concerned for Mara. She'd just lost her planet, would she be able to hear about another world meeting the same fate? But she still didn't say anything. When he was done, Mara whispered to him that she was sorry and he said the same to her.

She supposed he wasn't a traditional kind of hero, and if she considered how they met and where they were now, she knew it wouldn't have crossed her mind that first night that she might one day see him as anything more than a pilot. But now Mara could see Bodhi for what he really was, a very brave man, perhaps the bravest. That night, safe and sound inside their little shuttle, neither of them were haunted by their nightmares. They slept peacefully, lulled by the soft snore of the wind and the waves crashing against the shore.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you think of Chandrila then?"

Mara looked up from the crowded shop window to find Bodhi standing beside her. He'd wandered ahead to see if there was anywhere they could pawn their last blaster. Now Mara had healed, they didn't really need it. At least, not as much as they needed food.

There weren't many places to trade in the city but Bodhi had managed to find a seedy enough alley and knew there'd be someone in its depths who'd take the blaster off their hands. It took him a while to find Mara through all the crowds but he eventually spotted her standing outside an ironmonger's. He stopped beside her but she didn't seem to notice he was there until he spoke, her attention captured by the window display which housed, amongst other things, a set of tiny tin soldiers and an intricate carousel, reflecting the afternoon sunlight as it gently revolved.

"It's alright."

Mara shrugged, half turning away from the gleaming window. She glanced back at the carousel and Bodhi knew she would've liked to admire it a little while longer but Mara moved away from the shop, indicating they should keep going.

"Alright? Just alright?" He scoffed, shaking his head as if fed up with her. "Maker, you're hard to impress."

Mara gave a wry smile, still not completely used to people talking to her like that. Those beneath her rank treated her with respect and those above were always polite and proper. Her entire life had been one long formality; Bodhi didn't have a formal bone in his body.

"I'm not really in the mood for sightseeing." Though she slept well and felt better than she had in weeks, Mara felt weighed down by all that she'd seen. Not even Chandrila, with its rotund glass towers and beautiful, tree-lined streets could set her mind at ease.

The city Hanna reminded her of Aldera, Alderaan's capital and her home. Built on an island in the middle of a large stretch of water, Aldera was bordered by woodlands and rolling green fields. When she had afternoons off from training, Mara and some of the other children would play there. On the other side of the lake, the Triplehorn Mountains loomed ever-watchful over the city. In the morning light, the waters of Aldera's lake shone like silver.

The city itself was made up of flowing white buildings, most of which belonged to the planetary government, but the most beautiful of them all was the royal palace. Mara had spent her whole life inside its walls, in bare but comfortable rooms that the highest ranking soldiers occupied. Every morning, she would be at the princess' side before she woke, then she'd spend the whole day in her shadow. If Leia was studying then Mara would be as well, though with the other children of Aldera and not the royal tutors.

Mara watched as a street performer crafted enormous pink and purple bubbles seemingly out of thin air and let the gentle wind carry them off. Children screamed and laughed as they ran after them. She'd always been between worlds, not quite a commoner but definitely not a royal; simultaneously a part of the household and an outsider. She supposed it didn't matter now, it was all gone. _They_ were all gone. Not just her mother, Queen Breha, Bail, Leia's foster sister Winter, her aunts Tia, Rouge and Celly... People she'd known her whole life, people she'd sworn to protect until the day she died, were gone.

"Don't worry, we won't be staying long."

Bodhi's words swam around Mara's ears in a faint, garbled haze until she was able to bring herself out of her memories.

"Where're we going next?" He hadn't mentioned anything about a plan, the furthest they'd got was going into the city to find something to eat and, hopefully, somewhere to wash. Five days in a prison cell hardly left you smelling like roses. At that moment, Mara would give away a year of her life if it meant she could have a shower.

"What're you asking me for? You're the one with all the plans and schemes." Bodhi watched Mara frown, then look down at the marble road beneath their feet. She _was_ the one with a plan, now she didn't know who she was. Bodhi bit his tongue, wishing he'd learn to think before he spoke. "What do you want to do?" he asked, changing tack. "You've got the galaxy at your feet, Mar. You can go anywhere."

Mara let the nickname settle over her, no one had ever given her one before. "I don't know."

Bodhi slowed his pace, putting a hand to his chest. "Hang on, I just want to savour those words for a moment," he said, closing his eyes with a wistful of expression.

Mara sighed. "Shut it, pilot." She shoved his arm, making him stumble to the side for a few steps before he fell back into rhythm beside her.

They smelt the bakery before they saw it. The warm scent of freshly baked bread and cakes curled through the air, encircling Mara and Bodhi until their stomachs rumbled hopefully. It had been a long time since Mara had eaten anything so wonderful, probably not since her last dinner on Alderaan before they left for the Tatooine on that fateful day. In all his life, Bodhi had eaten such delicacies only a few times. Sweets were a luxury on Jedha, expensive and hard to come across. They both gazed longingly at the brightly coloured mountains of cake in the shop window as they begrudgingly walked by.

"Seriously, we can go wherever you want," Bodhi went on, trying to distract himself from his empty stomach. "Sotoo's old but it's not finished yet. We can go anywhere."

"Don't you want to get back to Yavin 4?"

"I do," he replied quickly, like he'd been caught out. "Eventually."

Mara frowned curiously as she watched him stuff his hands into his jacket pockets. His goggles were back in the ship, she knew if he had them on he'd been fidgeting with them instead.

"But I mean, while we're out here, we might as well explore."

The glistening street split into a crossroads so that they had four directions to choose from. In the centre, a blue and white marble fountain delicately spouted crystal clear water from a complicated, golden musical instrument. Mara slowed her pace so that they came to a stop at the bank of the fountain, unsure which path they should take.

"Two weeks ago, you were desperate to go home," she pointed out, peering down into the water to find numerous gold and silver coins at the bottom, Chandrilan wishes. She resisted the urge to dip her hand in and scoop as many as she could into her pockets.

"But it's not home, is it," Bodhi said, not meaning to sound quite so bitter. "It's a Rebel base."

"What about your friends?" Mara remembered how desperate Bodhi had been to get back to his friends on Yavin 4, the surviving members of his Rogue One team. She remembered because she was the one who'd taken him from them, a guilt that she couldn't wear down. Mara had heard so much about them, this Chirrut and Baze and the others, that she would rather like to meet them, even K-2SO. It was obvious that Bodhi missed them very much, so it was strange that he suddenly wasn't in a hurry to get back.

"They won't miss me." Mara looked like she wanted to argue so Bodhi turned away, not wanting to discuss the matter any further. He sat down on the bank of the fountain only to find that the marble was slightly damp from the water spray. He debated whether to get up or not but quickly decided he couldn't be bothered. "I just... I feel free out here. Don't you?" He half turned away to dip his hand into the water, leaning over as he reached down into the depths to pull out the coins Mara was too polite to collect. "There's no one staring at me. There's no one questioning whose side I'm on. I can go anywhere I like, do anything I want. If I go back to Yavin 4, they won't even let me fly."

Mara felt a pang of guilt. "That's my fault."

Bodhi looked up when her voice suddenly went quiet and saw Mara shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Her once impassive mask was gone, he'd seen more emotion from her in the last few days than he had in all the time he'd known her, which, to be fair, wasn't that long at all. Still, Bodhi knew that a captain had to be unshakeable, a Royal Guard of Alderaan doubly so. Mara probably wasn't used to letting people know what she really felt. He felt rather honoured to see her as she really was, or at least, what she was beginning to let him see.

"No, no, they were probably never going to," he said, turning to drop the coins back into the fountain. He kept two, one silver and one gold, slipping them over each other again and again with his thumb. "They can't trust me, even after..." He trailed off, not wanting to talk about _that_ either. For a moment, the only sound was the constant rumble of feet all around them and the _chink chink chink_ of the coins.

"Where do _you_ want to go?" Mara asked, sensing she should change the subject. Bodhi looked up at her and began to smile. He leaned forwards, speaking in a hushed voice as if he was sharing a great secret.

"I've heard about planets in the Outer Rims where there are glass deserts." He raised the gold coin and Mara held out her hand so that he could place it in the centre of her palm. "Planets with golden skies and mountains made of rubies." Bodhi shrugged. "They're probably just stories but it'd be nice to find out for certain."

Mara began to smile too, turning the heavy coin over in her hands to find a picture of the Chandrilan Prime Minister on one side and an exotic looking bird on the other. "That sounds wonderful," she said quietly. Mara had also heard stories about far-off planets and their unspeakable beauty but had resigned herself to the fact that she would probably never see them. Now, she supposed she had an opportunity to explore, to act and talk for herself for the first time since she was a child.

"But?" Bodhi could sense the hesitancy in her tone, a heavy weight that made it hard to speak. Mara met his gaze with a sad sort of smile.

"Leia." She woke up that morning with a renewed self-worth. It had taken being caught by slave traders to knock some sense back into her. Maybe she was as stubborn as Bodhi said she was after all, not that she would ever admit it. Losing Alderaan had shaken her, Mara had never been directionless before. For the first time in her life, she didn't have orders, or a plan, or anything to fight for. But the destruction of Alderaan had not been random, she could feel it. A peaceful planet with no obvious alliances would not have been on the Empire's radar. They targeted Leia's planet to get her to talk, to torture her. Leia was still alive. "She's still out there, Bodhi."

He nodded slowly, turning his head to look back at the fountain. The midday sun made the glass mosaics glimmer, casting green and blue squares of light across his face. Perhaps he didn't want their adventure to come to an end either.

"You don't have to take me back. I can find another way." Mara didn't mean it. She didn't want to find anyone else, but even as the words left her mouth, she knew Bodhi would protest.

"Oh, no way. I'm not letting you out of my sight, Captain," he said, beginning to smile.

It was strange to see him without his goggles but somehow he looked younger, more expressive. She didn't know why he wore them, perhaps just for the comfort they provided, although she suspected it was so that he had something to fidget with, and to obscure his face whenever anyone looked at him. Which was a shame, he had a rather lovely face. Bodhi stood up and used the silver coin he still held to point at her.

"You're trouble, you are. Who knows where you'd be without me."

Mara ignored his jibe. She twisted her mouth, feeling guilty about making him travel all that way. "What about your gold skies?" She raised the coin he'd given her, letting the sunlight catch it so that it gleamed like a star between her fingers. Bodhi shrugged, not looking at the coin, just at her.

"Where you go, I go." Those words again. What was once a threat dripping with vehemence was now a coded message that only they knew, a sign that there was no point arguing and that the conversation was over. Mara still didn't know why he wanted to help her, why Bodhi put himself in danger again and again just to help her get home. Then she realised, she didn't have a home anymore, neither of them did.

"Did you find somewhere to sell the blaster?" she asked changing the subject yet again before she did something embarrassing like cry in front of him again. She still couldn't believe that she let him hold her or that Bodhi allowed her to rest against him. Mara had ever been so vulnerable. Bodhi hadn't said a word about it, he hadn't teased or mocked her for showing weakness. He hadn't laughed or told her to be stronger, tougher. Mara couldn't work out if anyone would've been so kind in the same situation, or if it was just Bodhi being Bodhi again.

"They should give us a fair bit for it. It's retro." He placed the silver coin flat on his index finger then rolled it between his knuckles a few times. "We can get some new clothes."

"Thank God, I smell awful," Mara muttered, lifting the bottom of her shirt up to her face. She wrinkled her nose as the acrid stench of a weeks' worth of sweat and grime hit her. Growing up in a palace, you were never dirty, especially if you were supposed to represent the royal family. If Mara ever got so much as a speck of dirt on her clothes, she was immediately rushed off to change and receive a long lecture from one of the Queen's stewards about hygiene and the importance of appearances. Mara quickly learned to keep herself away from anything even remotely unclean, she wasn't used to smelling so bad. "Are there public freshers here?"

"Probably not, these people are a little too high class for that," Bodhi said, trying to ignore Mara's taught, muscled stomach, exposed when she lifted up the front of her shirt. He also tried to ignore the faint scars that crisscrossed her skin but their patterns were branded into his memory with a pang of sympathy. They looked very much like his own. "We'll have to wait until we land somewhere else." He stopped rolling the coin between his fingers and flipped it high into the air where it landed back into the fountain with a faint 'plop'. "We could always take a swim in the ocean," he suggested, inspired by the ripples the coin left in the water.

Mara pulled a face. "No, thanks. I don't fancy being eaten by some enormous fish after all we've been through." She too flipped her coin into the fountain before they began to move again in the direction of the alleyway Bodhi had managed to find. Chandrila was a beautiful planet and Hanna a wonderful, glossy city, but everywhere that people were, there were dark underbellies and Bodhi was a little too good at finding them.

"Shame, could've been very romantic." He chanced being a little cheeky now that he wasn't afraid of Mara in the slightest. Well, he was still a little scared but he knew she would never hurt him. If he was being honest, he thought her terrifying, powerful movements were more than a little bit sexy. "You and me down to our socks, the sounds of the sea in the background..."

"Oh, yes, very romantic." Mara scoffed. "Sand everywhere and poisonous coral."

"I'm worth it."

"You keep thinking that, flyboy."

"Oh, I will, don't you worry about that, Maranellia."

"I told you that in confidence!" Mara shoved him again though not nearly hard enough to actually hurt him. She was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh at Bodhi's extremely unapologetic grin. "Never say that name out loud again for as long as we live."

"Fine, fine."

Bodhi raised his hands in surrender but he was still laughing. Strangely, Mara didn't mind at all.

"I prefer 'flyboy'," he said after a moment. When Mara gave him a confused look, he hunched his shoulders awkwardly. Just because they were comfortable with each other didn't mean that he wasn't sorely embarrassed to talk about his past. "To 'pilot', I mean. 'Pilot' reminds me of, you know, before."

Mara sensed the unease rolling off of him. She still felt awful about what she said to him, Bodhi was just trying to survive like the rest of them. She gave him an unusually soft smile and nodded slightly. "If you promise never to call me Maranellia again, I'll call you whatever you want."

Bodhi found his way back to the dark alley with ease. It was exactly what Mara expected, a long, narrow passage that housed garbage disposal units, protruding air conditioning pipes and a concerning number of sleek, white rats. All life was sacred on Chandrila, so there were also no exterminators. Even though the rats seemed relatively well-kept as they scuttled between the enormous, boxy bins, Mara didn't want to go anywhere near them. She wasn't scared of anything but she didn't fancy being bitten either. She waited outside by the mouth of the alley, keeping lookout whilst Bodhi sauntered into its depths without a care in the world.

He soon disappeared from sight behind one of the rubbish bins but she could still hear whispered voices. Selling weapons wasn't exactly illegal on Chandrila but what with the war and the Empire's ever-tightening fist, there was great fear amongst the Core's citizens and many wanted regulation changes, meaning that anyone caught doing anything even slightly dodgy during the transition period could face enormous fines. Chandrila's deviants had been reduced to back alleys and black market deals. When Bodhi emerged, the blaster he carried had been replaced by a tall stack of credits.

They went back into the market to find some new clothes and when they were done, they headed back to Sotoo, still parked by the edge of the sea. They stood on the wing for a few moments before they went in without saying a word, watching the ocean slowly ebb away from them, rising and falling like the chest of some giant, snoring creature. They went inside, they didn't look back. Bodhi cheered happily to himself when he found his goggles sitting in the pilot's seat where he'd left them, immediately putting them back on top of his head whilst Mara went to put their purchases in the hold. The ship rumbled into life and she heard Bodhi call out to her, warning her that they were about to start moving so she might want to hold onto something.

Mara joined him in the cockpit, settling herself down in the co-pilot's seat with their bag of food sitting on her knees. They were both ravenous after five days in a prison cell. It was a blessing they ate so well on Taanab, Bodhi didn't think he'd have made it otherwise. With what little money they had left after buying some fresh clothes, they went to the nearest market and bought all they could carry since they didn't know where their next meal was coming from. A paper bag filled with chale, mynock strips, dried ioaa, and Tapani air cake in thick slices were just a few of the things they managed to find before they decided they should probably restrain themselves. As Sotoo gently lifted off the ground, Bodhi reached over and stuck his hand inside the bag to grab something to eat.

"Oi, both hands on the wheel, flyboy." Mara tutted, trying to move the bag out of his reach but he'd already grabbed a handful of the salty, dried potato crisps he'd chosen.

"I'm hungry!" he protested, laughing through his mouthful of food.

"I am not dying in a hundred-year-oldd shuttle because you fancied some crisps."

"That _would_ be embarrassing, your reputation would never recover."

"I know you're making fun of me but my reputation would actually never recover."

As Bodhi laughed, they left Chandrila's exquisite atmosphere and joined the stars again. Sotoo lurched forward, pressing them back into their seats then abruptly stalled and started again, making them both grunt as the jolt made their seatbelts tighten around their waists. Bodhi mumbled apology after apology under her breath as his hands flew over the controls, regaining control of the ship. Mara shook her head fondly and tucked into the mynock strips, giving one a tentative sniff before she took a bite. They certainly tasted better than they looked, especially dipped in the strange, purple sauce that came with them. Five strips later, she was glad Bodhi managed to convince her they were a lot nicer than they sounded.

Hours passed and they quickly finished all their food. They both decided they wouldn't change until they'd showered but all Mara could think about was getting out of her awful, grimy clothes. To take their minds off their own smell, they talked the whole time. Bodhi tried convincing Mara to play a game at one point but she wouldn't budge. Despite this, they chatted easily, as if they were old friends. Mara even forgot how much she hated flying after a while. Sotoo couldn't travel long distances or at light speed, so Bodhi had to summon a map of the galaxy in his head and hope they were heading in the direction of the nearest planet.

Their plan was to find somewhere nearby to refuel, hopefully have a wash, and then move on to the next planet and the next until they eventually, slowly made their way back to Yavin 4. Much as she would like to, Mara knew she couldn't take on the Death Star by herself. Well, she wasn't completely on her own, Bodhi would undoubtedly come with her. She didn't think she'd be able to stop him. Just her and Bodhi against the entire Imperial army. The thought made her smile.

Yavin 4 was halfway across the galaxy and they were probably going to be arrested the moment they landed, but it was her only hope of getting to Leia. Thinking about the princess left a cold feeling in the pit of Mara's stomach. She reached up and felt the jagged ends of her hair between her fingertips. It wasn't just fashion, it was culture, one of her last connections to Alderaan. She closed her eyes and imagined what she'd be doing right at that moment if she was home. Leia would be out with her friends, enjoying the city. On nights like that, when Mara knew the princess would be safe, she'd order one of her lieutenants and a few guards to keep an eye on Leia, and she would guard the Queen. Mara's mother would be there too.

Helenia Verbanti was a formidable figure. Taller than average and strong as an ox, she was the most decorated Alderaanian guard in the planet's history. Mara was raised at arm's length. Helenia never hurt or deprived her of anything, but she couldn't remember a time that she ever showed her any comfort either. Growing up, Mara didn't think there was anything unusual about this, until she saw Queen Breha sit little Leia on her lap, playing with her hair as she told her a story.

Mara watched from a distance as the princess giggled, wrapping her arms around Breha's middle and squeezing her tight. She wondered what it might be like to be held like that, to be loved so deeply. Mara didn't doubt that her mother cared about her but seeing the way Breha looked at her daughter, like she was the most perfect, precious, important thing in the galaxy... No one had ever looked at her like that.

When they were on duty, Helenia never spoke a word to Mara unless it was to criticise her, telling her to stand up straighter or to fix her uniform. Mara wasn't afraid of anything apart from her mother. But when Helenia left for her rounds, Queen Breha would turn to Mara and smile. She missed the Queen almost as much as she missed Leia. Breha was so clever. She understood the value of diplomacy and ruled Alderaan with a kind and even hand. So fair and decisive in times of crisis, the citizens of Alderaan loved her. The perfect queen for one of the most important planets in the galaxy. Mara could hardly believe they were all gone.

"You look lovely," Bodhi said suddenly.

Mara looked up from the steering console. She hadn't realised she'd drifted off into her own thoughts.

When Bodhi saw her frown, he nervously gestured towards her. "Your hair, it looks nice."

Mara realised she still had the ends of her hair between her fingers. He must've thought she was worried about how it looked, which she was, definitely, but before Mara could answer, his words finally dawned on her.

"You said 'lovely'."

 _Kriff_. Bodhi kept his eyes on the horizon, trying not to wince. "Yes."

"Then you changed it to 'nice'."

"Yes."

Mara watched Bodhi's fingers tighten around the steering console.

"Why?"

Bodhi shrugged. Mara would know if he was lying, so there was no point trying. It was nice, in a way, that she could read him like a book. He liked the idea of knowing someone so well that words transcended their meaning but it was a little intimidating when he accidentally let something slip that he wished he hadn't.

"I lost my nerve," he said, still not taking his eyes away from the stars. Mara was quiet for a moment. Bodhi thought that might be the end of it but then she asked,

"I make you nervous?"

He risked a glance at her. Mara looked confused. After all this time and all that they'd been through together, she didn't think he had any reason to be frightened of her anymore. She would never hurt him, not in a million years, and they were friends, she didn't like the idea of him being afraid of her. Bodhi smiled to himself, turning back to face the viewscreen.

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking." Before Mara could ask what he meant, Bodhi flipped a switch on the console that fired up the thrusters, making the shuttle speed up. "This is Sarka." He pointed towards the viewscreen and Mara turned to see a small, murky green planet slowly growing larger and larger in the near distance. Two battered looking moons orbited in a crisscross motion, making the planet look like an atom. "No affiliations, no occupations." Bodhi grinned, pleased with himself for finding somewhere to stop on his first try. "We'll be completely safe here."

"Famous last words." Mara scoffed as she tightened her seatbelt, preparing herself for another of Sotoo's graceless landings.

It took Bodhi a while to find any signs of civilisation. The Sarkans were a reptilian species notable for their wealth. Often over two meters tall with sharp fangs and thick, scaly skin, the Sarkans were a cold-blooded species who preferred the hot open plains near the equator rather than the dense, dark jungles toward the poles of the planet. Sarkans were notorious for their excruciatingly complex protocol rituals. Mara had once watched the Queen practice for her meeting with an ambassador.

It was necessary to begin with a greeting in one of the five major Sarkan languages, all of which were unbelievably complicated. This greeting had to include your life story, an account of all of the battles you'd won, and all of the mates you'd acquired. If a greeting took less than a full hour, the ambassador would either take it as an insult (thinking the greeter considered them unworthy of a proper greeting) or as proof that the greeter was unimportant and could be ignored. Diplomatic greetings could take up to eight hours, then came ritual dances which could take three hours. Those who violated the protocols of the greetings or the dances would be removed from an ambassador's presence, sometimes violently. Mara and Bodhi both agreed it would be best to keep out of their way.

They soared over humid, emerald jungles and swampy marshland that bubbled unnervingly until at last, they came upon rocky but fairly level terrain. An enormous rectangular building soon came into view at the bottom of a broad canyon, painted to camouflage with the terrain. There were no ships outside, nor were there any people. The only sign of life at all was the symbol of the rebellion painted in red on the front door.

Bodhi allowed the shuttle to pause in mid-flight so that they could inspect the base without getting too close. From their bird's-eye view, they couldn't see much of anything, but he'd rather that than being captured again. He tried to recall if anyone had ever mentioned anything about a Rebel base on Sarka. Nothing came to mind but then he wasn't exactly popular. The generals were hardly going to allow the defected Imperial pilot into their meetings.

"Looks deserted," Mara said, peering right over the console to get a better look.

Bodhi hummed in agreement. "There might be a fresher. Maybe even some food." His hand hovered over the steering console, ready to move at her command. "What d'you say, Captain?"

Mara sat back down in her seat. She was fairly certain he was teasing her but even so, she appreciated him using her title. It brought back some of her confidence which had begun to wane the moment she crashed onto Yavin 4. She nodded, it looked safe enough.

Sarka's nearest sun was many millions of miles away, so midday looked more like dusk. As they stepped out onto the ramp, it was almost pitch black. Only the cockpit lights lit their way. Bodhi kept the engines running, just in case. Sarkans weren't violent towards visitors unless offended and they were miles away from any villages, so running into anyone would be unlikely anyway. Still, they felt a little apprehensive as their feet met alien soil. Well, it wasn't soil, the surrounding area was made up of sandy brown rock. The sides of the bowl rose up, punctuated the few desert plants that had managed to push their way through the rock.

The deserted rebel base was set into the side of the canyon. It looked bigger now that they were standing before it, a simple, rectangular building only one storey tall so that it looked more like a warehouse than a sophisticated war base. The front doors were shut and from what they could see through the darkness, the keypad beside it was off. Perhaps the base had no power. Sarka's climate was unbelievably humid, so the air hung close to them like a second, filmy skin. Perfect for the reptilian natives, not so nice for two humans who were already desperately in need of a wash.

Looking at the empty building sent a chill over Mara's skin despite the stuffy air. There was something eerie about it. After hours in a noisy shuttle and the sublime Chandrila, the heat and muted colours here made it feel like she'd stepped into a dream. Beside her, Bodhi licked his lips nervously. Neither of them had moved yet. He wasn't afraid, as such, but there was something instinctual, a gut feeling, that was telling him something was off.

"Come on, then," Mara whispered, putting on a brave face though underneath, she too was a little unnerved by this place. They stepped forward, moving carefully across the uneven ground, worried they might trip in the half-light provided by Sotoo. As they drew closer to the building, the Rebellion's symbol grew more vivid, a smack of colour against a sea of browns and blacks. It brought Bodhi some comfort. Then a sharp whir cut through the silence, the unmistakable sound of a blaster being armed.

"Hands in the air." The sharp, low voice came from their left. Mara and Bodhi both span around, hearts in their mouths. Torchlight blinded them. For a moment, all Mara could see was spots swimming through the air. They blinked against the bright white lights to see two women and one man stood halfway out of the dark, each armed with a blaster pointed right at them. Bodhi slowly raised his hands above his head as the figures stepped closer. "Move away from the shuttle." The woman closest to them took one hand off her weapon, bending her fingers inward in a gesture for them to come closer. They didn't move.

Bodhi eyed the man who stood close to him, straining to see his face through the darkness, but the figures remained in shadow, even as they stepped closer to surround them. He leaned over, whispering by Mara's ear. She didn't look nearly as frightened as he felt as she too raised her hands above her head.

"Mar, what do we do?"

The first woman moved her blaster to point at him. "Quiet!"

"Wait!" The other woman had walked around them and was standing beside Mara. She shone her torch right into Mara's eyes but she barely even blinked. Bodhi could only admire her strength as she stared the woman down. Then the woman lowered her torch. "Look at her arm." She spoke with such a hushed awe that the other figures lowered their weapons slightly. The woman lifted Mara's arm so that the others could see what she'd found. The only reason Mara allowed the woman to touch her was because she moved so gently. Under the brilliant torch beams of these unknown figures, her tattoo shone.

They didn't waste any time. Mara and Bodhi were led away from Sotoo and towards the base. Despite their interest in Mara's tattoo, they were still forced to walk in front with the blasters trained on their backs. It appeared they were prisoners once again. Mara was beginning to get tired of being pushed around but it was just another day for Bodhi. The rebel base, which they now knew was definitely not deserted, only looked more intimidating as they drew closer. The first woman typed in a complicated passcode and the doors shuddered open slowly, the mechanics worn by age. As Bodhi passed, he saw that the Rebels had disguised the keypad to make it look like no one had used it in years.

That is, if they even _were_ Rebels. They recognised Mara's tattoo and the emblem on the door was a giveaway but otherwise, there was no indication that these people could be trusted. Even if they were Rebels, that didn't necessarily mean they were friendly. Memories of Saw Gerrera and the Bor Gullet itched his mind as they were told to move forward into the darkness.

Behind the doors lay a long tunnel with a low ceiling. It was much colder in here, almost clammy, like they were deep underground. The only sound was their footsteps scraping over the rocky floor and the squeal of the doors clamping shut behind them. Mara glanced over her shoulder at the people who'd captured them. They didn't look particularly threatening. If she needed to, she could fight her way out, but something stopped her, a curiosity she'd never known before. They recognised her tattoo, it stopped them from shooting them right there and then. If they were Rebels, what were they doing all the way out here on Sarka? Would they be able to help her find Leia? The only way she'd get any answers was if she stayed quiet and allowed herself to be led further into the base.

The light that greeted them at the other end of the passage was low but just enough to see by. The tunnel opened up into a large hangar. Slim speeder bikes and armoured land speeders lined the walls, all of them camouflaged to match either the rocky terrain or the immense jungles just a few miles south of here. In the centre of the room sat a long engineering station, a flat cabinet to house all the tools and parts the mechanics needed. The hangar was empty apart from one man, grey-haired and olive-skinned, who was sat on top of the cabinet. Mara and Bodhi were ordered to stop and they did as they were told, blinking against the artificial light.

The man didn't say anything. He waited until the Rebels left their prisoners' sides and joined him. Now that they could see their captors properly, they were far less intimidating. One woman was tall and slim, her skin dark and speckled. The other woman and the man looked very similar, they both had the same bright blonde hair and blue eyes. They whispered in hushed voices, pointing first at Bodhi then Mara, and then slightly downward to what she supposed was her tattoo. Then the first woman left the hangar, exiting out of a pair of sliding doors across the room. They were able to catch a glimpse of the glittering green and blue room beyond before the doors slid shut behind her, leaving them with the dark-skinned woman, the young man and this strange, expressionless Rebel with eyes like silver. Their weapons now sat in their holsters much to Bodhi and Mara's relief. At last, the man straightened up, and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse and quiet.

"What brings you to Sarka?" He gestured around him vaguely and they knew he really meant 'what the hell are you doing here?'

"We're just passing through," Bodhi said, glancing nervously at the Rebels on either side of the man. "We saw the base and thought there might be supplies."

The man raised his eyebrows. "So you're thieves?"

"Opportunists," Mara cut in, her voice clear and calm, unlike Bodhi who was trying very hard not to panic. The man lazily turned his head to Mara, looking her up and down a few times before he spoke.

"You're the girl with the crest, huh?" Mara resented being called 'girl' but she knew a level-head was the only way they were getting out of this unscathed.

"I'm the Captain of the Alderaanian Royal Guard," she replied instead, though a thin layer of vehemence slipped into her tone. "Who are you?" The man eyed her for a few moments, fairly impressed by her bravery. Then to her surprise, he began to smile.

"General Thess Monnim, at your service." He held out his hand but neither of them moved to shake it. With a sigh, Thess dropped his hand and gestured to the man and woman standing either side of him. "This is Diana and Rejnian. And you," He pointed at Bodhi, his smile growing. "You're Bodhi Rook."

He felt Mara tense beside him. Bodhi's stomach was suddenly in a dozen knots but he tried to stay calm. "Please, I don't want any trouble," he said quickly.

Mara glanced down when she saw his arm rise up like he was trying to protect her. She barely held back a smirk of amusement, though she was touched by the gesture.

"We're just trying to-"

"Trouble?" Thess shook his head, jumping down from his seat. He was shorter than Mara expected, only a couple of inches taller than herself, but no less threatening. "You won't get any of that from me." He put out his hand again, giving Bodhi a genuine smile. "It's an honour to meet you." Mara and Bodhi exchanged a glance. Neither of them could remember the last time someone was actually pleased to see them. Thess' smile still didn't waver. "C'mon, don't look so surprised. You're a war hero, Rook." When Bodhi still didn't take his hand, Thess sighed and moved away from the engineering station, shaking his head. "Come on through, I'll show you around."

Neither Bodhi nor Mara moved. Now that they suddenly guests and not prisoners, the Rebels Diana and Rejnian were much friendlier, though the former seemed a little more reserved. Bodhi was the first to move. Though he still wasn't completely certain they could trust these people, they were Rebels and that counted for something. What's more, they knew who he was but that wasn't really so unusual. Almost everyone on Yavin 4 knew his name, people he'd never even met knew his whole life like they knew their own. No one had ever been pleased to meet him though.

"A war hero, eh?" Mara said under her breath, nudging his elbow as they began to follow Rejnian across the room.

Bodhi looked away, embarrassed. "He's exaggerating."

Mara opened her mouth to counter but they'd reached the sliding doors. The next room was small and crowded. Circular with very little light, the command centre hummed with activity. Much like its counterpart on Yavin 4, the room glowed green from the light of the holoscreens used for reporting Alliance activity. Though, unlike Yavin 4, there were no droids here, only very tired looking people. The various holoprojectors plotted the course of nearby planets and the few Rebel ships that were out amongst the stars. In the centre of the room lay a map. Shaped like an amphitheatre and encircled with hundreds of coordinates, it also displayed incoming messages from whoever was in range.

"I know, pretty basic stuff but it's the best we can do all the way out here," Thess said as he led them through the command centre over to a holoscreen. He typed in a passcode then brought up a map of Sarka. "See here?" He pointed to the northernmost quarter where they were currently stationed. "There's an Imperial base a few miles east. We're going to destroy it."

Bodhi watched with interest as Thess dragged the screen with his fingertips, moving them eastward so that the enemy base came into view. Buried deep in the heart of the forest lay a forgotten temple. It was practically falling apart but a few days ago, a squadron of Imperial soldiers set up base there. The Alliance wasn't sure why the Empire had decided to invade but Sarka was closer to Yavin 4 than they were comfortable with and had sent a large team of Rebels to put an end to whatever they were planning.

"Resources are low and we've already lost a few soldiers to enemy fire," Diana said quietly, glancing up at Thess who nodded slightly. He seemed genuinely upset by this, unlike most generals who couldn't allow themselves to be emotional in a time of crisis.

"They're moving the Death Star." He waved to the bowl-shaped map in the centre of the room. As they watched, a hologram of the planet killer moved slowly across the sky. Where it was headed, they weren't certain, but it couldn't be good. "If we can get any information from the Imperial base, it'll help us." He saw Mara watching the Death Star.

She'd never seen it fully completed, only heard rumours of its enormous size and terrifying brutality. Now she knew first hand just how cruel a machine it was. It looked far more terrifying than she ever could have imagined.

"I'm sorry about Alderaan. I wish we could've done something."

All around them, the Rebels within earshot paused in their work. Mara felt dozens of eyes on her but she couldn't look away from the projection.

Bodhi reached out and brushed his fingertips against the back of her hand, silently making sure that she was alright. He didn't get much of a response, just a small quirk of her lips, but he supposed that was enough and more than could be expected under the circumstances.

"I'm surprised you're here actually," Thess went on. "I thought you'd be with the princess."

"Leia was taken by the Empire. I'm trying to get her back," Mara said quietly.

If Bodhi didn't know her any better, he'd say she was ashamed. Or perhaps it was because he did know her better, better than anyone, that he knew her averted gaze and her hands folded behind her back meant exactly that.

Thess looked away from the holoscreen. "That's why you're all the way out here?" When Mara nodded, he exchanged a glance with Diana, then two more Rebels across the room.

Mara was beginning to grow quite aggravated when he finally said what everyone apart from her apparently knew.

"Captain, someone's already beaten you to it."

Something like dread began to tighten around Mara's stomach. For the first time since the death of Alderaan, she felt genuine fear.

"What?" She tried to not let her voice evade her, trying to stay strong, but her question was a mere whisper.

"We don't get many communications from Yavin 4 but there's talk that the princess was rescued by some kid, a smuggler and a Wookie." Thess laughed, looking to Diana for confirmation. "I thought it was a joke at first."

"Leia's on Yavin 4?" Mara felt sick. She'd been halfway across the galaxy and back to find the princess, and she was on the planet she started on. This had all been a waste of time. She was captured by slave traders, nearly killed, shot at, starved, she lost her hair, she stole, she lied. No, not she. They. Bodhi had been by her side through it all and there was no reward in it for him, nothing that made it worth it, he was just trying to help her. Her heart felt lighter to know that Leia was safe, that was all she'd ever wanted, but relieved as she was, she'd put Bodhi through hell and it had all been for nothing.

"That's what the rumours say. I don't know how true they are but..." Thess went on, perhaps seeing how her face had fallen. He didn't want to get her hopes up, the rumours were just that, rumours, just whispers across the stars. He turned to Bodhi, clapping his hands together to indicate a change in the subject. "Now, is this just a fleeting visit or do you plan on staying?"

"Well, I..." Bodhi looked to Mara to see what she wanted to do. He would quite like to stay for a while. It would be nice to sleep in an actual bed, to shower and to eat warm food. It would be nice to not be confined to a tiny shuttle for a little while. "We haven't really talked about-"

"We could use a man like you, Rook." Thess gestured to Mara, whose gaze still lingered in the hologram of the Death Star. "Plus it couldn't hurt to have one of the famed Alderaanian Guards up our sleeve."

At the sound of her planet's name, Mara looked back, snapping out of her thoughts. She looked like she wanted to say something but changed her mind halfway through. Bodhi wasn't sure what to say either so Thess spoke for them.

"You must be tired. Stay here tonight, get something to eat, and you can leave in the morning if you want."

When Mara still didn't speak, Bodhi knew he'd have to make the decision for them. "Thank you. That's very kind."

Thess sent someone to shut down Sotoo while he led Bodhi and Mara through to where they would be sleeping. They tried to keep track of their path but the base was like a rabbit warren, dimly lit and riddled with tunnels. He led them down three flights of stairs, the air growing colder as they headed deeper into the rock. The base was built over fifty years ago but the Sarkans never finished construction.

After the Empire invaded, they allowed the Alliance access in the hope that they could rid the planet of the Imperial officers and their stormtrooper drones. After the Rebels took possession of the building, the base was arranged according to the needs of its new occupants. The interior walls were clad with sheets of seamed metal, new cavities were drilled, and the original stone floors were reinforced with ferrocrete.

"You can stay here." Thess showed them down a corridor of small rooms. Only the last on the row was empty. He stood aside to let them enter first. The room was tiny, just a few square feet, with no windows and only a dim light, hung from the low ceiling, to see by. There was one bed and little else, just a crate for any possessions that needed tidying away and a feeble looking potted plant, an attempt to brighten the place up. "We haven't got much space but there's a fresher down the hall and more blankets if you need them."

Thess leaned against the doorway, watching his guests as they looked around. Neither Bodhi nor Mara were used to luxury so they didn't mind their sparse temporary home. "Gets pretty cold at night and it rains non-stop but you're welcome to stay as long as you like. We can find another bed, if you want?"

"No, it's fine."

"Don't worry."

Mara and Bodhi answered simultaneously. She looked around at him in surprise and found he was already looking at her, the same shock clear in his expression. They both looked away again, their faces burning with embarrassment. It had felt strange at first, to sleep in the same bed as someone they didn't know. When they weren't strangers anymore, it was less awkward but still strange to Mara, who had never shared a bed with anyone. Now, after weeks in a claustrophobic shuttle with no choice but to be accommodating, neither of them could easily envisage sleeping in different rooms, let alone separate beds.

Thess looked between them with a small, amused smile. "Rook, let me introduce you to a few people." He patted the doorframe then left the room, giving them a moment to get settled.

Bodhi thought about putting his bag down and getting changed when he realised neither of them had any belongings. Their new clothes and what little remained of the food they bought on Chandrila was safe inside Sotoo's hold. They must look so bizarre to these Rebels in their spotless uniforms, surrounded my sleek machinery, just a couple of dirty, scrappy travellers with no possessions and no plan, looking like they just fell out of the sky.

Bodhi watched Mara explore their little room, searching every corner closely. Perhaps she was looking for any cameras or bugs the Rebels might have installed. She knew they had no reason to distrust these people but old habits were hard to shake. She turned around, seemingly happy that they weren't being spied on. It was strange to be left alone again. They'd spent so much time by themselves, to be suddenly thrust into the midst of another Rebel base and then left alone made it feel like they were meeting all over again. The silence was unnerving but then Bodhi gave her a weak smile and she felt a little better. Nothing had changed, it was still her and Bodhi. He nodded towards the door.

"You coming?"

Mara shook her head. "I'll catch up," she said, giving him a weak smile. It was incredibly false but if Bodhi knew something was wrong, which he probably did, he didn't say anything. He followed after Thess but looked back at her just before the door closed and gave her a small smile. She didn't have time to return it before the door slid shut.

Thess guided Bodhi back the way they came, showing him where the freshers were on their way past. They travelled back up the stairs but instead of going right to the top, back to the command centre, they stayed on the floor below. Immediately off the stairwell was a large room filled with tables and chairs. A small kitchen laid off at the far end. It was a refectory, dark and foreboding, but the smell of freshly cooked food made it seem much more welcoming. It was late, so there weren't many Rebels around apart from those who'd just got back from a mission. Thess led Bodhi over to a table by the door occupied by Rejnian, the smiley man who captured them outside, and another man.

"Rook, you've already met Rej." At the sound of his name, the Rebel looked up and smiled. "And this is-" Before Thess could introduce him to the other man, he turned around and Bodhi was shocked to find he recognised him.

"Deffan?" The young pilot Bodhi met on Yavin 4. When he saw Bodhi, his face immediately split into a grin.

"Rook! Good to see you!" He pushed back his chair and grabbed Bodhi's hand, shaking it so vigorously that his feet almost left the ground.

Bodhi couldn't help laughing, it was good to see a friendly face after weeks of fear and hiding.

"You two know each other?" Thess asked, raising an amused eyebrow at them. It was so quiet in the refectory that Deffan's eager greeting had sent a shockwave through the few remaining Rebels, making them jolt out of their sleepy haze.

"We met on Yavin 4," Bodhi explained.

"Until you vanished." Deffan shook his head. "What happened to you? The whole base was in chaos."

Bodhi nervously glanced at Thess, worried about what he might think of him. Thankfully, another Rebel had just come through the refectory's double doors and was relaying a message, so Thess wasn't really listening. "I was, erm..." How could he explain what had happened? It was a long story, one they certainly didn't have time for now. Bodhi still wasn't sure he could trust Thess, as friendly as he was, and then there was the other part of him, small but loud, that didn't want to share all that he and Mara had been through. It was personal, something that was just theirs.

"Thank you, Lina," Thess said, then turned to the men at the table. "Rook, can I leave you with Deffan for a few moments?" When Bodhi nodded, Thess left with the messenger.

It wasn't until the doors shut behind him that Bodhi felt comfortable enough to sit down and share his story. "The woman who came down in the lifepod," he said, speaking just loud enough so that only Deffan and Rejnian could hear him. "She's Princess Leia's guard. She asked me to take her back to Alderaan."

"She's here too?" Deffan had only seen Mara when she was pulled from the wreckage of her escape pod. She was unconscious then, and bloody and bruised beyond belief. If he saw her now, he probably wouldn't recognise her.

"You think you could introduce us properly?" Rejnian asked, making both Bodhi and Deffan look around at him incredulously. When Deffan shot him an exasperated look, he raised his arms in an exaggerated shrug. "What? A hot captain turns up and I'm not even allowed to talk to her?"

Deffan scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, like you'd have a shot." Rejnian pretended to be offended. Then he saw the surprised look on Bodhi's face and put a hand on his chest.

"Oh, sorry, are you and her..?"

"No, no." Bodhi shook his head, trying not to let his face grow red at the thought. He supposed it might look that way, it was just him and Mara in that tiny shuttle and now they were sharing a room. He probably would've made the same assumption.

"Sorry about Rej," Deffan said, rolling his eyes as he turned back to his food. "He shoots better than he thinks."

"C'mon, you gotta admit, she's a work of art," Rejnian went on, making Bodhi's face heat up all over again.

"That's beautiful, Rej. You should tell her that."

"No way, she also scares the hell out of me."

At that, Deffan laughed but Bodhi was still so mortified by the whole conversation that he could barely manage a smile.

"C'mon, Bodhi," Deffan nudged his arm. "Put him out of his misery. Do you think she's pretty?"

"And I mean _pretty_."

Bodhi looked down at his hands folded on the table top, shaking his head. He was embarrassed by their questions but it felt good, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so comfortable around other people. He thought about his friends on Jedha, how they all used to tease each other relentlessly, especially about girls. Bodhi thought about Mara, about her strong, scarred body, her dark eyes and her crooked smile. She was so clever and braver than anyone he'd ever met. He'd do anything for her.

"I think she's beautiful."

Mara froze in the doorway. When she left their room to find Bodhi, she caught Thess heading up the stairs. He was in a hurry but he told her that Bodhi was with some friends in the refectory and he showed her where to go. When she saw them laughing through the glass window of the refectory door, she almost didn't want to interrupt. Bodhi looked so happy, it was nice to just stay and watch him for a while. When she heard them mention her name, she blushed to hear that Rej liked the look of her. She never would've expected… Bodhi thought she… He thought she was…

She turned and fled back down the winding staircase to their room. Mara paced back and forth across the floor. There was barely enough room to take more than four strides and after a while, she began to feel a little dizzy, but it paled in comparison to the way her heart was somersaulting in her chest. Bodhi thought she was beautiful. No one had ever even looked at her twice let alone liked her. She supposed she thought he was beautiful too. She felt ridiculous for even entertaining the idea but the more she thought about it, the more she thought about _him_ , the less she cared. She'd put her life at risk to protect him more times than she could count and in return, he'd shown her nothing but kindness. Did she care for Bodhi?

But then a trickle of doubt seeped into her mind. There might not be an Alderaan anymore but she was still a Royal Guard and Royal Guards did not fall for people. Mara stopped pacing and slowly sank down onto their uncomfortable new bed. Realisation washed over her like cold water. Her whole life had been dedicated to one person and now she was gone. She knew Leia was still alive, she would never stop trying to get her back, but there was something else, something new. Mara had seen that there was more to life, to _her_ life. And now there was someone else.

Bodhi. She really had no idea what she was doing. Mara had never felt this way about anyone. And it was terrifying but exciting? She didn't know what she was feeling but she knew it was good. It was better than good. But Mara had spent her whole life focused on one person. What if what she was feeling for Bodhi was just her replacing Leia?

Mara looked around the empty room, suddenly feeling more alone than ever. Where was her mother to tell her what to do? Where was the Queen to comfort her? Where was Leia, the one true constant in her life? Mara subconsciously reached up and brushed her fingers over her tattoo. Her family were gone but Leia might not be. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

When Mara never joined him, Bodhi began to worry. He left his new friends in the refectory and wandered up to the command centre to see if she was there but no one had seen her, so he travelled back down the twisting staircase to their room. He typed in the passcode Thess had given them and was relieved to find Mara safe and sound inside when the doors swished open.

"Hey, Thess said there's a group of Rebels on their way back so they're gonna eat soon. He was wondering if you..." He stopped when he saw Mara putting her jacket on. She didn't turn to look at him but he could see that she hadn't showered or changed. She hadn't settled at all. "What're you doing?" he whispered, hating his voice for evading him.

Mara sighed, pulling her hair up as best she could now that it was so short. "Bodhi..." she began, but he interrupted her.

"No, Mara, this is ridiculous. When are you going to stop?" He stepped into the room, waiting until the door had shut behind him so that they could talk privately. "What's your plan? You don't know for certain that she's on Yavin 4. What're you gonna do if you don't find her? Just keep crashing around the galaxy?"

"Bodhi, please..." Mara knew it was stupid, she knew it was a ridiculous risk to take, but she'd made up her mind. If Bodhi wouldn't take her back to Yavin 4 then she would find somebody else to do it. If no one on the base would help her then she'd find the nearest Sarkan village. She didn't have a plan, she didn't know what her next move was, all she knew was that she couldn't stay here any longer. She didn't want to leave Bodhi but the princess might be just a few planets away and she'd come so far, she couldn't stop now.

"What if she's still a prisoner? You can't fight the Empire all by yourself."

"I know."

"So what're you going to do?"

"I-"

"What're you going to do, Mara?"

She wheeled around, her voice rising so suddenly that it felt like a slap in the face. "I don't know!" Silence fell between them, uncomfortable and heavy. "I don't know, Bodhi! But what's the alternative? Just sit here and forget about her? What do I do then?"

Bodhi was so surprised by her outburst, for a moment, he forgot how to speak. "Mara-" He took a step towards her and Mara took another herself, closing the distance between them. He wasn't frightened of her, he knew she would never hurt him, but even so, Bodhi couldn't ignore the nervous skip his heart gave. Mara was powerful, possibly even stronger than he knew, and she'd been through so much, getting him out of her way would be like swatting a fly.

"No, seriously, what do you suggest I do?" Mara shook her head, her arms out wide. "What do I do?"

Bodhi wanted to respond, he wanted to help her, but to his great shame, all that he managed were a few mismatched syllables. "I don't... Mara, I-" She took another step closer and now he could see that her eyes were starting to shine.

"Every second of my life from the moment I was born has been spent protecting the Royal Family and now there is no Royal Family! So what am I good for?" She struck her chest hard, making Bodhi flinch. Her voice shook but Mara didn't care. The only person in the whole galaxy who she trusted was telling her that it was pointless to keep going and that hurt, that hurt a lot. "Oh, no, wait. There is someone left but I can't find her. If I'm not protecting Leia then I'm not a Royal Guard and if I'm not a Royal Guard then what am I? What's the point of me?"

He watched her shoulders sink, all the fight suddenly leaving her. Without her anger and her determination, she looked so frightened. He'd never seen her like this before, not even when they learned about Alderaan. All that ferocity that had got them across the galaxy had finally run out and Mara was so, so tired.

"I don't even have a _planet_ anymore. They took it from me like they took Leia. She is all that's left of Alderaan. She is all that's left of everything I know. If I don't have Leia then I'm just... Nothing. I'm nothing." Mara swallowed but her throat felt so tight, she could hardly breathe. A few tears managed to escape and she angrily brushed them away, embarrassed to look so weak.

With his heart in his mouth, Bodhi took a few steps closer. He wanted to reach out to her, to tell her that she wasn't nothing, not to him. But words failed him. The door to their room slid open, making them both jump, and a young man stepped in.

"Dinner's ready," he said brightly, missing the way Bodhi took an awkward step back and Mara turned away so that he couldn't see her face. The tension was overwhelming.

"We'll just be a minute." Bodhi thanked the man whose name he'd yet to learn. He stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, his gaze switching between Mara's gritted teeth and Bodhi's anxious expression, before he decided he better leave them to it. The moment the door slid shut, Bodhi let a long sigh. "Mara…"

"It's fine." She didn't look at him. Mara gazed down at the bed covers, barely moving, then she suddenly straightened up.

To Bodhi's dismay, her expressionless mask was back in place.

"Come on, or there won't be any food left." She walked to the door, forgetting in her hurry that neither of them had had the chance to shower or get changed. Mara wasn't thinking about much of anything apart from getting out of that room as fast as possible.

Bodhi didn't want to leave it like this, he didn't want Mara to shut him out again, but she was already halfway out the door. "Mara-"

"I said it's fine, Bodhi."

He shut his mouth, watching sadly as Mara left without looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

The windowless base was so quiet, the silence seemed to echo in Thess' ears. He and his team had only been on Sarka for a week or so, though it was difficult to tell exactly how long. The planet was so dark, sometimes a whole day could pass without him noticing. He moved quietly through the base, not wanting to disturb any of his soldiers who might be sleeping. He doubted they would be, tomorrow they stormed an Imperial base. From their reconnaissance missions earlier in the week, they knew that there weren't many soldiers, just a few officers and enough stormtroopers to guard them. Still, it would be a restless night for them all.

Thess wandered through to the hangar, treading silently across the walkway that ran around the room, high, high above the ships and speeders they'd taken with them from Yavin 4. He leaned his forearms against the railing, peering through the dark to see how the engineers were getting on. Down below, a team of Rebels were carefully moving Mara and Bodhi's battered, old cargo shuttle into the hangar. How they managed to travel across the galaxy in that beaten up little ship was a mystery to Thess. He saw Bodhi helping guide the shuttle into an empty space. He already fit in well, hardworking and humble. The other Rebels had accepted him and Mara immediately, although the latter didn't seem nearly so eager to make friends.

Sotoo landed with a dull hiss. Unaware that he was being watched, Bodhi went around thanking each of the engineers. He was smiling. Bodhi liked it here on Sarka, no one stared or asked prying questions, and he wasn't just 'the pilot'. He was surprised that Thess let them wander around wherever they liked. He and Mara had a free run of the base and no guards had been ordered to follow them, at least, none that he'd noticed. Maybe they did trust him after all. Bodhi thanked his new friends one last time, waiting until they left to go to bed before he walked up Sotoo's ramp.

It was dark inside their little shuttle but he didn't bother to turn the lights on. After all this time, he knew the ship like the back of his hand. It felt strange to be in there by himself. Bodhi went into the cargo hold and found the clothes they bought on Chandrila stacked in the corner with a soldier's uniformity. Mara hardly said a word throughout dinner. While all around her, the Rebels chatted and laughed with each other, she just sat quietly and ate her food, her eyes fixed on the table top. The moment she was finished eating, Mara left the refectory. Bodhi let her go without protest. He didn't want to make matters worse by pressuring her to talk to him. He gazed at their pile of clothes, wishing he knew what he could say to make her feel better.

Bodhi sighed and scooped the clothes up into his arms but jumped when he heard a sudden rattle. He crouched down and peered under the bench to find the medcentre scalpel had clattered to the ground. He hadn't seen it since Boz Pity, they'd both forgotten about it. Bodhi gingerly picked up the scalpel and slipped it into his boot, who knows, it might come in handy.

He gathered up their clean clothes then went through to the cockpit to see if he'd forgotten anything. His jacket was strewed carelessly across his seat while Mara's sat neatly folded on the co-pilot's chair. Bodhi considered leaving them there for now but then he remembered that Rejnian had told him it would rain soon. Plus, because of its distant sun, it was perpetually cold on Sarka, especially at night. He pulled on his jacket but hesitated before picking up Mara's. He didn't like touching it, it was like handling a sacred artefact, like it was wrong to even look at it without permission. Still, he knew Mara would appreciate having her uniform back. Perhaps it would restore some of her confidence, if not in herself then in her abilities.

Bodhi left Sotoo only to find that the engineers had left the wide hangar door open. Sarka was pitch black at night, only the feeble moonlight could break through the dark, but with the low, artificial lights in the hangar, he could see a figure standing just beyond the base, outlined against the blackness. His heart stumbled and he almost dropped the clothes, but then he recognised that stance, those broad shoulders and that wild, dark hair. Bodhi left their clothes on Sotoo's ramp, making sure to carefully fold Mara's jacket over his arm before he left the hangar and ventured out into the night.

It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. Shapes swam in front of him, figments of his imagination, so he kept his gaze down to avoid tripping over the rocky ground. He made very little sound as he moved across the scorched, cracked earth but he knew Mara would sense him approaching. When he reached her, Bodhi didn't feel brave enough to stand by her side, so he stood a few steps back. Mara didn't turn around. His breath billowed and curled in the cold night air. She must be freezing without her jacket on. Bodhi waited for her to say something, anything, but Mara didn't even look around to acknowledge him.

With a quiet sigh, he turned to look out at the sloping walls of the canyon. "It's cold out here."

Mara didn't respond, she didn't even give any indication that she'd heard him at all. Bodhi saw her standing there, just a silhouette against the darkness, and was reminded of the first time he saw her. He was terrified of her then. Mara looked so fearsome that night in the Yavin 4 hangar, barely held together by the brace around her middle but still fighting, her only defence a medcentre scalpel. He wasn't afraid of her anymore, far from it, not now he knew that ferocity hid a constant anxiety that she wasn't enough, that she had failed at her life's only purpose. Bodhi only felt an overwhelming sympathy, though he was certain Mara would not appreciate it.

He studied her for a moment and saw that she had a blaster strapped to her hip. "Did Thess give you that?" He still didn't get a response, though the silence felt considerably less hostile. Bodhi looked down at his own blaster. Thess had pressed it into his hand whilst saying how pleased they were to have him on their team. Bodhi didn't have time to tell him he'd never even fired a blaster before. "He gave me one too." Bodhi grazed his fingertips across the edge of the blaster. It was cold, heavy. "I don't even know how to use it."

Movement caught his eye and made him look up again. Mara had turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. It wasn't much but it was enough to let him know she was listening after all. Then to his surprise, Mara walked to stand by his side.

"Show me."

Her voice was quiet and hoarse like she'd been crying. It was too dark to see her face clearly but he could tell she wasn't meeting his eyes. Bodhi carefully handed over her jacket then drew his blaster, half afraid he might set it off accidentally. Mara gestured for him to raise it up in front of him, then pointed at a dried-out dessert plant a few meters away. Bodhi held his breath as she walked behind him.

"Hold it tight."

Her hand came up to straighten out his arm. She murmured more instructions, carefully touching his shoulder, his elbow, his fingers. Soon the blaster rested comfortably in Bodhi's hand. Mara gently touched his other elbow, telling him without words that he should support the blaster with his non-dominant hand, then she gently toed the back of his boot.

"Stand with your feet shoulder-width apart and bend your knees and elbows. Keep your shoulders square to the target."

Bodhi listened carefully, committing every one of her instructions to memory, but he was suddenly acutely aware that Mara was very, very close to him. He felt her press against his back as she leaned forward to adjust his arm again and tried not to shiver.

"Then fire."

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts but he could not forget the warmth of her touch or the feeling of her mouth so close to his skin. Bodhi stared down the dead cactus then squeezed the trigger. The blaster shrieked, cutting through the dead silent night and making him jump. He missed by a mile. Bodhi began to feel frustrated but then he heard Mara laugh softly behind him. He looked over his shoulder, all his aggravation immediately forgotten the moment he saw her smile.

"That's alright," she said. "Just aim a bit lower."

Bodhi looked back at the cactus. He imagined it was an Imperial soldier, the one who'd given the order to destroy his home and Mara's. He fired, and the cactus exploded into a dozen pieces. Resisting the urge to give a celebratory yell, Bodhi turned to Mara and saw that she looked almost proud of him.

"Perfect," she said quietly. "I'd be proud to have you as one of my soldiers."

Bodhi gave her a look, certain that she must be teasing him. Mara didn't smile back like he hoped she would but at least she was talking to him. Bodhi looked down at the blaster. He didn't like weapons. He'd seen so much destruction, he didn't want to be a cause of it, but he supposed he might need it tomorrow. A thought struck him. Bodhi looked back at Mara.

"On Boz Pity, you gave me the blaster." She was looking out at the horizon, her gaze following the stars, but he saw her shoulders stiffen at his words. Bodhi slipped the blaster back into its holster, turning to face her properly. "But you knew I didn't know how to use it."

"Well, I didn't _know_ , it was more of an educated guess," Mara said, forcing a smile that Bodhi saw straight through.

"Then why did you give it to me?"

Mara's weak smile faded. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Bodhi waited for an answer but when she continued to stall, he grew impatient. "I'm going in, see you in a bit." If she didn't want to talk, that was fine, he understood, but he thought Mara trusted him. Perhaps she gave away a little too much in their room, more than she was used to, anyway. Old habits were hard to shake, perhaps Mara felt safer behind her mask. Bodhi turned to leave but only managed a few steps before he heard Mara's voice rise.

"I gave you the blaster because I didn't want you to get hurt."

He paused, rolling her words around in his head to make sure he'd got it right. When Bodhi turned around to face her, he wasn't at all surprised to find that Mara looked very uncomfortable. What was surprising was that despite her obvious hesitancy, she held his gaze, something she hadn't been very good at in the past.

"I wanted to keep you safe." Mara felt her heart start to thud when Bodhi's expression softened. With only the light of the moon to illuminate them, his face was mostly shadow, but she could see that his dark eyes were soft and full of starlight.

"Even then? When we weren't..." He didn't know what they were. Bodhi couldn't even begin to describe the way he felt about Mara, it was far too complex, but she seemed to understand, as he knew she would.

Mara felt all her fear melt away as she looked at him. Her mother's grasp on her mind weakened, her anxieties about Leia now just a faint whisper rather than the raw bellow they used to be. "Yes," Mara said. Then, more certain. "Always."

Bodhi let out a long breath, hoping it would slow his frantic heart, but it had little effect. The way she looked at him, he could almost kid himself into believing she cared for him more deeply then she let on. Bodhi didn't know what to say, he'd never been very good with words, but it had taken a lot of courage for Mara to admit that. She deserved to know how he felt too.

"You're not- When you said that you were nothing without Leia... I should've said something at the time. I wanted to but I didn't know- I..." He felt his chest tighten when Mara looked away, her lips pressed into a firm line. She was ashamed of what she'd said, embarrassed to have shown so much of her true feelings after a lifetime of restraint. Bodhi stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "You're not nothing. You're not. I'm sorry."

Mara forced herself to meet his eyes. Why was he so kind to her? After all she'd said to him, Bodhi still cared. She could hardly believe what she'd overheard in the refectory. Bodhi thought she was beautiful. Now she had a clearer head, she remembered he said she looked lovely just before they landed on Sarka, and how shocked he was when he learned that she'd never loved anyone, or been loved.

Mara knew what it was, to be in love. She'd seen the queen and Bail together and she'd heard stories, people talking about their loved ones. When she began her training all those years ago, she accepted the fact that she could never have such attachments. Love was a distraction, a weakness. She hadn't entertained the idea for many years but now Mara found herself wondering, just for a moment, what it might be like. It was a terrifying thought but looking at Bodhi, she found she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

Silence fell between them again but the tense air, once so thick he could cut it with a knife, had dissipated. Bodhi moved beside her and they stood there, both freezing cold but happy-ish, watching as the dark drew ever closer. Without words, Mara apologised for shouting at him, for not explaining herself properly, and Bodhi assured her that he understood why she was upset. It had not been a good day. They were both exhausted, filthy and afraid, but they were together. Standing together in the dark, Bodhi realised that he could do anything so long as he was with Mara.

He glanced across at her. She still looked sad but at least she wasn't hiding it from him anymore. He let a few minutes pass in silence, giving Mara a moment alone with her thoughts, then he screwed his courage to the sticking-place and reached out, brushing his fingers against hers. Mara turned her head ever so slightly, just enough so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

Bodhi kept his gaze forward. With his heart thudding in his ears, he carefully took her hand in his. When Mara didn't move or say anything, Bodhi thought he'd crossed a line and almost let go but then she turned her hand so that she could lace her fingers between his. Bodhi exhaled shakily and he knew Mara must've heard it but she didn't comment. If he'd turned to look at her, he would've seen her smile. They stayed there, letting the night envelop them, all the while, Bodhi's thumb gently rubbed against the back of Mara's hand.

They went inside after that. When Mara let go of his hand, she did it with obvious reluctance. It only dawned on Bodhi as they headed back towards the base that Mara had probably never held anyone's hand before and made a mental note to do it far more often from now on. On their way through the hangar, Bodhi picked up their clothes, only passing Mara her half when she protested. After their tumultuous day, she'd forgotten all about them and thanked the Maker they thought to head into the market on Chandrila, she couldn't bear the thought of smelling like a womp rat for much longer.

Their box-like room seemed much more cramped than the last time they were both in it, perhaps because of their dismal mood, but it was far comfier than Sotoo. They were both just happy to sleep in a real bed, although as Bodhi slipped under the covers, he found himself missing the privacy and quiet of their shuttle.

Mara hung up her jacket on the back of the door and mumbled that she was going to have a shower. Bodhi had washed after dinner, filling the time while he gave Mara some space, so he showed her where the 'freshers were. Thankfully, it was so late that no one else was using them. Mara couldn't stand the thought of making polite conversation at that moment. The 'fresher water was lukewarm and slow but it was luxury after their last few weeks.

She returned almost half an hour later, her hair still damp. Though a deep anxiety still sat heavy in her chest, the 'fresher and some clean clothes helped a little. Bodhi was lying in bed when she got back, his eyes closed. Only now did she realise how little space there was. Perhaps they should've asked for another bed. Mara carefully sat on the edge of the thin mattress, worried that she'd wake Bodhi if she moved too sharply, but he hadn't drifted off just yet. She heard him sigh and turned to see him watching her.

Smiling gently, Mara tied back her hair and moved under the covers. It had begun to rain outside, just like Rej said it would, and the cold crept through the base. Only Bodhi's warmth kept her from shivering. Maybe one bed would be alright after all. The low light meant that Bodhi could hardly see her face but he could tell that Mara's thoughts were weighing her down.

"We can leave, if you want," he murmured, making her look up. Mara's eyes seemed tired, sad. Despite her assurances that she was fine, he could not forget the look on her face when she told him she was leaving, that she thought she was worthless. Calmer now, she looked almost resigned to her situation. Bodhi didn't want her to feel trapped. If Mara truly wanted to leave, he wouldn't let her go alone, not after all they'd been through. The corner of her lip quirked, a sign that she was grateful for his offer.

Bodhi turned over onto his side to face her, making the feeble bedsprings squeak. Mara looked away out of embarrassment. This was no different from how they slept in Sotoo. _Except,_ she supposed, _now you're in a real, much smaller bed_. The mattress was well worn and dipped in the middle. Bodhi was so close, he only had to speak in a whisper. The whole situation was so intimate, Mara could feel her heart thudding against her ribs but strangely enough, she rather liked the closeness.

"Leia will still be there when you get back," Bodhi said, giving her a crooked, cheeky grin. He was testing the waters, trying to make her smile and it worked, if only for a moment.

Mara couldn't ignore the anxiety that wrung her stomach between its hands. Thoughts of what Leia must have gone through clouded her mind but as usual, Bodhi made her feel calm. "Why do you want to stay?" She turned over so that they were facing each other properly, slipping her arm under her pillow to prop up her head. Her movement caused her hair to fall in front of her face but Bodhi carefully tucked it over her shoulder for her. Mara didn't flinch away, she didn't protest. In fact, she rather enjoyed the affectionate gesture.

Outside, thunder rolled across the sky, making the ancient foundations of the base tremble, but they were safe and sound inside their little room. Bodhi allowed himself to enjoy the domesticity and familiarity of it all before he answered her question.

"They know who I am. They were pleased to meet me. They want my help. _Our_ help." Embarrassment crept over his skin but then he looked at Mara a little longer and realised he had nothing to worry about. Talking to Mara was just so easy, he never felt the need to alter his speech or omit his true feelings. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to completely be himself with someone. "No one's ever wanted my help."

It was a jumbled mess of a confession but Mara didn't mind. She gave a slight shrug, trying to summon a smile. "Apart from me."

Bodhi shook his head. "You _needed_ me, that's different."

Mara's smile faded. After all this time, she'd forgotten that Bodhi did not volunteer to help her find Leia. She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to erase the true, distressing beginning of their relationship.

This hadn't been Bodhi's intention, he didn't mean to make her feel guilty, but it was interesting to see that Mara's attitude had changed, that she recognised she'd done something wrong. He slipped his hand under his own pillow, stretching across until he could brush his fingers against hers. Mara didn't shy away from the contact, in fact, she welcomed it. "I meant what I said, Mar." He looked down at the mattress. "I'm trying to make up for what I did."

"You were just a cargo driver."

"But I knew what I was doing. I knew what that cargo was for." Galen Erso's words still rang in his ears after all this time. Bodhi had always felt a creeping guilt whenever he touched down on a new planet in the name of the Empire but he needed the money and at the time, he'd reassured himself that he wasn't hurting anyone. Erso had shown him that he was wrong, that people had suffered, if indirectly, because of his actions. While others, Mara included, had tried to tell him that he was a man with very few choices and a family to support, Bodhi could not shake the shadows that followed his thoughts. "If I can make one bit of difference. If I can do something to help..."

"Bodhi, you almost died doing just that." Mara had never been very good at being reassuring, she'd never really had the opportunity, but she remembered all the times that Bodhi had comforted her. She took his hand, smoothing her thumb across his palm. His skin felt rough after a lifetime of hard work and struggle, his fingers much longer than hers. She remembered what it felt like when he tucked her hair behind her shoulder and imagined what it'd be like to have his fingers move through her hair, grazing across her skin. The thought made her shiver.

She wanted to leave Sarka. She wanted to find Leia. She wanted to complete her mission and return to her rightful place behind the princess. But for the first time in her life, Mara wanted something else more. She wanted to be with Bodhi. "I'll stay."

Her words caught him by surprise. Bodhi lifted his head off the pillow, his brow furrowed. "You don't have to-"

"I'm staying." Mara squeezed his hand. "Where you go, I go." Bodhi's eyes were so dark and kind in the low light. A week ago, Mara would've lost her nerve and looked away, but now she found holding his gaze was as natural as breathing. He smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled. Mara found herself smiling back and wondered when exactly she'd allowed herself to be so open with a man who was once a complete stranger. "I'm scared, Bodhi," she whispered. It was the first time she'd ever said the words out loud. Mara had thought them plenty of times and felt fear more often than most, but her training and her superiors had stamped out any desire to share her feelings when she was a child. If her mother could see her now.

"What of?" Bodhi shuffled a little closer, allowing her to speak as quietly as she liked. He wanted her to feel comfortable, to know that she could tell him anything without fear of judgement.

"Everything." Mara gave an embarrassed little laugh, then pressed her lips together as that sickly feeling crept up to her throat again. "What if something happens to me and Leia's on her own? What if she isn't on Yavin 4 and she's still a prisoner somewhere?" She hesitated before adding, "What if you get hurt?"

"I thought you weren't scared of anything." Bodhi tried to crack a grin but his heart was going a hundred miles an hour. When they first met, Mara had one thought and one thought alone, Leia. Now he was included in that list. Mara tried to summon a smile in response but was just as unsuccessful.

"I can't lose anyone else," she whispered. Her muscles tightened instinctively, a reaction to showing her true feelings after a lifetime of suppression.

It was too dark for Bodhi to see the way she flinched but he felt her fingers brush his skin as they curled into a fist. "It's gonna be alright."

His thumb began to smooth tiny circles against the inside of her wrist and despite every fibre of her being telling her not to enjoy it, Mara allowed her anxious fist to relax and felt her worried heart slow.

"It's just a few stormtroopers," Bodhi said, and this time he smiled for real. "What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

The next morning, they were awoken by a sharp knock on the door. The same man who came to collect them for dinner the night before had come to tell them that there would be a meeting in the command centre in fifteen minutes. Bodhi still didn't know the name of this messenger but he made a mental note to thank him later. Dressed in their new, clean clothes and smelling considerably nicer than they did yesterday, Mara and Bodhi blended in much easier amongst the Sarakan Rebel squadron. Thess stood in the middle of the command centre, his small army of Rebels encircling him. When he spotted Mara and Bodhi amidst their ranks, he smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to stick around," he said, his gaze falling on Mara in particular. He had a feeling she'd prefer to be with her princess, so Thess was surprised to see her face in the crowd. Surprised, but pleased. "We could use your help." Thess nodded at Bodhi, a gesture of gratitude.

Embarrassed by the attention, Bodhi merely gave him a quick smile. He'd spent so much time treading on eggshells around the Rebels, he felt uncomfortable suddenly being their equal. He didn't want to be treated differently, he was no hero, the other Rebels were probably braver and more selfless than he ever could be. Still, it felt good to be accepted at last.

Thess brought up a map on the largest holoscreen. Behind him, the bowl-shaped map still glowed. Bodhi watched as the eerie hologram of the Death Star crawled slowly across the sky. He felt Mara tense beside him. Her face was stern, her brow set in concentration. This was the side to her that he had yet to see, the captain, the leader. After Thess, she was the highest-ranking person in the room, though he didn't think Mara would flex that power, not here, not in someone else's space. Thess spread his fingers, zooming in so that they had a better view of their target.

"The data we collected earlier in the week has allowed us to pinpoint the exact location of the Empire's base. We also know that their weapons are not yet operational. The temple runs deep underground. We don't know how far the tunnels go but it could be miles. There're at least two captains in the temple and apparently a few science officers."

"Science officers?" Rejnian piped up from somewhere across the room. "What are they doing down there?"

Bodhi peered over the heads of the people standing in front of him but couldn't pick his new friend's face out of the crowd.

"That's what we're going to find out," Thess said, then tapped the map with his fingertips twice, making the holoscreen go blank.

Mara was pleased to find that very little discussion followed Thess' briefing. She was expecting a tedious lecture that detailed every minute step they would take, but Thess simply outlined the plan then dismissed them. It was only when they reached the hangar that Mara began to worry that he didn't have much of a plan at all. There were only thirty or so Rebels in their little army, would that be enough? From what she'd heard of past Alliance missions, it appeared optimism and a bit of bravery were almost as effective as good planning. It was not what she was used to but she would never question another leader's decisions, especially a general.

The lights were low in the hangar even though the pale sun was beginning to rise. All around the hangar, people were loading the armoured speeders with supplies, weapons, and an all manner of camouflaging equipment. Though their plan was to infiltrate the base and take out any stormtroopers they came across, an exterior counterattack was highly possible.

Thess had assigned a group of Rebels to set up base outside the temple, ready to take out any backup forces or escaping Imperials. They were taking every available vehicle, from the slim speeder bikes to the boxy, armoured transporters, all of which were painted green to match the thick jungle they would be travelling through. Mara found herself beginning to grow excited as the hubbub of activity met her ears. This was what she was born to do.

Bodhi had stayed by her side throughout the briefing but when he saw them loading up the transports, he gave her a quick smile before rushing over to help. Mara watched him hurry away with a proud sort of smile. Bodhi was always ready and willing to help. She was only kidding when she said she wouldn't mind having him as one of her soldiers but he really would be an asset. It wasn't often she came across someone so selfless and loyal. But the more Mara thought about it, the more her smile began to fade. Though it was only a joke, she couldn't bear the thought of Bodhi going through the training she faced. Mara grimaced at the thought. She didn't want that life for him, he was too good, too gentle.

She watched from a distance as Bodhi laughed with Deffan, Rejnian and a few Rebels she didn't recognise. A pang of jealously reverberated through her. While Bodhi seemed to make friends without even trying, Mara felt cut off from the others. They all had something in common, a shared experience. There was no one else like her left. Mara knew they thought she was standoffish but even if she did know how to talk to them, she would be gone soon. She'd never see any of these people again, was there any point trying to make friends? _But then_ , she realised, _that's exactly what you thought about Bodhi_.

A shout echoed across the hangar, it was time to leave. She turned away from Bodhi and his new friends, trying to push down the almost overwhelming feeling of loneliness. It warmed her heart to see Bodhi relaxed and laughing, but there was a small part of her that shook with envy. She had come to enjoy it being just the two of them against the rest of the galaxy. As much as she was glad to see Bodhi happy, she knew it meant their time together was almost over. Thess stood in the back of the largest transporter, dividing the troops between the vehicles. When he spotted Mara, he gestured for her to join him. Brushing her thoughts of Bodhi aside, Mara made to join Thess, but a voice stopped her.

"Mara?"

She slowed to a stop at the sound of her name and found a woman standing behind her. She was practically twice Mara's height and dark-skinned, her eyes a stunning violet colour. She rested her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow, smiling gently.

"My name is Itzpalo. My apologies for not greeting you yesterday."

Mara didn't remember seeing this woman in the command centre when they were brought in, then she spotted the red cross on the shoulder of her uniform.

Itzpalo was the only medic on Sarka and spent most of her time in the tiny medcentre just one floor below where they stood. She was usually based on a Rebel base way out on Freanoon but volunteered her services when she learned that the Sarkan group had no doctors. "I've heard many tales about the Alderaanian Royal Guard. It's an honour to meet you."

"Oh, thank you." Mara knew and was proud of the fact that her soldiers were galaxy-renowned for their expertise, but it was still strange to hear it in person. She glanced over her shoulder, hoping that Bodhi was nearby and would come and save her.

She really wasn't good at talking to people. She'd spoken to Bodhi more in their short time together than she had with anyone else over the last year. If she wasn't barking orders or discussing strategies, Mara didn't have anyone to talk to. She was always so busy, she hadn't really noticed before. Now, she could hardly keep a conversation going and hoped Bodhi would spot her and come do the talking for the both of them.

"I am sorry for your loss." Itzpalo spoke calmly, as if she could sense how uncomfortable Mara was. She gave her a sad sort of smile, her peculiar eyes turning down to the floor. "They took my planet too."

Mara stopped furtively trying to look over her shoulder. A sudden foreign feeling of empathy swept through her and she finally understood why this woman had approached her. "The Death Star?" The name left a foul taste in her mouth.

Itzpalo shook her head. "Stormtroopers raided Liost for our natural resources: trees for timber, gems to sell to the highest bidder, the very earth for their own agriculture. They took what they wanted and killed whoever protested."

Itzpalo's sad expression softened and Mara knew she was pushing down her memories of home. She knew it because she was doing the same.

"I'm glad you decided to stay. We have a much better chance now with you. And with your partner, of course."

"Oh, he's not..." Mara cut herself off, unable to think of a better way to describe Bodhi. Instead, she summoned a smile, the first in a long while that had not been a struggle. "We're more than happy to help."

Itzpalo nodded then bowed her head again. Mara did the same, letting her know that she appreciated her coming over to speak to her. As she watched Itzpalo walk away in the direction of the command centre, Mara felt the band around her stomach loosen for the first since she learned about Alderaan. She was not alone.

"You making friends?"

Mara smiled at the voice. Of course, he was never far away. "I think so," she said, turning to face Bodhi. He grinned, and if she didn't know better, she'd say he looked almost proud of her.

"Look at you, eh?"

Mara rolled her eyes, embarrassed. "Come on, flyboy." She began to make her way over the transporters. On the way, she rested her hand on the small of Bodhi's back, just a gentle touch and only for a moment, but it was enough to ask him to follow her and to make him blush.

* * *

Though the forest glowed a bright jade colour, the distant sun left the entire planet shrouded in shadows, so the Rebels blended in well with the trees despite their dark Alliance colours. Thess led the way, Diana, his second in command, not far behind. They left their transporters half a mile back, not wanting the Imperials to know they were coming before they had a chance to attack. It meant they had to carry their limited equipment through the jungle and although it was perpetually cold on Sarka, the highly volatile weapons were heavy and they were beginning to sweat under their weight.

At last, the trees began to clear and the great temple came into view. As they hunkered down, keeping low to the ground in case of patrolling stormtroopers, Bodhi found that the building reminded him of the Yavin 4 base. Its lofty pyramidal structure consisted of successively receding stories. It was so tall that it appeared to brush the clouds and the purple and red jewels that spattered the uppermost quarter sparkled in the low light. A rumble echoed through the sky, so deep and broad that it seemed to murmur through the ground. Bodhi knelt down and pushed his fingertips against the mossy forest floor, feeling the vibrations of a distant storm.

Thess passed an order to Diana, who turned and whispered to the Rebels nearest to her. The order seeped through the soldiers like a wave washing over the shore until it reached Bodhi and Mara, who had kept themselves nearer the back of the group. It was Deffan who passed on the order, he stood just a little way in front of them. The main entrance to the temple was heavily guarded, this wasn't going to be easy.

Bodhi knew Mara was itching to be the one giving commands but she held back. This was not her mission and these were not her soldiers. Mara felt an all too familiar cold dread seep over her skin as she realised that her soldiers were dead. How could she be the Captain of the Alderaanian Royal Guard without soldiers, and without a family and a planet to protect?

Rejnian was sandwiched between Mara and Bodhi and unlike the rest of the Rebels, seemed remarkably unbothered by the whole situation. He and Bodhi had become firm friends, even though they'd only known each other for a few hours. Bodhi was surprised, he didn't know what he'd done to make Rej like him so much, but he wasn't about to question it.

Charming, funny and roguishly handsome, Rejnian had all the markings of a typical Rebel pilot, so Mara was surprised when she discovered that he was actually an engineer and a volunteer, just like Bodhi.

"Hey, don't worry."

He must've seen her solemn expression because Rejnian nudged her side, making Mara grunt.

On his other side, Bodhi hid a smile. Though he and Mara had come a long way since the first time they met, he couldn't forget her brusque and ruthless side if he tried and Rej was still a relative stranger. He wanted to warn him but where was the fun in that?

"I've broken into places more heavily guarded than this."

"Are you a soldier or a thief?" Mara turned her head to face him, her expression blank and unnerving.

Rejnian gave her a crooked grin, never one to back away from a challenge, especially not in the form of a pretty woman. "Little of both, Captain," he said, which Mara didn't seem to find very impressive, although she did allow herself a smirk. Up ahead, Thess gestured for the group to keep moving. Feeling brave, Rejnian stuck out his hand, wriggling his fingers invitingly. "You can hold my hand if you're scared."

Mara stared at him like he'd grown a second head. Just ahead of them, Deffan hid a laugh behind a cough, shaking his head slightly at his friend.

"He's kidding," Bodhi said quickly, feeling his hope that his friends would get along starting to slip through his fingers.

"Good." Mara turned her sharp gaze to Rejnian. "I am not some starry-eyed damsel who needs saving. I'm a captain and you're in my way." With that, she moved past the men, making sure to knock her shoulder against Rej's on her way past. As she moved away, she turned her head slightly and caught Bodhi smiling. She couldn't help shooting him a grin back. Thankfully, Rejnian seemed to realise that she wasn't serious. As he watched Mara walk away, he gave a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, she's so hot."

Bodhi scoffed, shaking his head, though secretly he had to agree. The thick jungle muffled their footsteps and the distant sun helped them to blend in amongst the trees, so they weren't spotted as they neared the temple. In fact, they didn't see any guards at all. From what they could tell, the Imperials had no idea they were even on Sarka. The element of surprise was their only real advantage but hopefully, it would be enough.

They avoided the main entrance for obvious reasons. Thess' Sarkan contacts had told them about three other possible entrances to the temple, one that sat in the side of the pyramid and another further off into the jungle, an underground passage. The third and final entrance was for if things really went pear-shaped and they needed to get out of there fast.

"We'll split into two groups." Thess kept his voice low and his words few. There was very little time left before the far superior Imperial weapons were up and running. If they didn't attack soon, this little mission will have failed. "My team will take the east quarter. Diana, you head west." His second in command nodded then turned to the group, calling off the names of the Rebels who should follow her. Bodhi was one of them.

As the first group began to split off, Mara made to follow him but a voice stopped her.

"Captain, with me," Thess said, turned to guide his group in the opposite direction.

It had been many years since Mara had taken orders from anyone. She wasn't sure that she liked it but she respected the chain of command, even if something in her chest was pulling her in a different direction, towards Bodhi. She met his gaze and was somewhat relieved to find he looked just as unhappy about being separated as she felt.

"Don't do anything brave, alright?" he said quietly, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being left behind. His heart sank when he saw Diana's team already starting to make their way back into the jungle to find the second entrance. There wasn't time for parting words but this wasn't really goodbye, they would see each other again soon. Still, Bodhi felt an awful anxious fog rise up through his mind. The only time he and Mara had been apart since they met was when they were forcefully separated. Bodhi didn't want to leave Mara, he felt braver with her, stronger, safer. Little did he know the feeling was mutual.

"Same to you." Mara tried to generate a smile but it faded as soon as it appeared.

Bodhi heard Deffan call his name and waved over his shoulder, letting him know he'd be there in a moment. When he turned back to Mara, he felt a sickening jolt of fear, like he was never going to see her again. Bodhi felt the need to let her know that he didn't want to leave her, that he hoped she would be alright and that they would see each other again soon, but he didn't have the time or the right words. He could only remember what his mother used to whisper to him when she thought he was asleep in the bed next to hers. "May the force be with you." He wasn't exactly surprised when Mara scrunched up her face, confused. Then she gave a weak laugh.

"You know I don't believe in all that."

"I know." Bodhi shrugged then gave her that gentle smile she'd come to adore. "Still, can't hurt, can it?" Mara's incredulous expression softened. Bodhi wished he knew what she was thinking when she looked at him like that, then suddenly Mara took a step forward and pulled him into a tight hug. He was so surprised, he barely had time to put his arms around her before she moved away again. Her hand found Bodhi's forearm and squeezed it tight, though he wasn't sure if it was for his benefit or hers.

"Be safe," Mara whispered. Then, clearly embarrassed by the affection she'd shown him, she quickly let him go and stepped back. With one last nervous smile, they parted ways.

Bodhi hurried to catch up with his group where Deffan greeted him with a friendly, if vigorous, pat on the shoulder.

When Mara rejoined her group, she found that Rejnian was one of its members. She rolled her eyes when he grinned at her but she actually rather liked Rej, despite his faults. It wasn't often that people felt comfortable enough to tease her. In fact, it never happened. She couldn't remember a single instance on Alderaan when one of her soldiers had joked with her or tried to wind her up. Although, Mara didn't think she would've appreciated it then. Maybe she really had changed.

Thess led their little team around the outside of the temple, keeping close to the treeline. Armed only with what they could carry, they waited in silence, making sure that no troopers would ambush them the moment they stepped out of the jungle. When they thought the coast was clear, they hurried through the gaping mouth of the temple door.

What little light was able to reach Sarka was swallowed up the moment they stepped into the arching tunnel. It was so dark beyond the entrance that they had to wait a few moments for their eyes to adjust. When the gloom cleared, they found the cobblestone path beneath their feet was cracked and uneven. Vine-like plants hung from the low ceiling, brushing their cheeks as they moved deeper into the temple. The air was thick and musty, Mara had to fight the urge to cover her mouth and nose. Beside her, Rejnian looked considerably more nervous than he did earlier.

"You can hold my hand if you're scared," she whispered, nudging his arm just as he had done to her. Rejnian's face was clouded by the darkness but she could just about see his anxious expression relax a little.

"I wouldn't mind actually," he said, making Mara chuckle quietly.

They reached the end of the tunnel and were surprised to find that the main cavity was just as ill-lit. The temple was enormous, at least a hundred feet wide in every direction. She couldn't even begin to calculate how tall it was. Looking up, the Rebels and Mara found that the temple was completely hollow. The only way to move around was by scaling the winding stone steps that bordered the walls, spiralling up and up and up until they disappeared into the darkness, only flattening out when they met with a passage like the one they stood in. Though they had yet to see any Imperial soldiers, the temple practically shook with the sounds of hammering and metal scraping against metal. Ducking low, they crept to the edge of the walkway and peered down over the edge.

While the upper half of the pyramid was dark as pitch, burning yellow lights illuminated the ground below. They'd pulled up the floor in the base of the temple, leaving piles of rubble slumped against the ancient stone walls. Complex scaffolding structures had been put in place to keep the ground beneath them from collapsing. Mara managed to spot a few stormtroopers patrolling the lowest levels, overseeing construction, while more Imperial workers drove machines that dug into the crumbling rock. Rej whispered something but it was impossible to hear him over the din. Mara guessed it must've been an expression of disbelief. This was not what she was expecting at all.

"They're mining."

Mara turned her head and saw that the voice belonged to a soldier she didn't know, a Togruta woman. She was unable to wear the standard helmet because of her head-tails and protruding montrals, and her deep red skin did little to camouflage her against Sarka's green hues. She felt extremely exposed but she wasn't afraid. Her people were tranquil and silent but also true warriors. It would take more than a few stormtroopers to frighten her.

"Sarka is riddled with cave systems," Thess murmured, recapturing Mara's attention. He peered down over the edge of the ridge, his gaze switching between the activity below and the other side of the walkway, worried that a trooper might stumble upon them at any moment. "Most of the natives live in tunnels. They say it's because it's safer underground but the planet is filled to the brim with nova rubies. People would pay a lot of money for them."

Mara was reminded of what Itzpalo had said to her just before they left, about how her planet was gutted for its natural resources. It appeared Liost's wealth was not enough for the Empire, how many more planets were going to fall under their feet?

"There's the signal," another Rebel said, making them all look around. A few layers down, a torch flashed on and off intermittently. The other team were ready.

Mara's heart lifted. It was a relief to know that Bodhi was just a few feet away, to know that he was alright. After weeks in their cramped little shuttle, she was unused to him being out of arm's reach. Thess raised his torch and flashed it on and off, repeating the pattern. They rose to their feet, immediately flattening themselves against the cold stone. Mara could feel the vibrations from the mining equipment trembling through the temple walls, making her bones shudder.

They kept close together for fear of getting separated in the dark. There was no protective railing at the edge of the walkway, one wrong step and they'd fall hundreds of feet to the hard temple floor below. The plan was to descend to the lowest floor and disarm the troopers, their two groups attacking in a pincer movement to trap the few guards who patrolled the area. The simplicity of the plan worried Mara when she first heard it, but then again, it was the last thing the Imperials would be expecting. Thess drew his blaster, the faint whir as it armed echoing through the temple. Behind her, Mara heard Rejnian grumble under his breath.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

She rolled her eyes and turned to chastise him but just as Mara looked over her shoulder, Rej ducked out of her line of sight. He'd stepped too close to the edge and lost his footing. His right leg dropped over the side of the walkway and if it weren't for his left knee hooking over the edge and Mara gabbing his shoulder, he would've fallen to his death. She and another Rebel quickly dragged Rej back over the side, pushing him against the wall to keep them out of sight from the Imperial troopers.

Mara held her breath. Their little army froze. Thess closed his eyes, praying and praying that they were going to be alright, but then he heard a low, terrible rumble. He looked down to see that Rejnian had accidentally dislodged the edge of the ancient rock walkway. A small flurry of stones crumbled away from the stairs, cascading down to the temple floor, bouncing off of lower walkways and colliding with the metal machinery below.

A voice called out and suddenly all eyes were on them. Mara heard Rejnian curse, then the low drumroll of pounding feet heading their way. Another shout echoed up from the floor below, a warning that the intruders were just a few stories up. Thess didn't need to give the order, the Rebels were running before the last rock could hit the floor. Mara's instincts immediately kicked in. She pushed Rejnian in front of her, making sure she brought up the rear. She would not lose any more soldiers, not to these monsters.

They tried to run back the way they came but a group of stormtroopers blocked their path. Moving as if of one mind, the Rebels turned into the nearest passage, hoping they could lose the troopers in the myriad of tunnels that ran like veins through the pyramid. Mara just had time to see Bodhi's group disappear into a different tunnel before the darkness enveloped her.

They didn't get very far. Just as they turned right to head deeper into the cavernous temple, a swarm of stormtroopers were there to meet them. The Rebels stumbled to a halt. The impassive black and white masks gazed emptily back at them. One had his blaster trained right on Mara. She couldn't help but think of the Tantive IV, of being trapped in the emergency pod with no hope of escape.

The other group of Imperials caught up with them at last, trapping them. The Rebels didn't bother raising their blasters, there was no point, they were vastly outnumbered. The stormtroopers parted, allowing a tall, thin man in an Imperial officer's uniform to approach. His cold gaze swept over each of their faces with clear indifference before he waved his soldiers forward.

"Hand over your weapons."

When none of them moved, the stormtroopers stepped closer. The Rebels exchanged glances before reluctantly handing over their blasters. The few who carried backpacks stuffed with explosives handed those other too, warning the Imperials that they should be careful with wolfish, defiant grins.

"Take them down to see Captain Redde," the lieutenant said, backing away from the group like he was already bored with them. The stormtroopers stepped forward, pressing their blasters against their backs to get them to move. One shoved Mara a little too hard, making her stumble over the uneven ground.

She wheeled around, ready to strike the soldier but two more stormtroopers pointed their blasters at her. She hated them, hated them with every fibre of her being. These people had taken the princess from her, destroyed Alderaan like it was nothing and now they were clawing every last credit they could out of other planets. They were led out of the tunnel and back into the main cavity of the temple.

"You got a plan, Captain?" Rej whispered, his gaze switching between the three guards to his left.

Mara gritted her teeth, forcing herself to stay calm. "Working on it." Despite their discovery, the mining work had not ceased. Two towering diggers clawed into the earth, dragging up its contents like starving birds foraging in some poor animal's carcass. The noise was immense, Mara could hardly think straight. As they were led down the winding staircase, she ran through every single step of her training, trying to think of a way to get her and new acquaintances out of this.

They couldn't fight their way out, they were outnumbered and now unarmed. Perhaps when they were closer to the ground floor, they could try and make a break for it. That plan was even riskier than the first. What would Captain Redde do with them? Would they be kept prisoner? Or killed on the spot? Panic began to eat away at her as it dawned on Mara that she couldn't get herself out of this mess, not this time. Her mother had drilled into her that there was always a choice, there was always a way out, but as Mara looked around at the Rebels' terrified faces, she realised that her mother wasn't right about everything.

They reached the bottom floor of the temple. At last, they could clearly see what the Imperials were up to. They'd guessed correctly. The rocky floor of the temple had been stripped back to expose the tunnels and caverns that lay beneath. The enormous industrial machines had pulled up ancient tree roots and precious stones. Beneath the first layers of dirt, they could see that the Imperials had hit a vein of rock. Nestled in its heart were the blood-red nova rubies Thess had described.

Anger sparked in Mara's chest. How dare they destroy an ancient, sacred temple for something as trivial as money? These people had no guilt, no shame, no humanity at all. Waiting for them was Captain Redde. Apart from him, the soldiers driving the diggers, and the stormtroopers who accompanied them, they were alone.

Captain Redde stepped forward to speak to them, a sinister smile on his thin lips, when suddenly a squeal ripped through the air and he lurched back. The captain fell to the ground at their feet before he could even say a word. The Rebels and remaining stormtroopers looked around wildly as more shots cuts through the air, catching the ground at their feet and striking the Imperial guards.

Mara looked round just in time to see the other group of Rebels running around the walkway above them before they scattered, disappearing into the three tunnels that led off from the level. Now that there were fewer guards and they were more than a little bit distracted, Mara broke away from the group and threw herself at the nearest stormtrooper. She knocked his legs out from under him then tore off his helmet and used it to strike his head until he fell unconscious. She hurled the helmet at another stormtrooper, using the first's fallen weapon to take him out before he even knew what was happening.

By the time she straightened up, the entire ground floor had been cleared of Imperials, even those operating the machinery. Diana's group of Rebels came sprinting down the staircase, rushing towards their comrades to make sure everyone was safe. Panting hard, Mara looked for one face in particular. The moment she saw Bodhi, her heart began to pound unspeakably loud. She'd never been so happy to see anyone in her entire life. For a moment, all she could see was him. Then he spotted her and the look of relief on his face made Mara feel all the more giddy.

"You couldn't stay out of trouble for five minutes, could you?" he said, half jogging across the room to meet her.

He had the biggest grin on his face, Mara couldn't stop herself returning it. "You're not doing so great either, flyboy," she shot back, reminding him that they weren't out of the woods yet.

Bodhi was too relieved to mind. When his team saw the other Rebels run for cover, his mind had whirred with terrifying thoughts of what might happen to Mara. He knew she could look after herself but he also knew she would stop at nothing to protect the others, and that could get her killed. Right now, the only thing stopping him from hugging her tight was the distant sound of Thess barking orders to his troops. They would break into three groups this time: one would go with Diana to locate the main computer and shut this place down, another would try and locate their stolen weapons, and the final group would round up any stray stormtroopers.

Bodhi volunteered himself and Mara to help find the few remaining Imperials. He wasn't letting her out of his sight again, little did he know Mara was thinking the exact same thing. Thess was certain there were only thirty or so troopers in the entire temple, it shouldn't be difficult to track them down. Their little group of five broke away from the rest and followed the nearest tunnel around the perimeter of the temple.

They didn't run into any troopers until they'd almost completed a full lap of the first level. A gaggle of stormtroopers seemed to appear from nowhere but their gleaming white suits were a dead give away in the gloomy tunnel. Searing red laser bolts flew through the air, singing the walls. Stormtrooper after stormtrooper fell but more poured in from behind the Rebels.

Mara had always preferred hand to hand combat over a blaster, so she slipped hers into her holster and ran at the nearest soldier. She jumped, wrapped her legs around his neck and twisted round hard so that he fell to the ground. In one smooth movement, she grabbed another trooper. She'd been trained since birth, every fibre of Mara's being was conditioned to protect the princess, whatever the cost. Now, she used that energy to protect her new teammates and above all else, to keep Bodhi safe.

She landed gracefully but another stormtrooper she hadn't seen wrapped his arms around her neck. He choked her until she could hardly breathe but Mara swung her legs up then down again hard, flipping him over her shoulder. She was free but she lost her footing and staggered back. Mara fell, hitting her head hard against the cold stone wall.

For a moment, the world swam. She saw only blackness and bright, blinding spots of light. All she could hear was a high-pitched whine, like the drills that broke through the stone floor of the temple. Then she heard someone call her name. The voice wavered, weaving in and out of her subconscious. A dark shape grew closer. Though the threat of the stormtroopers was still very much present in her mind, she didn't feel any fear as the shape moved closer, her name echoing and echoing into nothingness.

Bodhi crouched in front of her, trying very, very hard not to panic. His hands hovered by the sides of her face as if he was afraid to touch her.

Mara winced, her expression screwing up as a wave of pain seeped through her body. When she opened her eyes, everything was a little blurry.

"Are you alright?" Bodhi whispered, his voice evading him.

Mara frowned as his words seemed to crumble then reform, it took her a moment to realise what he'd asked. Bodhi was the only thing in focus.

Mara stared at him, it looked like she was having trouble concentrating. Bodhi watched as she blinked a few times, then carefully reached up a hand and pressed it against his chest, like she was testing if he was real.

"You've got brown eyes," Mara said, her voice low and soft.

Bodhi knew he should've tried to shake her out of her daze but he could feel the warmth of her hand through his clothes, blooming across his skin. She was so close, he could see tiny scars and faint freckles on her face that he hadn't noticed before.

"Yes," was all he managed, his voice a little shaky.

Mara seemed to consider this, then her gaze dropped to his mouth. "And nice lips."

Bodhi forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. "Okay."

Mara met his gaze again and for a moment, he thought she might lean closer but then the fog began to clear from her dark eyes.

"I think I hit my head."

"Yes," Bodhi whispered, as if in a trance. Then he realised what she said and the gravity of the situation hit him. "Yes," he said, more firmly.

Mara put her hand at the base of her skull, gently massaging the pain away. When she raised her fingers in front of her face, there was thankfully no blood. The ringing in her ears had started to fade away to a low hum. The other Rebels had seen off the last stormtroopers and were ready to move on. They offered to wait but Bodhi waved them onto the next section of the pyramid, telling them that they would catch up in a minute.

He helped Mara to her feet, letting her rest her weight on him whilst she got her bearings. When she continued to blink and frown at her surrounding, Bodhi asked, "Can you see alright?" The last time he hit his head that hard, it had taken a few moments for the world to stop spinning.

Mara carefully unwrapped her arm from around his shoulders, making sure she could stand properly before she let go completely. "I'm fine," she insisted, even though in truth, everything was still a bit blurry, like she was seeing things a fraction of a second after they happened. "Let's keep going."

They began to follow the others into the next section and found they'd reached the second floor. They hurried into the main cavity of the temple, wondering if their teammates were circling the interior staircase, but there was no one there. Peering down over the edge of the walkway, Mara found the ground floor was now empty, the machinery silent at last. She turned, ready to suggest they move on, when two Imperial officers came stumbling into the mouth of the tunnel. Mara recognised one of them as the lieutenant who captured them earlier.

These were not stormtrooper drones, most Imperial officers were highly-skilled fighters. Mara pushed the dizziness from her mind, her heart suddenly picking up its pace as she realised that Bodhi was in danger. One of the officers ran at her. Mara pushed Bodhi behind her and ran to meet him but he stuck out his foot. Mara was moving too quickly to jump out of the way in time. She stumbled then tripped but managed to tuck her shoulders under as she went down and rolled over. As she straightened up, she pulled the curved dagger from the officer's belt and in one smooth movement, rose to her feet, span around, and slashed the man straight across the chest.

The officer stumbled back but quickly recovered. He ran at her again and Mara bent her knees, preparing to meet his attack, when suddenly Bodhi came out of nowhere and stepped between her and the Imperial. He flung his jacket at the man, covering his face, then twisted his arm around, whilst Mara dealt with his companion. With just a few punches, the lieutenant was on the ground, unconscious.

Bodhi wrenched the first man's arm so hard that he dropped his blaster but the officer managed to wriggle free and punched him square in the ribs. Bodhi fell to his knees but Mara was already there to protect him. She jumped over him, planted her feet against the officer's chest, then pushed off hard. Mara landed safely and the officer fell straight over the edge of the walkway. Mara peered over the edge to find he'd landed in a crumpled heap on top of one of the abandoned diggers. She looked back at Bodhi, his hands were shaking. She looked at her own, and they were not.

"Good work, flyboy," Mara said, allowing herself a small relieved laugh. Bodhi grinned across at her, his whole body rising and falling as he tried to get his breath back. Mara stooped down to grab the lieutenant's blaster. It was heavier than she was used to but it would have to do. As she straightened up, she caught movement out the corner of her eye. Her head was still spinning, her vision blurred. She knew she was too late before she even moved.

Before Bodhi could react, Mara shoved him hard, almost making him lose his footing. He stumbled over the uneven ground, his windmilling arms finding the wall. He gripped onto the cold stone and looked around just in time to see the stormtrooper raise his blaster. Mara had managed to get him out of the way but there wasn't time to save herself.

"Mara, no!" His cry seemed to echo soundlessly through the cavern.

Mara raised her blaster but the stormtrooper had already fired. The blast hit her hard. She fell to her knees, the force of the shot making her body twist unnaturally. Bodhi felt all the air leave his lungs as Mara slumped against the ground, unmoving, her eyes closed.


	12. Chapter 12

The stormtrooper was dead before he could even think about moving again. Bodhi grabbed his blaster from the ground and fired several shots right into his chest, making the Imperial trooper stagger back until he hit the ground with a dull thud. The silence that followed was suffocating. Bodhi turned, fighting through the overwhelming nausea that crept up his throat, to find Mara hadn't moved. She'd fallen on her side, her arms and legs sprawled, her olive skin now pale.

The blaster fell from his grip, he barely noticed its dull 'clunk' as it hit the ground. Bodhi wanted to rush to her side, to make sure that she was alright, to grab her shoulder and tell her that they had to keep going. But he felt too weak to move. He could only stare at her, his whirring mind now vacant of all meaningful thought apart from the horrifying realisation that the woman he cared about was gone. At last, he felt able to move.

"Mara?" Her name was heavy on his tongue. Bodhi bent down and gently brushed his fingertips against her arm, almost afraid to touch her. When she didn't stir, Bodhi settled onto his knees and carefully pulled back her shoulder until she lay flat against the cold ground. "Mara, please." Her eyes stayed closed. "No no no no..." Bodhi's heart constricted, his gut twisting until he could hardly breathe. "Mara, come on. We've got to go," he whispered, gently shaking her shoulders. He prayed and prayed, begging her to open her eyes, to smile at him, to tease him and to call him 'flyboy' one more time. But she didn't move. She looked so small. Mara was the most powerful person he'd ever met, to see her so still and so quiet was unnatural. "Mara. Please."

He didn't care if more troopers found him, he didn't care if they got him too, he didn't care about anything other than her. Bodhi rested his left hand on her cheek. He wanted to feel her, feel the warmth of her, but her skin was cold against his palm. "Please." His other hand found hers, carefully weaving his metal fingers between hers. All he could think about was the night before, how peaceful it had been the first time he held her hand, how they'd stood together and watched the stars grow brighter. This couldn't be it, this couldn't be how it ended.

He squeezed her hand, urging her to look at him, but Mara still didn't move. Bodhi couldn't hold back his choked sob any longer. Breathing was a struggle, every heartbeat agony. She couldn't be gone. Not Mara. "Please don't leave me." Bodhi slowly bent forward and rested his forehead against hers, begging and begging her to wake up. He'd lost so much, he never thought he'd lose her too.

"Hey!"

Bodhi almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden shout. Another stormtrooper stood in the mouth of the tunnel, his blaster raised and pointed at him.

"Hands in the air!" His voice rumbled like thunder through his heavy mask.

Bodhi stared at the weapon in the trooper's hand, his lips parting as he let out a shaky breath. He didn't want to let go of Mara's hand. He didn't want to leave her here in this dark place.

"Please," he murmured, tactfully raising his free hand above his head. "I know you don't want to do this." The stormtrooper ignored him and stepped closer. Bodhi stiffened, the urge to protect Mara far stronger than his fear. He could sense the stormtrooper studying him but he didn't care. Bodhi's imploring gaze never wavered and his hand never left Mara's. The trooper ordered him to get to his feet, gesturing with the barrel of his blaster. Bodhi hesitated but the Imperial stepped even closer and he heard the blaster switch from stun to kill. Bodhi looked down at Mara. Steeling his nerves like he knew she would want him to do, he carefully rested her hand on her chest and got to his feet.

The stormtrooper forced him to walk ahead, ordering him to place his hands on the back of his head. As he was led back into the tunnel, Bodhi risked a glance over his shoulder. He wanted one last look, a small part of him clinging to the hope that Mara might still be alive. But her eyes were closed, her mouth set in a grim line. The stormtrooper jabbed the nose of his blaster between Bodhi's shoulder blades, making him stumble and look forward again.

As the dark tunnel enveloped him, Bodhi thought only of Mara. Tears stung his eyes but he blinked them away. She wouldn't want him to give up, but he couldn't erase the image of her sprawled across the cold, stone ground from his mind. Sadness blurred the edges of his memory, dulling his senses. Perhaps if he hadn't been so upset, he would've noticed her shallow breaths brushing his skin as he leaned over her.

"What should we do with him?"

The cold, metallic voice of the stormtrooper brought Bodhi back from his thoughts. There was another trooper, they must be some of the last left in the temple. Just his luck that he managed to run into them. Where were the Rebels? Cursing under his breath, Bodhi remembered that they'd gone on ahead and were probably several stories above his head. He was alone.

"I don't care," said the other stormtrooper. Unlike the first, he didn't have a weapon and his once impeccably clean armour was scratched and scorched. Perhaps the Rebels had got to him after all. "I just wanna get out of here."

Bodhi and the stormtrooper that had captured him both watched in surprise as the other trooper left in a hurry, eager to find the exit before the Rebel forces swept through again. Hope ignited in his chest. The fight was almost over, the Rebels were winning, perhaps they'd let him go. Bodhi turned to face the Imperial soldier behind him.

"Please. My friend. I can't leave her th-" The stormtrooper suddenly lashed out and swept him off his feet. Bodhi's back hit the floor so hard that it winded him. He let out a groan, closing his eyes as the stormtrooper loomed over him.

* * *

Mara felt only unspeakable pain. She couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes. Everything was so dark. All she could hear was the pounding of her own heart. She'd fought so hard for so long, at last, her body and her mind were done. Her planet was dead, her people gone, and Leia was far, far away from here. Everything she'd ever known had been taken from her. _I can't go on. I can't go on. I can't go on._

Mara suddenly saw a rush of colour. A stream of images floated behind her eyes. Maybe she was dying. She didn't feel like she was but she'd been wrong before. Mara saw the stark white ceiling of her bedroom, then the royal blue walls of Leia's nursery, flecked with silver paint to look like the stars. She saw Leia, just a tiny baby, cradled in her arms. She saw her mother's hand on her shoulder, congratulating her on her hard work. She saw Bail handing her a gift on her sixteenth birthday. She saw Breha tucking a sweet into her hand, just their little secret. She saw the princess on the day of her crowning ceremony, when she officially took a seat in the royal household.

Then there was nothing for a moment, just a dark gap in her subconscious, an absence of happy memories, then suddenly, all she could see was Bodhi. Mara saw him sleeping beside her. She saw the starlight reflected in his eyes. She saw him laughing because of something she said. She saw him stumbling through compliments on Onderon. She saw his worried face as he tried to take away her pain. She saw him smiling. She felt him holding her tight. She heard him call her name.

Mara forced herself to open her eyes. That wasn't a memory. It was real. It was happening. The ceiling above her blurred into obscurity but she forced herself to concentrate. She couldn't let herself slip away again. Mara turned her head, gritting her teeth with the effort. She heard it again, she heard Bodhi calling her name. He sounded so frightened. Mara turned onto her side, managing to hook her arms underneath her and push up.

"Come on, Mara," she told herself, repeating the words over and over again as she struggled to her feet. _Bodhi needs you. Bodhi needs you._

* * *

The stormtrooper drew his gun. Bodhi felt dizzy, he couldn't see straight, but he could just make out the Imperial soldier and the unmistakable shape of a blaster just inches from his face. Bodhi closed his eyes. He'd lost everything, his home, his family, now Mara. What was there left? If this was life, endless losses and heartbreak, he didn't want it. He thought of Mara's smile. He thought of his mother and his little sister. He thought of home. He remembered Chirrut's affirmation, how it used to whisper like a soft breeze from the temples of Jedha City. He could practically taste the words, they were burned into his very bones.

"The Force is with me and I am with the Force," Bodhi whispered, pushing away the sound of the stormtrooper's blaster whirring to life. "And I fear nothing, for all is as the Force wills it." He squeezed his eyes shut, just waiting for the explosive sound that had taken Mara from him and then the awful impact... But it never came. He heard a blunt thud but didn't dare open his eyes, not yet. Then he heard the stormtrooper cry out and looked up just in time to see him fall to the ground beside him. Bodhi stared into the terrifying black and white mask, waiting for him to get up, but he didn't move.

"Kriff, that was close, eh?"

Bodhi would never forget the way his heart jumped at the sound of that voice, his favourite voice. He lifted his head from the ground and stared at the woman standing over him, a wide grin on her face despite the gravity of the situation.

"Mara?" Bodhi could feel his laboured breathing slowly returning to normal. She was here. She was safe. She was smiling. She was alive. Mara dropped her stolen Imperial blaster with a clatter and crouched down beside him. He almost didn't believe she was real but then her hand found his shoulder, squeezing gently, reassuringly.

"Are you alright?"

Her voice was rough and taut, she seemed to be in pain. As Bodhi carefully sat up, Mara's hand smoothed across his shoulder, down the length of his arm to rest near his elbow. Her fingers pressed into his skin, letting him know she was here and that he was safe. He glanced down and saw that her other hand was pressed against the side of her stomach where the blast had hit her. The wound would be cauterised but there was no doubt that the burn left on her skin would be raw and excruciatingly painful.

"Mara." He didn't mean to whisper but Bodhi still couldn't quite believe that she was really here.

Her name fell from his lips with such adoration that Mara felt her face start to heat up. He was so close, she could practically see the dazed fog clearing from his eyes.

"I thought you were..."

She squeezed his arm again, her smile strained but genuine. "You kidding? It's gonna take more than one lucky stormtrooper to stop me." Mara hadn't dared to look at her injury yet, she didn't feel nearly brave enough. Thankfully the stormtrooper had been standing at some distance when he hit her, otherwise she was sure his blaster would've burned a hole straight through her. The superficial burn it had left on her skin could be fixed but they wouldn't be back at the base for hours yet and the pain was almost blinding. But Mara had been trained for this. She did not spend all those years struggling through test after test to be beaten by one stormtrooper.

She helped Bodhi to his feet, keeping hold of his hand whilst he found his balance. Mara winced at the strain it put on her raw skin. She thought she hid it well but of course, Bodhi noticed immediately. His hand rose to inspect her injury but Mara gently brushed him away, quietly telling him that she'd be fine. Bodhi held her gaze for a moment, he knew she was lying but he didn't challenge her. His dark eyes practically glowed in the low light. Mara wished she could look away. She saw his jaw tense then his gaze dropped to their entwined hands. He thought he'd lost her.

Wary of her burnt skin, Bodhi gently pulled Mara against him, wrapping his arms around her middle and holding her tight. Mara still wasn't used to this much physical contact, she was stiff as a board at first, but then she felt his hand rest against the middle of her back, his thumb smoothing across her spine, and almost burst into tears. She wasn't used to affection of any kind but that didn't mean she hadn't longed for it all her life.

Mara allowed herself to relax into him, her body against Bodhi's. She rested her forehead against his shoulder, then, overwhelmed by the foreign emotions careening through her, she turned her head and buried her face into the crook of Bodhi's neck, breathing him in. She'd never been so close to him, to anyone. Bodhi was happily surprised, his heart beating so hard he was sure Mara must've been able to feel it too.

"Thank you for, you know, not dying," he murmured. There was so much that he wanted to say to her but the adrenaline had retreated and his courage with it. He felt her chest rise and fall against his as she laughed. Mara moved away but she didn't go far. Her hands stayed on the small of his back, her dark eyes full of concern. Her furrowed brow told him that she was quickly giving him a once-over, making sure that he was unharmed. Bodhi couldn't remember the last time someone had cared about him so much. She was so close that he could reach forward and kiss her. Bodhi swallowed uncomfortably, embarrassed that the thought had even crossed his mind.

"No problem," Mara said quietly. She hadn't expected to find his hands on her waist so comforting, he was making it hard to concentrate. The way he looked at her, so soft and open and kind. She tried to recall if he'd ever looked at anyone else this way, wondering if it was another social cue she had yet to learn, or if perhaps she was just reading too much into. _No_ , Mara realised, _it's just for you_. Suddenly, the reality of the situation hit her like cold water. "Come on," said Mara, giving him a weak smile as she stepped away and out of his arms. She picked up his jacket, she had to drop it while she dealt with the stormtrooper. "I think this is yours."

She threw it to him and Bodhi caught it in one hand, unable to hide his elation. In all the commotion, he'd forgotten he'd taken it off to distract the Imperial officer. His Rebel jacket meant a lot to him, it made him feel like a part of something, and it seemed to be his lucky charm. He still hadn't thanked the pilot who gave it to him. Bodhi made a promise to himself that if they got out of this in one piece, he would find Shara Bey and shake her hand.

They made their way up to the next floor and the next but couldn't find the rest of their team. Determined to still be of use despite being left behind, Mara and Bodhi retraced their steps and found their way down to the ground floor of the temple. Now that the drills and diggers had stopped, the building was eerily quiet. They waited for a few moments, straining to hear any sign of their comrades, but the silence was thick and taut. It made Mara's skin prickle. Then, at last, a shout echoed down through the temple. Mara and Bodhi shrank back under the cover of the nearest tunnel but stretched their necks out, searching the walkways above their heads for any signs of life.

A laserbolt cut through the air and hit the wall, narrowly missing Mara's head. Bodhi immediately pulled her back away from the mouth of the tunnel. Despite her protests, he made sure that Mara was stood safely behind him before he leaned out again. He couldn't risk losing her again. Bodhi looked up just in time to see a figure stumble out of one of the tunnels on the next level. It was too dark to see who it was but as they were being chased by several stormtroopers, it was fair to assume it was a Rebel.

The figure ran so fast down the hundreds of steps, Bodhi was sure they'd trip, but then they suddenly turned and jumped right over the side of the walkway. They were only a few feet off the ground so they landed well, went over on their shoulder, and rolled to their feet before turning on the spot and drawing two blasters, firing at the stormtroopers who were still running down the stairs. The figure ran in their direction and Bodhi was able to see their face in the light that billowed down from the very top of the temple.

"Rej?" He turned at the sound of his name, saw them taking cover in the tunnel, and changed direction. Avoiding the lasers that fell down on him like rain, Rejnian crossed the temple floor and met them in the tunnel.

"Hey, guys. How's it going? You having fun yet?"

He was a little out of breath but seemed relatively unharmed. In fact, Rejnian seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. He had a huge grin on his face as he took out more of the stormtroopers running across the upper levels. The thrill of the fight, the adrenaline, the excitement, it was all part of the reason Rejnian volunteered in the first place.

"Where's Thess?" Mara asked, drawing her own blaster and picking off a few stormtroopers who were running at them from the tunnel directly opposite theirs. The skin on the right side of her stomach was red and blistering, she couldn't move without aggravating it. Mara fought through the pain, gritting her teeth and biting back an agonised scream.

"Lovely to see you too," Rej said, passing Bodhi one of his blasters so that they were all armed. A man suddenly dropped down from the level above theirs, landing right in front of them. Mara swore and raised her blaster but Bodhi put a hand on her arm. It was Thess. Unlike Rejnian, he looked a little worse for wear. As he hunkered down with them in the mouth of the tunnel, they saw that he pressed his hand against his other arm, just above the elbow. A stormtrooper had clipped him whilst he tried to protect his team working to retrieve their stolen weapons. Like Mara, Thess hadn't had a chance to check it over yet but he was determined to keep going. The pain was starting to subside and anyway, there were far more pressing matters to attend to.

"There's more stormtroopers on their way," Thess said bitterly. They'd deeply underestimated how many Imperial soldiers had been sent to patrol the temple. Though there hadn't been any exterior attacks and their forces outside the temple remained intact, deep in the tunnels, they'd already lost a few Rebels to enemy fire. It was hard not to let the guilt eat away at him.

"We need to get out of here," Mara said, already looking around for an exit. The Alderaanian Guard were a defensive force, their main goal to protect the Royal Family and get them to safety. Her first instincts were to find a route away from the fighting, to keep her companions safe, but Bodhi wanted to see this through to the end. He hadn't been able to save his city, he hadn't been able to help his friends on Scarif, he'd be damned if he ran from the fight now they were so close to victory.

"No. We can do this, we just have to think." Bodhi looked around at their bleak surroundings. They had to find a way out of this mess that would also give the Rebels a chance to destroy the Imperials' work before they colonised the whole planet and drained it of all its resources. Something clicked in his brain and Bodhi suddenly remembered the unstable cargo they'd brought with them. "Do you still have those detonators?"

Thess grinned. "I like the way you think, Rook." The communicator on his wrist buzzed and they heard Diana's voice ring out. The temple's thick walls weakened the signal but they could just about pick out their second-in-command's message.

 _"We've got control of the main computer, no one's getting in or out if we don't want them to."_

"Nice work, Diana," Thess replied. The light behind his eyes had returned. They had a plan. The tide was turning in their favour. Maybe they'd get out of this in one piece after all. "We'll set the explosives, Captain you-"

"Round up the rest of the Imperials," Mara said, returning his smile.

Without another word, they parted ways. Thess headed deeper into the temple to find his soldiers and get to work, while Mara, Bodhi and Rej took a deep breath and ran across the open floor of the temple, making their way towards the stairs. It was a ridiculous plan but it was the only one they had, eradicate the temple of the last stormtroopers and try not to get killed.

They reached the stairwell and rocketed up it so fast that if they faltered once, they would've tripped and fallen. They stopped on the first flat walkway, trying to get their bearings. They weren't sure whether to delve deeper into the temple or just work their way up the seemingly endless staircases in its hollow centre. Bodhi pointed the way and they prepared to run again but there was a sudden, furious shout behind them.

They turned and saw a group of fifteen or so stormtroopers running at them from the opposite side of the temple, all armed to the teeth. Bodhi saw Mara straighten up, preparing to fight, and suddenly felt his fear vanish. Perhaps it was simply the adrenaline, or maybe it was the knowledge that he had his friends beside him, but Bodhi felt strong enough to take on a whole army.

"'It's just a few stormtroopers' he said. 'What's the worst that can happen?' he said." Mara shot Bodhi a look as she shook out her arms, warming herself up for another fight.

Bodhi rolled his eyes. Of course she would remember that. Beside him, Rejnian began to laugh.

"You sure you ain't married?"

Bodhi was about to retort when a bolt hit the floor just a few inches from his feet. There was no time for discussion. They ran to meet their attackers head-on, using the narrow walkways to their advantage. The stormtroopers' boxy armour meant they weren't able to travel quickly across the winding staircases and their centre of gravity was off. Despite the tricky terrain, Mara didn't slow down.

While Bodhi and Rejnian slid to a halt to perfect their aim, she collided with the nearest trooper, knocking his blaster from his hands. He was so stunned that she was able to kick his weapon to the side and swing her elbow up to the weak point in the neck of his armour. She swiftly kicked the next stormtrooper who ran at her, the force behind her movement so strong that he stumbled and fell over the side of the walkway.

Meanwhile, Rejnian raised his blaster and picked off any stormtroopers that got too close to Mara. He had the better aim out of the two of them and Bodhi was terrified of accidentally hitting Mara, so he focused his attention on the stragglers, only just ducking out the way in time when they fired back. Mara caught a soldier's arm as it rose to hit her and twisted it behind his back, then span around, striking her elbow against the dark material between the segmented armour that covered his groin.

Suddenly, a thick arm wrapped around her neck and she was yanked off her feet. The man held her tight but Mara was able to wriggle an arm free and grabbed her blaster. She raised it above her head, right next to his ear, and fired. The stormtrooper yelped and dropped her so that she was able to disarm him and shove him straight over the side of the staircase. She straightened out her beloved jacket with an indignant huff before hurrying forward to meet the next soldier.

Bodhi and Rejnian hurried to catch up with her, the former abandoning his blaster for the moment in favour of his fists. Bodhi was useless with a weapon but all those years at the races had taught him how to judge speed and drag, how to gamble and gamble well, and more importantly, how to get out of a fight when others weren't so good and wanted their money back. A stormtrooper ran at him and Bodhi waited until the last second before ducking under his swing and hitting him back twice as hard. The tough Imperial armour stung his fist but the adrenaline coursing through him meant he hardly noticed.

Bodhi turned and found Mara standing right behind him. She too had spun around, her fists raised, thinking he was a stormtrooper. When she saw it was him, her face immediately relaxed. They were very close, both their chests heaving. Against his better judgement, Bodhi let his gaze drop to her lips. He didn't know if it was the adrenaline or the fact that he'd almost lost her, but he was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her and kiss her until they were both breathless. He moved closer and Mara felt her heart stumble, wondering what he would do, when a sudden shout from further up the walkway made them both come to their senses.

"Little help?"

It was Rej, valiantly facing six or so stormtroopers on his own. Mara and Bodhi looked back at each other.

"We should-"

"Yeah."

They ran to help Rejnian. Bodhi wrapped his arm around a trooper's neck and held tight, his free hand scrabbling for the communicator at his neck. When he found it, he slipped the medcentre scalpel from his boot and brought it down hard against the communicator. It fizzed and crackled, sending up a small shower of sparks. Bodhi immediately let go, getting out of the way as a pulse of electricity shot through the stormtrooper, making him fall to the floor where he shuddered and convulsed.

"Where were you keeping that?"

Bodhi looked up to find Mara staring at him. A series of complicated emotions flashed across her face, she wasn't sure whether she was more impressed or surprised by his actions. More importantly, Mara found herself suddenly, unprecedentedly attracted to Bodhi, an extremely novel feeling and more than a little bit distracting. Bodhi grinned, only making the feeling worse.

"You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeve, Captain," he said, spinning the scalpel between his fingers and sending her a cheeky wink. Mara found herself smiling back before she remembered what they were supposed to be doing and grabbed a stormtrooper in a headlock. A thought akin to 'that's my girl' crossed Bodhi's mind before he turned to free Rej from the midst of a small army of stormtroopers.

Once he had his breath back, he turned and spotted more stormtroopers heading straight for Mara, who was fighting valiantly with two Imperials at the same time on the next platform. Bodhi hurried up the stairs and grabbed the nearest trooper's neck, pulling him back away from Mara. He twisted and slammed the stormtrooper into the wall hard. He didn't get back up. Mara didn't have the time or the breath to thank him. They were winning. They were almost safe. Just a few more stormtroopers and they could go home.

One trooper swung his fist at her and Mara ducked under it with ease, sweeping her leg around and knocking him to the floor. Bodhi jumped back to stay out of the way but accidentally stepped into the path of another stormtrooper. He swung his gun out wildly and managed to catch the side of his head. Bodhi's teeth clunked and his vision went blurry for a second. He staggered back, his instincts kicking in, but the Imperial swung for him again. Bodhi tried to duck but he tripped on the craggy floor. He fell, arms windmilling, right over the side of the walkway.

"Bodhi!" Mara flung herself forward and just managed to grab onto his ankle, but he dragged her over the side with him. Panic shot through her as the temple floor rose up to meet them, then suddenly, her body jerked so hard that all the air was pushed from her lungs. The jolt made Bodhi swing around. With a strangled cry, he hit the face of the rock hard. His body slumped, his eyes rolling back to white. Mara could only hold onto him tight, feeling utterly powerless as he slipped into unconsciousness. Her left leg stung, her joints straining, but they weren't falling anymore.

"It's alright, Captain! I got you!"

Mara twisted around and looked up to find Rej staining to keep his grip. He braced himself against the rock, leaning back as far as he could go to counteract their weight, his hands wrapped tight around her ankle. Mara let out a relieved sob when he grinned down at her, tightening her grip on Bodhi's ankle to make sure she wouldn't let go. He pulled her back over the edge then helped her haul Bodhi up after her.

They carefully laid him out on the ground. While Rejnian picked off the last few stormtroopers, Mara leaned over Bodhi, patting his cheek. She called his name again and again, but he was out cold. Fear that Bodhi might be seriously hurt threatened to take hold of her but Mara pushed it aside. _Stay calm, remember your training._ She carefully turned his head from side to side, checking for bleeding or bruising around his ears, of which she found none. There was thankfully no superficial damage to his skull either but it might be a good while before he came round. Mara had to hold back her relieved laugh, not wanting to alert any nearby soldiers of their position. She let her hands rest on either side of Bodhi's face, her thumbs smoothing across his skin.

"You kriffing idiot," she murmured, just loud enough so that only they could hear it. "What am I going to do with you?" Mara was sure that he knew she was perfectly capable of looking after herself, he didn't need to keep trying to protect her. Then again, she supposed, Bodhi probably didn't care about that, he'd always try and help her. How many times had he put himself in danger for her sake? The list was endless. Mara sighed and fondly shook her head. She wished he'd open his eyes and give her that smile that told her everything was going to be alright, but Bodhi didn't stir

"How is he?" Rej asked as he kneeled down beside her.

Embarrassed, Mara drew back her hands. She cleared her throat, worried that her words would come out strained. "He'll be fine."

Overlapping voice below made her look up. Mara peered over the side of the walkway and saw a group of ten or so Rebels gathered down on the temple floor. A few carried a stretcher between them, others leaned against each other for support. The injured were being sent back to base, the fight was almost over. Mara passed their spare blaster to Rej then began to tug at Bodhi's arm. "Come on, we have to get him somewhere safe." They needed to get out of there and fast, Bodhi looked fine but he needed proper medical attention. Mara would feel much better knowing he was safe in Itzpalo's medcentre.

They quickly decided that Rejnian should take the lead, he'd seen more of the temple and knew its layout, leaving Mara to carry Bodhi. It took her a few moments to pull him upright but with Rej's help, she managed to bend down and let Bodhi fall over her shoulder. When she was sure he was secure, she straightened up, straining under his weight. Bodhi was heavier than he looked. Rej saw her pained expression and asked if she was alright, offering to carry Bodhi if it was too much, but Mara quickly turned him down. It was her fault he was out here, it was her fault that he'd got hurt, and Bodhi had taken care of her so many times, she thought it was time she returned the favour.

Blasters raised, Rej guided them through gloomy tunnels, heading steadily downward towards the temple floor. He kept to the smaller, deeper passageways that no group of stormtroopers would be able to fit through. Rej hoped he was going in the right direction. He wasn't scared of these twisting, ancient tunnels, he wasn't scared of Imperial soldiers, but he was terrified to find out what Mara would do to him if they got lost, especially now that Bodhi's well-being was at stake.

At last, they reached the ground floor and joined the tail end of a group of Rebels heading towards the exit. They all looked exhausted. The fight was bigger than they were expecting but they had all seen more than their fair share of war. Still, it was a sombre sight to see them all trudging through the main entrance of the temple and out into the weak sunlight.

It had started to rain, just a light shower, but the cool water felt heavenly against Mara's skin. The sun was already beginning to set, casting dark shadows across the ground. The thick jungle looked even more foreboding than usual. Mara spotted a transporter, hefted Bodhi up higher onto her shoulder so that she wouldn't drop him, and began to make her way over. There were already a few Rebels seated inside. They all looked shaken but proud of what they'd accomplished. The risk had been worth it and now the Empire was just that little bit weaker. Taking one stronghold back from the Imperials would hardly make the history books, they all knew that, but they'd helped the Sarkans reclaim their planet, that was more than enough reward for them.

The moment Mara neared the transporter, three Rebels rushed forward to help her. They asked what happened as they carefully lifted Bodhi from her shoulder, then if she was alright. Mara was so surprised, she wasn't sure if she managed to answer their questions properly. The way these people looked after each other, she'd never seen anything like it. Mara had been raised to think that no one would help her, that she had to fend for herself because to rely on others was a sign of weakness, and not an advantage. Once again, she was glad Helenia had been proved wrong.

The Rebels carefully took Bodhi from her and for some reason still unknown to her, Mara's heart swelled the way it always did they were separated. She had to bite her lip to stop herself reaching out for him as they settled Bodhi inside the transporter, laying him across the seats. A hand reached out and held onto his shoulder, keeping him steady. It was Deffan. He too looked a little battered and bruised but he was still smiling. Mara gave him a grateful smile in response. She was surprised to see Diana sat just a few seats down from him. Her eyes were closed, her face spattered with dirt. If Diana was here, was Thess on his own?

Mara looked back over her shoulder at the temple entrance. She didn't care about the Rebellion, this wasn't her fight, these weren't her people, but Thess and his troops had welcomed them with open arms, gave them food and a bed, and made Bodhi feel welcome for the first time in years. She owed them. She couldn't let Thess do this alone. Mara turned to Rejnian.

"Are you going with them?" she asked, wondering if he'd want to go back to base now that the fight was over.

Rejnian shook his head. "No, I'll stay. Someone's gotta help Thess with the detonators."

Mara began to smile. Rej made out that he was uncaring, that the mission was just a bit of fun for him and that he couldn't wait for it all to be over. But here he was, volunteering to go back into the fight when the ride home was at his fingertips.

Rejnian rolled his eyes when he saw her expression. "You coming or going, darlin'?"

Mara's smile faded. She looked back at Bodhi, still lying unconscious in the back of the transporter. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew he'd want to keep fighting if he could, Bodhi would want to help. Mara stepped closer to the transporter so that she could lean inside. She took Bodhi's hand and squeezed it tight, silently telling him that she'd be back, then looked up at Deffan.

"Look after him for me," she said quietly. Deffan looked like he wanted to question her but then seemed to change his mind. With a small nod, he showed that he understood what she was going to do and promised to keep Bodhi safe. Mara smiled gratefully, the weight on her shoulders feeling a little lighter now that she knew Bodhi was in good hands. He would be angry with her when he woke up, he'd say she was ridiculous for putting herself back in the line of fire, but it was just something that Mara had to do. She paused for a moment, taking one last look at Bodhi before she said goodbye to Deffan and made her way back into the temple. Bodhi would've wanted to see the mission through to the end. Now that he couldn't, Mara would do it for him.

They stopped to get their bearings, the temple was enormous and difficult to navigate, too many wrong turns and they could get lost. It was only when they heard shouting that they were able to find their way, following the familiar voices through the dark, winding tunnels. Still keeping to back passages in case of any last patrolling stormtroopers, Rejnian led Mara down to the ground floor where they found Thess and two other Rebels desperately trying to set up the detonators around the pit the Imperials had dug. To take out the Empire's computer systems, they would send an electrical pulse through the whole temple, erasing any data they might've collected while on Sarka and also disrupting any transmissions being sent back to nearby Imperial ships. The detonators would also force the mines dug into the heart of this sacred temple to collapse, burying the Empire's machines and the treasured Sarkan nova rubies under miles of dirt.

When Thess spotted them, he grinned and waved them over. Before he could greet them properly, a laserbolt cut through the air and landed not far from his feet. The last remaining stormtroopers were up on the higher walkways, a final, desperate attempt to protect their superiors' work and to take out a few Rebels while they were at it. From their lofty positions, it would be like shooting fish in a barrel. While Rejnian ducked and ran to help his teammates set up the explosives, Mara drew her blaster and helped Thess with their attackers, taking cover behind an abandoned digger.

"Captain! Glad you could make it," Thess said, looking extraordinarily cheery for someone in his situation. He straightened up and fired three shots, all of which hit their targets, then sank back down behind the digger. He looked around worriedly when he saw that they were one short. "Where's Bodhi?"

"Safe. He's gone with the others." Mara felt a sudden twinge of warmth towards Thess when she saw his expression relax into relief. Behind them, Rejnian and the others were laying out the final explosives. Mara was a little suspicious of how naturally he seemed to handle the equipment but there wasn't time to ask questions. A few Imperials swept in from the side tunnels but they dealt with them in a matter of moments. "After this, I'm retiring," Thess muttered as a laserbolt shot past his head.

"After this, I'm gonna get a job that pays." They heard Rejnian scoff behind them. Before Thess could even begin to respond, they heard a shrill whirring sound and knew before Rej could warn them that it was time to run. They flew towards the exit, arms pumping, their hearts pounding hard against their ribs. Mara felt an almost unbearable pain in her side as her burnt skin stretched but she didn't slow. They tumbled out of the wide temple doorway just as the detonators finished their countdown.

The blast was enormous, causing ripples to run through the ground like an earthquake. One moment, Mara was hurrying towards the last remaining transporter and the next, she was lying in the mud. She groaned and rolled over onto her back, staring up at the dark grey sky. Rain spattered her face, drenching her clothes in just a few seconds, but the cool water helped to clear her head. Suddenly, everything was very still.

She drew in a breath and inhaled a cloud of dust. As she coughed and spluttered, Mara tried to sit up but her side screamed in pain. She groaned, closing her eyes again for a moment whilst she pushed away the dizziness. Then she heard someone laughing. Mara cracked her eyes open and turned her head to find Rejnian also flat on his back, just a few meters from where she lay. He too was covered in mud and dust and completely soaked from the heavy rain, but he was laughing like he was the happiest man on the planet. It was over. They'd won. Movement above her made Mara look up. Thess stood over her, his hand outstretched.

"Let's go home."


	13. Chapter 13

The journey back to base seemed to stretch on for hours. The excitement and anticipation had made the time fly by when they first set out earlier that day, but now they were all desperate for a warm meal and their beds, the base could not have felt further out of reach. The rain beat an unsteady rhythm against the metal roof of the transporter, an endless droning that had irritated them at first but was now almost hypnotic.

All Mara could think about was Bodhi. The need to be near him was overwhelming, a feeling she'd only ever attributed to Leia before. She needed to know that he was alright, if he'd been seriously hurt. She needed to know that he was safe. There was an indescribable pulling sensation in her chest, telling her to get back to him. Mara wasn't sure what the feeling was but she had an idea and it frightened her.

Beside her, Rej was uncharacteristically quiet. In fact, he hadn't said a word since they boarded the transporter. He gazed down at the floor, his fingers drumming a silent rhythm against his thigh. He put on a brave face but the mission had had an effect on them all. Even the strongest person could be shaken. Mara looked around at the other Rebels who'd stayed behind to help.

Thess gazed emptily out at the storm beginning to build outside, his eyes following raindrops as they slithered down from the roof and dribbled off the edge of the door. Mara didn't know the names of the other two Rebels but one of them was the Togruta woman from her team. She had a deep cut across her forehead from a piece of debris that had flown from the explosion. She and the man sat next to her had fallen asleep against each other. The sight made Mara smile despite her exhaustion.

When they made it back to base, the storm had reached its height and now the rain that battered the transporter was almost deafening. Wind struck the sides, making the metal squeal and the whole vehicle shake. Mara gently shook the two sleeping Rebels awake and guided them towards the back of the transporter, waiting until they'd safely jumped down before she followed them out into the rain.

The moment she stepped out of the transporter, Mara was up to her ankles in thick, red mud that would undoubtedly permanently stain her clothes. The rocky basin that hid the base was completely dark apart from a square of light. It came from the open hangar door, a bright beacon beckoning them inside. A lone figure stood in the centre of the doorway, just a silhouette against the burning yellow light.

The scene was so familiar, memories washed over Mara like cold fog, so thick that she had to brush them away from her face. It was the same awful recollection that visited her when they were stranded on Boz Pity. At the time, it had only sparked the beginning of her understanding that the way she was raised, the things she went through, it wasn't her choice at all, it was a life chosen for her. Now, the memory was sickening.

As Mara and her companions trudged towards the base, she remembered the way the rain beat down on her back, just as it did now. Mara ran to her mother with outstretched arms and Helenia turned her away, disgusted, telling her that she was soaked and filthy, that she should get changed so they could discuss what she'd done wrong. Just like when she was a child, Mara could hardly walk from the bruises and burns that littered her body but she kept going, heading towards the square of light.

The figure began to move, making its way towards them despite the torrential storm. It took a matter of moments for Mara to realise who it was. Bodhi. He was alright, he was safe. He was running right towards her.

"Mara!" He called out to her, her name almost getting swept away by the winds.

Her heart swelled at the sight of him. She'd never been so happy to see anyone. Mara expected him to keep her at arm's length, just like her mother, just like everyone she'd ever known, but the moment she was within reach, Bodhi pulled her into a tight hug. She was soaked and freezing and covered in mud, but he held her close against him, so close that she could feel his heart beating. Then he was asking her hundreds of questions, holding her face between his hands as he looked her up and down.

"Thank the Force you're alright," he breathed a sigh of relief, grinning madly. Mara didn't think anyone had ever been so pleased to see her. "You must be freezing. Come inside, they're handing out caf. How's your head? What about your side? What happened to the temple?"

Mara didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Rejnian and the others, Bodhi swept her into the base and out of the rain before she could even answer one of his many questions. He didn't leave her side as he guided her through the hangar, to the command centre, then down the stairs to the medcentre. When they entered the room, they found Itzpalo tending to the Rebel they'd seen carried out of the temple on a stretcher. He lay unconscious on one of the gurneys but the monitor he was attached to registered normal vitals, he would be fine in a few hours.

The ward was tiny, barely larger than their room, and crammed with rudimentary medical equipment that seemed a little dated. The Rebellion didn't have the funds to stock a tiny medcentre that would only be in operation for a few weeks, so Itzpalo had to make do with what little she was given.

The moment the doctor saw the way Mara clutched at her side, she ordered Bodhi to leave the medcentre. There was barely enough room as it was, anyone who wasn't a patient would have to wait outside. What's more, Itzpalo had taken one look at Bodhi's anxious expression and their entwined hands and knew he'd be a hopeless nuisance until Mara got the all-clear.

Once he was gone, Itzpalo turned to her new patient with a serene smile. She asked Mara to sit on the empty bed and remove the top layers of her clothes. She wasn't the bashful type so Mara had no problem stripping down, but the rain had soaked right through her. The searing pain in her side already made it difficult to move but now her heavy clothes felt like a second skin. Mara attempted to push off her jacket a few times but had to bite back a pained cry with every movement. Before she could try again, Itzpalo was there by her side, carefully guiding her arms out of her sleeves.

Mara watched the doctor lay her uniform over the back of a nearby chair, even giving it a gentle pat for good measure, which she found incredibly endearing. Mara had no idea how her jacket had survived her journey but she was very glad that it did. Now that Alderaan was gone, her tattoo, her uniform, and Leia were all she had left of home.

 _Leia_. The thought of the princess did not ignite the same anxious pressure in her chest that it used to. In its place glowed a fond, warm feeling. When Mara first set out to find Leia, it was because her life's purpose was to protect her, to keep her safe. But the princess was no longer a child, she was a Rebellion leader now. What if she didn't need protecting anymore? Mara chewed her lip, wondering why the thought of not being needed didn't seem as awful as it used to. She didn't feel the same desperate need to fulfil her duty, she just wanted to know that Leia was safe, and because after nineteen years by her side, she missed her. Mara supposed it was a nice feeling, really. If a little disconcerting.

Itzpalo hummed gently to herself as she set about gathering her equipment. While she waited, Mara glanced towards the door and saw that Bodhi had not gone far. She could see him pacing back and forth through the window in the medcentre door, but it was so high up that it meant she could only see his disembodied head roaming about. Mara began to smile at the sight but then Itzpalo stopped humming, her attention returning to her patient, and she felt her anxieties quickly return. She'd always hated medcentres, all that pain and suffering and panic compressed into one room, it was enough to make anyone afraid, but Itzpalo's touch was gentle and her voice soothing. Mara soon forgot her fear.

After Itzpalo helped her out of her shirt, Mara tried to sit up straight so that the doctor could see better but the action caused her skin to stretch and she let out a strained cry. Sudden movement by the door caught Mara's attention. Bodhi had stopped pacing, his worried face now practically pressed against the glass, but when he saw that she was stripped down to her underwear, he quickly averted his gaze and went back to pacing. Mara smiled to herself, finding his embarrassment amusing.

Itzpalo warned her to stay still then dabbed an antibiotic ointment against her burnt skin. Mara winced, biting back a groan. She didn't want to look weak in front of the doctor but more importantly, she didn't want to worry Bodhi. As the pain sank from a harsh clawing sensation to a low throb, Mara damned the stormtrooper that hit her. This was by no means the worst wound she'd suffered during her time as a Royal Guard (a particularly close-call with some Hidrioms when she was just a cadet sprang to mind) but it was certainly one of the most painful.

After the antibiotics came the cold, soothing bacta gel. Mara could hardly contain her relief as Itzpalo poured the stuff onto her wound. In a few days, she would be completely healed. Mara didn't mind the pain. Even if the burn had been worse, even if she'd died in those mines, it would've been worth it. She'd rather suffer this than live with the knowledge that she could've saved Bodhi's life and failed.

She looked towards the door again to find that he still hadn't left. Mara didn't have the energy to try and ignore the warm feeling that awakened in her chest when she realised that Bodhi wanted to make sure she was safe. Itzpalo had warned him that her treatment might take a while, she suggested he go get something to eat or check on his friends, but Bodhi hadn't let Mara out of his sight since she arrived back at the base and he certainly wasn't going to leave her now.

He looked remarkably well considering what he'd been through. Mara remembered their first day together on Boz Pity, the first time she saw the scrapes and burns that ran down the right side of his body, the patches of skin bordered by raw scars earned in the awful, blood-soaked battle on Scarif. He wasn't as shy and gentle as people thought he was, Bodhi had seen war and death and come out of it stronger and more loyal than she deserved. The first time they met, his eyes were stern and guarded, hiding the softness that lay behind them. Now his face was an open book. Bodhi was worried about her. No one had ever worried about her before.

"How is he?"

Itzpalo looked up from her work to see Mara watching the medcentre window. She scoffed and shook her head, turning her attention back to the bandage she was unravelling between her hands.

"Bodhi's fine. I told him he might need a few days rest but I doubt he'll listen."

Mara laughed at that. Yes, that sounded like Bodhi. Itzpalo tapped her shoulder, bringing her attention back. She asked Mara to lift her arms up so that she could wrap the bandage around her middle, sealing the restorative bacta gel beneath it.

"It's you I'm worried about," the doctor went on, stretching her arms out to guide the bandage around and around her body.

Mara shook her head, gritting her teeth as she tried to block out the pain. "I'll be fine. I've had worse."

"Oh, your injuries will clear up in a few days." Itzpalo made sure the bandages were fastened properly then went to wash her hands in the sink. "I'm more afraid of what your partner's going to do to you."

Mara blushed at the term she used. She wasn't sure how else would be appropriate to refer to Bodhi but 'partner' felt a little too intimate. "What? Why?" She asked, hoping her voice didn't sound as strangled as she thought it did. Itzpalo looked back at her over her shoulder and Mara found herself marvelling at how two people from two very different cultures, planets, and systems could understand the same pointed look.

Itzpalo flicked her hands sharply to shake the water from them then grabbed a towel. As she dried her hands, she leaned back against the sink and nodded her head. Mara wondered what she was gesturing at but then the door slid open. Bodhi hurried inside, moving so quickly that his feet barely touched the floor. He was hardly within a few feet of Mara when Itzpalo said,

"No yelling in my medcentre."

Mara thought that would make Bodhi laugh but he didn't even smile. His gaze was stern, his jaw set. She'd never seen him look so severe. He kept his eyes on the floor when he realised she was still shirtless but instead of looking embarrassed like he did earlier, his furious expression didn't shift. Mara self-consciously moved her arms in front of her, covering her chest and the faded scars that patterned her skin. She was not ashamed of the cuts and scrapes she'd collected over the years, they were signs that she'd fought her hardest to protect the Royal Family, but this was the first time any man had seen her like this. And not just any man, Bodhi. She tried to convince herself that she didn't care what he thought, but her thudding heart betrayed her.

On her way towards the door, Itzpalo handed her a large towel. The doctor warned Mara not to move too much before she left them to it. The silence that fell on them after the door shut behind her was devastating. It had never been like this between them. Their silences were always comfortable. How many hours had they spent in Sotoo just sitting side by side, watching the stars sail by? Mara couldn't figure out what had changed.

She pulled the towel around her shoulders. The bacta gel was already starting to work but it did little to dull the pain and she felt as if someone had driven a knife into her side. Mara looked up when she felt Bodhi pull the corners of the towel around her shoulders, pushing them gently into her hands. He was so close, his hips brushed her knees. Mara was suddenly reminded of their night on Tanaab, when he'd wrapped a blanket around her to save her from the cold. She felt his metal fingers brush hers and felt her face heat up the way it always did when they got this close. Mara opened her mouth to speak but she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Bodhi saw her hesitate and sighed, moving away again.

"I'm so-" He cut himself off and began to pace again, moving back and forth in front of the bed.

Mara watched him for a few moments but began to grow dizzy after a while. "You're what?"

"I'm so- I'm so angry with you!"

"What? Why?"

He stopped and stared at her like she was missing something completely obvious but Mara had no clue what he could possibly be upset about.

"Because! Mara you- You pushed me out of the way!"

Mara realised he was talking about the incident with the stormtrooper. It was a fairly stupid thing to do, she knew that. Her side still burned as if she'd only just been hit, but all her training had taught her how to put herself between an attacker and the person she was supposed to protect. Mara could only shake her head.

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Mara? You could've been killed!" Bodhi's voice cracked and suddenly her amusement faded.

Mara shook her head slightly, she couldn't understand why he was upset. "It's my _job_ , Bodhi. What am I if I can't protect you? Or anyone?"

"Not 'what', 'who'. You're more than your duty, Mar! A-And I care about you too much to just..."

He turned his face away, his jaw clenched. He looked like he was trying to push down his emotions before they got the better of him, but she could see that his eyes were starting to shine. Oh. Now she understood. Mara had been taught that her life was worth very little, that Royal Guards had to protect their charges at all costs. She didn't have to think twice about putting herself between Bodhi and the stormtrooper.

"Bodhi..." She didn't mean to whisper his name. Mara didn't know why, but suddenly her heart felt heavy as lead.

He shook his head, still finding it hard to meet her gaze. "Mara, you were- you were lying there and I didn't know what to do. I- I thought you were... I thought..." To Bodhi's own embarrassment, his voice caught in his throat and his last word was almost lost.

Mara didn't know what to say. No one had ever worried about her before. No one had ever been angry at her for putting herself in the line of fire. No one had ever cared about her the way that Bodhi cared about her. "Bodhi, it's alright. I'm alright," she whispered, searching his face for answers to questions she wasn't brave enough to ask. "I'm alright."

Bodhi's face began to feel hot, his chest tight. He tried to take in a deep breath to ease the pressure but it shuddered through him. Tears stung his eyes, blurring his view of Mara as she slipped off the medcentre bed. He tried to stop her, she shouldn't be walking yet, but his voice wouldn't work. Mara stepped closer, letting the tight feeling in her chest guide her.

Bodhi wanted to apologise, to explain, but it almost felt like his tongue was too heavy. But it was alright, he didn't need to say anything. Mara understood. He sighed when he felt her hands gently hold his face, her thumbs brushing away his tears. Bodhi closed his eyes, no longer ashamed. He curled his fingers around hers, pressing her palms closer to his cheeks as he pulled in a shaky breath. He heard her murmur something, her voice gentle and low. She kept repeating those words, 'it's alright, it's alright, we're safe'. He looked at Mara, really looked at her. Her dark eyes were soft and there was something about them, something about her gaze that made his poor heart lighter.

"Please, Mara. Don't ever do that again. Please," he whispered. He'd lost his home, his family, even a part of him in this fight, and maybe it would be worth it in the end if they stopped the Empire, but nothing was worth losing her.

Mara could hardly hold his gaze. The way he looked at her, the way he said her name. Never in her wildest imagination did she ever think that someone might care about her the way that Bodhi did. He took her hands in his, moving them away from his face and holding them against his chest. Then he began to smile.

"Thank you for saving my life. Again."

A spark of his seemingly unshakeable charm alighted behind his eyes. Mara mirrored his cheeky grin with a smile of her own, though there was still something holding her back, a guilt gnawing away at the back of her mind. "If I didn't force you out here, you wouldn't have been in danger in the first place." She still felt awful about what she did, taking Bodhi away from his friends and the first real safe place he'd known in years, and for what? A fool's errand that had left them battered and bruised and world-weary.

At the start of her journey, Mara reassured herself that the struggle would be worth it if it meant finding Leia safe and sound. But all she'd managed to do was drag Bodhi halfway across the galaxy and back again without anything to show for it. Some Royal Guard she was. She was supposed to protect people, but she'd brought Bodhi nothing but pain.

"That's true." Bodhi's teasing grin disappeared when he realised that Mara wasn't kidding. She truly did feel terrible about what she'd done. Bodhi let go of her hands, feeling his chest tighten when she immediately grabbed the corners of the towel and crossed her arms, closing herself off from him once more. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure that they wouldn't be interrupted anytime soon.

He could see Itzpalo leaning against the wall across the hall from the medcentre. She was tapping something into her datapad, her attention drawn elsewhere. Bodhi turned back to Mara and drew in a calming breath. He was just as bad at expressing himself as she was, he wanted to make sure he got this right. "Mara..." The sound of her name made her meet his gaze again and he drew strength from her. "I was... I was terrified when you met me. Not _of_ you. Though, obviously, yeah, you were pretty scary."

"Great speech, flyboy," Mara cut in, giving him an incredulous look. Bodhi rolled his eyes, wondering if he would ever have the upper hand in their conversations. When his smile faded, Mara realised that he was trying to tell her something important. As much as her nervous heart was telling her to change the subject before things became too maudlin, she forced herself to listen, to be there for Bodhi as he'd been there for her.

"I was terrified of everything. The things that I've been through, they..." He trailed off, letting the thought hang in the air between them. He didn't have to describe the terrible things he'd seen. Mara knew only too well. She'd seen them too. "I was so lonely. But you reminded me of what it was like before…" Before Scarif, he wanted to say, before he was frightened of everything, before he was so angry at the galaxy. But he didn't say that, he wasn't sure how. "I'm not afraid anymore because of you."

Mara began to smile, so incredibly touched by his words that she forgot about her pain and the long journey ahead of them. His tone was different, he was so certain of himself, something that rarely happened. Bodhi gestured awkwardly with one hand, his gaze switching nervously between her eyes and the floor.

"So no more of this 'kidnapped you at knifepoint' stuff. Sometimes we have choices in life and sometimes we don't. Alright?"

It was not the first time that he'd thrown her own words back at her, but it was perhaps the most meaningful. Mara really couldn't figure out what she'd done to deserve his forgiveness. An anger lay beneath Bodhi's skin, never a violent or explosive anger, but sometimes when he got particularly emotional, he began to stammer and he spoke even faster than he usually did. She'd seen it before, how his hands curled into fists and his eyes suddenly grew even darker. Bodhi had been through so much and he was still so young. Oppressed and subjugated and tortured, and yet despite everything, despite all the pain and the loss, it had made him kind.

"Alright," Mara said, and for perhaps the first time in her life, she smiled without having to think about it.

Bodhi laughed quietly, nervously, enjoying the way her face softened and relaxed at last. The sound speckled her entire upper body with goosebumps, though Mara tried to convince herself that it was from the rain and the cold base. When she shivered, Bodhi noticed immediately. He gently pulled the blanket from her fingers to lift it and wrap it closer around her body. His hand rested against her side, holding the corner of the blanket there for a moment longer than he needed to.

"Alright," he said after a moment, happy that they'd reached an agreement. "Now, please, for my sake, get back on that bed." For once in her life, Mara did as Bodhi asked her.

The medcentre door hissed open, making them both jump. Bodhi turned to find Deffan standing in the doorway, flanked by Itzpalo and Rejnian, who flashed Mara a cheeky grin which she rolled her eyes at.

"Rook, there's a debriefing in the command centre." Deffan patted the doorframe and took a step back, ready to lead him upstairs. But Bodhi shook his head.

"I'm staying with Mara," he said.

Mara rested her hand on his forearm, both to get his attention and to reassure him. She'd seen the way his shoulders stiffened the moment the door opened, how he seemed to bristle at the sight of his new friends. They reminded him of the war, just looking at them made his heart begin to pound, the tang of iron on his tongue.

"It's alright. Go." Mara squeezed his arm, trying to comfort him, but Bodhi almost scoffed at the thought of going with Deffan.

"I'm never leaving you again," he said, turning back to Mara. He forced a smile, trying to disguise how anxious he truly felt at the thought of leaving her, but his jaw was tense, his gaze rigid.

Mara glanced down and saw that his free hand had drawn back into a fist. She leaned closer, ducking her head slightly so that she caught his gaze and held him there. "I'll still be here when you get back," she murmured, speaking so quietly that only Bodhi could hear her. He seemed to relax then, or at least, his tense shoulders slumped.

All their time together in their cramped little shuttle meant that being without Mara now made him restless, but when he woke up in the back of a transporter and learned that they'd left her behind, he flew into a frenzy. Bodhi ordered the driver to turn the vehicle around, he would not leave her, he would never go where Mara couldn't follow. It had taken Deffan several minutes to calm him down and assure him that Mara would be right behind them with Thess and the others.

When they arrived back at base and Itzpalo had given him the all-clear, Bodhi hurried to the hangar and watched every transporter that drove in, searching for Mara's face amongst the crowds. He had to keep reminding himself that she was fine, that she could look after herself. When he finally saw Mara step off the transporter, he forgot everything, his mind suddenly blank. He'd only just got her back, the thought of leaving her again terrified him.

Mara squeezed his arm again, giving him a reassuring smile. Something had changed in her, something that made Bodhi's heart thud. She was looking at him, really looking at him for the first time, her mind on the here and now, and not Leia, or Alderaan, or her duty. Mara was seeing him and only him, her mind and heart full of him and him and nothing but him. Was this what love looked like? Bodhi felt his entire body slump. He knew he must look like a bit of an idiot but he didn't care and neither, it seemed, did Mara. She saw him unwind before her eyes, physically and mentally, and felt her own fears settle with him. They would be alright.

"I'll look after her, if you like?" Rejnian piped up from the doorway.

Bodhi exhaled sharply, shaking his head in exasperation while Mara closed her eyes, so overwhelmed with irritation that she had to take a few moments for herself.

Itzpalo took a step forwards, putting herself between Rej and her patient. " _I'll_ look after her."

Bodhi still didn't feel completely comfortable leaving Mara but then he felt her take his hand and turned to find her smiling. She was safe, she was happy, that was all that mattered. He nodded, more to himself than to Mara, then straightened up, ready to leave.

"How're you feeling? Are you sure you're gonna be alright if I go?"

"I think I'll survive." Mara scrunched up her face to accompany her sarcasm. She'd been through so much, she could last five minutes without his company.

Bodhi smiled but it did little to hide how much he truly did not want to leave her, how his gut twisted at the thought of not being by her side. His hand left hers slowly, perhaps too slowly, his reluctance clear. Bodhi paused, as if he were taking one last affirming look at her, before turning away to leave.

But he couldn't. Something stopped him at the very last moment. He turned back to face her and before doubt could cloud his thoughts, Bodhi leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to her forehead, his hand gently holding her cheek. It held more meaning than he cared to think about, at least for the moment. When he pulled back, he saw that Mara's jaw had gone slack and only just stopped himself from kissing her properly. Instead, he flashed her a shy grin, letting his thumb slowly sweep across her cheek before he moved away.

"See you in a bit," he said softly, glancing down at her once more before he turned away and walked out of the door.

Mara stared after him. For as long as she could remember, her mind had been a whirring, sparking racket; a tapestry of how to protect Leia, a thousand different protocols, fears from her childhood, fears of the future, Maker, so much fear, but now, her mind was silent at last. Suddenly, everything was slow and calm and gentle. Her heart was pounding so hard, she felt like her body could barely contain it. Mara resisted the urge to reach up and brush her fingers over the spot where Bodhi had kissed her, but she could not hold back her bashful, delighted smile.

"Maker, you guys are adorable."

Mara's elated expression deflated. In her happy little haze, she'd forgotten that she wasn't alone. Rejnian was still stood leaning against the doorframe with a wide grin. Before she could retort, Itzpalo stepped through the medcentre door and shut it behind her, locking Rej out in the hallway. His affronted cry was cut off when the door hissed shut. They could see his mouth moving in the circular window but couldn't hear anything through the thick glass. When Rejnian finally gave up and walked off to attend the debriefing, Itzpalo turned to her patient and smiled.

"No need to thank me."

* * *

Just as Bodhi promised, he wasn't away for long. Thess kept the debriefing short, he knew that his soldiers could not care less about whatever few, final words he could scrape together. It was late, they just wanted to go to their rooms, get under their covers, and shut off the world for a little while. Lying alone in their beds was the only real time the Rebels had to themselves, a rare moment of peace, a reprieve from the horror that surrounded them daily. Thess would not deny them that.

He thanked his soldiers for their hard work, sparing a few moments' thoughtful silence for the three soldiers they'd lost in the fight. Pirrin Farr. Alo Silve. Lara D'Eque. Bodhi didn't recognise their names but he bowed his head with his companions, praying that the Force would guide their spirits safely.

When he returned to the medcentre, his exhaustion seemed to slip away. Every step closer to Mara brought him strength, purpose, peace. He spotted her through the window in the door first. She was gazing down at the floor, her legs swinging gently over the side of the gurney. He remembered the way Mara looked on Boz Pity, so tired and broken but still determined to get home at whatever cost. That ferocity had not dimmed despite all she'd been through, Bodhi knew that Mara would fight tooth and nail to protect the people she cared about, that she was still as stern and stoic as she was the night they met, but looking at her now, he could see that the pressure had eased, if only a little. She was still Alderaan's fierce Captain Verbanti, but now she was allowed to be Mara too.

The door whooshed shut behind him and Mara looked up. On Boz Pity, she'd scowled and sneered. Tonight, she greeted him with a bright smile.

"How's my fearless warrior?" Bodhi kept his voice low, Itzpalo's other patient was still asleep on the other side of the room. Mara's smile grew crooked, embarrassed.

"Bodhi," she tried to sound stern but her voice was gentle, betraying how happy she was to see him.

Bodhi smiled fondly at her as he reached the hospital bed. He liked the way she said his name. Everyone was always so determined to call him something else, Bo, Rook, pilot... The list was endless. Even Mara couldn't help herself sometimes, although he also liked the way she teasingly called him 'flyboy'. It meant she was in a good mood, it meant she was happy, that he'd made her happy. But he couldn't put into words just how wonderful it felt whenever she called his name. It's all he'd ever wanted to be, just Bodhi. Mara's clipped, terse way of speaking softened whenever she said it, how could he not enjoy that?

"How'd the meeting go?"

"Oh, boring. Don't worry, you didn't miss anything."

"I s'pose we're not getting back to Yavin 4 tonight, then?"

"Not tonight, not with you like this." Mara opened her mouth to protest but Bodhi was gentle yet firm. "As soon as Itzpalo is happy for you to fly, we'll go."

"I hope that's soon. I'm getting tired of this rain."

"Better than Boz Pity though."

"Anything is better than Boz Pity."

The bitterness in her tone made Bodhi chuckle. Looking around, he realised that the doctor was not in her medcentre. A frown creased his forehead, Itzpalo had promised to keep an eye on Mara while he was away. When he asked about her, Mara told him that she'd found out Itzpalo hadn't eaten since that morning and practically forced her to get some dinner. That made him feel a little better but Bodhi still didn't like the idea of Mara being left on her own, not like this.

He quietly warned her to shuffle down the bed then turned and hopped up onto the gurney beside her, making the metal frame squeak. Mara felt the thin mattress dip and tried not to think about how close they were but his side was completely pressed against hers. His clothes were soaked and filthy too, so he'd stripped down to his black vest while he dried off. His sleek, pliable cybernetic arm was pushed against her left, the metal cool against her skin. It seamlessly melded into his upper arm, his shoulder contrastingly warm.

"Does it hurt?" She heard herself ask.

"Does what hurt?" Bodhi looked down to find her studying his prosthetic. "Oh. No, not anymore. Not really. Sometimes I forget it's there, though. It's still a bit of a shock. I've only had it a few weeks."

"Why didn't they give you synthflesh?" Mara reached out and ever so slightly brushed her fingertips over the smooth black metal.

Bodhi wished he could feel her but there was only a numbness that he still wasn't completely used to. "They were going to. They wanted to make sure that the prosthetic was working properly first. The medcentre on Yavin 4 isn't exactly state-of-the-art, I think they were worried it'd go haywire." He waved his right hand, making his new fingers bend and wriggle.

Mara smiled to herself, admiring how smoothly the cybernetics moved, almost like they were made of real flesh and bone. Then a thought took form in her head, an awful pang of guilt. "So, if you hadn't taken me home-"

"Tried to anyway," Bodhi scoffed, making the tightness in Mara's heart ease just a little.

"If you hadn't gone with me," she tried again. "You would have the synthflesh by now."

Bodhi seemed to consider this for a moment whilst Mara waited in terrible, remorseful silence. "It's alright," he said eventually. "I don't think I would've liked it much, anyway."

Mara scoffed and gave him a look, sure that he must be trying to make her feel better.

"No, honestly!" Bodhi laughed at her expression. "I think it'd make the shock worse if it looked like nothing had happened. And I think it's a reminder of how close I came to..." His smile faded a little, his voice growing fainter as memories and nightmares seeped out of their hiding places, dipping their claws into his mind.

Mara watched his eyes turn glassy and wondered what she could say to make him feel better, but before she could do anything, Bodhi was back in the room.

"Besides, I think it adds character." When Mara didn't smile at his joke, he nudged her side, though only gently, afraid that he might anger any lingering bruises or cuts she might've sustained. "C'mon, what's more attractive than a defected Imperial pilot with a gammy arm?"

At last, Mara cracked a grin, surprising even herself. She shook her head slightly, trying to stay cross with herself and him but she was unsuccessful. Bodhi always made her happy. When she finally straightened out her expression, Mara looked back to find him still smiling. It was a small, thoughtful look, but she thought maybe he was pleased that he'd got the best of her, so she nudged his side.

"What're you smiling about?"

Bodhi glanced at her, then away again, his smile only growing. "I think I dreamt about you."

She hadn't been expecting that. Bodhi spoke softly and seemed to be avoiding her gaze. Mara wondered if he was embarrassed.

"Must've been when I hit my head."

He tapped one long finger against his temple. Mara knew his hands grew restless when he was nervous. She considered this for a moment, and Bodhi thought he might've made her uncomfortable but then she asked,

"Was it a good dream or a bad dream?"

He smiled. "Good, I think."

"What happened in it?"

"Not much."

Mara glanced down and saw that his hands had stilled at last, he wasn't nervous anymore.

"We were just sitting by a lake. And all around us was green grass. Just you and me, and peace and quiet and fresh air." Bodhi could still picture the scene in his head, though the more he tried to reach for it, the more his dream slipped like sand through his fingers. He could still taste the sweet, clean air, and feel the soft grass beneath his bare feet. It was a far cry from his sun-stricken upbringing on Jedha, he could not picture a more perfect scene. For a moment, he thought he must've died and slipped into the next life. And Mara had been right there beside him, which funnily enough, he hadn't found the least bit surprising. It wouldn't be paradise without her. He was rather annoyed when Deffan and Itzpalo coaxed him awake, back into the much harsher real world.

He didn't look at her as he described his dream but Mara could see the faraway look in his eyes. His voice had a dreamy, soft quality to it. She found the incessant noise in the medcentre starting to fade away, her heart settling at last. Mara rather liked the sound of this serene place, so different from the life she knew. Somewhere she could rest her weary body and mind, somewhere that no one would find them. From what she'd seen of the galaxy over the last few weeks, she doubted such a place actually existed, but she hoped it did.

"Sounds nice," she said quietly.

Bodhi saw her smile to herself, then something passed over her face and her expression dissolved back into exhaustion and pain. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Mara forced a smile, nodding hurriedly. "Yeah," she said weakly, squaring her shoulders. Then her smile faded and Mara spoke honestly about her feelings for about the third time in her entire life. "No."

When Itzpalo came back from her quick dinner, she found her patients leaning against each other, half-asleep from exhaustion. Mara's head was tucked into Bodhi's shoulder, his head resting on top of hers, his arm wrapped protectively around her middle. Mara perked up the moment the doctor entered the room, her eyes sharp and clear, but Bodhi barely registered her arrival. The only sign that he was even still awake was his arm tightening protectively around Mara's waist. Itzpalo sent them off to bed, they both needed to rest, they'd certainly earned it.

They walked back to their little room without saying a word and the comfortable silence stretched on whilst they got ready for bed. Rej had very kindly leant Bodhi a shirt to change into but Mara had nothing but the clothes on her back, though she was honestly too exhausted to care. She just wanted to get under the covers and leave this awful day behind her.

As Bodhi shrugged out of his jacket, she saw that his soaked vest still clung to his skin. Mara swallowed at the sight of his lean body. He was so slim underneath all his layers, all wiry strength and battle scars, and she had to force herself to look away. Mara turned and shrugged off her own jacket but gasped when she moved a little too sharply, forgetting in her exhaustion that she had to be more careful. Bodhi was by her side in an instant.

"You alright?" His hands hovered by her waist, not wanting to touch her without permission but also ready to help her if she needed it.

Mara nodded as the pain surged with every throb, lessening each time. She pressed a hand to her stomach, to show him what hurt and to try and stem the pain. "It's fine. He had terrible aim. Only skimmed me." She tried to brush him off but Bodhi wasn't so easily convinced.

"Let me see."

His voice was soft as he put his hands on either side of her waist. Mara flinched, not from the pain but from being touched. She wasn't used to people caring about her. She wasn't used to people wanting to help her. She wasn't used to gentle things. Mara studied him closely, still on high alert despite all they'd been through. But why? Bodhi would never hurt her. She considered how warm his hands felt through her shirt and wondered how they'd feel pressed against her cold skin. Maybe she could allow herself to be more trusting.

Mara held his gaze as she slowly pulled up the side of her shirt, revealing the bandages Itzpalo had bound her with. She steadied her breathing and tried to think of anything other than his eyes on her.

"You look tired," she said, hoping to break the tension and to stop her mind wandering. His breath was warm on her neck as he laughed.

"Cheers." His fingers grazed her side, pulling gently at her bandages to make sure that she hadn't started to bleed through them.

"Well, no, you look good," Mara added quickly.

"Right."

His fingers were warm against her skin and highly distracting.

"You always look good."

"Okay."

"Just tired."

"Alright."

Something in his tone made her pause, then smile. "What?"

"I always look good?"

He looked up at her, that handsome half-smile beginning to make an appearance. Mara scoffed and looked away, putting on a show of exasperation to hide her shyness.

"You know what I mean," she muttered.

Happy that he wouldn't have to take her back to see Itzpalo, Bodhi straightened up, but he didn't move away. "I think you mean you think I'm handsome," he said, dipping his forehead closer to hers, his gaze now fixed on the floor. He was nervous, embarrassed even.

The rain was still falling, the howling wind making her shiver despite the layers of rock and metal that lay between them and the world outside. At least, she thought it was the wind. It could very well have been Bodhi's low voice, or the feeling of his breath on her skin.

"Come on," he said, thankfully bringing her out of her thoughts. "Into bed with ya."

Too tired to keep arguing, Mara did as she was told. Her eyes scratched every time she blinked and yet she could barely keep them open. As she sank into their bed and sleep gradually overwhelmed her, the thin mattress and jutting metal frame felt soft as a Wynnex bird's feather. Mara could feel Bodhi's warmth from across the bed, his body hardly a few inches from hers. She heard him sigh deeply and subconsciously copied him.

"I think Rej fancies you," Bodhi said after a few moments of pensive silence.

Mara clicked her tongue, feigning irritation. "No, he doesn't."

"Yeah, he does."

"Yeah, he does," she said, making Bodhi laugh. Mara chuckled too, opening her eyes to gaze up at the low ceiling. Now the lights were off, she couldn't see Bodhi but she could feel him, sense him. After weeks lying by his side, she knew it would be strange not to share a bed when they finally arrived back on Yavin 4. The thought made her strangely melancholy so she spoke again to keep her mind occupied with other things. "No one's ever fancied me before."

"That you know of," Bodhi said quietly.

Mara frowned and turned her head to look at him. She could only see the outline of his features but even through the shadows, she could still make out his wry, curious smile. She huffed, rolling her eyes as she shuffled down the bed to get more comfortable, but the movement caused her wound to stretch. Mara sucked in a sharp breath, pressing her hand against her stomach until the pain passed.

"You alright?" Bodhi asked, beginning to sit up but Mara waved him back down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just _extremely_ painful."

Her tone made Bodhi smile, though his worry did not subside completely. "Serves you right for valiantly saving my life."

"Yeah, catch me doing that again." Mara let out a small, relieved sigh as the pain began to slip away again to a dull throb.

Bodhi watched her furrowed brow and tight jaw relax slowly until anyone would think that her pain was gone and Mara was fine, but he knew differently. He knew that she would prefer to suffer in silence rather than let anyone know that she hurting. Bodhi wished she'd let him in, he wished Mara would accept that he wasn't going anywhere, that he would do anything for her.

"Don't get me wrong," he murmured, feeling his heart stumble when Mara met his gaze. "I'm honoured that you'd throw yourself in front of a blaster for me but I don't think my nerves can take any more heroic deeds."

Mara allowed herself a small smile but for once, Bodhi didn't return it. She wouldn't make any promises, she would always put herself between Bodhi and anyone trying to hurt him, and she had a feeling he knew that too, so rather than lying just to make him feel better, Mara asked,

"How's your head?"

Bodhi's lips twitched. She was changing the subject, he knew it, she knew it, but Bodhi wouldn't push her, not tonight. They'd been through so much, he thought they deserved one night of reprieve, one night where he was just Bodhi, not the pilot, and she was just Mara, not the captain.

"S'alright." He ran a hand over his hair, his fingers getting caught in the tangles and knots he hadn't had time to see to. "It's my pride that's bruised. Was my fall as dramatic and ridiculous as I think it was?"

Mara gave him a wry smile. "It was pretty spectacular." Bodhi groaned and covered his face with his hands, while Mara laughed at his expense. She was surprised that she could look back on it with such lightness, at the time, she could hardly breathe as she watched Bodhi fall over the edge of the walkway. For a few moments, she truly thought she'd lost him. If she hadn't grabbed his ankle in time, he would've broken every bone in his body, or worse, he wouldn't be here right now. That was a sobering thought.

Mara swallowed thickly, pushing away the sickly feeling creeping up her throat. She would not allow her intrusive thoughts to overwhelm her, not tonight, not now. She just wanted to enjoy Bodhi's company and relish the knowledge that they were safe. She turned her head and watched Bodhi's eyes gently close only to open again a second later, like he was barely holding onto consciousness.

Part of her wanted to let him sleep but for once in her life, the small, selfish section of Mara's brain spoke far louder than the rest. She'd missed him, she'd worried about him all day, she couldn't say goodnight to him just yet. She wanted to be in his company just a little while longer. Floundering for something, anything to keep the conversation going, Mara brought up something she'd been meaning to ask for a while but had never found the courage to ask.

"Why don't you ever talk about home?" When Bodhi met her gaze, her courage wavered and Mara had to glance away. "You listen to me bangin' on about mine all the time," she added, hoping it would make him smile, which it did.

"I like listening to you talk," Bodhi said quietly.

His words made Mara's stomach go all stupid and fluttery so she was glad when Bodhi continued and she didn't have to think up a coherent response.

"Hurts to think about Jedha sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"All the time." Bodhi knew Mara still struggled under the weight of her grief for Alderaan. Even after all this time, he could hardly comprehend the idea that she was planetless. Losing the Holy City had been devastating but he could not imagine the loss she must have felt when Alderaan, all its history and its people, were taken from her. He still could not forget the look on Mara's face when she heard the news, how she'd screamed and wailed and beat the walls of Sotoo with her fists, the first real emotion she'd shown him. He wouldn't lie to her and say that she would get over it, but what he could offer her was understanding, the knowledge that she wasn't alone. "You just learn to get used to it."

Mara was quiet for a moment as she thought this over, then she asked, "What was it like? Growing up there?"

Bodhi was surprised that she'd be interested in something like that. Nobody had ever been interested in him. "Loud. Cold." He smiled to himself as he conjured an image of home in his head, so vivid that he could almost taste the air. "It only rained once every few years. When it did, people would throw these huge parties to celebrate. The Holy City was always filled with people: priests, scholars, holy men and women. I grew up near the city walls. Our house was small but there were only three of us, my mum and my sister and me."

Mara had been happily listening to Bodhi describe his home, just as he'd listened intently as she described her own all those weeks ago, but his last few words made her fond smile slowly fade away. "You have a sister?" Bodhi had never mentioned his family, she'd just assumed that he didn't have any. In the middle of this terrible war, it wasn't uncommon for people to have lost their homes, their loved ones, and now, even their planets. No one that Mara had come across had felt like talking about the ones they'd lost, she certainly couldn't bring herself to focus on Alderaan. She was also happily surprised that after all this time, she still had things to learn about him. That happiness soon depleted when Bodhi gave her a sad sort of smile.

"She died just before I left home." His voice was lower now, softer, only just above a whisper. He knew if he tried to speak up his voice would crack. "She was ill. We tried our best to look after her but when the occupation... We didn't have any money to..." He didn't need to explain, Mara understood more than most about loss, about sacrifice. Bodhi was glad because he truly didn't think he could keep talking about his family without crying. Mara didn't sigh pityingly, she didn't give him that irritatingly sympathetic look he'd grown all too used to, she simply nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue at his own pace. "In a way, I'm glad she died before she could see what happened to Jedha. Is that strange?"

"No, it's not strange," Mara whispered.

Bodhi looked across as her and felt his chest squeeze until it was almost uncomfortable. He'd never seen Mara look so relaxed or so gentle as she did now. Her eyes were soft, her lips pulled back in the tiniest of smiles. How could it be that Mara- who had always claimed that she didn't have any friends, who found emotions tricky to navigate and even harder to articulate- always understood how he felt, and made an effort to learn if she didn't. Bodhi let his gaze travel over her face, from her wild, dark hair down to the purple smudge of a new bruise on her jaw. He wondered if it hurt and barely resisted the urge to reach out and let his thumb sweep across it. She was so beautiful, the most wonderful person he'd ever met. Bodhi could feel his sore heart growing stronger and stronger just by looking at her.

"She used to climb in the back of my speeder and I'd take her around the city." Bodhi hurried to keep the conversation going, speaking so quickly that he practically tied his tongue into a knot. Mara was very close to him, so close that it was difficult to concentrate. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice level. "My _illegal_ speeder."

Mara raised her head from the pillow, a surprised grin stretching across her face. "Bodhi Rook, you were a rebel from the start." The way she said his full name made Bodhi blush so terrifically that he had to hide his face, acting as if he was more tired than he was so that he could turn away while he faked a yawn.

"Me and my friends used to build them from scrap but they never ran very well. We were just messing around really."

"They sound fun, your friends."

"They were."

"Any long lost loves?"

Bodhi wasn't sure who was more surprised by her question, him or Mara. It had just slipped out, something that'd been sitting at the back of her mind for a long time. Mara wasn't even sure why she wanted to know, perhaps it was just simple curiosity? Bodhi had asked her a similar question in the past, it wasn't that strange that she was interested. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"Just the one, I think," Bodhi said. He saw interest flash across Mara's face and knew he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't elaborate. With a deep sigh, he continued. "There was this girl. Her father owned the junk shop that me and my friends would always go to for parts. She was absolutely terrifying. And she was so smart, she ran rings round all of us."

"I like the sound of her."

"I must have a thing for tough, sarky girls." Bodhi knew that he was pushing his luck. He watched, barely holding back an apology, as Mara's smile shrank then disappeared altogether. But rather than shy away and change the subject like he thought she might, Mara only rolled her eyes, looking uncharacteristically bashful.

"What happened?" She pressed on, hoping she didn't look as pleased as she felt. Bodhi's cheeky grin faltered a little. He was silent for a few moments and Mara thought she must've overstepped the mark. Bodhi shuffled onto his side so that he was facing her, although his gaze stayed firmly fixed on the small sliver of bedsheet left between them.

"When I was eighteen, I enlisted," he said quietly. "I wanted to be a starfighter pilot. And I had to leave."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Maker, no."

Mara felt his breath brush her skin and swallowed hard, her bottom lip pulled nervously between her teeth.

"No, it was years ago. I was just a kid. But I had a friend, he liked her too. Way more than me, he was so in love. When I left for the Academy, I told him he should go for it. I think they eventually got married, actually." Mara was relieved when he began to smile again. "I entered the Terrabe Sector Service Academy and studied flight training for two years, but my test scores were awful and I didn't qualify for admission into the starfighter programme."

After the day they'd had, she thought it would be best to avoid any topics that would only make them sad. They'd survived yet another ordeal, misery could wait until another day. But although she thought he might not want to talk about the Empire, Bodhi seemed perfectly calm. What she didn't know was that this was the first time that Bodhi had been able to speak so candidly. He hadn't had the opportunity or the courage before, and he'd never trusted anyone the way he trusted Mara. He'd given away dribs and drabs to Cassian and Jyn and the others, but he'd never been able to tell his story, the whole story. Bodhi was glad he finally had someone to share it with.

"Can't say I'm sorry about that," she murmured, making Bodhi bark a scornful laugh.

"No, me neither. Two years later, I was an Ensign and eventually cleared to work in cargo shuttles. I remember, there was this one time- I think I must've been around Bestine- this group of Rebels came out of nowhere and tried to shoot me down. My shuttle was in flames but they still kept coming for me."

"How did you make it out of that?"

As if she'd flicked a switch, Bodhi's mind retreated from his memories and he suddenly wore the biggest grin. He sat up a little, resting his weight on his elbow.

"Mara, I'm offended. Don't you know? I'm the greatest pilot there ever was?"

Mara groaned, rolling her eyes so hard she almost strained herself. Bodhi laughed as she pulled their covers up over her head and turned away from him. He continued to lay it on thick until they were both laughing so hard that they forgot about their dismal situation.

"People sing songs about me! I have statues on every planet and ships named after me! I'm a war hero! Mar, I'm _the_ pilot."

On the outside, they were chalk and cheese. Bodhi grew up on a poor planet in the Mid Rim. Life was hard, he had very little options and not much of a future. He joined the Empire out of necessity, to feed his family. At the same time, halfway across the galaxy, Mara grew up in a palace. Though she was far from royalty, she slept soundly every night in a bed of her own and knew that she was safe. But her life was hard too. They were both ruled by fear, that they would let their families down, that they would never be good enough. Though outwardly they were as different as different could be, they had the same sad look in their eyes, the same weight on their backs. And even though Mara didn't really believe in such a thing, she knew that whatever souls were made of, his and hers were the same.

After a while, their exhaustion took hold of them at last and they slowly drifted into their dreams. At first, all Mara knew was comforting darkness, then her subconscious warped and twisted into something far more sinister. Not a nightmare, but a memory.

 _The darkness bundled itself up in front of her eyes until it took the form of a monster in black, as it had so often since the princess went missing. Mara found herself running after Leia through endless white halls, the world blurred at the edges. Then Darth Vader swept his hand and Mara was trapped behind a wall of glass again. She punched and rammed the invisible barrier but it made no sound. She tried to speak but her voice echoed and pealed until it was indecipherable. All the while, she could see Leia being swarmed by stormtroopers. Vader was stood behind them, his impassive, gleaming mask all she could see._

 _Then the princess was gone and Vader lifted someone off their feet. It was Bodhi, he had him by the throat. Mara screamed but no sound came out. All she could hear was Bodhi spluttering and choking as Vader's grip tightened. Then the Sith Lord was gone and Bodhi was free, but he didn't come towards her. He held her gaze, saw her trapped and heard her call, but turned his back on her. Mara slammed her fists against the glass wall but Bodhi walked away without looking back._

Outside, the rain was still pounding down relentlessly but not enough to drown out her whimpers and heavy breathing. Bodhi thought he heard her whisper his name and was fully awake in an instant. Mara was panting, her forehead creased. For a moment, he thought she was in pain but then he realised that she was still dreaming. He wished he could take away her fear, he knew only too well that nightmares could follow you like a second shadow.

He remembered you weren't supposed to wake someone if they were having a nightmare but before he could think what else to do, Mara was awake. Her eyes shot open and her whole body jolted. She sat up on her elbows, her hands scrabbling at the thin sheets, her breathing laboured. Bodhi put an arm around her, hoping to calm her down and she clutched at him, her fingertips digging into his skin. At last, her eyes cleared. Mara stared at him for a few moments as if she couldn't figure out if he was real or if she was still dreaming. Then she let out a shaky breath.

"You're here," she said at last, her whispered voice heavy with disbelief.

Bodhi didn't know what to say, words failed him. All he could think to do was tighten his arm around her, pulling Mara closer until she lay against his chest. Her grip on his arm tightened, her eyes still wide and terrified, but her body seemed to relax as soon as it came into contact with his.

"You were hurt and then you left me and I tried calling for you but you didn't... You just kept walking and..." Mara knew she was babbling but her nightmare still had its hands around her heart and all she could think about was that Bodhi was here, Bodhi was safe, he was right here next to her, his chest against hers.

"We're safe. We're safe." He murmured the words into her hair, closing his eyes for a moment and letting her envelop his senses.

Mara felt her racing heart begin to slow as his words washed over her, Bodhi's gentle voice and the rain outside all she could hear.

"I'll never leave you. You're all I've got, Mara. You're all I've got." He pressed his lips to the top of her head. He could feel her unwinding beneath his hands, her shaking breaths evening out. Mara closed her eyes as his hand came to rest on the back of her head then slowly began to stroke her hair. "I won't leave you. I won't leave you."

Mara didn't remember much of what happened after that. They were both so tired, so strung-out, they just slipped in and out of sleep all night long. Too restless and upset to sleep comfortably but too exhausted to keep her eyes open, Mara tried to focus on how warm Bodhi felt beneath her, and how safe she felt with his arm around her waist. She wasn't sure what the time was- their room was so far beneath the rock and soil that no natural light reached it- but it could only be early morning.

Mara lifted her head from Bodhi's chest to find that he was fast asleep. She smiled affectionately at him, finally feeling comfortable enough to show her true feelings now that they were alone. He looked so peaceful, as if all the worry and the fear and the sadness had just melted away from his face. He looked so much younger, calm, and so handsome. Mara felt her face heat up at the realisation but she couldn't deny it, she thought he was lovely. She sat up on her elbow, moving slowly so as not to disturb him.

"Bodhi?" She didn't expect a reply but he stirred, his brow furrowing as he resisted consciousness. He shifted slightly, inadvertently pulling her closer against him, and turned his head towards her, his eyes still closed.

"Y'alright, love?" he mumbled, his voice low and heavy with sleep.

Mara's heart began to pound when she realised what he'd said. It was a term of endearment, nothing more. It didn't mean anything. Mara told herself this about a thousand times but still, she couldn't hold back her smile.

"Yeah," she murmured, reaching up and carefully moving a few loose strands of hair away from his face for him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Bodhi hummed, satisfied. Then his head sank deeper into the pillow and he was lost to sleep again. Mara smiled to herself, feeling her heart swell until it felt two sizes bigger. She laid her head down on the pillow beside him and after a minute or two of awkward dithering, she finally decided to put an arm across his chest, tucking her fingertips underneath his back.

Mara considered how quiet the room was now that the rain had slowed, and how despite being in an unfamiliar place surrounded by strangers, so far away from home, she didn't feel the least bit afraid and all because of Bodhi. She considered how his arm felt wrapped close around her waist and how the slow in and out of his breathing was so soothing that soon, she was on the brink of sleep herself.

Mara turned her gaze to the ceiling, knowing without a doubt for the first time in her life that she was safe, that she was happy, and that she was wanted. Then she thought about Bodhi's face when he told her that he thought he'd lost her, how attentive he was when she was in pain, and how his fingers had felt brushing against her skin, his breath mixing with her breath, his eyes meeting hers. She smiled. "So this is how it feels."


	14. Chapter 14

All Mara felt for the first few moments after she woke was an extraordinary warmth and a softness that she never knew was possible from her harsh world. Then, like cold water had been thrown over her, she felt something tight around her middle. Her instincts took over. Before she'd even opened her eyes, Mara grabbed the arm around her waist and wrenched it back. She hooked her foot around her attacker's ankle and flipped them around so that she had the upper hand, her arm pulled back to land a punch.

Bodhi yelped when his back hit the bed and he was abruptly brought out of his dreams. It was still dark in their room, he could hardly make out the shape of the person sitting on him against the gloom, but then he heard a sharp gasp.

"Bodhi! Shit, I'm sorry!" Mara dropped her fist and released her grip on the front of his shirt.

Suddenly, Bodhi could breathe again, although he was still having trouble considering their current position. Mara had one leg either side of his hips and when she let him go, her body relaxed into his. It was enough to make him grit his teeth.

"Good morning to you too."

His voice was hoarse from sleep but Bodhi gave her a warm smile. Thankfully, he seemed to find the situation amusing.

"I thought-" Mara tried to explain herself but Bodhi raised his hands then carelessly dropped them back onto the mattress.

"No, it's alright. I-" He stopped abruptly, his usual half-smile frozen in place as he gazed up at her.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Mara squared her shoulders and frowned down at him, forgetting all about their position. "What?"

Bodhi wanted to say it was nothing, to change the subject and laugh it off, but something stopped him at the last moment. Just as he opened his mouth to give Mara some thin excuse, he realised that he didn't have to, and more importantly, he didn't want to. Bodhi had almost died, but that was nothing new. In fact, near death experiences were becoming common occurrences to the point of being almost mundane. He'd been given a new chance, an opportunity to be the kind of man he'd always wanted to be. People were always tripping over themselves to tell him how brave he was, perhaps it was time he started acting like it.

"You look incredible," Bodhi murmured. Mara's hair was all over the place, her skin still a little dirty after yesterday's events. She looked young and free and happy. Her thighs on either side of him were sturdy and muscled, and the sleeveless shirt she'd slept in showed that her arms were equally as strong. And her eyes. Maker, such dark, lovely eyes.

Mara felt her heart stumble when his warm expression melted away. His smile was gone, his eyes sad. Bodhi sat up slowly, watching as Mara's face switched between confusion and fear and then, as he moved within a few inches of her, curiosity. She didn't move back, she didn't shy away. Her gaze was steady and open. Bodhi's hands stayed firmly planted on the mattress but suddenly all Mara could think about was him touching her, his rough hands smoothing up her thighs, to her waist and beyond. It was a foreign, unknown want, and yet she wasn't in the least bit afraid.

But Bodhi didn't move any closer, he didn't touch her, he just gazed at her for a little while, taking in everything about her right down to the rhythm of her breathing. When he spoke again, his voice was low and hoarse, like he was close to tears. "I thought I'd lost you yesterday." Looking in his eyes, Mara could see only sadness and fear. Bodhi was a brave man but a person could only take so much loss. She didn't regret what she'd done but she hated that it hurt him. Mara smiled to let him know she was alright, then shook her head slightly.

"You'll never lose me." Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure he must've been able to hear it. To her great relief, Bodhi began to smile again and the corners of his eyes crinkled. She liked that smile a lot. She glanced down, enjoying the way his position made his chest arch towards her. Mara swallowed, letting her gaze move slower than necessary, lingering on his protruding collarbones and the column of his throat. When she finally did meet his eyes, she found Bodhi was grinning at her. _Kriff_. "I should get off you now," Mara said, more to herself than Bodhi.

"You don't have to." He shrugged but leaned back a little so that she could easily slide off his lap. Mara scoffed as she got off the bed and grabbed her boots.

"Shut up, flyboy." She didn't look at him as she walked towards the door, too embarrassed and flustered to meet his eyes properly. Mara gestured vaguely in the direction of the other rooms where their new friends were staying. "I'm gonna go borrow some clothes." She tried to say something else but after her third stumbling attempt, she gave up, said she'd be back in a few minutes, and left the room.

Bodhi waited until the door had closed behind her to let out an agonised groan and fall back onto the mattress.

Out in the hallway, Mara leaned against the door and put her head in her hands. What was _that_? Mara had fought against men twice her size, broken nearly every bone in her body, been held prisoner by slave traders, and yet _this_ was what terrified her. Mara ran the last few moments over again in her head. She'd sounded like such a moron. She was supposed to be a fearless warrior for kriff's sake. Mara had never felt this way before. She couldn't get Bodhi's face out of her head. Maker, she wanted to kiss him.

 _Woah, now._ Mara pushed away from the door and shook herself off, trying to get her thoughts straight in her head. She'd never wanted to kiss anyone before, the thought hadn't even occurred to her. She wasn't sure how to handle it. Mara flattened her hands against her thighs, remembering how good it had felt to have Bodhi beneath her. She groaned, irritated that she couldn't figure out her feelings and cross with herself for running out of the room like an idiot. Perhaps it would be best to just forget all about it. But Mara didn't want to forget. She drummed her fingers against her hip, taking in a few deep, calming breaths.

"Oh... _Kriff_ ," she muttered, then wandered down the hall to borrow some spare clothes from whoever was awake.

* * *

"So."

"So."

"We've come to the end of our partnership."

"Mm-hm."

"It's been fun."

"Oh, _so_ much fun."

"And there's no chance of you and me..."

"What?"

"Having a whirlwind romance that rivals the greatest love stories of our age?" Rej raised his eyebrows, looking remarkably hopeful considering he was only joking.

Mara tried not to laugh but she couldn't stop herself. "Sorry, Rej."

He shrugged, heaving a dramatic, resigned sigh. "Worth a shot."

Mara snorted but didn't rise to it. They were sat on Sotoo's ramp, watching the Rebels scurry around the hangar like bees in a hive. They were packing up the base, taking everything they could carry. Thess didn't want to leave anything behind but they had very little space available. Hopefully, the Sarkans could use whatever they had to abandon.

"Don't suppose you've got any gorgeous captain friends?"

"I've only got one friend and I don't think you're his type," Mara said, nodding towards the wing of the cargo shuttle where Bodhi and a few engineers were discussing Sotoo's condition. She watched him for a little while, just enjoying the way that he moved. She liked how Bodhi talked with his hands, and when he laughed, he threw back his head, his eyes squeezed shut. He seemed so relaxed here, she almost didn't want to leave, for his sake. But the Rebels were heading back to Yavin 4 too. In just a few hours, the base would be empty and Sarka would be peaceful once again. Beside her, Rej shrugged.

"You've got more friends than you think, Captain," he said.

She was surprised by his sudden sobriety. Mara didn't think she'd heard Rej say a single sentence that didn't contain some sort of flirtation or joke at her expense. He gave her a small, kind smile, and Mara returned it easily. She patted his shoulder, perhaps a little too hard as he jolted forward, but Rej laughed it off.

"Sure you don't want to stick around?"

They both looked up at the new voice. Thess was making his way towards them across the hangar, flanked by Diana, Itzpalo and Deffan. As they approached, Bodhi finished his talk with the engineers. He joined Mara as she rose to her feet, briefly touching the small of her back. It was the tiniest of touches, a gentle reassurance, but it made Mara smile.

"We can always use leaders like you," Thess said, shooting a grin in Mara's direction.

She appreciated the offer but this wasn't her place. She could never be a Rebel. She didn't care about politics or war, she just wanted to protect the ones she cared about. Mara glanced at Bodhi and saw he was already looking at her. He began to smile and nodded, seemingly reading her mind.

"I think it's time we went home," Mara said. Thess shrugged, clearly disappointed but he wouldn't argue. He had far too much to worry about to start recruiting now.

They said their goodbyes quickly, there really wasn't time for sentiment. It was only when she and Bodhi were turning to board Sotoo that Mara realised she'd been hugged more times in the last two minutes than she had in her entire life. Bodhi hopped up the ramp, ready and raring to get going, and Mara followed him eagerly. Now that the end of their journey was in sight, she found she had an energy she hadn't felt in years. She placed her hand over the control panel by the door and was about to reel in the ramp, but a voice stopped her.

"Oh, hey, Captain?"

It was Thess. Mara pulled her hand away from the control panel just in time.

"I sent back my mission report to base. I made sure to ask about the princess."

Mara's heart suddenly sank into her stomach. She froze, only acutely aware of Bodhi sucking in a sharp breath. This was it, this is what this whole ridiculous journey had been about. Mara left Yavin 4 with one thought and one thought alone, saving Leia. She had to know that she was safe, that she was being looked after, even if it wasn't by her. And yet, after all this time, Mara wasn't sure she was ready to hear it. If Leia wasn't on the Yavin 4 base, then she was still out there. What if Darth Vader had killed her? What if she'd somehow managed to escape to Alderaan and perished in its destruction? Mara gripped the doorframe, unsure if her legs were strong enough to hold her up. She only began to breathe again when Thess grinned.

"Turns out, the rumours were true."

Mara heard Bodhi move through the ship to stand beside her. His fingers brushed the back of her hand, telling her that he was there without crowding her. She was so overwhelmed, she barely registered the contact but something in her subconscious, something in the back of her mind, was relieved to know she had Bodhi with her. Thess held up a datapad, displaying the message he'd received not two minutes ago from the Rebel headquarters.

"Leia is safe and sound on Yavin 4."

The wave of relief that hit her was so strong, Mara was almost knocked clean off her feet. The feeling was almost too big to comprehend. She had dedicated her entire life to the Royal Family and to her planet, she would willingly die for either if it meant that they were safe, and she had to watch the one person she was loyal to above all others disappear before her eyes. Mara knew that it meant her and Bodhi's journey had all been for nothing and she would never stop trying to make it up to him, but if Leia was safe then Alderaan wasn't gone, not really. A small piece of her home still lived on.

"Thank you, Thess," Mara whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. She couldn't put into words just how grateful she was, or explain to him what this news meant to her, but she had a feeling Thess understood.

He stayed in the hangar to wave them off. Mara and Bodhi offered to stay and help them pack away the base, but Thess assured them that they'd done more than enough for them already. As Bodhi fired up the engines, the Rebels around them scurried for cover. They only had to take one look at the burnt-out little shuttle to know they better get out of its way.

They rose slowly off the ground. Mara was so happy, she didn't even mind the way Sotoo jolted about. It was actually rather comforting now, she had to resist the urge to give the console a fond pat. Bodhi carefully guided them over the tops of the other ships, after all they'd been through, he didn't want to add damage to Rebellion property to his list of charges when they landed back on Yavin 4.

 _Oh_. Bodhi's fingers tightened around the steering console. They were going back to base. It almost didn't feel real. When they first started out, all he wanted was to return to Yavin 4 in one piece. Now, a part of him didn't want to go back. Bodhi glanced at Mara and saw that she was gazing out of the side viewport, watching the vast Sarkan jungles grow smaller and smaller as they left the planet's atmosphere. He wondered if he should tell her how he felt. It wouldn't matter either way. Mara had fought tooth and nail across the galaxy on belief alone, now she knew for certain that Leia was on Yavin 4, nothing would stop her.

Bodhi began to drum his fingers against the steering console. He could feel that nervous itch beginning to take form again. The Rebels on Yavin 4 were not as Galen Erso had described: gallant men and women whose righteous hearts led them to oppose the horrors Bodhi had seen, the deeds in which he'd been complicit. Instead, they were the rebels the Empire had always warned of: the murderers, the criminals and terrorists who concealed their viciousness in a patriotic wrapping. The ones who saw the deaths involved in spaceport bombings as a small cost for smaller victories. What would they do to him? Mara would undoubtedly be let off, she had Leia to vouch for her. He had already stolen a ship once, and his defected Imperial status was branded onto him, they were probably looking for an excuse to be rid of him.

Bodhi drew in a long breath, trying to ease the tightness in his chest. He saw Mara turn to look at him and shot her a weak smile. She seemed to know that something was off but she didn't question him. If he wanted to talk, he would do it when he was ready. Mara turned back to watch the passing stars but Bodhi didn't look away, not yet. He gazed at her, imprinting the way she looked right here, right now onto his memory forever. He would go back to Yavin 4. He would face whatever punishment they gave him. He would do whatever it takes to make Mara happy, to get her home. He'd promised, after all, and although Bodhi still wasn't sure if he was good or bad, he knew for certain that he was a man of his word.

They flew for hours before seeing any signs of life. They kept each other busy by telling stories from their past, some funny, some happy, some not so good, but all spoken out loud for the first time. Bodhi recalled his two run-ins with the law (one for unlawful wagering on the races and the other for unsafe operating of an airspeeder) and Mara described her training days, how the work had almost killed her on more than one occasion. Neither Bodhi nor Mara had ever had the opportunity to tell these stories before. It was strange to think that when they started their journey, they hated each other. Now, neither of them could imagine life without the other, a reality which might become very real, very soon.

This was the thought that troubled Bodhi most. When they landed on Yavin 4, Mara would be reunited with the princess. Now that he'd outlived his uses, would she even want to see him anymore? He didn't want to believe that was possible, but Mara had said herself that the only thing she cared about was her duty. But that was before all of _this_ , before they grew close, before he fell for her. If this was it, if this was their last time together, he wanted to end it properly. Then Bodhi spotted a nearby planet on the scanner and had an idea.

They were both exhausted and hungry, so he suggested they stop off just for a few hours. Mara agreed so he guided them towards the planet. She was a little apprehensive about taking a detour when they were so close to Yavin 4, but Mara had also realised that these were her last few days in their little shuttle. She wasn't ready for it to be over either.

They soared over a wide ocean until eventually, they came across civilisation. Bodhi didn't take them down right away, in fact, he soared right over the obvious landing ports. Below them, city lights glowed bright, burning gold, as if someone had waved their paintbrush too energetically and flecked the landscape. Above the lights lay the soft, navy blue clouds, hanging like morning mist just above the grass. And above that, a broad, cobalt haze that outlined the horizon and further still above that, the stars. They swam in endless, swirling light, puncturing the sky. Mara pressed her forehead against the cold viewport, closing her eyes to trap the image laid out below her in her mind forever. Beside her, Bodhi hummed a gentle tune that she recognised but couldn't put a name to. It was at times like this that she forgot why she hated flying.

They touched down far from the city. It was too dark outside to see where they were but Bodhi knew this planet well, they would be safe here. He did think about trying to sneak them into a nice hostel or bar, but they didn't have the money for one and looking the way they did, he doubted anyone would allow them into the latter. As Mara got out of her seat to investigate, Bodhi kept the engine running, just in case she wanted to move somewhere else. He heard the door open and the ramp extend, then heard her gasp softly. Bodhi smiled to himself as he followed her path through the ship. He found Mara standing at the bottom of the ramp, one hand pressed against Sotoo's side. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open.

"Is this... Is this Naboo?" Mara gazed at the city lights in the distance, letting a rush of memories overwhelm her. She hadn't seen them for many years but she could never forget the towers and arches of the capital city, how they glowed and shone against the dark sky.

"You been here before?" Bodhi smiled to himself when he saw Mara nod faintly, clearly too distracted by the view to answer him properly.

Naboo was a small, ancient pastoral world. Unlike most other planets, it lacked a molten core, leaving room for a network of tunnels and flooded caves. The surface was covered by rolling plains, grassy hills, and swampy lakes. Mara had heard many a horror story about the creatures that lived beneath the surface, like the opee sea killer and the sando aqua monster. The Naboo often elected young women for their monarchs, believing they possessed a form of pure, childlike wisdom that adults lacked. In recent years, the planet had prospered under the reign of the Empire due to its status as Palpatine's homeworld. Its economy and environment were regarded to be far healthier than most worlds subject to Imperial rule. The Empire had demilitarised Naboo, so they weren't in any danger here, which made a nice change.

"Leia used to come here a lot when she was younger. Her father would always take her." Mara smiled at the memory. When Leia went on trips, she would always go with her. They'd travelled to Naboo more times than she could count, they were happy memories. She saw Leia in her mind's eye, just a girl, barely older than ten and not worried about anything. She ran ahead of her family, making Mara's heart begin to pound. She was still only in her training, she wouldn't be captain for another five years, yet she felt just as sick with anxiety at the thought of losing Leia then as she did now at twenty-five. But Leia would always be alright, she didn't really need her, not anymore. "She really liked it here."

At last, Mara met his gaze. Something passed over her face, a flash of sadness, and then she was back, her memories retreating once again. He gave her a feeble smile. It wasn't much but he knew Mara hated to be mollycoddled. Bodhi hoped he could reassure her that he was here, if nothing else. Thankfully, Mara returned his smile even though he doubted she really meant it at that moment.

"You said that you remember the night Leia came to Alderaan." He made his way down the ramp to stand beside her. It was colder than Bodhi expected. He saw Mara start to smile for real when he shivered and pulled his jacket closer. "Does that mean the princess was adopted?"

Mara's smile faded a little. "I don't know what happened. I think Bail new her birth father. I was too young, no one told me anything. Years went by... I never thought to ask."

"Maybe her parents were from here."

Mara looked at him for a moment, rolling the idea around in her head. "Maybe they were," she said quietly. She turned back to look at the view. "I wonder if they had any idea who she would become."

They stood there in a silence for a little while, watching the sky grow darker and darker above their heads. When Bodhi glanced across at her, Mara still looked sad. Or perhaps it was just nostalgia, a desire to travel back to the way things used to be. He let a few minutes pass, giving Mara time alone with her thoughts, then asked,

"Have you thought about what you're going to say?" Mara looked confused. "To Leia, when you see her tomorrow?" To Bodhi's relief, that made her laugh.

"No, not really," she said, then chuckled again. "We never really... We weren't friends, I only speak to her about little things."

Bodhi shrugged. "That might change now. You're all each other has of home."

"Yeah, you're right." Mara considered this. Bodhi wondered if he'd upset her when she stayed silent but then she began to smile, then grin. "Wow," she breathed, making Bodhi laugh too. Feeling brave, he reached out and gently brushed his fingers against hers, then took her hand in his. Mara hesitated, still unused to affection, but one glance at Bodhi's gentle smile eased her into happiness. It was different now than the last time they held hands, less intimate, a gesture of friendship and solidarity. Mara liked it a lot.

They stayed there until it grew too cold and they had to head back inside Sotoo. While Bodhi finished powering down the ship, Mara found their blankets and set them out on the floor of the cargo hold. Just like old times. She tried to get comfortable but her excitement made her fidgety. She was anxious to get back to Yavin 4, she couldn't wait to see Leia again. But then she heard Bodhi's footsteps pad across the cold floor and felt her racing heart ease. She was perfectly happy where she was.

Bodhi kicked off his boots and carefully got under the blankets, wary of disturbing her. As he settled onto his side, Mara was reminded of their first nights in the ship. She'd been hesitant to lie beside someone she hardly knew, to sleep under the same covers had felt so inexplicably intimate that she almost flat out refused. Now, she couldn't remember how she'd slept all those years alone. But perhaps it wasn't just about having someone else, she was comfortable because of Bodhi.

Once he was settled, a happy silence filled the ship. After all the clamour and shouting of Sarka, it was nice to have some peace and quiet. Outside, they could hear a gentle wind brushing against the ship and a couple of birds calling out to each other, a soft, sad, melody. Mara turned her head to look at Bodhi and found that his eyes were closed. She wanted to tell him something. He couldn't possibly have fallen asleep already but she was still worried about disturbing him. At last, she plucked up the courage.

"Bodhi?" He hummed to tell her he was listening but his eyes were still shut. Mara lost her nerve. "Nothing. Don't worry." At this, Bodhi did open his eyes.

"You sure?" He could hear the nervousness in her voice. He knew Mara too well by now to not know when there was something on her mind. She opened her mouth, hesitated, and closed it again. Bodhi watched Mara chew on her lip for a moment until she finally said,

"Just... Thank you. For everything." She glanced away, too embarrassed to hold his gaze. Sharing emotions was still hard. It would be a difficult habit to shake. After a lifetime of suppression, Mara wasn't sure she'd ever get the hang of it but she wanted to try, for Bodhi. He grinned but he wasn't laughing at her, he just found her sheepish expression too endearing not to smile.

"Any time," he said, closing his eyes again and shuffling down their makeshift bed to get more comfortable. "But give me a few days before our next adventure, yeah? I'm knackered."

Mara laughed. "Deal."

There was a pause. Bodhi didn't think anything of it, he thought Mara had just closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep like him, but then he felt her shift next to him, then he felt her kiss his cheek.

"Night," Mara said quickly, turning over before he could even open his eyes.

Bodhi stared at her back. He was so surprised, he could barely remember his own name, let alone words, so it took him a moment to respond. When he finally collected his thoughts, Mara could hear the smile in his voice.

"Goodnight, Mar."

* * *

Mara didn't know how long she lay there before she finally slipped off to sleep but the next thing she knew, it was morning. She lay there, taking her time, allowing herself to rise out of sleep naturally. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. No nightmares visited her, she didn't even dream, she just felt an overwhelming sense of peace. Light crept beneath the cargo bay door, slowly seeping towards her as the morning stretched on. Mara only opened her eyes when she heard the main door of the ship open.

She turned onto her back and found Bodhi's side of the bed empty. The cargo bay door slid open but Mara did not jump to her feet like she might've done once. She lazily turned over onto her stomach, looking up at Bodhi as he came towards her. He was carrying something in his arms. Her stomach grumbled when she realised it was breakfast.

"Where did you..?"

"Walked down to the road to get my bearings and found a woman selling fruit and stuff."

He didn't sit down like she thought he would. Instead, he nodded his head towards the door.

"Come on, Captain. Grab that blanket, we're dining outside."

Too hungry to ask questions, Mara pulled one of their grotty blankets off the floor and followed Bodhi out into the sunlight. It was only when she was walking down the ramp that she realised she hadn't put her boots on. Mara half-turned to go back into Sotoo but froze when she saw where they'd landed. It had been too dark to see their surroundings properly last night.

Now the sun was right over their heads and Mara realised it must be early afternoon, not morning, and this was lunch, not breakfast. Bodhi had landed Sotoo in the middle of a huge field, hemmed by knee-high grass that swayed softly in the breeze. Flowers burst through the ground, bright patches of red and yellow, and just a few meters away, a lake stretched further than she could see, so blue and clear that she couldn't tell where it ended and the sky began.

"I remembered your description of Alderaan," Bodhi said, carefully taking the blanket from her hands so that he could lay it out in the grass. "I know it's not the same but it's close."

It wasn't often that Mara was lost for words but the beauty and the peace of this place left her speechless. It did look a lot like Alderaan, especially the brilliant blue lake, so clear and inviting. She and the children in her class would often travel to the southern lagoons for swimming lessons, or on ecological trips. Later, whenever Mara had a very rare day off from training, she would venture down on her own. She would lie on her back in the water and just float there for hours, shutting herself off from the world. Surrounded by fresh, cool water and the smell of lilac flowers, Mara could forget about her worries for a little while. Her life was so noisy and so frightening, those few precious hours she spent in the pools helped her get through it all, that and her almost inherent loyalty to Leia.

She finally managed to tear her gaze away from the view and stared at Bodhi. Her mouth was hanging open in a way that was frankly humiliating but she was too stunned to care. How did he always know? How did he always find ways to make her happy? Surely he couldn't have known just how much this meant to her, she'd never told anyone about her solitary journeys down to the lagoons. But then she saw the way that he gazed at their surroundings and Mara realised this was just as much for him as it was for her. There was nowhere like this on Jedha. The moon was a dry, frigid place, there wasn't a patch of green anywhere on its surface. And yet he'd dreamed about a place just like this, somewhere with soft grass and blue waters and no one to bother them. It was just them and the sky.

Mara only closed her mouth when Bodhi passed her something to eat. It was some kind of fruit, purple and round. She didn't know its name but she was ravenous, so she bit into it without a word, trusting Bodhi. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted. Bodhi chuckled at the joyous expression on her face and patted the blanket beside him, suggesting she sit down so that they could eat the rest of their lunch.

"It's perfect here. Just... Perfect," Mara said after she'd finished her fruit and found her words again.

Bodhi would've agreed but he had a mouthful of bathsa bread, so he had to settle for a somewhat impolite grunt. Mara didn't seem to mind, in fact, it made her laugh.

"Why are we going back to Yavin at all? We could just stay here." Bodhi finished chewing and gave her a bit of a look.

"Don't tempt me," he said.

Mara got the distinct impression that he was only half kidding. She watched a little bird skip along the grass a few feet away. Its feathers were bright yellow, trimmed with black, so it blended in well against the flowers. It looked at them curiously, seemingly unafraid.

Bodhi saw how Mara admired the little bird, so he tore off pieces of his bathsa bread and broke them into crumbs. He threw them in the bird's general direction, hoping not to startle it. He saw Mara grin when it hopped closer, happily picking at what he'd offered.

"Here," Bodhi murmured, gently brushing his fingertips across the back of Mara's hand. He wasn't sure when he'd become so comfortable touching her, or when Mara had begun to let him, but the brush of their hands still sent a thrill through him. Every time was like the first time, he knew it would always feel like that.

Bodhi turned her hand over and dropped the rest of the crumbs into her palm so that she could feed the bird herself. Mara smiled gratefully and gingerly picked at the crumbs, letting the dregs fall from between her fingertips before she pulled back her arm and threw them across the glade. They sat and watched the little bird pick at the bread in silence, just enjoying the quiet and fresh air that Bodhi had dreamed about. After a while, Mara ran out of crumbs and the little bird skipped off to find something else to eat. She watched it go, working up the courage to ask what she wanted to ask.

"Bodhi?" His warm smile made her stomach twist. "When we do get back to Yavin 4..." She spoke slowly, carefully, but he'd already turned away, groaning dramatically. "We have to talk about this."

"No plan is going to get us out of the mess we're in." Bodhi's low tone didn't match his calm expression. He was trying very hard not to show how frightened he was. Mara knew he was angry too, but not with her. "It's a military base, I commandeered one of their ships." He scoffed. "Again."

"I'll tell them that I made you." Mara shrugged. She knew she had privileges, she knew that the Rebels would probably let her go without punishment when they found out she was Leia's guard. But Bodhi was a defected Imperial pilot with a criminal record and his name on the watchlist. He wasn't even allowed to fly for the Rebellion he'd risked everything to help. Mara wouldn't let anything happen to him, Bodhi knew that, but the Rebellion's hostility wasn't the only reason he was hesitant to return.

"I don't like it there." He spoke quietly, not quite meeting her eyes. "Everyone stares at me. They don't want me there." Bodhi looked down at the strips of dried meat in his hands, suddenly not feeling at all hungry. "I was better off on Scarif."

He was starting to stutter again, his hands fidgeting. Mara could tell the signs a mile off, she just didn't know how she could help. "What about your friends?"

"I don't have any."

"Jyn and Cassian-"

"Are in intensive care." He spoke a little too sharply, cutting Mara off. He apologised immediately, rubbing a hand down his face. "Or, at least they were." There was so much that he hadn't told her, so much that he didn't _want_ to tell her, for her sake. But Mara was looking at him in that way, that way that meant he wasn't going anywhere until he told her the truth. Bodhi sighed. "They've been in the medcentre since we got back. Jyn woke up the night we left."

"So... You haven't seen them since Scarif?" When Bodhi didn't answer, Mara shuffled closer to him, ducking her head to try and meet his averted gaze. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bodhi sighed again, his fingers beginning to drum against his knee. "I didn't want... I didn't want you to feel worse than you already do."

It took Mara a few moments to realise what he meant. When the last piece finally fell into place, she sat back, her gaze dropping to the blanket. She could feel cold dread encircling her, pulling tighter and tighter until she could hardly breathe. She tried to stay calm but the guilt was overwhelming.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Bodhi." To her own dismay, her voice cracked. Mara had stolen him away from his friends, away from his new home. It had only been a few weeks since the battle on Scarif, his scars, both the physical and mental, were still fresh. She'd bullied him, almost got him killed on multiple occasions. Mara didn't deserve his forgiveness.

"Mar, listen to me."

Bodhi's fingers stopped drumming. He was closer now, his shoulder pressing against hers as he leaned closer. Mara looked up and found his gaze was stern and clear. His fidgeting had stopped. He was here with her, not on Jedha or Scarif.

"Everything that's happened," he murmured. "All these planets, the fights, the people, meeting you... I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He felt like they'd had this conversation a thousand times. Bodhi doubted Mara would ever stop feeling terrible about what she did but he understood that she'd acted out of desperation. She just wanted to get home, there wasn't a person alive who couldn't relate to that. This life, travelling, new foods, new people, getting into trouble... It was what he wanted. Yavin 4 was a cage. Out here, they were free. He smiled gently, suddenly feeling brave. "I'm happier here. With you."

Mara could feel her heart beginning to pound again, the way it always did when Bodhi was near. In fact, he didn't even have to be close to her. He could be at the other end of this field and he'd still make her chest feel tight and her tongue rubbery. Bodhi asked if she was alright and she slowly nodded. Mara had so many thoughts and emotions rushing around inside her head, gratitude, joy, and something else, something she still couldn't name after all this time. It squeezed hard in her chest, making her throat tight so that she couldn't get a word out. All she knew was that it was because of Bodhi. It was _for_ Bodhi.

He moved away, happy that the matter had been put to bed. Mara felt the tightness in her chest ease a little but the unpleasant feeling did not disappear completely. Bodhi passed her some more food, some sort of dried meat that was an odd green colour. When she turned her nose up at it, he launched into a whole speech about trying new things and new cultures until Mara popped it into her mouth just to shut him up. It was disgusting but she soldiered on, determined not to lose face. After a few minutes of disgusted chewing, she grabbed the last of the flatbread and stuffed it into her mouth to take the taste away while Bodhi laughed at her disgusted expression.

Mara wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, surprised by how unembarrassed she was. She hadn't felt this comfortable with anyone since... Well, actually, she'd never felt this comfortable in her entire life. Bodhi seemed happy too, which made her happy. She wondered if he missed his new friends, Rej, and Deffan, and the others. He would see them again soon. After their little detour, the Rebels would arrive back on Yavin 4 long before them. Even she could admit she missed Rej's charm offensive.

A memory floated by, and suddenly Mara realised she still hadn't brought up what Bodhi had said about her to his friends. They'd been too busy on Sarka to talk properly and on some level, she was afraid of asking about it. What if she'd misheard and she embarrassed herself? Or worse, what if Bodhi really did think she was beautiful? Mara didn't know how to handle that sort of thing. No one had ever looked at her twice. She'd been instructed to fade into the background her whole life, no one had ever noticed her. Apart from Bodhi. Even now, it sent a thrill through her blood, a spark of electricity. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time and she couldn't even begin to understand the feeling, but she thought it was about time she tried.

"I heard what you said." Mara spoke a little more quietly than she intended. When Bodhi turned his head, she looked down at the bread in her hands. She picked at it, suddenly feeling ridiculously nervous. "To Rej and Deffan in the refectory."

"What do you-" Bodhi stopped mid-sentence. His confused expression flattened out into realisation, then something like panic. "Oh," he said. Bodhi didn't need to ask what she meant, the nervous look on her face could mean only one thing.

Mara watched him out of the corner of her eye, too nervous to look at him properly. But then she saw the way Bodhi's mouth began to open and close repeatedly as he searched for a response and she realised that he was just as nervous as she was, if not more so. "I wasn't eavesdropping," she explained, worried that he might think he couldn't trust her. "I was just... In the right place at the right time."

Suddenly, all Bodhi could hear was a faint whistling sound. Was this what a panic attack felt like? After all he'd been through, he couldn't believe this was what finally pushed him over the edge. The idea that Mara had overheard him calling her beautiful was so fantastically embarrassing, he spent several moments just trying to remember to breathe. But then he thought about yesterday, how she'd sat comfortably in his lap, how she'd held his hand the night before, and kissed his cheek when she said goodnight. Perhaps there was no reason to feel embarrassed at all. Perhaps this was an opportunity to be a little bit brave.

"I meant it," he said, surprising both Mara and himself. Suddenly he was speaking without really thinking about it, the words flowed from him in one huge catharsis. He felt like he'd been holding onto them for centuries. "I think you're beautiful. And I don't think anyone's ever told you that, which to me is a travesty because you're... _Wow_." He gestured in her direction and Mara genuinely blushed for the first time in her life. "And I know there are more important things but I think if someone thinks someone is beautiful, they should tell them, so... There."

There was a brief silence as Mara took in Bodhi's words. She had not expected that. He was right, she hadn't been waiting her whole life to be complimented, and it didn't matter, not in the long-run. But this was different, this was Bodhi, and to know that he thought these things about her, to know that he understood her so well when she was so frightened of letting people in… Mara gazed at the man beside her, watching as his jaw clenched anxiously, his dark eyes switching between her and the grass beneath his hands. At last, after all these weeks of confusion, she finally had a name for the feeling that encircled her heart whenever she looked at Bodhi. And she wasn't the least bit afraid.

"Right." Mara let the silence stretch on for a few moments before she said, "I actually meant what you said about how you met Deffan on Yavin 4." Bodhi's head snapped up so fast, she was worried he'd hurt his neck.

For a second, he couldn't breathe, then Mara grinned and he closed his eyes, shaking his head as he let out a relieved sigh. "That's mean." He gently shoved her shoulder whilst Mara laughed at her own joke. "That's so mean." Bodhi loved to see her happy, he loved to see her laughing, it didn't even matter that it was at his expense.

They spent the rest of the afternoon by the bank of the lake. Mara tried to convince Bodhi to let her teach him how to swim but he would not be moved. Although the water was so clear that they could practically see to the bottom, he was adamant that something would try to grab his leg the moment he stepped into the pool. Even the prospect of swimming close to Mara with hardly any clothes on couldn't convince him to get in.

As a compromise, they sat with their feet in the water, rolling up their trouser legs so that they wouldn't get damp. Bodhi lay on his back, running his fingers through the tall grass that surrounded them. He could not imagine a more wonderful feeling than being in such a beautiful place with Mara by his side. If this was the last day they would spend together, he was glad they could spend it like this.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Mara was still sitting up but she must have sensed his gaze on her because she turned around to face him. He could see in her face that she was thinking the same thing as him, this could be their last day together, their last moments alone. Mara would go back to the princess' side, where she was meant to be. Neither of them could tell if Leia would wish to remain on Yavin 4. Even if she did, it was highly possible that Bodhi would be court-martialled the moment he stepped foot inside the headquarters, perhaps even discharged from the Rebellion. He wouldn't be surprised, they'd been looking for an excuse to get rid of him since the moment he arrived, it didn't matter how noble his cause was.

As much as it pained them both to think about, it was very unlikely that they would ever see each other again once they landed on Yavin 4. Mara looked back out at the view, pushing down the sick feeling rising in her throat. She could not have anticipated how painful it would be to say goodbye. How could she have known all those weeks ago that she would soon find it hard to imagine life without Bodhi Rook, the defected Imperial pilot she'd kidnapped in the dead of night? Unsure of what to say, Mara rested her hand on his forearm. Her thumb moved lazily across his skin, smoothing from left to right. It was the smallest thing, the most gentle of touches, but it was enough to let Bodhi know she was there, that he mattered, that she cared about him.

Bodhi had never felt so at peace as he did in those few quiet moments. He heard Mara sigh softly, contentedly. She was smiling to herself, her eyes closed as the sunlight warmed her face. Then she turned to look at him, her gaze meeting his. Her smile grew, and Bodhi realised three things at once: she was the love of his life, he loved every bit of her, he'd love her till the day he died.

They sat there until it once more became too dark to see the lake. Bodhi went inside to start up the engines, allowing Mara a moment alone with her memories. She doubted she would ever see Naboo again. The thought made her heart ache but this wasn't home, not really. The real Leia was waiting for her on Yavin 4, those echoes of the little girl skipping ahead of her father would just have to stay safely tucked away in her memories. Mara said her goodbyes, then she turned and went inside. She didn't look back.

Very soon, they were back into the Outer Rim. Bodhi had flown this route so many times now, he could do it with his eyes closed. They were very quiet. The knowledge that their journey would soon be over weighed down on their shoulders but they weren't uncomfortably silent. They were both just enjoying their last few moments together. They watched the stars sail by, thinking about all they'd been through.

When Yavin 4 finally appeared in the distance, Bodhi gripped the steering console until his knuckles turned white. It was a beautiful moon, verdant as an emerald against the darkness. He wished he could figure out his feelings. Some of his only friends were on that base, but so were his greatest fears. If they arrested him, would they expel him from Yavin? Where would he go? Maker, he'd never see Mara again.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Perhaps she wouldn't mind if he suddenly turned the ship around and propelled them in the opposite direction. No, no, he couldn't do that to her. Mara had waited all this time to see Leia, she'd almost got herself killed trying to reach her. Bodhi would do anything for her, including facing an angry army of Rebel soldiers who hated the very breath in his lungs. He would face whatever they threw at him, for her.

"There it is," he said quietly, nodding towards Yavin 4 even though it was easy to spot. Mara didn't say anything. She was staring at the moon, her eyes glassy. Bodhi thought he saw the ghost of the mask she used to wear slip back over her face. Very soon, she wouldn't be Mara anymore. She would be Captain Verbanti again. He wondered if she'd even let him call her 'Mar'. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

For a moment, the mask lingered and she looked at him like she didn't know him. But then her expression relaxed and she was herself again.

"It'll be alright, Bodhi."

He smiled but it didn't quite meet his eyes. Mara mirrored him, glad that he understood her so well because her chest was so tight, she didn't think she'd be able to manage another word.

Bodhi lowered Sotoo through the cloud canopy, then carefully guided them over the trees. The thick rainforest that covered Yavin 4 was tricky to navigate. Usually, Mara would begin to feel nervous at this point. She'd always hated flying, perhaps it was because it meant she was no longer in control and at the mercy of others. Whatever it was, just being within a few feet of a ship made her feel queasy. It was something she'd struggled to get over when she first started her service and even now, she had to focus on her breathing to distract herself. But she trusted Bodhi, she trusted him with her life.

As they neared the main temple, they were hailed by the base. They asked for their call sign and wanted to know what their business on Yavin 4 was, but Bodhi switched off their comms. Mara opened her mouth to ask but Bodhi merely chuckled. He explained that they'd know exactly who they were the moment they landed. They soared through the open mouth of the base, skirting over the top of the other ships lying in the hangar. They found an empty space and touched down with a gentle hiss. Sotoo was home at last.

Mara and Bodhi sat back in their seats. The hangar was completely empty apart from the odd engineer. The calm before the storm. Mara looked across at Bodhi and he looked back at her. Neither knew what to say, so they rose from their seats and walked to the door without a word. Bodhi reached for the control panel beside the door but hesitated at the last moment.

"Mara..." He wished he knew how to say all that he wanted to say. But they'd run out of time.

Mara smiled and reached out to him, taking his hand in hers. "Where you go, I go," she said. Bodhi looked at her for a moment then nodded.

"Where you go, I go."


	15. Chapter 15

The door slid open with a hiss, filling the ship with dull, artificial light. The ramp slowly extended, whirring so terribly that the whole hangar seemed to echo with the sound. So much for not making an entrance. The moment the ramp touched the ground, Sotoo appeared to sag, the last of its energy spent. Their brave little shuttle had faded at last. Bodhi's hand left the control panel but he didn't move forward, not yet.

The hangar was not as he remembered. There were only one or two people in the vast room; before he left it had been swarming with pilots and engineers alike. No one seemed to have registered their arrival. There was no army to greet them, no alarms blaring, no blasters aimed at their heads.

Bodhi glanced at Mara, wondering if she had any semblance of a plan because he certainly didn't. He hadn't actually thought about what they would do when they got back to base. Should they just walk into the mess hall and announce their arrival? Perhaps they should just slip back into life at the base and see if anyone actually noticed they'd been gone.

Mara wasn't sure what to do either. She felt drawn to the double doors on the other side of the hangar. Something was telling her to find Leia but she also felt a pull in the other direction and it was making it very hard to step away from Sotoo. Slowly, uncertainly, they walked down the ramp.

"Bodhi?"

The voice came from behind them. Mara didn't hesitate to grab Bodhi's arm and step in front of him, putting herself between him and their attacker. But the voice did not belong to a guard or the leader of an intimidating Rebel army, it was an engineer. She was short, round-faced, her dark hair tied up in an extraordinarily messy bun. Mara loosened her grip on Bodhi's arm. This woman would not hurt them, or at least, she would have no trouble stopping her if she tried, but she didn't expect Bodhi to smile at the sight of her.

"Yunlo?" He stepped around Mara and grabbed the engineer's hand, greeting her like an old friend. Bodhi hadn't anticipated being so pleased to see her. Perhaps it was because Yunlo was one of the only people on the base he could call an ally, or perhaps it was simply the relief of coming back to Yavin in one piece, even if it didn't feel like home.

"Where the kriff have you been?" Yunlo could hardly believe her eyes. She thought she'd recognised the ship as it soared into the hangar. Never in her wildest dreams did she think it could be Bodhi returning after all this time. She'd feared the worst. After weeks with no word, she thought they'd lost him forever.

Bodhi glanced at Mara. "It's a long story," he said quietly, giving Yunlo a look that promised he'd explain everything later when they had more time. Yunlo stared over his shoulder at Mara, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable and, strangely, a little left out.

"Is she the first Alderaanian?" Yunlo asked, looking Mara up and down nervously. She remembered how this woman had fallen onto Yavin 4 from the stars and still been strong enough to flatten an entire medical staff and commandeer a ship within the space of a few hours. Although, the woman standing before her didn't look nearly as ferocious and battle-scarred as the rumours described.

"First?" Mara repeated, feeling her heart rate pick up. Then she realised Yunlo was referring to Leia. For a moment, she'd allowed herself to believe that somehow, other Alderaanians might have survived, but that was impossible and the hope she felt was as fleeting as breath in the air on a cold day.

"Boy, is my girlfriend mad at you," Yunlo said, grinning at Mara in a way she wasn't entirely used to.

Much like Bodhi, this engineer seemed to speak with an inherent tongue-in-cheek humour. Mara blinked at her, confused. She wondered which of the many (most likely furious) people she'd met on Yavin 4 she could be referring to. A loud 'shunk' as the hangar door opened split the silence in two.

Yunlo pulled a face. "And so is the entire Rebellion army, by the looks of it."

The low rumble of pounding feet filled their ears and Mara and Bodhi turned to find twenty or so soldiers racing towards them across the hangar. Instinct told them to run, to jump back into Sotoo and make a break for it, but where could they go? As terrible as it was to think about, they were home now. The soldiers crowded around them, blocking their path to Sotoo and the hangar door.

"Hands in the air. Step away from the ship."

It all sounded very familiar. One of the soldiers placed a hand on Yunlo's shoulder and marched her away from the group, whether this was to keep her safe or to make sure she wouldn't get involved, Bodhi wasn't sure. He and Mara knew the drill. They raised their hands above their heads, staring down the Rebels. One broke away from the rest, they could tell from the medals colouring the front of her uniform that she was a very high-ranking officer. She looked at Bodhi, then Mara, her icy blue eyes boring right through them. At last, she gestured for the soldiers to lower their weapons but the threat was no less apparent.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," the general said. It wasn't clear which of them she was talking to.

The base was unnervingly quiet. The air was close, like a thunderstorm was steadily approaching on the horizon. Even more unnerving was that there seemed to be no one around. The last time Bodhi had walked these halls, he had to move with the grace of a dancer just to make sure he didn't crash into anyone. The Rebels moved at an exhausting pace for hours on end, usually deep into the night, but now the halls were empty. In fact, apart from the few engineers they saw in the hangar and the soldiers marching them to Maker knows where, he hadn't seen a soul.

They passed by one of the few corridors he recognised and Bodhi knew they were near the refectory. That meant they were also close to the interrogation rooms and, more worryingly, the cells. Beneath the old temple that housed the base lay a system of tunnels converted into holding cells. They weren't often utilised, the Rebels weren't in the habit of taking prisoners alive, but Bodhi had heard many stories about how cold it was down there and how dank and lonely the cells could be.

They were led through a door to a little room, fringed with a couple of chairs and a caf machine. Here, the small army that had accompanied them was dismissed. They were just a precaution then, to see if Mara would put up a fight. A whole army for one woman. Bodhi couldn't help but feel immensely proud. He was asked to take a seat and he did so without argument. A cadet was posted to his side, just in case he got any stupid ideas about running away. Bodhi almost snorted at the idea. How could he possibly hope to get out of this mess? The base was armed to the teeth; he could barely shoot a blaster. Even if he had some ingenious scheme to escape, he wouldn't leave Mara.

The general opened the door and asked Mara to follow her. Bodhi noted that they treated her with a certain level of courtesy he knew they would not afford him. She was Princess Leia Organa's personal guard after all. Mara hesitated. She didn't like the idea of being separated. She met Bodhi's eyes, trying to convey her feelings with just a look. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"It's alright, Mar. See you on the other side," he said, nodding his head to show that everything was alright. Mara held his gaze for a moment. He wouldn't say she looked frightened but he knew she liked the idea of leaving him about as much as he did. When at last Mara turned to face whatever was through the door, he saw that her mask had fallen over her face again. Her eyes were stern, her chin raised. She was Captain Verbanti again. When the door closed behind her, Bodhi felt a snap in his chest, like the tie between them had been severed.

Mara stood quietly whilst she was searched. They didn't pull her about too much. She was glad, after the journey she'd had, she was irritable and liable to punch. If any of these people so much as trod on her foot, she knew she'd probably end up sending them to the medcentre, which really wouldn't help their case. The general sat down at a square desk in the centre of the room and gestured for Mara to take a seat on the opposite side. As she did so, the two guards that had accompanied them left the room. They were alone.

"Captain Verbanti. We didn't get the chance to be introduced the last time you were here. You left in quite the hurry."

The general gave her a somewhat forced smile. Mara did not return it.

"Where's Leia?"

"She's safe."

That wasn't an answer. Mara gritted her teeth impatiently. How long was she supposed to sit here and be talked at before they let her go?

"My name is General Enlia Hesse. I'm sorry about Alderaan. If there was anything we could've done-"

"Where is the princess?" Mara pressed, placing her palms flat on the desk. Her hands were bruised and filthy, a symbol of all she'd been through. General Hesse's impassive expression softened, if only for a moment.

"You'll see her soon, I promise," she said.

Mara didn't believe her but it would do for now. There was nothing these people could do to stop her looking for the princess the second she was out of this room.

"You've had a very long trip, Captain. I'm sure you'd like to rest but I'm afraid I have some questions for you before you can leave."

"What is there to ask? I made a mess of your medcentre, I stole a ship... I apologise. There's nothing that-"

"But you didn't steal a ship, did you?" The general cut in. "You had help."

At last, the penny dropped. Mara closed her mouth. So that was it. That was why she was in here and not out there with Leia. When the general spoke again, her voice was flat, toneless.

"Did Bodhi Rook force you to leave Yavin 4 with him?"

Mara would've laughed if the situation weren't quite so dire. No one, not even Bodhi, could force her to do anything she didn't want to do. "No, he didn't."

"Captain, I want you to think very carefully before you answer."

Interestingly, the general didn't appear to be accusing Bodhi. She hadn't already made up her mind, she only wanted the facts, and yet Mara had an awful feeling that Bodhi's life on Yavin 4 was hanging in the balance.

"I don't need to," she said, trying to remain calm. "Bodhi didn't force me to do anything. I forced _him_." The general looked neither placated nor unconvinced which concerned Mara greatly. She leaned forwards across the table. This was her one chance to assure them of Bodhi's innocence, she couldn't waste it. She couldn't let them hurt him. "Listen to me, Bodhi is a good man. He helped me get home. He helped me find Leia."

Hesse mulled this over, her head tilted at an aggravatingly patronising angle. "General Monnim sent word of your arrival on Sarka. He said that you aided him on the demilitarisation mission."

"We both did."

"Captain Verbanti," the general sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. This war had taken a toll on her. She hadn't eaten in days, she hadn't slept in weeks. The Death Star was hours away and she'd been ordered to quibble over the life of one man. She didn't want to have this conversation any more than Mara did. "Do you trust Bodhi Rook?"

A few weeks ago, Mara might've had to think for a few moments before answering, but now it was the easiest word she'd ever uttered in her entire life. "Yes."

"You know who he is? What he's done?"

"Yes."

"And you still trust him?"

"With my life."

That was apparently just the answer General Hesse was looking for. She almost smiled as she gave Mara a polite nod.

"Thank you, Captain. That will be all for now."

When Mara stepped out of the interrogation room, Bodhi rose to his feet so quickly that it made the cadet guarding him stumble. He asked if she was alright, if they'd done or said anything to hurt her, and Mara answered all his questions in a hushed voice, keeping one eye on the general as she followed her out into the waiting area. Bodhi assumed he would be next but the general said they were both allowed to leave. She asked that they not go too far though, just in case they needed to ask more questions. Mara and Bodhi were frankly a little bewildered. They were letting them go? Just like that? As shocked as they were, they knew not to look a gift fathier in the mouth and followed the few remaining soldiers out of the interrogation room without a word.

The cadet who'd been tasked with watching Bodhi whilst Mara was questioned was ordered to take them to the medcentre. It was standard procedure, they had to make sure that they hadn't brought back any exotic diseases with them to Yavin 4. The cadet, whose name, they were told, was Quinn, asked them to follow him. He walked at an impressive pace, his feet almost a blur. Mara and Bodhi had trouble keeping up with him. As they were led through the base, they passed imposing war rooms, the barracks where most of the Rebels slept, and stupefyingly large warehouses, yet they still didn't see a single person.

"Where is everyone?" Bodhi asked, finding he was almost out of breath from trying to match Quinn's speed. The cadet, who could only have been eighteen at the most, gave him a funny look, as if he'd just asked an extremely stupid question.

"Praying, most likely," he said. "Why do you think you got off so lightly? Everyone's getting ready for the battle."

"Battle?" Mara repeated, glancing nervously at Bodhi.

Quinn nodded, jabbing a thumb towards the room they were about to pass by. "The Death Star's coming. Soon."

Mara slowed her pace a little to investigate and found he had gestured towards what looked like a war room briefing area. The room was crammed with starpilots, navigators, senators, and a sprinkling of R2-type droids. Everyone appeared to be listening intently to an ageing man stood before a large electronic wall display. Mara had little interest in war so she turned away from the room. As they continued down the corridor after Quinn, she caught snatches of the tactics being devised.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the starfleet. Its defences are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defence."

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defence. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station."

Mara stopped dead in her tracks. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe. The rest of the world seemed to blur away to nothing, all she could hear was the faint echo of Leia's name in her head and the sound of her own footsteps as she hurried back down the corridor. She stood in front of the briefing area, resisting the urge to press her face right up against the glass. The older man was still regaling the pilots with their plan of attack but Mara wasn't listening anymore. She cast her eyes around the room till at last, there she was.

"Leia..." She was standing with a group of others, watching the Death Star plans warp and shift on the screen, plans Mara now knew Bodhi had helped obtain. Leia looked just the same as the last time she saw her, she was even still wearing the same white dress. Mara's heart ached to see that her hair was up in a traditional Alderaanian style. There she was. There was Leia.

"Hey, Cap, we gotta keep moving!" Quinn called to her from down the corridor. He and Bodhi were watching her curiously. Mara pointed into the war room.

"I have to talk to the princess."

At this, Bodhi's concerned expression dissolved into shock. He made to join her at the window, he knew how much this meant to her, but Quinn put a hand out to stop him.

"The princess is in a briefing."

"You don't understand..." Mara breathed, turning back to look at Leia. She was right there. After all this time, after all the pain and fear, she was no less than a few feet away. There was just a sheet of glass separating them.

Bodhi pushed past the hand Quinn had put out to stop him and stood by Mara's side. For a moment, the sight of the pilots getting ready to fight and the revolving Death Star plans up on the screen made his stomach twist, but he turned away, focusing on Mara. Her face was pale. She looked torn.

"Mara, it's alright," he said gently. It would be better if they did what they were told. They were lucky to get off so easily, they couldn't do or say anything that would plunge them into deeper trouble.

Mara knew this too. She wasn't used to being ordered around by anyone other than her mother but she knew Bodhi had her best interest at heart. He took her hand, his fingers weaving between hers.

"We'll find her later," he murmured, glancing fearfully at Quinn to find he was growing more and more impatient. Bodhi squeezed Mara's hand, leaning close so that his breath brushed against her skin as he spoke by her ear. "We'll find her, I promise."

"Please, Captain. You need to come with me," Quinn pressed, glancing nervously at the timekeeper at his wrist. The general had asked him to report back as soon as he'd taken the new arrivals to the medcentre and he didn't want to look as if he'd dawdled.

For the first time in her life, Mara didn't know what to do. Everything felt different, not wrong just... Different. It was like her entire world had shifted ever so slightly. She didn't feel the way she thought she would. She thought seeing Leia again would bring back her instinctual need to be by her side, but looking at the princess now, she didn't feel that painful tug in her chest, her skin did not crawl at the thought of being far from her. In fact, she felt nothing at all. The cord that had connected them since the moment Leia arrived on Alderaan had at last been gently broken, the fraying ends tucked away into their respective hearts.

Leia looked so at home amongst the senators and the counsellors. She truly was her father's daughter. The princess had found a new home for herself here with these Rebels. Leia didn't need protecting, not anymore. Mara smiled, letting memories of a little girl play in her mind for a while. Without her planet, without a Royal Family, Mara wasn't needed anymore. She had no home, no family, but then, she hadn't had either of those things before Alderaan was destroyed. The thought of being purposeless did not scare her, in fact, she felt free. Mara turned to Bodhi and nodded slowly. It was time to go.

Quinn led them down familiar hallways until they finally arrived at the medcentre. It hadn't changed much in their absence, although it was perhaps less busy than before. As Bodhi followed the cadet down the ward, he glanced at the beds he used to visit, now empty. Jyn and Cassian were no longer patients. He prayed it was happy news, that they were out amongst the Rebels preparing for the fight or, preferably, recuperating in their quarters.

Mara and Bodhi were ordered to stay in the same cubicle despite there being more than enough free beds for them to take one each. As Quinn left to find a doctor, Mara wondered if it was to make it easier to keep an eye on them. Bodhi smiled, suggesting that it was probably because they weren't worth two beds. Mara began to laugh, reaching out and placing her hand on his arm as she tilted her head back.

Bodhi was so happy just watching her enjoy herself that he didn't notice Quinn returning with a doctor. The cadet cleared his throat to get their attention. His face was stony, clearly irritated that they could be having a good time when they were supposed to be violent criminals who'd barely been allowed back onto Yavin 4. Mara and Bodhi hardly paid him any attention, they were more interested in the doctor he'd found.

"Itzpalo?"

There she was, their friend, beaming away at them in a new uniform.

"You made it then." She grinned as she patted Quinn's shoulder, making the poor cadet stumble a little. "It's alright, kid, I can take it from here."

Quinn seemed less than pleased about leaving them unattended but he'd seen his orders through, they weren't his problem anymore. He left without saying goodbye.

Itzpalo turned to her latest patients, still grinning wickedly. "I was worried you two had got lost," she teased, making Mara and Bodhi exchange a bashful glance. They had wondered if any of their new friends from Sarka would ask why they'd arrived so late. Thankfully, Itzpalo didn't push it, at least not at the moment. She had work to do and other patients to see to, returning to Yavin 4 on the eve of a great battle was quite the baptism of fire. She patted the bed then pointed at Bodhi. "Come on, then. Once more, for old times' sake."

Itzpalo's check-up was thorough but was over quickly. She'd given Bodhi a clean bill of health only two days ago, she'd be surprised if he'd managed to get himself into trouble in such a short time. There were far more resources on Yavin 4 than Sarka, however, so she gave him some bacta patches for the last few cuts and scrapes from his tumble over the temple walkway that had yet to fade, and a few tiny, green tablets that would help with any pain his prosthetic arm caused him. Itzpalo let him slide off the gurney, jokingly offering him a sweet for his good behaviour, which he rolled his eyes at.

"I'll be right back," Bodhi said to Mara as she jumped up onto the bed for her turn. "I'm just going to get changed. Do you want me to see if I can find you some clothes?"

Mara took one look at his face and knew he wasn't really asking, though he was being very polite about it. They'd been wearing the same clothes for weeks, they both smelt like a rancor's nest. "Thanks, Bodhi."

He smiled and bent down to press a kiss to the top of her head, then left the medcentre. Mara watched him go, hardly able to contain her joy. He'd kissed her again, like it was nothing, like it was the easiest thing in the world. She wondered if it would become a regular thing. She hoped it would.

"Have you seen the princess yet?" Itzpalo asked, bringing her attention back.

Mara's smiled faded a little. "I got a glimpse of her. I doubt they'll let me see her until after the battle."

Itzpalo nodded. She seemed to understand that it was a difficult subject despite not having all the facts. She snapped on some clean gloves and drew the curtain around their cubicle, hiding them from the rest of the ward so that Mara could remove her shirt in privacy.

"Leia is in her element. She's a strong leader."

Mara smiled fondly. She was so proud of Leia, she knew her parents would be too. She just wished they could be here to see her lead. Mara sat up straight so that Itzpalo could peel back the bandages from around her middle. Her injuries seemed to be healing nicely, the bacta had worked wonders. Mara no longer felt any pain but she had a faint scar across the right side of her stomach. She didn't mind, it was just one of many that scattered her body.

As Itzpalo prodded at her ribs to make sure they had healed properly, Mara turned her attention to the ward. Through a small crack in the curtain, she could see a sliver of the bed across from hers but little else. A sudden raised voice cut through the usual monotonous hum. It was a nurse probably, telling someone that they weren't allowed in the medcentre. It was enough to make Itzpalo look up from Mara's ribs. She frowned and moved the curtain aside a little so that she could peer out without exposing Mara. Itzpalo chuckled at what she saw. She turned and, seeing the curious look on Mara's face, nodded towards the ward.

"You have a visitor."

Mara barely had a chance to ask what she meant when the curtain was pushed aside from the outside and the tallest droid she'd ever seen stepped into the cubicle. It was a KX-series security droid originally built for the Empire's armed forces. It had to be seven foot tall at least, with almost gangly looking limbs and a rounded head. On the black plating at its left arm, an Imperial stamp had been scraped away, faint but still visible.

"You must be K-2SO," Mara realised, beginning to smile. "I've heard a lot about you." When the droid didn't say anything, Mara added, in an attempt to befriend it. "You know, Bodhi and I named our ship after you."

"You must be Maranellia," the droid said, as if it hadn't been listening to a word she said.

Mara stared at it, then turned to Itzpalo. "I'm going to kill him."

"Bodhi sent me to... Check on you," K2 continued, ignoring her again.

Mara could feel Itzpalo's eyes on her but she didn't care. She thought it was about time she started being kinder to herself. Mara allowed herself to smile, to enjoy the pounding of her heart and the butterflies in her stomach. Bodhi thought about her even when she wasn't with him, he worried about her, he cared about her. Suddenly, all Mara wanted was to see him again. She wondered what it meant, this feeling of always wanting to be with him. She'd never known anything like it.

"Would you mind waiting outside?" Itzpalo asked the droid, glancing worriedly between where its head kept bumping into the curtain rail and its long arms knocked her tray of equipment. "I'm not quite finished yet."

"Bodhi was adamant that I watch her," K2 stated matter-of-factly.

Mara found herself rather amused by its sardonic tone and wondered if it had been programmed that way or if K-2SO had somehow developed a personality all by itself.

"You can watch from the door," Itzpalo said, already pulling at the curtain, hoping to persuade the droid back out into the ward.

K2 had no expression but Mara knew if it did, it would be looking very annoyed and a little confused. "It's fine," she said. "I don't need watching. I'll deal with Bodhi." To her amusement, K2 didn't need much more convincing than that. It did what she could only imagine was the droid version of a shrug then turned and lumbered out of the medcentre. Mara laughed as she watched it leave. "Personality powerhouse, that one. I'm glad we named the shuttle after it."

Itzpalo shook her head exasperatedly and pulled the curtain back into place. She told Mara that she could get dressed again then gathered up her equipment to give her a general once-over now that her more dire injuries had been seen to.

"So, where were you two? We thought you'd arrive back about the same time as us. Thess was worried."

Mara winced as the cold pad of Itzpalo's stethoscope pressed against her chest, smarting her skin. "We took a detour," she said quietly, wondering if she should tell the doctor about their little trip to Naboo. It felt like a secret, like it was only hers and Bodhi's. She had never felt as happy as she did lying in that tall, soft grass, the warm sun seeping over her skin. But Mara liked Itzpalo a lot and she wanted them to be friends. She needed someone to share things with, to help her navigate these feelings she'd never experienced before, and Itzpalo already knew her so well, she trusted the doctor completely.

So Mara told her all about Naboo, how Bodhi had brought them to an idyllic spot he thought might remind her of home, how they laid in the sunlight and dreamed a little, letting their fears and sorrows seep out of them and into the earth. Then Mara told her what Bodhi had said, how he thought she was beautiful, how she'd kissed his cheek and hadn't been able to think about much else since, how he held her hand when they landed on Yavin 4 because he knew she was afraid. Itzpalo didn't say a word, she just listened as she continued her examination. When Mara was finished, she smiled.

"He's a good man. You must really care about each other, especially after everything you've been through."

"He is a good man," Mara said, grinning now even though Itzpalo was shining a light in her eye. "The greatest."

"And very kind. Brave. Handsome..."

" _Itzpalo_."

"I'm just repeating what I've heard! A lot of people have their eyes on him too, you know."

"They do?" That surprised Mara, though she wasn't sure why. Bodhi _was_ handsome, kind and gentle, she could understand why anyone would like him. Still, a curl of fear bloomed in her stomach, like a drop of blood in water. What if Bodhi liked someone else? What if she wasn't good enough? What if he didn't care about her after all?

"A defected Imperial pilot who risks everything to fight for the Rebellion can cause quite the stir," Itzpalo went on, turning away to write something down in her notes. "He's a hero to many." Mara nodded to herself. She was pleased that others recognised how much he'd sacrificed for the Rebellion, that they saw him for who he truly was, not a cowardly Imperial drone, but a man with few options just trying to do what was right.

"And to me," she whispered. Itzpalo glanced up from her notes. Mara felt her face heat up when she saw her triumphant smile.

"So you do care about him?" Mara was glad Itzpalo was no longer listening to her chest because her heart was beating so hard, she was sure it'd break her stethoscope. That was the big question. Mara had lived a life stripped of feeling, of attachments, now suddenly she was allowed to speak and think and act autonomously and she wasn't sure what to do with all this new freedom. It was a terrifying prospect, the idea of trusting somebody that much, the idea of being so vulnerable, of allowing them in... But strangely, the more she thought about Bodhi, the more she realised that she wasn't frightened at all.

"Yes," Mara said, her heart in her throat. "Yes, I do." Itzpalo didn't say anything more, she seemed satisfied for the moment. She turned to put away her equipment, her examination over, leaving Mara to come to terms with what she had just admitted. She found that she wasn't the least bit frightened, perhaps a little embarrassed, but there was no going back now. In fact, it felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders, the emotions she'd kept close to her chest for so many years were finally seeing the light of day. "'Palo..." Mara began quietly, curiously. "Bodhi does this thing when he laughs where he throws his head back and he..." She grinned, her heart full of fireworks. "Maker, he's got eyes like stars. And I get this feeling when I look at him... Like I'm home. Which is bizarre because I've never... I've never felt at home anywhere."

Itzpalo could only smile. She'd never seen someone look so relieved to finally speak their mind. Mara smiled too. It felt good to talk, to share. She had almost died, she'd lost everything important to her, and now there was a road stretching ahead of her that she never thought she would tread. Everything was new, everything was unknown, Mara could at least start by being truthful about how she felt.

"You belong with each other," Itzpalo said, lowering her voice. "To each other."

She nodded in the direction of the medcentre entrance and Mara didn't have to look through the curtain to know that Bodhi had returned. "Please don't say anything to him," she whispered. Itzpalo crossed her heart, a strangely comforting gesture.

"Your secret is safe with me, Mara," she said, then stepped away just as a familiar hand poked through the gap in the curtain.

"Alright to come in?"

Both Itzpalo and Mara called out to let him know he was safe to enter and the rest of Bodhi joined them in the cubicle. He'd had a quick wash and changed his clothes but there hadn't been time for much else. He didn't want to leave Mara on her own for too long, so when he bumped into K-2SO in the corridor outside, he asked if the droid could check in on her. He wondered if K2 had even bothered because there was no sight of it now. When he saw that Mara was undressed, Bodhi turned a funny shade of pink and looked down at the ground.

"Oh, kriff. Sorry, Mar. I thought-"

"It's fine, Bodhi." It was nothing he hadn't seen before. They were all adults, why should he be embarrassed? Why should either of them? Being raised a soldier didn't leave you with airs and graces, and it certainly knocked every ounce of shyness out of you. Mara really didn't mind if Bodhi walked in on her in her underwear. Her heart began to pound whenever he so much as smiled at her but this she could handle. Only Itzpalo seemed to realise how amusing this was.

Bodhi tried not to stare, he really did, but he thought Mara was just about the most beautiful thing in the whole universe and there she was in her underwear, not a care in the world. His mind drifted back to their last morning on Sarka, to how it felt to have her straddling him, her chest _this_ close to his.

"Eyes up, pilot," Itzpalo said, laying a finger underneath his chin and tilting his head up a little so that his gaze met Mara's.

She was smiling shyly at him, clearly quite amused by his awkwardness and the fact that he obviously found her distracting. Bodhi shut his jaw, which had grown quite slack at the sight of her, and cleared his throat. His face was burning, he knew he must look ridiculous.

"Here," he mumbled, finding it hard to meet her gaze. He held out a stack of badly folded clothes. "Hope they're alright." He wasn't sure what Mara would like to wear, he'd never seen her out of her uniform or the clothes they'd picked up along the way, but he dug through his very minimal wardrobe and found something he thought she'd be comfortable in. Mara took the pile of clothes with a 'thank you' and slipped off the bed to get changed. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable again, Bodhi floundered, trying to think of something, anything to distract himself. "How do I look?" he asked, waving at his freshly washed hair and nice, clean clothes. Mara laughed as she pulled on a dark green shirt.

"Cleaner." Itzpalo's elbow sharply pressed into her side and Mara rethought her answer. "Good. You look good."

"You certainly look healthier. How's the patient, doctor?"

Itzpalo pulled back the curtain once Mara had pulled on a pair of black trousers. "She'll live. But not if she doesn't take it easy for a while."

"Take it easy?" Bodhi snorted. "We're in the middle of a war, you know."

Itzpalo elected to ignore him. She didn't want to leave her friends so soon but she had a list of patients as long as her arm and the medical staff was so limited these days, she couldn't spare another minute. She left them, promising that she would catch up with them when her shift ended.

Bodhi looked at Mara for a moment, just taking her in. It felt so strange to be back, to be amongst other people, and yet it was still just them, just Bodhi and Mara. Nothing had changed. He liked seeing her in his clothes. Even in an oil-stained shirt that was far too big for her and trousers that were so long, she had to roll them up twice at the cuff, she looked lovely.

Mara wouldn't admit it but she rather liked being in Bodhi's clothes too. If she bent her head towards her shoulder, she could catch his scent still lingering there. "Thanks for the clothes," she said and Bodhi waved her off, saying that it was nothing and that she could keep them.

"You ready to go? Quinn said he's got a room spare for you. Near to Leia."

They left the medcentre and found Quinn waiting for them outside. He didn't seem happy about being their guide but he couldn't ignore a direct order. Bodhi grinned at him, just to irritate him, making the cadet scowl as he turned away. Mara pressed her lips together in an attempt to hide her amused smile but Quinn noticed anyway and it only made his scowl deeper.

He showed Mara to her living quarters, several floors above where Bodhi and most of the other Rebels slept. She was just a few rooms down the hall from Leia. Quinn didn't stick around for long, he gave her the passcode then said a curt goodbye. Mara and Bodhi watched him scuttle away, hardly believing their luck. It seemed they'd been left to their own devices. They'd both worried that they'd be under constant supervision but the Rebellion really couldn't spare a single soldier. They were just two runaways, how much damage could they really do? There were far more pressing matters to attend to.

Mara didn't bother looking around her room. She was exhausted but restless, she couldn't keep still for more than a few seconds. Bodhi suggested they take a walk, she hadn't stuck around long enough to take the tour the last time she was here. Mara smiled ruefully but agreed, letting Bodhi lead her back down the hall and away from her still unopened quarters.

They didn't get far. After he'd showed her where to find the ref and the showers, they passed by a wide window and got distracted. The viewing platform overlooked the hangar where they could see the pilots and engineers preparing to leave. They couldn't hear very much through the thick glass but the hum of activity vibrated in their bones. Bodhi felt a stab of guilt. He should be out there amongst his friends. If Itzpalo had already integrated herself into life on Yavin 4 then Rej was probably down there prepping the X-Wings for take-off. Deffan would undoubtedly be flying, he was one the best pilots in the fleet.

"Their plan of attack is pretty genius actually," Bodhi said quietly, making Mara turn her head towards him.

He kept his gaze on the ships below, though he didn't appear to see anything. His expression was flat, his eyes glassy.

"They're going to manoeuvre straight down the equatorial trench and target the thermal exhaust, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system."

Mara didn't really understand what any of that meant but she could listen to Bodhi recite the entirety of an instruction manual and not get bored.

"Galen Erso gave them a way in."

"Without you, they wouldn't even know about it."

"Anyone could've delivered that message."

Even after all this time, with every other person telling him what a hero he was, Bodhi still doubted himself. Mara shook her head. "No," she said, reaching out to wrap an arm around his waist. "No, I don't think that's true at all."

She gently pulled him against her side, her fingers resting just below his ribs. Bodhi melted into her touch, he could practically feel all the tension leave his body. He put his arm around her shoulders and her head naturally rested against his chest, tucked under his chin. They stayed that way for a little while, watching the flight crews rush around loading last-minute armaments. Bodhi heard Mara sigh, felt her lean more of her weight against him. She was warm, he could still feel her through the layers of clothes that separated them. He rested his chin on the top of her head, then pressed his lips there.

"D'you wanna get some sleep?" he mumbled against her hair. Mara hummed thoughtfully. She carefully moved away, worried about butting his chin, and angled herself so that she could smile up at him. It didn't quite meet her eyes but he didn't expect much else at a time like this.

"I think I'll stay here for a little while," Mara said quietly. She couldn't face being alone in a room that wasn't hers. She already felt helpless, lost, she wanted to be with the one person that made her feel safe. Mara moved out of his arms but only so that she could sit down on the floor. As soon as her back hit the wall, Mara closed her eyes. Her body felt heavy as lead, she didn't think she'd make the walk back to her room anyway. She opened her eyes again to find Bodhi still standing. He looked nervous again.

"Is it..." He gestured to the space next to her, then anxiously scratched his cheek. "Is it alright if I-"

Mara smiled. "Sit down, Bodhi."

They watched the engineers and pilots make their final preparations below, like gods watching history play out before them. The hangar hummed with last-minute activity, occasionally trespassed by the distorted voice of the loudspeaker issuing commands. Coupling hoses were disconnected from the ships. Cockpit shields rolled smoothly into place over each pilot. A signalman holding red guiding lights directed the ships. The muted, gruesome crying sounds that naturally floated through Yavin 4's atmosphere were overwhelmed by the thundering of ion rockets as silver starships catapulted from the foliage in a tight formation and disappeared into the morning cloud cover.

They watched them leave, neither of them saying a word. Hours passed like minutes. Soon the pale sun began to rise but they barely noticed. Bodhi slipped down the wall, eventually resting his head in Mara's lap. They were both too tired to feel self-conscious. He closed his eyes, ignoring the familiar sharp sting of fatigue. He hoped he might dream, or at least slip into that peaceful plane halfway between sleep and awake, but a flurry of shrieking metal and blaster smoke rattled his mind. He knew what those pilots were seeing, what they were feeling. It was all too familiar.

His anguish must've reflected in his face because very soon, he felt Mara begin to run her fingers through his hair. He wondered if she even knew she was doing it. Bodhi cracked an eye open and found Mara was still watching the hangar, waiting for any sign of the pilots' return. Her hand smoothed from his forehead, all the way back, occasionally pressing down her fingertips so that they grazed his skin. Bodhi felt so at ease, he could hardly move. He was also desperately trying not to let out a moan but she was making it very difficult.

"Captain?"

They both jumped at the sound. Mara's heart began to thud, she thought she recognised the voice but she could barely fight through her exhausted haze. Bodhi sat up, turning to see who was walking towards them. The figure was tall and lithe, her hair swinging behind her in a long plait as she ran. Bodhi saw her royal blue uniform first, then the shock in Mara's eyes.

"Trew?" Mara thought she must be hallucinating, this was her sleep-hungry brain telling her that she needed to rest. But then the woman drew closer and suddenly Mara was completely awake. Trew Lorenna, her lieutenant, her second-in-command, she was here, alive. She was running so fast that to stop abruptly before them caused her to stumble.

"Sorry, Captain, I didn't mean to disturb you," Trew said, giving a quick salute.

Bodhi was impressed that Mara commanded such respect, but she couldn't seem to care less about protocol at that moment.

"You're alive!" Mara scrambled to her feet, almost knocking Bodhi over in the process. She grabbed Trew's hand, shaking it in greeting, both of them laughing like idiots. Mara couldn't believe she was here. She thought she was the only one left. "I'm so happy to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Captain," Trew said, grinning from ear to ear.

Bodhi watched them closely, feeling his heart strain when he saw that despite not having seen each other in weeks, they didn't move further than a handshake. It wasn't just Mara who had difficulty expressing her emotions. The strict regime of the Royal Guard had affected them so deeply that they could hardly find the words to explain how they truly felt. At last, Mara seemed to remember that she'd left Bodhi sitting on the floor.

"Trew, this is my friend Bodhi Rook. Bodhi, this is Lieutenant Trew Lorenna."

"Nice to meet you." Bodhi gave a little wave, not sure what to say in a situation like this. Trew smiled politely, clearly just as uncertain.

"Can we take a walk?" she asked.

Mara paused before agreeing. She looked back at Bodhi, still on the floor. Was this it? Was this the deciding moment? Mara felt stuck between two worlds, the old and the new, the safe and the exciting. If she went with Trew, was she making the choice? Would she be Captain Verbanti again? If that was the case, she didn't want to go, but Bodhi smiled encouragingly. She knew he must've been thinking along the same lines.

"I'll be here," he said quietly. A moment passed between them. They seemed to communicate without words. Whatever she decided, he would be here for her. Mara held his gaze then at last, she nodded.

For a brief, terrifying moment, Bodhi thought he saw her shift back into the emotionless, shell of a woman he met in the hangar in the dead of night. He thought he'd lost her. But then, just as Mara was turning away to leave with Trew, she gave him a cheeky grin and then, to his surprise and delight, she winked, something she'd learned from him. Bodhi felt his cheeks heat up. Maker, he loved her. Maybe if they survived this, he would tell her.

Mara and Trew walked side by side away from the viewing platform. It was a strange feeling, to see someone again after thinking they were dead for so long. Mara was having trouble putting a name to her emotions, there was relief, joy, and an ache that she knew must be homesickness. Trew symbolised the few that had survived Alderaan's destruction. Mara didn't think she'd ever get over such a loss.

She met Trew in their first year of training. She was as close as Mara had to a friend before she met Bodhi. When she was promoted to captain at only twenty-one years old, Mara was offered a say in who would become lieutenant. Of course, she chose Trew, a brave and incredibly skilled fighter. Together, they'd plotted more strategies than Mara could remember. But although they'd known each other for more than twenty years, they found they didn't know what to say to each other as they wandered the halls of the base.

"What happened to you?" Mara asked after several minutes had passed in bewildered, uncertain silence. Trew's back was ramrod straight. She still carried herself in the stiff, guarded fashion they were taught in training, a mannerism that Mara had lost after all her time away from Leia and from Alderaan. Though, after only a few minutes in Trew's company, she could feel her old habits starting to crawl back, ready to take over.

"Sillion and I gathered all the passengers we could find, just like you said. We tried to get them into the escape pods but the Empire was shooting down any ship that wasn't theirs. We had to surrender." Trew shuddered to relive those awful moments aboard the Tantive IV. Fortunately, not long after Vader and the last of his troopers left, the Rebellion answered the distress call. They were saved. "It's good to see you. When I couldn't find you on the Tantive, I feared the worst." Trew explained that when she arrived on Yavin 4, she thought she was the last of the Royal Guard, but a very bitter nurse in the medcentre told her that Mara had got there first.

"I had to get home," Mara said quietly. The word left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. "I had to find Leia."

"I wanted to follow you but they wouldn't let me leave. A few days after, Alderaan..." Trew looked down at her feet, suddenly going quiet. Neither of them could bear to think about where her sentence might've ended.

"Did anyone else make it?" Mara asked, changing the subject before her sadness threatened to take over. It was a question she'd been asking herself ever since she woke up in the Yavin medcentre. She couldn't get the image out of her head, Kranna lying face down in the middle of the corridor, her arms and legs at horrifying angles, and Sillion sat propped up against the wall, a dark hole burned in the centre of his uniform. And poor Lily and Lux lying side by side, crumpled and broken amongst the fallen Rebel soldiers. She could feel her eyes beginning to scratch, her throat tight. No, no more tears.

"We're all that's left," Trew said, confirming Mara's worst fears. "I'm sorry, Captain. I've let you down."

"No, no, that's impossible. I don't think any of us could've..." Mara sighed, looking away for a moment. There was nothing they could've done. They were brutally outnumbered; it was a miracle that either of them survived. They paused for a moment, realising they'd walked in a circle. Mara recognised this corridor, Bodhi was sat at the end of it, probably watching the hangar, waiting for the ships to come back. If they came back. "It's Mara, now. Just Mara," she said after a moment. Trew looked at her curiously and Mara gave her a sad sort of smile. "Alderaan is gone. We're all that's left. I don't think I'm your captain anymore." Trew seemed to consider this for a moment, then her face softened and she returned her smile.

"You'll always be my captain. And my friend," she said, putting a hand on Mara's shoulder.

They'd both lost so much but as long as they and Leia lived, so did Alderaan. Mara put a hand over Trew's, squeezing it gratefully. So much had changed, it felt good to know there were things that couldn't be taken from her. Perhaps she didn't have to choose after all. Perhaps it wasn't about being Captain Verbanti or Mara. If one good thing had come from this war, it was that now she could be whoever she wanted to be, no one could decide for her.

"Have you seen Leia?" Mara asked as they began to walk again, heading back towards where Bodhi was sat.

"Not much, she only arrived a couple of days ago." Trew suddenly scoffed, the corner of her mouth pulled back in a wry smile. "You should see the idiots who rescued her."

"They're still here?" Mara was surprised. "General Monnim told me they were some ridiculous pair. A kid and a smuggler."

"They are. How embarrassing is that?" Trew laughed for the first time in weeks, already feeling more like her old self. When she heard that Mara had arrived back on base in one piece, she could hardly believe it. She'd already lost her captain once. After Alderaan's death, she feared it would be for good. It was comforting to speak to someone she knew, someone who'd seen the things she had, who knew what it felt like to lose your life but still live. "One of them's gone, he was only in it for the money apparently. I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to stick around here either."

Mara hummed her agreement. She didn't like this base either, or the people who filled it, but she supposed it was a matter of getting used to her new life. If Bodhi could bear it, so could she. She smiled at the thought of him. That wonderful, brave man. Her Bodhi.

"But the other, he's different. Brave. He must only be about Leia's age. He's part of the fleet."

Mara raised her eyebrows, surprised. "What's his name?"

"Luke something, I think... Yeah, Luke Skywalker."

"Who is he? A Rebel?"

"No, no. Some farmboy. No one important."


	16. Chapter 16

There was complete silence in the war room. No one had moved since the pilots left. Leia had yet to look away from the giant screen displaying the planet Yavin and its four moons. Beside her, C-3PO kept muttering under its breath, so anxious she was afraid its circuits would fry. On the screen, the red dot that represented the Death Star drifted ever closer to their system. Their only hope, a series of much smaller green dots, raced towards it across the stars.

Leia held her breath as reports flooded in from the pilots. It was difficult to comprehend what was happening, their voices overlapped each other until the war room was brimming with almost unintelligible chatter. TIE fighters surrounded the X-Wings, chasing each other like flies on a hot summer's day. One after another, the Rebel pilots were picked off until there were only a few fighters left.

The field commander, who had been quiet throughout the fight, suddenly jumped from his chair. He leaned so close to the display, his nose was practically pressed up against it. The last fighter soared around the Death Star's trench, moving so fast they could hardly keep track of him. They were so close. Leia closed her eyes.

* * *

And just like that, it was over. Mara looked up from her folded hands as a faint rumble filled the base. She couldn't see the sky from their position but she knew if she could, she would be able to see a faint glow in the distance, like the last light of a collapsing star. Shrieks and cries of happiness rose up from the hangar, from the connecting corridors, from the very ground beneath them. The whole of Yavin 4 seemed to call out at once in triumph. The Death Star was gone. They won.

All around them, the base thrummed with celebration, people cheering, hugging, dancing with each other. Strangers were now friends, friends now family. Beside her, Bodhi let out a breath he'd been holding for seven years.

He could not articulate the feeling that wrapped around his heart and mind, or how light he felt now that this weight he'd been carrying had finally been lifted. He was free. Bodhi thought of his sister and his mother, of what he would say to them if they were here. He thought of Galen, now that his monster had finally been slain. Jyn, Cassian, Chirrut, Baze, and K-2 were probably amongst the throngs of people celebrating. He knew they must feel as relieved as he did.

He felt Mara lean more of her weight against him, like the very last of her energy had finally evaporated. Trew had gone to watch over the princess, so it was just the two of them sat on the ground. She rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers wrapped around the material of his sleeve.

Mara thought of the planet she lost and the home she'd found. Mostly she thought about Bodhi, about how pleased she was that he was finally free. Rebel ships raced back to the fourth moon of Yavin. They watched as they tumbled into the hanger below. Before they knew it, they were both in tears. Bodhi wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him until there wasn't a single part of Mara that wasn't touching him. They shook and sobbed together, clutching each other as if to let go would mean losing the other forever.

As the pilots climbed out of their ships, Mara and Bodhi wiped their faces, feeling stupid but hardly caring. They staggered to their feet, their limbs numb and cold after hours on the stone floor. Mara felt her heart stumble when she saw Leia run across the hangar. After a lifetime watching over her, she doubted she would ever be able to shake the anxiety that overwhelmed her when she saw that Leia was out of reach. The princess rushed up to a particular starship, just as a young man began to climb down. The ground crew threatened to overwhelm him but Leia broke through the crowds.

"Luke! Luke!"

She threw her arms around the boy and hugged him as they danced around in a circle. Another man jumped down from a much larger ship, a real hunk of junk, and ran to join them. He hugged Leia tight, slapping the boy on the back as the ground crew and pilots all welcomed them home with laughter, cheers, and shouting.

Mara watched them celebrate, cut off from the girl who was once her whole world. She did not feel anger or sadness or frustration, not anymore. Leia was safe, that was all that mattered. She didn't even mind that she'd outlived her usefulness. Mara looked up at Bodhi, then back down at Leia and her new friends. "She looks happy, doesn't she?"

Bodhi barely caught her whispered words, they were almost lost beneath the roaring and cheering that filled Yavin 4. He tried to think of something to say, anything that would reassure or comfort her. He knew he could not comprehend just how Mara was feeling but then, he supposed, he didn't have to. Bodhi took her hand, smoothing his thumb across the backs of her fingers.

"You should sleep." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her temple, hardly noticing the pleased little hum she gave through his own exhaustion. "C'mon, love." He gently tugged on her hand, not wanting to pull Mara away from the viewing platform if she wasn't ready to leave.

Mara watched Leia laugh with the Rebels, taking a moment to say goodbye, if only for now, then squeezed Bodhi's hand back. Together, they walked towards her room, the only two on the base who weren't making a sound.

* * *

Much later, the festivities were still raging. Bodhi doubted they'd end any time soon, the celebrations would most likely go on all week. If this was how excited they were to destroy one space station, he couldn't imagine would kind of party the Rebels would throw if they actually won this war.

Bodhi stared at the ceiling. He was back. He wasn't certain how much time had passed since he last lay in his claustrophobic quarters, it couldn't have been more than a month, but it felt like decades. So much had changed and yet nothing was different at all. He was still here, still in this awful room, miles beneath mounds of earth and stone, far from the sunlight and the wind... And Mara.

He turned his head, feeling his chest tighten when he saw that the other side of the bed was empty. He hadn't anticipated feeling so lonely. He'd slept alone, in worse places than this, for years before Mara. Now he felt like something was missing, a part of him. Bodhi sighed and turned back to the ceiling. He closed his eyes, willing himself to switch off. A moment passed, then he kicked off the sheet and was on his way to the door.

He was fairly sure he remembered the way to her room. If not, he could always ask. He doubted anyone would care about breaking curfew tonight. Bodhi grabbed his only clean-ish shirt from the floor and was just pulling it on as the door slid open. His heart plummeted in his chest when he found Mara standing there, her hand raised as if she were about to knock. He must've surprised her too because Mara stepped back into an instinctual defensive stance.

"Mara?" He blinked against the bright, ever-present lights in the corridor outside his room. She was barely more than a silhouette against the glare, but he'd know her anywhere. Bodhi rubbed his face, pushing his fingertips right into the corners of his eyes, whilst pulling his vest on the rest of the way with his free hand. "A' you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was just..." Mara allowed herself a moment to enjoy the sight of Bodhi sleepily pulling on his shirt. He was far musclier than she'd expected. She'd felt it before in the strength of his grip, but now she watched as the muscles in his shoulders shifted under his skin. His hair was sticking up a little, his voice rough and low. Suddenly Mara found it difficult to recall why she'd knocked in the first place. "I- I wanted... I, erm..."

"Mara?"

Bodhi stepped closer and she felt her heart swell. Mara shivered, though she tried to tell herself that it was because of the cold air trapped in the temple. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk to get some fresh air and I ended up in the courtyard outside and I was looking but I couldn't find it and I-"

"Find what?" Bodhi gently cut her off. She didn't often speak like this, so fast and rambling. Mara was precise in everything she did, right down to the pace of her steps and the turn of her head. Something had happened. "Mara, what's wrong?"

Mara tried to speak but it felt like there was a rope wrapped around her neck, pulling tighter and tighter every time she opened her mouth. Her eyes began to burn but she held back her tears, gritting her teeth with the effort. "Alderaan. I thought..." She shook her head helplessly. "I thought I might be able to see some sort of afterglow or-or one of the moons but I was looking and I realised I didn't know where to look. Will you help me?"

Bodhi didn't even have to think about it. He saw the pained look in her eyes and heard the slight tremor in her voice and that was that. He nodded, gesturing for her to come into his room.

"Yeah," he murmured, his voice soft and low with sleep. Mara could listen to it forever. "Yeah, alright, jus' lemme get dressed."

She sat on the edge of his bed whilst he found a relatively clean jacket amongst the clutter. She watched him move about the room just to distract herself from her own intrusive thoughts.

As soon as Bodhi was ready, he let her guide him through the corridors, past the empty hangar, the deserted war rooms, and the ref where a party was still raging, and out into the night.

The air was cold, their breath immediately misting in front of them. Mara crossed her arms, wishing she'd thought to put more clothes on. Then she remembered that these were all she owned. Her uniform jacket was her sole possession but she'd been in such a state of mind that she left it in her quarters. She stood close to Bodhi, sharing his warmth. He kindly put an arm around her, holding her near as they silently walked out into the courtyard.

Yavin 4 was uninhabited apart from the Rebels and a few, endemic, arcane creatures that lived in the thick jungle. It meant that, unlike on Alderaan and many of the other planets they'd visited on their journey, there was so little light pollution that the stars were spread out above them like a map. Mara bent her head back, turning her gaze to the skies and searching, searching, searching but she wouldn't know if she found anything even if, by some miracle, there was some of Alderaan's light left.

"Some Royal Guard I am," she muttered. Her voice was all that disturbed the silence, like a pebble thrown into the middle of a lake. "I don't even know where my own bloody planet is." Bodhi felt her tense against his side, then she said, in a much quieter, defeated voice, "Was." Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the blinding white flash that must have engulfed her homeworld. She wasn't there to see it. All that history, all those people, and the only ones to watch it die were its princess and those who gave the execution order.

Tears pricked her eyes again but this time she let them fall. Despite everything, she was still embarrassed to show such weakness. She'd cried more over the last few days than she had in her entire life. Mara could hear her mother's voice in her head, telling her to straighten her back, keep her chin up. Whatever she felt wasn't nearly as important as what she did, and there wasn't always the luxury of time. This training had served Mara well as a captain but now it meant she couldn't always understand her own feelings, leaving her confused, which made her furious.

It was getting easier, though. She was learning, she was gentler with herself now. Mara still felt self-conscious expressing any emotion but she no longer feared being vulnerable. At least, around Bodhi. He was the only person in the whole galaxy she knew she could trust, the only one who made her feel safe, who she could be herself around. She wondered why everything felt different when she was with him.

"C'mere." Bodhi pulled her closer, his side pressed against hers. He raised his hand and pointed to the stars, bending down so that he could keep his voice low. "You see that cluster there? With three in a row and a scattering underneath?"

His breath brushed her skin, his body warm and inviting. Mara followed the direction he pointed in, searching for the right constellation amongst dozens of others. At last, she thought she found the right one, three points of light neatly lined up in a row surrounded by smaller speckles of stardust. They seemed further away than ever.

"There?" She pointed too and Bodhi adjusted her hand slightly, guiding her a little higher.

"There." He turned away from the skies to look at Mara. He'd rather see her than all the stars in the galaxy.

Her gaze stayed fixed on the constellation he'd shown her, what little remained of her planet. There was no afterglow and Alderaan's moons were barely visible from this distance, even on a clear night, but he could show her where it once sat amongst the stars, and for Mara, that was more than enough. She stared at the constellation until its shape was burned into her memory. She'd never struggle to find it again.

"I still can't believe it," Mara whispered. She moved closer to Bodhi, slipping an arm around his back. "I still can't believe it's gone."

He felt her fingers tangle in the back of his shirt and barely managed to keep it together. Bodhi could only marvel at the tenderness of her touch. His heart ached to know how Mara had been held at arm's length her entire life when she had so much love to give. How could she be so gentle despite all the things that had happened to her? And how could he possibly have earned the right to be the first and only one to see it?

He turned his body, gently pulling her closer until her side was pressed against his chest, her head tucked safely in the crook of his shoulder. They pressed closer and closer until Mara could no longer discern where her body ended and his began. He was so warm, his arm around her waist strong. Her heart felt heavy and her eyes ached from the effort of keeping back her tears, but she was safe, she was with Bodhi.

"Alderaan isn't really gone," he murmured against her hair. "Not while there are people who remember it."

He tightened his arm around her, giving her a comforting squeeze. It reminded Mara of the way Queen Breha used to take her hand when she was much younger, turning it over so that she could place a sweet in her palm, just their little secret. Then she would carefully close Mara's fist around it, squeezing her hand gently. She heard Bodhi hum quietly to himself and felt the smile in his voice as he said,

"You make your planet proud, Mar."

Mara's fingers tightened on the back of his shirt but her body seemed to slump slowly, her anguish finally subsiding, if only for a little while. That was all she'd ever wanted, to keep Leia safe and to be someone that Alderaan and its Royal House could be proud of. Her confidence had all but vanished over the last few weeks; she'd lost the princess, she hadn't been able to save her planet, and she'd barely kept Bodhi alive on their travels. Her free hand ghosted over the patch of skin on her stomach still covered in bandages. She'd have a scar there for the rest of her life, a reminder of how close they'd both come to… She didn't even want to think about it. They were both here, they were both alive, and that was enough.

She wanted to thank Bodhi, for showing her home, for comforting her, and for always knowing exactly what to say, but how in the world could she possibly put all that into words? Instead, she turned her head and pressed her face into his shoulder, taking a moment to breathe him in, surrounded by his warmth. Maker, she'd never felt so comfortable in all her life. She kissed his shoulder but didn't turn her face away. She pressed her mouth against him, her nose all scrunched up, her eyes closed, not wanting to leave him just yet.

Mara felt Bodhi rest his chin on top of her head, then press his jaw to her temple. What she felt, this was more than fondness, this was more than friendship, this was complete and utter devotion. Mara knew in that moment what she'd suspected all along, that Bodhi was different, special, important in a way that no one else in all her life had been before. She would do anything for him, she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She adored him, she simply adored him, there was nothing else to say. And for once she didn't question her feelings, she didn't ask why, or how, or when, she just let the feeling envelop her, that warmth, that happiness, as Bodhi ran his hand up and down her arm.

They kept their eyes on the stars, their hearts beating in time, until at last they began to shiver. It was dreadfully cold and they were both in their night clothes. Mara's hair was still wet from the 'fresher. Before she decided to take a walk, she thought showering might help clear her head, but it had only worked for a little while. Mara explained all this to Bodhi as they walked back inside.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked, having to raise his voice over the racket from the party in the ref. "Are you worried about something?"

Mara felt embarrassment curl in her stomach, making it difficult to meet his gaze. "You'll think I'm being stupid."

Bodhi laughed softly, not at her but at the very idea. "Never. I could never think that about you."

Mara smiled shyly, still unused to compliments after all this time. Bodhi put out his arm and she looped her hand through, neither of them wanting the contact to end. "I think it's because..." She blew out a long breath, urging herself to keep going and not clam up like all her instincts were yelling at her to do. "I think it's because you're not with me." Bodhi looked down at her and she found her confidence in the soft, little smile he gave her. "I got so used to sleeping with you-" She blushed. " _Near_ you- on the ship and now it doesn't... It feels like..."

"I can't sleep either," Bodhi assured her.

Mara felt her racing heart begin to slow. Something passed between them, an unspoken understanding. That was when it hit her, a sudden bolt of lightning. That feeling that something was missing, that something had died, it no longer followed her like a second shadow. For all that she lost, she'd gained so much more.

A shriek echoed down the corridor behind them. Bodhi flinched and Mara's grip on his arm tightened, ready to pull him behind her, but when they looked around, they saw that there was nothing to be afraid of. Down at the other end of the corridor, Yunlo and Adina were dancing, spinning around and around in circles, bending double with laughter when they tripped over each other, dizzy with jubilation.

Bodhi smiled to see his friend and her girlfriend so happy. He'd heard Yunlo once say that she planned to propose as soon as there was a glimmer of hope that this war might soon be over. He wondered if tonight was the night. They left them dancing in the dark, their laughter growing fainter and fainter as they wandered deeper into the base.

"Do you think you'll see Leia tomorrow?" Bodhi asked, now that they were alone once more. Mara's lip twitched but it was more of a grimace than a smile.

"Probably."

"Nervous?"

"Usually."

Bodhi laughed softly. "Oh, I don't believe that for a second."

Mara's smile stretched her tear-stained skin but it soon disappeared, dowsed by the seemingly unshakeable anxiety that rested on her shoulders. "I keep thinking, what would Bail say? If he saw us now? I wonder if he'd be disappointed."

"Look at all you've done, Mar. Look at how far you went just to keep his daughter safe."

Mara scoffed. "Fat lot of good it did." She looked up when Bodhi laughed again.

"Well, you're not a miracle-worker. Some things even you can't change." He looked down at her and grinned. "Not for lack of trying, though."

They reached Bodhi's door and Mara realised she probably ought to leave him to it. She'd already interrupted his night once, she shouldn't presume that he'd invite her in as well. She was just about to say goodnight when Bodhi opened his door and stepped inside, one hand splayed against the frame to hold it open for her. Mara hesitated, worried that she might've misread the situation, but no, Bodhi was inviting her in. With an ill-concealed smile, she entered the room and Bodhi let the door slide shut behind them.

Bodhi's quarters were fairly standard, everyone on Yavin 4 had the same square footage and bare essentials. Only the highest generals and of course, the princess, had more space. There were no windows, just a dresser, a bed, and a crate for any possessions that needed tidying away. It reminded Mara of their room on Sarka and, strangely, her own sparse bedroom on Alderaan.

Bodhi apologised about the mess; he hadn't had time to tidy up. When he returned to his room, he found that the Rebels had turned it upside-down, probably searching for anything that might incriminate him or give them some sort of clue as to where he and Mara were headed. He considered tidying up for her sake but she didn't seem to mind.

Mara watched him as he moved to the bed, straightening out the covers and placing one of his pillows next to the other for her. She waited hesitantly by the door, though waiting for what exactly, she wasn't sure.

"You know," Mara said, keeping her voice low even though they were alone now. "Bail stood as viceroy at the beginning of a dark time for Alderaan, for the whole galaxy. He helped Mon Mothma shape the Alliance while trying to preserve what little authority the Senate had left. He'd probably be fighting alongside the Rebels right now if he hadn't..."

Bodhi looked up from the bed when she didn't say any more. Mara was staring into space, lost in thought. After a moment, she blinked and her sadness retreated once more. He asked if she was alright and of course she said that she was. Bodhi patted the bed, letting her know she could get in anytime and shouldn't wait around just for him. As Mara got under the covers, one hand pressed carefully against the bandage around her middle, Bodhi pulled off his shirt and she tried not to stare. He chucked it into a drawer, far too tired to pretend to care about folding it neatly.

"I think you would've liked him actually," Mara said after a few moments, trying to distract herself. This was no different from how they slept in Sotoo or on Sarka, she wasn't sure why the thought of sharing a bed still made her pathetically bashful.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She thought he might join her in bed but he bent down and opened a lower drawer. When he rose again, he had a towel in his hands. It was an old thing, standard issue, but clean enough and, most importantly, dry. He walked around to her side of the bed and asked her to sit up. Mara wanted to ask what he was doing but her question was stifled when he dropped the towel on her head.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to get ya." She heard him say, though his voice was muffled by the soft towel.

When Bodhi lifted it away from her face, he found that she was scowling up at him. He could only grin until eventually, Mara gave in and began to smile too. Instead of just leaving her to it, he gently began to towel her hair dry for her, moving the soft material around so carefully that Mara almost burst into tears. No one had ever been so gentle with her. He hummed to himself as he worked, an unfamiliar tune but lovely all the same. It was such a comforting feeling, she'd never really been looked after before. Mara had to hold in a soft moan as his fingers worked deep into her hair, moving from the roots all the way to the tips until her it was no longer damp and she felt a lot warmer.

"He would've liked you too," she said, once he'd finished and moved away. "Bail. He liked brave people, people who help others even if it puts themselves at risk."

"Mara Verbanti, you old softie." Bodhi chucked his towel across the room, too exhausted to care where it landed. He just wanted to get into bed and be with her. He pulled the covers up and over them until just their heads poked out. It was perpetually cold in the base but even more so now that they'd been outside. Mara sighed contentedly as she felt her body beginning to warm up again, though it might have had something to do with how close Bodhi was to her.

The mattress was thin and uncomfortable, she wondered how he'd managed to sleep on it for so long without getting a bad back. It was also a very small bed, quite the opposite of Sotoo's spacious hold. There was barely any space between them. Another inch and she'd be in his arms. _Which would be nice_ , she thought, _it would be really nice_. Mara could feel her heart thudding against her ribs but strangely enough, she found she wasn't afraid. She adored the closeness, she adored him. She couldn't understand it, how could one person make her feel so at home and so nervous at the same time?

Bodhi closed his eyes, wrinkling his nose when they stung with exhaustion. He desperately needed sleep but all he wanted was to keep talking to Mara. He wasn't sure how many more opportunities they would have like this, for it to be just the two of them. He wanted to make the most of every moment he had left with her.

"Please tell me you have a middle name that's as fantastic as your first."

Mara groaned, turning to push her face into the pillow. When she spoke again, her voice was muffled but no less irritated. "I thought I told you to never mention that again."

"But Maranellia-"

" _Kriffing hell_ -"

"Is an amazing name." Bodhi laughed when she shot him a withering glare. "Look, I'll prove it to you. I'll name my daughter Maranellia."

Mara pushed her face into the pillow again. "Shut up, Bodhi."

"I've given it a lot of thought." He grinned. "She'll be named after her mother." He thought she might scoff or tell him to shut up again but when Mara finally showed her face, she was smiling.

"You've finally done it," she said, trying to ignore just how hard her heart was beating. "I'm speechless."

"Wow, this really is a day for the history books."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I don't think I've ever not been able to think of something to say."

"Not that." Mara laughed, gently shoving his shoulder. "Do you think you'll see your friends tomorrow?"

"Again, I wouldn't call them friends."

"Fine, your accomplices then."

Bodhi seemed to find this amusing but after a moment, his smile faded a little.

"Yeah, I probably will see 'em," he said quietly. Bodhi's stomach churned at the thought of his Rogue One teammates. What would he say to them? What were they to each other now that their mission was over, now that the Death Star had been destroyed and their little group had disbanded? He'd risked everything to help the Rebellion but now that he'd outlived his usefulness, he doubted the others would care to see him.

Jyn and Cassian would have no trouble carving a place for themselves in the Rebellion, they were considered great war heroes after all. Chirrut and Baze just wanted to return to their home, to rebuild the Holy City and help as many people as they could. The last time Bodhi spoke to them, they asked if he wanted to go with them. Jedha was his home too. At least, it was. Bodhi wasn't sure anymore, he wasn't sure of anything. His teammates, they all knew what they wanted, they had all found a home. Bodhi had felt like an outcast his entire life, he thought defecting might change that, but the only one on the entire base he felt he had anything in common with was a reprogrammed Imperial droid.

What if he wasn't good enough? What if this had all been for nothing? Bodhi felt like his lungs might burst, his anxiety pressing down on him until he couldn't breathe, then suddenly, he felt a hand on his chest and the world quietened. Mara let her hand rest there, feeling the rapid pace of his heart pounding under her fingers. She'd seen the signs, she knew where he was going inside his head. She knew it because she felt it too.

Mara smoothed her hand across his chest, to his shoulder and down his arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. Bodhi shivered, but not from the cold. He knew she must've felt it but Mara didn't say anything. Her arm stretched across his chest, tucking her fingertips underneath his back, holding him close to her. Bodhi finally began to breathe easily again. Her face was pressed into his shoulder, the length of her body against his side. He moved his other arm to wrap around her shoulders, hoping to make her more comfortable. When she hummed happily, Bodhi closed his eyes. He was so stupidly enamoured, all he could think to do was kiss the top of her head, whispering a thank you into her hair.

"I'd like to meet them," Mara said after a moment. She wondered if she should've let the comfortable silence go on for a little longer but Bodhi didn't seem to mind.

"You would?"

Mara grinned. "Any accomplice of yours is an accomplice of mine." A few weeks ago, she had never even slept in the same bed as another person. Now she was so close to Bodhi that when he chuckled, her own body shook.

"Maybe don't call them that around any generals," he said, though he interrupted himself with a huge yawn.

Mara smiled fondly, feeling her heart swell just from looking at him. "You should sleep."

"But I'm having such a nice time talking to you." Bodhi sighed happily. "I could do this forever. I like talking to you. I like the sound of your voice."

Mara felt her face start to heat up and was very glad that it was too dark to see it. "I think you're delirious with exhaustion."

Bodhi exhaled sharply, shaking his head. Then all the laughter seemed to fade from his face. He held her gaze but didn't appear to see her. Mara wondered where he'd gone to but didn't push him, she knew he'd be back with her again soon.

"You know," he said, his voice so soft she had to strain to hear it even though the room was perfectly silent. "After everything that's happened: defecting, the Holy City, Galen, Scarif... I was in a bad place, Mar." His gaze fell to the tattoo on her arm. He brushed his thumb over it, then traced the crest with his fingertip, making Mara shiver. "Every day, I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. I just felt so heavy and numb. But then you... The first time you made me laugh was the first time I'd laughed in about a year, I think. I don't have to remind myself to breathe anymore, 'cause of you."

Mara could only stare at him. The way he looked at her... She never thought she would ever lie like this, in someone else's arms, and she certainly never thought that anyone, least of all Bodhi, would say these things about her. She supposed it was quite a confession of affection, but it didn't feel as heart-stopping as she thought it would. In fact, it felt quite natural, easy. Which, she thought, was so much better.

"I'm really glad I kidnapped you, Bodhi Rook." Mara winced, suddenly feeling stupid. "Sorry, that wasn't... You know I'm terrible at... This." She shut her eyes, pressing her face into his shoulder again whilst Bodhi chuckled.

"You're not," he said, fondly kissing the top of her head for good measure. "You're not. You just need practise."

Mara couldn't look away from those eyes. Her whole body felt like it was simply tingling with happiness. Bodhi was still tracing the outline of her tattoo, his other hand resting on her elbow. They were so close, she was sure he must be able to feel her heart beating. Bodhi smiled, and suddenly Mara realised she wanted to stay this way for the rest of her life.

"You still need to sleep," she whispered after a moment.

Bodhi tutted, feigning annoyance, but he did let his head sink a little deeper into the pillow. "Excuse me, I could fly the Kessel Run right now with my hands tied behind my back."

"I have no idea what that means."

"It's very impressive."

"Is it now."

"You should be impressed."

"Oh, really?"

"So impressed."

"And yet, here we are." Mara grinned and Bodhi rolled his eyes, shaking his head. But he was still smiling. Mara didn't think she'd seen him this happy in a long time, if ever. He was so relaxed, perfectly at ease for the first time in years.

She wished she could keep it that way for him, she wished she could take away all the obstacles in Bodhi's path that meant he couldn't be this happy all the time. But, as Mara had come to learn, there were things even she couldn't control. "We're back," she whispered, her gaze dropping to where his thumb smoothed back and forth across her elbow. When Bodhi hummed, she felt the vibration in her own chest.

"We are."

"Everything's going to change, isn't it."

"It doesn't have to." Bodhi's thumb stopped its movement. He raised his head from the pillow to meet her eyes properly. "The Rebel Alliance just destroyed the Death Star. Who knows what's gonna happen."

Mara couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. She supposed they were in uncharted territory. Her entire life had been mapped out for her from the moment she was born and now suddenly, she was just a leaf in the stream of the universe. To have so little control, to have no plan, it would've rattled her not so long ago. Now, Mara found that she was quite excited to have no idea what she was going to do tomorrow. All she knew was that, whatever happened, she would do it with Bodhi by her side.

"I like being here. With you," Mara said, trying not to blush like an idiot and failing miserably.

Bodhi's heart swelled. He gave her what he knew must've been a very dopey, very lovesick smile but of course, Mara was oblivious. "I'm not going anywhere, Captain."

"Good." Mara closed her eyes, finally giving into her exhaustion. It had been the longest day of her life, she felt as if she could sleep away a whole century. They were silent for a little while, then Mara suddenly felt a burst of bravery and she found she was able to put what she felt into words for the first time. "I don't ever want to say goodbye to you." Silence fell again, and for the few moments that neither of them spoke, Mara's heart thrummed so fast she thought it might give up altogether. Then Bodhi turned and rested his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes.

"You won't have to."

* * *

They were awoken the next morning by Quinn. The cadet seemed less than pleased to be their personal messenger, his foul mood exacerbated by the terrific headache he'd earned after a night of drunken celebrating. If he was surprised to find Mara in Bodhi's quarters, he didn't say anything, though they both blushed at the knowing look he gave them.

Quinn told them that they were free to move around the base as they pleased, but that they couldn't leave Yavin 4 again without permission from Mon Mothma herself. Bodhi found it rather amusing that so many regulations had been put in place for little old him. Then he remembered how Mara had torn through the medcentre with two broken ribs and a concussion; these rules were to keep her under supervision, not him.

"Oh, and before I go…" Quinn said, just as he was moving away from the door.

Bodhi gritted his teeth, willing the nauseating man to just leave them alone, but he refrained from saying anything. Irritating he may be, but Quinn had a direct line to the generals and Bodhi was determined to keep his head down. His place on Yavin 4 was hanging by a thread, he didn't like it here but it was the only home he had and far better than the alternative.

"Is he _still_ here?" Mara called from the bed, making Bodhi smile and Quinn scowl.

"I thought you'd like to know that your _friends_ know you're back. They'll see you in the ref."

Bodhi's heart faltered at his words but he tried not to let his apprehension show. Taking a page from Mara's book, he gave the cadet an easy smile. "How nice of you, Quinn."

Quinn's scowl only deepened. "Try not to get yourself into any more trouble, pilot," he muttered, then walked away down the corridor at his usual frantic, nervous pace.

Bodhi closed the door and turned back to Mara to find her sat up in bed, the covers drawn over her lower half. She was still wearing the shirt he gave her last night, his shirt. It was a sight he could get used to. Bodhi was so happy here in their little sanctuary, he almost didn't want to leave his quarters, even if it did mean seeing his friends again. _Friends_. That's what Quinn had called them. It might not be the Rogue One team after all, he might have meant Deffan, or Rej or any of the others they met on Sarka. The thought did little to assuage his nerves.

"Bodhi?"

He realised he'd been silent for a little while and looked up to find Mara watching him closely. She looked concerned so he waved her off, giving her a small smile. "I'm alright." He padded over to the bed just to take her hand in his and press a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "C'mon, get dressed. I'm starving."

Mara's fingers tingled as he let her hand go. She watched him move around his room, searching for something to wear. It was only when he managed to dig a clean shirt out from under his bed with a triumphant cry that she realised, "I don't have any clothes."

Bodhi put a hand to his head, as if to say 'of course, how stupid of me' then pulled off his sleeping shirt. Mara raised her eyebrows, surprised that he would undress in front of her without hesitation or seemingly any sense of shyness. She was also rather pleased to get another look at him with his shirt off. When Bodhi thought he looked semi-presentable, he grabbed his jacket from the dresser and pulled it on as he moved to the door.

"Wait here, keep warm, I'll find you something."

Mara scoffed. "Where am I gonna go?"

What she meant was, 'where can I go looking like this?' but it occurred to Bodhi that apart from Trew and the princess, Mara really didn't know very many people on the base. He felt a sudden sense of responsibility, he was her guide on Yavin 4, he wanted to make sure she was happy and comfortable.

With one last charming smile, he walked out of the door. "Try not to get yourself into any more trouble, Captain," he said, echoing Quinn's words. Mara pretended to sneer at him which only made his smile bigger.

She waited for the sound of the door sliding shut but it never came. When she looked up, confused, she found that Bodhi was still stood in the doorway. "What?" He smiled, gently, sweetly, practically shining with happiness.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Nothing, you're just incredibly beautiful." He didn't give her time to respond. Bodhi turned and walked out into the corridor, shouting back over his shoulder just as the door closed behind him. "Back in a sec."

Mara stared at the door for a moment. She realised she was smiling. Her heart felt like it was spinning around inside her chest and her face was all stupid and flushed and then she did something really idiotic and flopped down onto the bed with an excited, happy squeak.

As promised, when Bodhi came back, he'd found her something to wear. Itzpalo was far too tall and Yunlo far too slim, so he had to ask Deffan to raid his dresser for spare clothes. Mara didn't mind who they belonged to, so long as they were clean. Dressed in a dark shirt and trousers, she didn't feel much like herself, but she couldn't complain. As soon as she was ready, they left Bodhi's room.

They entered the ref, hesitating by the door. It was a large room filled with tables and chairs. A small kitchen lay off at the far end, the smell of freshly cooked breakfast sweeping across the room towards them. Mara's stomach growled. There weren't many people about but more and more were filtering in with every passing minute. Rebels leaned over their breakfasts, nursing pounding heads and dry mouths.

Bodhi cast his eyes around the room, trying to pick out familiar faces amongst the crowd. He couldn't see anyone he recognised at first - he hadn't really had time to make friends before he and Mara left - then all of a sudden, there they were. Jyn Erso was sat at a table near the wall, drinking caf from a metal cup. Her left arm was in a sling, her face littered with scratches and bruises. Beside her, Cassian Andor picked at his breakfast with a grim look on his face. He looked a little worse for wear but that was nothing new.

Mara gazed around the room, hoping to spot Itzpalo or maybe Trew amongst the faces, but neither of her friends were here. She tried not to be too disappointed but it would've been nice to talk to them. Mara thought about going to get something to eat but suddenly Bodhi took her hand. He turned to face her, ducking his head and for one stupid moment, Mara thought he was going to kiss her. But he spoke close to her ear, clutching her hand tight.

"This was a bad idea," he said, moving back to meet her eyes.

Mara didn't have time to respond. He started to make his way back towards the door, still holding onto her hand, but a sudden raised voice broke through the low murmuring that filled the ref.

"Bodhi!"

 _Shit_. He stopped in his tracks and looked up to see Cassian and Jyn making their way over to him across the room. At the sound of his name, a few Rebels he recognised looked his way. They were all huge, battered and scarred, and he'd had run-ins with them in the past. No one had ever physically hurt him but the abuse they threw across the hangar was enough to turn his stomach. Bodhi doubted they'd try anything now, not here at least, but he could feel their eyes on him as Jyn and Cassian finally met him by the door.

Mara took a step back, watching the two Rebels warily. They were friends of Bodhi's, she knew it was unlikely that they would try to hurt him, but she'd dedicated her life to protecting the people she cared about, the people she loved, so the need to defend Bodhi was second nature. She'd already almost died to save him once, she wouldn't think twice about sending these people right back to the medcentre if they raised a hand to him.

Bodhi smiled weakly at his teammates as they came closer. He extended his hand to Jyn but she ignored it and pulled him into a hug instead.

"We heard you were back but they wouldn't let us see you."

Bodhi was so surprised, he only realised he ought to hug her back as she moved away. Jyn left her hand on his shoulder, squeezing as she gave him a wide smile. She stepped aside so that Cassian could embrace him.

"We thought you'd need to rest anyway." Cassian was smiling. Bodhi didn't think he'd ever seen him smile in the short time that he'd known him. "And then with the battle, everything just..."

"I'm so happy to see you." Bodhi could feel his nerves already beginning to slip away. Suddenly he couldn't remember what he'd been so afraid of. "How are you feeling?"

Cassian looked down at Jyn. They shared a smile. "Just about surviving," he said.

Jyn laid a hand on her head, right over the spot where a swelling on her brain used to sit. She seemed to do it almost subconsciously. "It's put me off heroics. At least for a while, anyway."

"Baze and Chirrut?"

"They should be here soon. They're excited to see you."

Mara watched from a distance as Bodhi reconnected with his friends. He had his back turned but she could picture the look on his face, that bright smile and the light in his eyes. Once again, she found herself wishing she could understand her own feelings. She was happy for him, happy that he could be amongst his friends again, amongst people who understood him and everything he'd been through. But pleased as Mara was that Bodhi had been reunited with his team, she found herself suddenly overwhelmed with dysphoria.

As much as she wanted Bodhi to be with his friends, she wanted him to be with her more. But that was selfish, and Mara felt a pang of guilt. He belonged here. He belonged with Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor and even that bloody cantankerous droid. Whatever Bodhi decided, she would be happy for him, even if she couldn't be happy with him. Mara's heart sank as she realised that, like the princess, Bodhi didn't need her anymore.

Cassian caught movement over Bodhi's shoulder. He leaned to the side, looking around the pilot, and found a woman standing a few feet away. She was lovely, broad, her hair cut short. She looked devastatingly tired but her gaze was soft and sad. She seemed to notice him watching her but she didn't look away from Bodhi. Then Cassian saw the edge of the tattoo on her left arm, just poking out of the bottom of her sleeve. He instinctively reached for the blaster at his hip but he grasped at nothing. The woman met his gaze. Her eyes were dark, sad. Then she turned away as if to leave the ref.

"Is that..?" They'd heard the story. They'd heard about the terrifying woman who stole their friend away in the middle of the night. And here she was. Cassian didn't think she looked nearly so frightening as the rumours described, but he was no less wary.

Bodhi followed his gaze and turned to see he was watching Mara. His stomach twisted when he saw her turn to walk away. Moving quickly, he reached out and took her hand.

Mara stopped. She looked around and found that Bodhi was smiling at her kindly. With one look, he communicated a multitude of thoughts, that he didn't want her to leave, that he needed her here, that he wanted her to be a part of this world, a part of his life, and that everything was going to be alright.

"This is Captain Mara Verbanti," he said with pride, turning back to his friends. He kept hold of Mara's hand, gently guiding her towards the others.

Her heart was in her throat but she smiled as best she could at the Rebels she had heard so much about. Mara wasn't a shy person and before Bodhi, she'd never been the least bit bashful, but now she couldn't seem to relax.

"Mar, this is Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor."

Despite what they must have heard about her, they seemed pleased to meet her, if a little cautious. Mara nodded slightly, holding out her hand for each of them to shake. "I've heard a lot about you," she said, glancing at Bodhi. It was all she could think to say but it seemed to be enough.

Cassian and Jyn both shook her hand, even complimenting her on the famed skill of the Alderaanian Royal Guard. That helped to settle her nerves a little. If there was one thing she could talk about with ease, it was her service. Cassian even asked about their training techniques and Mara happily explained the sorts of practises she personally implemented when she became captain. She didn't even notice that this was the first time she'd been able to talk about her home and her duty without feeling sick to her stomach.

Bodhi watched her converse with his friends, unable to keep the fond smile from his face. His two worlds, the old and the new, had finally met. Thankfully, they seemed to be getting on quite well. They only stopped chatting when Jyn perked up and waved to someone on the other side of the ref. Bodhi looked around and saw Chirrut and Baze making their way through the crowds that had now gathered around the tables. They looked just the same as the last time he saw them, but there was something about them both, something he didn't think he'd see in the men for a long while yet. They seemed at peace, comforted, he thought, by the justice they'd helped bring about.

Baze had cut his hair short, a traditional Jedhan mourning practice. Bodhi thought about his own long hair, perhaps he ought to do the same. They walked with K-2SO, who looked wonderfully out of place in the refectory. Mara was pleased to see the droid. For some reason, she rather liked its attitude problem. Bodhi had explained that Cassian reprogrammed K-2SO a few years ago; she couldn't help but wonder if the droid had always been so caustic, or if a few 1s and 0s had been mismatched during the process.

"They named their ship after me, you know," K-2SO told the assassin and the guardian as they joined their group. It seemed rather proud of this fact, and Mara found she was quite pleased that the droid had remembered what she said.

Cassian smiled fondly up at K-2 like a proud father. "Sorry about him. He tends to say whatever comes into his circuits."

To Bodhi's surprise, he was embraced by Chirrut and Baze as well. They each expressed their relief that he had returned safely, even going as far as to admit that they'd worried about him.

This made Mara's chest clench but she tried to ignore it. Her actions had touched the lives of so many, she hoped to make amends someday, even though she didn't regret her choices in the slightest. The man with the clouded eyes put his hand on his chest and bent his head in a slight bow. Mara hesitantly returned the gesture, glancing at Bodhi out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure which was Chirrut Îmwe and which was Baze Malbus but Bodhi held them both in such high regard, she would treat them both with the same respect. When the man straightened up again, he reached out to her, and Mara nervously placed her hand between his.

"This must be your Mara," Chirrut said, angling his head towards Bodhi, who made a strange sort of choking sound.

"This is Mara Verbanti, yes," he said quickly, then to Mara, "He's..." He circled his finger beside his head, giving her an apologetic look, and Baze had to hide a smile.

"Young lady," Chirrut went on, pretending he hadn't noticed Bodhi's discomfort. "You have faced great loss. I hope you will be happy here."

His words caught her off guard. Mara stared at him. How did he know? Bodhi hadn't told him and K-2 certainly didn't know anything. Perhaps one of the others… No, there was no one on base who knew her past and her tumultuous present like Bodhi did. Then she remembered what he'd said, that this man was a Guardian of the Whills. She'd only heard stories. The Guardians were a religious order active in Jedha, where they guarded the Temple of the Kyber and those who visited it. The protectors of the ancient temple were forced to live on the streets when the Empire occupied Jedha in search of kyber crystals; Mara had heard Breha telling her daughter about it at a council meeting once. The Empire stripped the temple bare but the Guardians remained true to their beliefs. They knew the ways of the Force.

Mara didn't believe in anything she couldn't see with her own two eyes, but as Chirrut Îmwe gripped her hand, she felt it, she felt that power, that knowledge. She felt as if he could see straight through her despite his blindness. Mara didn't like not knowing, she preferred actions to mindless faith, but in that moment, she understood why Bodhi believed and for a moment, she did too.

Chirrut let go of her hand with a small smile and Mara tried to shake the uneasy, foreign feeling that had settled over her. It wasn't bad, she knew that much, but it was new and the new was often frightening. But then she felt Bodhi gently place his hand against the small of her back, a silent question, and she smiled up at him, a silent answer.

Cassian watched the two of them interact whilst the others continued to greet each other. He noticed that whenever Mara looked at him, Bodhi began to smile. He seemed lighter, more sure of himself, just by being near her. Cassian thought back to the rumpled pile of a man he had found in the catacombs, malnourished and battered and deranged with trauma. He hadn't completely disappeared, he doubted he ever would, but there was hope now where there wasn't before.

They shared an awkward breakfast. It occurred to them all as they ate that they'd never had a normal conversation. It was a common occurrence amongst the Rebels. In their rare moments of downtime, they found they couldn't quite adjust to normalcy, and could hardly remember how to relax. Now, the Rogue One team found they knew very little about each other apart from, apparently, the absolute darkest, saddest parts of their histories.

So, determined to change that, Baze began to tell the story of how he and Chirrut met all those years ago. His friend interjected every now and then to correct him or to comment that he was a terrible storyteller, and the others slowly, hesitantly began to smile, then laugh. Cassian talked about his homeworld, about all he missed about Fest, especially the food. Jyn was so out of the habit of having friends that she found she wasn't sure what to talk about, but then she and Bodhi found a common interest in their love of flying, and she told them how she and her friend Hadder would often steal his mother's planet hopper when she was away on business.

Mara remained quiet throughout the meal. Bodhi was initially worried that she was uncomfortable, she didn't know any of these people and he couldn't expect his word to be enough to prove them trustworthy. But the more he watched her, he began to realise that she wasn't just being reticent. She was listening to everything they said, absorbing the information, asking the odd question, laughing when someone cracked a joke. She wasn't unhappy, she was learning. Mara had never had friends before and now she had a whole tableful.

Bodhi felt a sudden, immense wave of pride. She had been through horrors some couldn't even imagine and come out of it battered and bruised but happy. She'd never smiled so widely, she'd never felt so at ease, he didn't think he could be nearly so brave. He wanted to tell her, that and so much more, but he would wait until they were alone. Maybe if he was braver, he'd be able to tell her that he loved her.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his fingers clenched around his caf mug. He glanced at Chirrut. He knew he couldn't actually read his mind but there was something about the guardian, he wouldn't put it past him. Chirrut was happily spooning eggs into his mouth, listening as K-2SO and Cassian described one of their many great acts of daredevilry. Feeling stupid, Bodhi was about to turn back to his own breakfast when Chirrut raised his head slightly and gave him a knowing smile.

"I'm gonna get another caf," Bodhi said quickly, quietly, trying not to interrupt Cassian but needing an excuse to leave the table for a moment.

Mara watched him go. She was nervous about being left alone with his friends but then Baze asked her question about Alderaan and she was distracted.

Bodhi hurried over to the machine, sliding his mug under the spout. Immediately, black caf began to pour. He let the smell wash over him, calming his nerves.

"You're back then."

Bodhi froze. His good mood suddenly vanished. He recognised the voice, how could he forget it? Just a few words had sent a stab of cold fear through his stomach. His caf sat forgotten in the machine as he slowly turned around.

There were three men standing behind him, the ones who'd stared when he and Mara entered the ref. He couldn't remember all their names but he would know their faces anywhere. These men had had it out for him from the moment he arrived on Yavin 4. Mon Mothma had once reassured him that no harm would come to him here, but these Rebels had other ideas. They didn't trust him, they hated the very breath in his lungs, and no amount of good deeds would fix that. They weren't the type to easily change their minds.

Bodhi flinched when the largest man stepped closer. He was almost twice his height and about twice as wide too. He had muscles bigger than Bodhi's head. Rewss was the only man he knew by name; like Cassian, he was a skilled spy and well-liked amongst the Rebels, despite his violent proclivities.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Bodhi raised his hands, a sign of peace, but they ignored him.

"We thought we were rid of you for good," one of the men said, making the other laugh. They weren't nearly as big as their friend but still fairly intimidating.

Bodhi looked over their shoulders at his friends across the ref. They hadn't noticed the Rebels approach him. Even Mara, who usually never let her guard down, was distracted by something Jyn was saying. She was trying so hard to get along with his friends that she hadn't noticed he was in trouble; it would be rather sweet if he weren't quite so terrified.

Rewss took another step closer. One of his strides was equal to about two of Bodhi's. He had a face like thunder, his huge hands balled into fists at his sides. "You got back just in time to watch your friends murder half the fleet," he said quietly, his voice low and coarse.

Bodhi held his ground but his heart was hammering in his chest. They couldn't hurt him, not here, not with so many people around. But then again, plenty of people were within earshot and hadn't bat an eyelid. Most Rebels held no animosity towards him but they didn't much care what happened to him either.

"You shouldn't be here." Rewss wrinkled his nose at him, like he was something disgusting, a smear on the bottom of his boot. "It's wrong. How's it fair that you survived and they didn't?"

Bodhi lowered his gaze, gritting his teeth. He'd asked himself the same question every day for as long as he'd been with the Rebellion. "It's not," he said, stupidly hoping that honesty would ease their bristling anger.

"You're a murderer," Rewss spat, now so close that he could smell the stale beer on his breath from the night before. Spittle coated Bodhi's skin and he grimaced, taking a step back. He bumped into the caf machine, spilling his abandoned drink onto the floor. He jumped to get out of the way and walked right into Rewss' grip.

He grabbed the front of Bodhi's shirt, bunching it up and yanking him forward so hard that his feet almost left the ground. Bodhi grunted in pain, his hands scrambling at the huge, meaty fist against his throat but he wouldn't budge.

"You're a traitor. You don't even deserve a trial, they should just take you outside and shoot you."

Another hand reached in, grabbed two of Rewss' fingers and wrenched them back so hard that he screamed and let Bodhi go. He took in a deep breath, filling his empty lungs, and stumbled back, putting as much space between him and Rewss as possible.

Mara stepped between them, still holding onto the man's fingers. She didn't play with her food, she was taught to be exact and pragmatic. She twisted Rewss' wrist around until his arm buckled and he cried out in pain.

"Mara, don't." Bodhi put a hand on her arm, fearfully looking around the room. More and more people were starting to notice them. He didn't want her getting into trouble because of him, but Mara couldn't care less.

"How dare you." Her voice was low and dangerous. She twisted his wrist until he sank to one knee. When he tried to grab at her hand, she struck his throat with the flats of her fingers, making him wheeze. "How dare you talk to him like that. Do you have any idea-"

"Mara, please." Bodhi stepped around her, placing a hand on top of hers. He gently tried to pull her fingers away from Rewss' but her grip was so strong, he couldn't move them an inch. He glanced at Rewss' friends but they didn't seem keen to go anywhere near Mara. "It's fine, let's just go."

Mara was quiet for a moment, her dark eyes never leaving Rewss' face. Then at last, she released him. The man sank to the ground, cradling his injured hand. He whimpered like a child, bent double. Mara met Bodhi's gaze. He saw the Royal Guard in her begin to retreat, that dark, ruthless haze in her eyes clearing. He took her hand, silently urging her to just leave it. He didn't want a fight. Mara didn't like the idea of letting Rewss off so easily but if it was what Bodhi wanted, then she would let him go.

They began to walk away, heading back for the table across the room where all of Bodhi's friends were standing up, ready to jump in and help if they needed it. But no, Mara was a one-woman army. The moment she spotted the men surrounding Bodhi, she leapt from her seat and crossed the room before any of the Rogue One team could even blink.

Bodhi thought they were in the clear and almost began to relax, but then he heard one of Rewss' friends begin to laugh.

"The famous pilot needs a _girl_ to protect him," he sneered. Bodhi didn't rise to it but it made Mara hesitate slightly. He was just about to convince her to keep walking when he heard the man say, "That stupid bitch, she doesn't know what she's-"

Mara wheeled around, ready to slam her foot into the side of the man's knee before he even knew what was happening but for once, Bodhi was faster. They could bully him all they liked, but no one said a bad word about Mara in front of him. He swung his fist round, hitting the man so hard on the nose that they heard it crack. He yelped and staggered back, clutching his face.

Mara stared at the man as blood poured from his nose, then at Bodhi. It was a good thing he was left-handed, if he'd hit Rewss' friend with his prosthetic arm, there'd probably be a huge dent in his face. Mara didn't know if it was the adrenaline or the fact that no one had ever fought for her before, but she was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to kiss Bodhi senseless.

"Oh, shit," she said instead, her eyes wide. She didn't know if she was more surprised or impressed. Bodhi shook out his hand, grinning through the pain. He'd wanted to do that for a long time.

"Captain Verbanti!"

The whole ref seemed to fall quiet. There was something about the sound of her title, her full name, that made Mara's back straighten. There were very few people who were able to boss her around, she certainly wasn't used to being told what to do by anyone other than her mother and the Royal Family. When she saw General Enlia Hesse standing by the door to the ref, flanked by two soldiers, Mara knew it would be better not to argue.

"You need to come with us," the general said, gesturing for her to follow them. If she'd witnessed what had transpired between them and the Rebels, she didn't give any indication of it. In fact, Mara found it very difficult to read her face at all. She looked back at Bodhi, glancing between him and his attackers, making sure that he was alright.

He tried to focus on her and not the hundreds of eyes on him or the fear crouching in his chest. She smiled.

"I'll fix it." Mara spoke softly so that only he could hear her. Then she turned and paced across the room without looking back.

Bodhi watched her leave. He hoped she would be alright. He wanted to go with her, but he knew Mara was more than capable of looking after herself. Cassian called out to him from across the ref. Bodhi waited until Mara had left the room before reluctantly joining his friends, leaving his tormentors to lick their wounds and sulk.

* * *

Mara followed General Hesse without a word. Her training had taught her to ask very few questions, but to build a picture of her surroundings by listening, drawing in information. Mara would wait for them to talk first, not wanting to give anything away that might implicate either her or, more importantly, Bodhi.

She was led down familiar corridors, getting the odd stare from curious Rebels as they passed. It was only when they arrived on the highest floor of the barracks that she began to feel nervous. They were just a few doors down from her quarters. But then, just as she was about to start asking questions, they stopped outside someone else's door.

Mara waited, watching carefully as Hesse knocked on the door. Then, to her surprise, the general dismissed the soldiers that had escorted her. The door slid open. Mara peered in but couldn't see anyone. She looked back at the general. She was smiling.

"I always keep my promises, Captain."

Mara's heart was suddenly in her mouth. She turned back to the open doorway, taking a deep breath before she stepped inside. The door slid shut behind her with a dull hiss, cutting her off from the world outside.

The room was large and comfortable, very different to Bodhi's basic quarters. They were above ground here, so there were even a few windows along the far wall, allowing the pale morning light to spill onto the soft carpet. Mara managed to note a large, soft bed and a dresser with a mirror before she saw her.

"Your highness?"

Leia was seated at a desk across the room, reading from a datapad, but turned around to face her at the sound of the door. She was still wearing that same white dress she'd been kidnapped in, Mara doubted they would be able to find her anything else to wear until after the dust had settled. Her hair was loose from its traditional buns. Mara's heart ached to see it, thinking of her own shorn hair. Leia serenely rose from her seat, just as graceful as she remembered.

"Mara."

Leia smiled gently as she joined her in the centre of the room. Mara found she could hardly move. After all this time, she was here. She was safe. She was smiling. Not because of her, but it would do.

"It's so good to see you again."

"You too." Mara's voice shook slightly. Leia took her hands in hers. It was the most physical contact they'd shared since Leia was a child. Even in the midst of a battle, even after all that they'd both been through, Leia was still royalty and Mara just her guard.

"I heard you tried to rescue me." Leia tilted her head slightly, giving Mara an almost scolding look. "I told you not to."

Mara nodded, finding it hard to meet her gaze. She never disobeyed direct orders, but she thought trying to rescue Leia from the clutches of an evil Sith Lord might be an adequate exception. But again, she knew when to pick her battles. "I know, ma'am."

"I also heard you stole a ship. And a pilot."

Mara had to hide a smile. "Yes, ma'am."

Leia squeezed her hands. She let out a long sigh, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe the story she'd been told about Mara's adventure across the stars. She didn't blame her, it was certainly a ridiculous journey and these Rebels only knew the half of it.

"Mara, you've gone above and beyond your station." Leia beamed at her. "I'm honoured to have you protecting me. Your mother would be proud."

Mara practically brimmed with happiness. Her throat felt tight, as if she were about to cry again, but she'd done too much of that over the last few days. She was done with tears and regrets, it was time to allow herself to be happy.

"Thank you," Mara whispered, not trusting her voice just yet. Leia raised her chin, and although she knew it was biologically impossible, Mara thought she saw a glint of Bail in her dark eyes. The way she held herself, so tall and proud, that was her father, but the way she spoke, powerful yet calm, concise, that was Breha. The princess looked older somehow. She'd always been wise beyond her years but now there was something new in her face, a shadow. It broke Mara's heart to see it.

The princess finally let go of her hands. She turned away to gather up her datapad again. The battle might've been won but this war wasn't over yet. Leia still had a lot of work to do, they all did. Unfortunately, they couldn't enjoy their triumph for very long.

She told Mara this, apologising for her divided attention, but of course, she understood. Mara no longer felt that desperation to spend her every waking moment in close proximity to her charge. Some anxieties would be harder to get rid of but now that they'd finally been reunited, Mara could leave now and never see her again, knowing that Leia was safe and happy. Besides, she had a new family now.

That made Mara pause. As Leia walked about the room, reading aloud from the datapad in her hands, her thoughts turned to what Jyn had told her over breakfast. There would be a ceremony tomorrow, an official celebration to mark the end of the Battle of Yavin. The princess would be handing out medals to those who'd shown extraordinary bravery during both the battle and the fights leading up to it. The Rogue One team were amongst the chosen few. All except one.

It was with a heavy heart that Baze told her Bodhi had not made the list. They had argued daily against the decision in his absence, and then when he and Mara finally returned to Yavin 4, they had petitioned the generals again, trying to get them to change their minds. But they remained firm. Bodhi was not worthy of reward.

Mara had felt sick to her stomach when she heard this. Bodhi had almost died fighting for a Rebellion that continued to scorn him. He risked everything to deliver Galen's message, he was tortured, imprisoned, driven half mad, and they still refused to see him as anything other than a defected Imperial. Mara thought he was a hero, and she thought that everyone needed to see it.

"Your highness?" She didn't mean to sound quite so hesitant but her voice wavered slightly.

Leia looked up from her datapad with a smile. "I've known you all my life, Mara. I think you better call me Leia now."

Mara barely stopped herself from scoffing at that. She knew their relationship had shifted slightly but she didn't think there would ever be cause for her to address her so informally. "About tomorrow… I know you're honouring some of the Rebels and the men who rescued you…"

Leia gave a derisive laugh. "I wouldn't call it much of a rescue. I'm sure you would've done a much neater job."

Mara didn't doubt that. For the first time in years, she and Leia laughed together. "I know it's not my place and I hope you won't find me impertinent..."

"Mara, you have done so much for me and my family. Whatever you need, just name it."

Mara smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

A day passed and very little happened on Yavin 4. After months of seemingly unceasing fear, there was finally room to breathe, to regroup. The celebratory medal ceremony was postponed by two days. More and more refugees were pouring onto Yavin 4 now that it was safe to travel again, and they needed to be properly logged and checked over by the medcentre staff before new homes could be found for them.

There were even a few Alderaanians amongst the crowds, no one that Mara knew, but it was a relief to know that she, Trew and the few remaining Royal Guards, and Leia weren't all that was left. There were around thirty surviving Alderaanians on Yavin 4 in total. They speculated that there were possibly hundreds more spread out across the galaxy, who would find aid elsewhere.

The expatriates had heard of Alderaan's fate and immediately grouped together, gathering all they could to help the survivors. They travelled across the stars to Yavin 4 as soon as the path was free of Imperials, bringing with them food, medicine, and, much to their delight, clothes. Leia was finally able to change out of the dress she'd been kidnapped in; another few days and it would have been walking around by itself. She was even gifted a gold and white gown from the people of Zunial, and a necklace from the Friysalll Republic.

The Alderaanians shared what little they owned with Mara and Trew. They were so grateful, they hardly knew what to say. Mara had had her beloved jacket cleaned but the day before the ceremony, Trew surprised her by producing the small case she'd taken with her on the Tantive IV. She had thought it lost, but Trew explained that when the Rebels came to their rescue, she made sure to collect all their possessions. With a sad smile, she explained it was so that their fallen friends' belongings could be returned to their families.

On the day of the ceremony, Mara left Bodhi in bed, whispering that she would be back soon by his ear. She wasn't certain that he heard her, but he sleepily squeezed her hand. Mara padded up to her room on the highest level and shutting the door behind her, dragged her case out from under the bed and laid it on top of the mattress. She hadn't opened it since Trew gave it to her the night before.

Mara stared at the suitcase. She had once believed that her uniform jacket was all she owned from home. Now she had been given a treasure chest of personal belongings, relics of her past life. She almost didn't want to open it, afraid of the emotions it would stir up. Mara could hardly even remember what she packed all those weeks ago. It wouldn't be much, but it was still difficult to open.

At last, she mustered all her courage and snapped open the clasps. Mara stared at its contents. She hadn't expected much and yet she was still underwhelmed. She carefully picked at her clothes, simple white and pale blue items that marked her as a Royal Guard even when she was off-duty.

Underneath these lay her dress uniform, a more elaborate, decorated version of her everyday one. The dark, sapphire blue stood out amongst the faded colours of her civvies. Mara could feel her heart in her throat as she pulled the jacket from the case. It jangled softly, much to her embarrassment. There was so much gold braid attached to it that she sounded like the percussion section of a band whenever she moved. Still, she supposed she should be proud to wear it, especially on a day like today.

Mara showered, using the brush she'd found in her case to tame her hair for what felt like the first time in weeks. She stood in front of the mirror, flattening the jacket against her. She didn't look quite the same as she remembered. Her face was a little narrower from the lack of proper, hearty food and she knew she wasn't as strong as she used to be. Her hair barely brushed her shoulders, the ends still jagged and uneven from the Adarian's blade. Only her eyes seemed unchanged.

Mara slowly dressed, unused to the uniform and uncertain of how to wear it properly. Her mother had always helped her before. Tears stung her eyes as she raised the material to her face and breathed in deeply, finding it smelled like home. She hadn't had much occasion to wear it, this particular uniform was only for the most prestigious events, if she was going to be in full view of the public. For most major occasions, Mara would delegate others to watch over the Royal Family, while she and the highest ranking officers - including Trew - would oversee operations. Back then, to even be in a different room to Leia caused Mara an almost overwhelming anxiety. _Look at you now._

Mara straightened out her jacket, tugging it sharply by the hem so that it sat right on her. It was tailored so it fit perfectly, though now the shoulders seemed much broader than her own, and the gold epaulettes stuck out a little further than her body underneath them, but it would have to do. She wasn't used to wearing the aiguillettes, she'd only been awarded them a few months before she left Alderaan for the last time. The gold-wire cord hung from her right shoulder, tipped with a miniature version of her sovereign's cypher. It shone against the deep blue of the material.

Mara ran her hands down the front of the jacket, her fingers catching on the gold buttons. She almost looked like herself again, an illusion that nothing had changed at all. But Mara knew better. She sighed slightly, frustrated with herself for feeling so lost. She looked like a Royal Guard, and Leia seemed to still want her around, but she knew that returning to her old life meant losing this new one she'd only just begun to know. Even if she did want to go back, would she be able to? She was not the person she used to be, and she was glad of it, but Mara wasn't sure that she could be the captain that her mother had trained her to be anymore.

She pulled at her hair to distract herself, tutting under her breath when it flicked up at the ends. She looked so untidy, Mara damned the Adarian who had taken away her most precious birthright as an Alderaanian. But then, hair grew back. Feelings tended to be a little harder to regenerate. Mara sighed again, and reached for the brush, trying to tidy herself up as best she could. She wouldn't be able to put it up in the fashion that she would have done if she were home, her hair wasn't nearly long enough now, but there was one style she might be able to manage. And, she supposed, it was far more important anyway.

When she had finished getting changed, she headed back downstairs via the refectory and knocked on Bodhi's door. He greeted her with a wide smile, which vanished as suddenly as it appeared when he saw what she was wearing.

Bodhi knew he was staring, but how could he not? Mara looked incredible, everything about her seemed to just glow. The dark blue of her uniform was a bolt of colour in his dreary military-grey surroundings, and the gold from the medals over her heart seemed to reflect in her eyes. Her smile quickened his heart and he found he was almost out of breath. Bodhi had never seen a more beautiful person in all his life. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to put his arms around her and tell her how wonderful she looked between gentle, lingering kisses, but instead, he merely smiled and said,

"Nice outfit."

Mara must have thought he was teasing her because she only gave him a wry smile in response.

"Here," She lifted up the two cups she'd brought with her. "I got tea and caf. I wasn't sure what you'd prefer; I thought I'd just have whatever you didn't choose."

Bodhi grinned and took the caf. "Thank you."

He bent forward and kissed her cheek quickly, hardly brushing her skin, the most natural of affectionate gestures, and yet it still made Mara's heart go all stupid. She watched him walk across the room to grab his jacket, admiring his new look. The clothes he'd borrowed from Rej actually fit him rather nicely. She allowed herself to trace the outline of his figure before saying, "Your face went bald."

Bodhi hummed, running his free hand over his chin. "Felt it was time for a change." He'd had his beard for a few years now but something about it reminded him of the past. He had a fresh start now, he wanted to look the part. "What do you think?"

"Very handsome," Mara said with a smile that made Bodhi's confidence evaporate. "And you cut your hair."

"It's a Jedhan tradition. It's a sign of mourning. Chirrut and Baze have done it too."

When he went to ask Rej for some clothes, he spotted his razor and asked if he could borrow that too. Of course, Rej obliged, saying that he owed Mara one anyway and she was sure to be thankful. Bodhi had only given him a good-natured shove at the time but now he could see that Mara actually did appear to like the new look. He would have to thank Rej later.

His hair used to hang just below his shoulders. Most Jedhan men wore it this way, making the mourning ritual all the more impactful. His hair was much shorter now, it no longer fell into his eyes, but it had been so long since he cut it that he'd forgotten it went a little curly when it was shorter, much to Bodhi's dismay. Though, from the way Mara was looking at him, he supposed it wasn't so bad.

"I'm glad you have them," she said, thinking of her own tenuous relationship with the few Alderaanians who now lived on Yavin 4. "You should keep them close.

Bodhi's smile was thin but he had to agree. In truth, he found it difficult to imagine ever developing a sincere, close relationship with Chirrut and Baze. All they had in common was their homeworld and Scarif. He told Mara this, and she smiled.

"Is that all?"

She had this look, like she wasn't sure they were in a place where she could tease him about something so personal, but Bodhi was tired of people treading on eggshells around him. He began to smile too and Mara's heart slowed.

He gazed at her, just taking her in, slowly travelling from her dark hair and smirking lips all the way down to her shoes. He still couldn't get over the uniform, she looked incredible. He met her eyes again and felt his face grow hot when he saw she was smiling. Mara didn't feel at all uncomfortable under his gaze, in fact, she found she rather liked having Bodhi look at her.

He looked away and gave her a crooked smile. _Come on_ , he thought. _Tell her. Just be brave and tell her._ "You look..."

Mara looked down at her clothes, running a hand over the material to smooth it down. "Oh, it's my dress uniform. Didn't think I'd ever see it again." Bodhi was still staring at her. She gave him a nervous smile. "It's a lot, I know. It's only for special occasions."

"You look beautiful."

Mara's mouth hung open slightly, her next words falling silent on her tongue. After all this time, after all the lovely things he'd said to her, it was still a shock. Bodhi gave her a shy sort of smile but it was no less warm. They both looked so different now than when they first met. She supposed they'd both changed, inside and out, and hopefully for the better.

Mara realised she hadn't responded and made an odd sort of choking noise whilst she tried to think of an adequate reply but found nothing. Instead, she cleared her throat and nervously tugged at the front of her uniform.

"Are you ready?" Mara saw him smiling at her knowingly and felt her cheeks starting to heat up. "The medal ceremony starts soon, you don't wanna be late."

Bodhi frowned. "Just me? You not coming?"

"I'm meeting Trew. I have some things to sort out." Mara knew he would've liked her to explain but she couldn't, at least, not yet. Instead, she forced a smile and stepped nearer.

Bodhi felt his heart begin to pound as she reached up, her hands stalling by his collar. She asked a silent question with a quirk of her eyebrows, and Bodhi nodded, his eyes searching her face. Mara smiled softly as she readjusted his collar for him, pulling it into place, then smoothed her palms across his clavicle and up over his shoulders.

"I'll see you there," she murmured, giving him a stunning smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Bodhi found himself grinning. "You just wanna get a proper look at the blokes who rescued the princess."

Mara tried to stop herself looking down at his mouth but it was just so gorgeous, she couldn't resist. His lips tugged back at the corners, making little creases appear by the sides of his mouth, tiny indents that had been hidden by his beard until now. "Size them up for me." Mara squeezed his shoulders gently, turning away as quickly as possible so that he wouldn't see her flushed skin. "I'll see you in a bit."

Bodhi watched her leave, mesmerised by the power of her stride and the curve of her waist beneath her tailored uniform. _Now,_ he thought, _you could tell her now_. _What's stopping you?_ He loved her, he loved her so much his heart ached just to be near her. And although Bodhi couldn't be certain, he had seen it, seen it in the warmth of her gaze and the tenderness of her touch, and allowed himself to hope that Mara might feel the same way.

He knew it was a long shot, that Mara had been raised understanding, not just that she _wouldn't_ fall in love, but that she _couldn't_. Half of him feared that the idea had never even crossed her mind. And why should it? What had he done to deserve her? Why should Mara drop everything and let the last dregs of the life she knew slip through her fingers, just to be with him?

Bodhi watched her walk to the door, trying to force himself to say something. It was only when Mara had stepped through the door and out into the hall that he finally plucked up the courage. "Mara..."

She stopped and ducked her head back in, smiling brightly, completely unaware of his inner turmoil. "Yeah?"

Bodhi's mouth opened but no sound came out. _You're so beautiful. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You're the love of my life._ But he didn't say that. Instead, he simply smiled and said, "See you in a bit."

Mara seemed to realise that there was something else, something he was holding back, but she didn't question him. With one last smile, she left the room.

Bodhi stared at the door as it slid shut behind her. Maker, how could he be such a coward? This was Mara, he could tell her anything, he could be himself with her, why was this so difficult? He groaned and pulled a hand down his face. He supposed he had more important things to worry about anyway, at least for the moment. Mara was right, the medal ceremony was about to begin.

Bodhi tried to ignore the ever-tightening knot in his stomach, tried not to think about the rows upon rows of Rebels who hated him all gathered in one place, and most of all, tried not to think about how close he'd come to telling Mara how he felt before he verbally fell flat on his face. He sighed, uselessly straightened out his clothes one last time in the mirror, then left his quarters.

* * *

Mara turned the palm-sized holopad over in her hands, running a thumb over its smooth surface. "Thank you."

The engineer, Jast, gave her a half-hearted salute and said his goodbyes, leaving her alone on the balcony. Mara looked down at the holopad for a moment, biting back a smile. She didn't want to leave Bodhi alone, not on a day like today, but hopefully, it would be worth it.

"Did you hear?"

She looked up and found Trew by her side. She hadn't heard her approach. Mara's heart lurched when she realised she had also chosen to wear the Alderaanian mourning braid, twisting a lock of hair and laying it across the top of the head like a crown.

"Probably not." Mara gave a rueful smile, pocketing the holopad. She turned back to look down at the crowds. "I'm a bit out of the loop these days."

They stood on a narrow balcony that overlooked the huge ruins of the main temple. Hundreds of troops were lined up in neat rows, waiting for the ceremony to begin with tangible excitement. Banners hung from every available surface; white and gold streamers cascaded like waterfalls down into the crowds. At the far end of the temple, their beautiful, young Senator Leia was a vision in white.

Mara and Trew watched her for a moment, not saying anything, but knowing they both shared that same, proud yet melancholy feeling. They were the only ones up so high, they had a bird's eye view of the whole ceremony, while the rest of the Rebels had chosen to swarm together, excited to cheer on their heroes. Mara tried to pick out the few faces she knew but there were so many troops, it was difficult to tell one person from another.

"The Rebels are moving to a new base soon," Trew said after a moment. "Leia's going with them."

Mara's jaw tightened. She squeezed the edge of the balcony, her fingernails digging into the paint. "Do you think... Am I..?"

"You're still her guardian, Captain." Trew gave her a reassuring smile. "She wants you to come with her. Both of us. We're all that's left of home, I suppose."

"Where's the new base?"

"Hoth. No, I've never heard of it either."

They watched in silence as the two men who rescued Leia solemnly marched up the long aisle to where the princess stood. Luke and Han, those were their names. Mara stared at them in disbelief. What a ridiculous pair. She and Trew shared a glance, an unspoken agreement of bewilderment. How had these idiots managed to do a better job of protecting Leia than they had?

The farm boy and the smuggler were flanked by a Wookie. Mara arched an eyebrow but refrained from commenting. Together, they knelt before Senator Leia. _Good, at least they had some sense of respect and decorum._ From one side of the stage, a shiny, little R2 unit waddled up to the group, taking its place next to an equally pristine, golden protocol droid. Even over the roar of the cheering crowd and boisterous brass band, they could hear the little droid chirping happily. It and the protocol droid seemed rather awestruck by the whole event.

Mara smiled, amused by their befuddled expressions, but it soon vanished when Trew spoke again.

"I know..."

When her lieutenant trailed off, Mara tore her gaze away from the show. "What?"

"I know you've... Changed." Trew found it hard to meet her eyes. "You're still my captain. I would follow you to the end of the world. Feels like I have." They shared a sad sort of smile, neither of them daring to think of home. "But I know that pilot..."

"Bodhi. His name's Bodhi," Mara said quietly. She turned back to look down at the ceremony as the cheering suddenly fizzled out.

Dodonna and several other dignitaries sat on Leia's left side, and they all rose to their feet as she did. The crowd could barely contain itself as the princess placed a gold medallion around Han Solo's neck. He winked at her, making Mara scowl, but Leia gave him a wry smile in response. She then repeated the ceremony with Luke. Unlike his friend, he seemed rather moved by the event. They turned and faced the assembled troops, who all bowed before them.

"You're happy now," Trew went on, barely murmuring despite the racket all around them. "And I know you haven't been for a long time."

That made Mara's heart stop. She kept her gaze on the crowds, her jaw ridged. She didn't want to give away just how much Trew had winded her. How long had the people around her been able to see that she was suffering while she had no idea? Though Mara tried to hide her feelings, they were clear as day on her face.

Trew mentally kicked herself. "I know it's not my place..."

Mara shook her head slightly, giving her lieutenant a fleeting smile that didn't meet her eyes. "It's fine, Trew."

"I just want you to make the right decision for you." Trew hesitated before gently resting her hand on Mara's forearm. Her captain turned her head and held her gaze properly for the first time.

Neither of them were used to physical contact, neither of them were used to expressing their true feelings quite so openly, but they both knew it was time they started practicing. After an agonising few moments, Mara gave her a more genuine smile.

"You've spent your whole life thinking of someone else. We all have." Trew gently squeezed her arm. "For once, think about yourself, and not Leia, or me, or your mother."

A trumpet sounded below, marking the beginning of the next round of medal giving. Mara scanned the crowds, looking for one face in particular, and found Bodhi standing just on the edge of the aisle. Chirrut and Baze were by his side. They had respectfully declined their medals, Guardians of the Whills couldn't keep personal items or accept gifts of any sort, not even from such esteemed company. Mara smiled when she saw Chirrut put a hand on Bodhi's shoulder, reassuring him.

She wanted to be down there with him but she supposed she had a much better view from up here. Though he was some distance away, she thought Bodhi looked quite proud as he watched his friends walk up the centre aisle. Jyn and Cassian both seemed a little embarrassed as they stood before the princess, like they weren't sure what they'd done to deserve the honour, and though it was difficult to tell exactly what the droid was thinking, K-2SO seemed less than impressed, exuding an air of quiet indifference. It made Mara and Bodhi grin.

As Leia raised her hands for silence again, Mara leaned forward over the balcony, feeling her blood practically buzz with anticipation.

Far below her, Bodhi looked around, wondering where Mara had got to. He wouldn't mind if she'd decided not to come. After all, no one she knew was being honoured today and he supposed she had a lot on her plate now that she'd been reunited with the princess. Still, it would've been nice to see her, to have her support.

Bodhi learned that the Rogue One team were to be honoured soon after he arrived back on Yavin 4. Deffan had told him, he was so furious that he'd been snubbed that he let the news slip. Bodhi was angry too at first. He didn't know what else he could do to prove himself, but he knew the generals didn't see him the way that they saw Jyn and Cassian, even after everything that had happened, even with Deffan and Chirrut and Baze and all the others vouching for him. He didn't mind, not really, he didn't risk it all for recognition, he just wanted to do what was right. Though, as Jyn and Cassian and K-2 bowed to the princess, he couldn't pretend that the Rebels' obvious hatred towards him didn't sting.

Just as she had done for Luke and Han and the other Rebels honoured that day, Leia gestured for the medals to be brought forward by a steward. It didn't occur to anyone to wonder why he held four boxes for three honourees. Leia didn't have to read from the holopad this time, the names of these heroes were spoken in hushed, awed voices across the whole galaxy as their stories were told.

"Cassian Andor. Jyn Erso. Chirrut Îmwe. Baze Malbus. K-2SO." Leia paused when she realised they were one short. The monk and his friend she knew would not be accepting a medal, but there was someone missing.

Up on the balcony, Mara held her breath.

Leia raised her chin, her gaze scanning the crowds. "Bodhi Rook."

What was once a respectful silence suddenly became taught and strained. All eyes turn to him but Bodhi couldn't look away from the princess. People began to murmur around him, some irritated, spitting out that he didn't deserve to be honoured, some were surprised and wondered why he was in the crowd and not up there with the others from the Rogue One team already.

He couldn't move. He felt completely numb. His knees shook, he almost stumbled, but then Bodhi felt a hand on his back. Baze. He smiled, murmuring that he should go join his brothers and sisters. Bodhi looked up at the altar again and found that Jyn and Cassian were smiling too. Even K-2SO seemed pleased.

He stepped out into the aisle, keeping his eyes on his friends to guide him. When he reached the stage, Cassian patted his back, and Jyn shot him a rare grin. Bodhi could feel the eyes of the world on his back but then Princess Leia stepped before him and he forgot about everything, the pain and the loss and heartache. She beamed down at him, asking him to bow his head with an almost imperceptible wave of her hand so that she could place the medal around his neck.

It was heavy, he almost fell forward under its weight, and the same gold as the braid on the front of Mara's uniform. As Bodhi straightened up, he thought he heard Leia laugh softly, little more than an exhalation. He looked up and met her gaze. So this was the princess, the person Mara had dedicated her life to. She had stern, clever eyes, just like her guardian, and seemed far older than her age allowed. She smiled at him and suddenly Bodhi knew that he belonged.

"I've heard a lot about you, Bodhi." Leia leaned forward, inclining her head just a fraction, so that she could speak to him and only him. "Thank you."

Bodhi, still a little awe-struck, could only shake his head. "What for, your highness?"

"For bringing her home," Leia said, and for a moment, a flicker of sadness crossed her face.

She looked up and Bodhi followed her gaze. High above their heads, a long balcony wrapped around the inside of the ruins. Leaning over the side was Leia's Captain Verbanti, smiling down at them was his Mara. She did say she wouldn't miss this for the world. Bodhi grinned up at her and in return, Mara placed her hand over her heart, giving him a slight bow as if to say _'Well done. I'm proud of you'._ He only tore his gaze away when Leia spoke again, this time addressing the whole team.

"You fought where others feared to tread and brought us hope." Leia beamed at the Rogue One team, then bowed her head. "We thank you."

Bodhi turned with his friends to face the crowds. He thought they might protest, or at least refuse to acknowledge the princess' decision, but they didn't. They erupted into applause, just as they had done for all the other Rebels honoured that day. He saw Deffan and Rej standing nearby, cupping their hands around their mouths as they roared. He saw Itzpalo raise her hands above her head, clapping so hard that the palms of her hands stung. He saw Yunlo and Adina perched on top of a fallen column with a dozen other engineers that he'd worked with, all hollering and cheering.

Bodhi looked at his friends stood either side of him. Cassian looked just as bewildered as he felt, maybe he couldn't believe this was real either. Jyn held her medal in her hands, running her thumb over the intricate design. He wondered if she was thinking about her mother and father. They were all outcasts, all broken and tired and afraid, but they'd survived, they'd triumphed. Together. As he gazed out at the cheering crowds, Bodhi thought about all that he'd lost and all that he'd gained. Perhaps he did belong after all.

Up on the balcony, Mara rested her head on the palm of her hand. Trew excused herself but she barely noticed her absence. She watched Bodhi wave shyly to a few of his friends as he stepped down from the stage. She almost lost track of him as he moved through the crowds, preparing for the arrival of the next honourees. Mara gazed at the man who had once been a stranger, just a pilot. She could still see him in the shuttle on the night they met, beaten-down and frightened, a shell of a man. How could she have known that one day, he would mean everything to her.

Mara took in a deep breath and moved away from the balcony. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts, to try and make sense of the feelings that overwhelmed her. Seeing Bodhi finally get the recognition he deserved, it made her so happy she could barely contain it, the way she always felt around him. A thought fluttered into her head, alighting, shaking fear and worry from its wings. Over the last weeks, she had never actually addressed her feelings for him. Mara was so emotionally inarticulate that most of the time, she just tried to ignore them. But it was getting harder and harder, these feelings would not be suppressed.

She cared for Bodhi, yes. She trusted him more than she ever thought possible, she enjoyed spending time with him, he occupied her thoughts, her dreams, and though she blushed to address it, she certainly felt a physical attraction to him. But love... Truth be told, she'd always doubted that she was even capable of such a thing. But that was before. That was her old life. That was Captain Verbanti. Now...

Mara drew in a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart but to little effect. Bodhi. Even the word, the name, saying it weighed on her tongue. It sounded and felt important, precious. Just thinking about him left her feeling warm all over, happy in a way that she never thought possible. Everything about him, she adored every single thing about him. Even when he was teasing her, even when he was infuriating and stubborn and he defied her and didn't let her order him about. The way he laughed, that glint in his eye when he was about to say something clever, that curve in his smile, the melted gold in his touch.

Mara realised she was smiling. Perhaps it was true. Perhaps this was love. She thought about all they'd done for each other, all that they'd said. Bodhi had done nothing but help her from the moment they met, even when she threatened him and took him away from his friends. He kept her warm and she protected him from the Pitians and the Adarians and an all manner of others who wanted to hurt him. He always made sure that she had enough to eat and never once complained as he flew her all around the galaxy. Bodhi was everything to her.

Mara didn't know a lot about the galaxy, she didn't know what the future held for her, but in that moment, alone on a balcony on a strange planet, far from home, she knew that she was in love with Bodhi Rook.

She let out a breathy, nervous, disbelieving sort of laugh. She loved him. She _loved_ him. But did he feel the same way? Mara could barely understand her own feelings, what chance did she have trying to guess someone else's? Bodhi was kind to her, tender and gentle in a way that she'd never experienced before, and that look in his eyes, that light, could that be it? Could that mean that he loved her too?

Expeditious as ever, doubt began to cloud her mind. Would who she was, who she _really_ was, be enough? There was nothing keeping them together now, no agreements or threats. If Bodhi chose to stay with her, it would be because he wanted to. Mara leaned back against the pillar, letting it take her weight so that she slumped against it. Would Bodhi want to stay with her? Now that he was home, now that he was with his friends again, now that he had everything he wanted, would he even want to see her anymore?

When he looked at her, what would he see? The ferocious brute who kidnapped him? Or who she really was, lonely and scarred and desperate for a home of her own. She'd only just got used to having friends, she'd only just got used to sleeping in the same bed as someone. If Bodhi changed his mind, that would all be gone. Now that he'd stuck to his word and flown her halfway across the galaxy and back, would he even want to be with her? Would Bodhi like her for who she was?

She left the balcony when the crowds began to disperse. The medal ceremony was over; normalcy proceeded. Mara found her way through the winding, dark corridors, down to the ground floor where she hoped to catch Bodhi as he was coming in. Rebels were still filtering into the main entrance hall, probably on their way to find some lunch or change out of their best clothes. She spotted Trew across the room, talking with a steward. Mara thought about going to join her but then she felt someone brush her elbow.

"Hi, Rej."

"Captain, you're looking even more breath-taking than ever."

" _Rej_."

"Ah, c'mon, it's a party." Rejnian grinned, leaning against the pillar beside her. "Who's your friend?"

"That's Trew Lorenna." Mara turned her head just enough so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "Dogs barking, wrong tree."

"I thought you said you didn't have any gorgeous captain friends for me?"

"Well, Trew's a lieutenant."

"You didn't mention her on a _technicality_."

"To be fair, I only found out she was alive a few days ago."

Rejnian tutted, disappointed. "That's no excuse."

He straightened up when Trew looked their way. She excused herself from the steward and made her way towards them. Far taller than Mara but just as broad, Trew was certainly a fearsome woman, even with her intricately patterned hair and soft features. Still, Rej didn't seem the least bit intimidated. He saw the medals on her chest and the power in her stride, and couldn't help smiling, absolutely mesmerised.

"Pleasure to meet you, beautiful," he said, eye-wateringly confident. "I'm Rejnian but my friends just call me Rej."

Mara barely managed to stop herself wincing. Trew looked the engineer up and down. She seemed somewhat surprised that someone would speak to her in such a way, so forward and informal. Mara knew she would have worn the same, slightly irritated expression before she met Bodhi. She wondered if Trew would ever shake the training she'd been raised with, or if she was destined for a lifetime of isolation.

"Nice to meet you, Rejnian," Trew said darkly, then turned to Mara. "I'm going to find Leia. Are you coming?"

Over the past few weeks, Mara had often thought how fortunate she would be if she were able to know she was experiencing the most pivotal moments of her life while she was in them. She might've hesitated before accepting the role of captain, she might've stopped and taken one last look at her planet before she left for the last time, she might've been kinder to Bodhi when they first met.

How fortunate we would all be if we could know we were in the most important moments in our lives before we left them. Someone must have been smiling on her, some cosmic force she didn't believe in, because that day, Mara did know. This was it, this was an important choice. She shook her head. _No, I'm staying here._

Trew didn't question her, Mara was still her captain. She walked away after one last salute.

Rej sighed dreamily. "Oh, I'm in love."

Mara chuckled, shaking her head. Trew passed a figure as she moved through the main doorway. Mara's heart softened; Rej's last words echoing in her head. Bodhi. He'd stopped at the sight of her. He was smiling so widely, she doubted anyone had ever looked at another person with such warmth and adoration.

As he came closer, Rej said goodbye to Mara, planning to follow after her lieutenant. He clapped a hand on Bodhi's shoulder as he passed him, grinning from ear to ear. "Thought I'd see you in the cheap seats. Congrats, man."

"Thanks, Rej," Bodhi said quietly, still in quite a state of shock about the whole thing.

Mara watched him go, chuckling to herself, before she looked back at Bodhi. His smile still hadn't wavered. His eyes never left hers as he crossed the room to meet her.

Mara could only wonder how she hadn't realised her feelings sooner. Bodhi always made her feel so safe. The things that had happened to her, all that grief and fear, losing Alderaan - she'd never known pain like it. Still now, it took her breath away. There were times that she forgot, and she thought about her bedroom, or the bakery on the corner of the high street, or the burning orange sunsets over the mountains, and then suddenly, she remembered what had happened to her home, and she just wanted to scream. But then Bodhi was there to hold her hand, to make her laugh, to help her carry on, and the pain wasn't forgotten but dulled, and Mara knew that she had to keep living until she felt alive again.

"Congratulations," she said quietly as he joined her. They were tucked away behind a pillar, not completely out of sight but no one would notice they were there either.

Bodhi shook his head slightly. "I can't believe it. I didn't think..." He picked up the medal between two hands, cradling it in his palms. The gold felt warm in his hands.

"Can I see?"

Bodhi moved to pull the medal from around his neck so that he could pass it to her but instead, Mara stepped closer and picked it up. Her fingertips brushed his chest; he tried not to sigh.

It was heavier than she expected. The symbol of the Alliance had been stamped onto one side of the disc and on the other, the crest of Alderaan, the same one that decorated her arm. Mara hummed, pleased. "You'll have to find a good place to put it so everyone can see what a hero you are." She gently placed it back so that it wouldn't swing and hit his chest, pressing her fingers against it for a moment before moving away. "I'd wear it every day."

Bodhi gazed at her for a moment, a faint smile on his lips. "It was you, wasn't it?" he murmured. "You spoke to the princess."

Mara almost denied it, but she supposed there was no point. She gave him a rueful smile, picking up the medal again. "For outstanding valour and assisting in the rescue of our great leader, I award you, Bodhi Rook, this medal of honour. May it stand as a reminder of your bravery," She smiled. "And of my gratitude."

Bodhi couldn't stop smiling if his life depended on it. "Thank you." He took the medal off, slipping it into his pocket where it would be safe. He truly appreciated the honour but he was a modest man at heart and he couldn't see himself happily walking around with it around his neck. "Where's yours?" he asked, gesturing towards her other medals from previous accomplishments. He made a mental note to ask about them later.

Mara laughed, as if what he'd said was completely ridiculous. "Oh, I don't get one. I haven't done anything."

Bodhi gawped at her. "You can't be serious?" When Mara frowned, confused, he scoffed. "Mara, you- You helped people escape a captured starship, you risked your life to find the princess, you crossed the galaxy, you were captured by pirates and imprisoned and-"

Mara put a gentle hand over his; he'd begun to gesture more and more wildly as his exasperation grew. "It's my job, Bodhi." She smiled, quite touched that he felt so strongly about the matter.

Bodhi gazed at her for a moment, only just beginning to realise how close they were. Mara was so beautiful, all clever smiles and dark eyes. He followed the curve of her face, the faint freckles and scars that patterned her skin, the shape of her lips. _Now. Tell her now_.

"Well, I think you deserve a medal," he murmured, stepping closer. "You can share mine."

Mara raised her eyebrows as he drew closer still. "I don't think we'll be able to fit both our heads in there."

Bodhi smiled. "We'll just have to stand very close."

Mara felt her stomach pleasantly twist into knots, a feeling she would only ever associate with him. Bodhi was barely a hand's-breadth away. He'd been far closer than this - they slept in each other's arms every night, for crying out loud - but suddenly the proximity was overwhelming and it took her a few moments to string her few remaining coherent thoughts together in order to form a sentence. "Might be a bit crowded," she murmured, taking a tentative step towards him, and he was so very close now.

Bodhi smiled, shaking his head slightly as he bent forward. "I don't mind." He leaned in, moving purposefully slow so that she had every opportunity to pull back, but she didn't. In fact, Mara was smiling.

She closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He was still a few tantalising inches away but she could feel him as if he were pressed against her. His breath brushed her cheek, then his fingertips as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

Bodhi could feel the warmth radiating off her body. It was taking everything in him not to close the distance between them. He knew that this was new to her, that this was important, and he'd waited this long, he could stand the last few agonising moments. He closed his eyes, tilting his head forwards until they were so close that their noses brushed. "Mara..."

He spoke her name with such _reverence_ , it took her breath away. Mara had never heard anything like it. She'd never felt so - oh, she wasn't sure of the right word - alive? Her every nerve seemed to light up, her heart thudding so hard she could hardly stand it, her whole body aching, pulled towards Bodhi by some invisible force. She tilted her head forward until her forehead touched his, and felt Bodhi jump slightly at the contact. He gave a long, shuddering breath, finding it incredibly difficult not to relieve himself of the building tension, and Mara could have cried from knowing that he was feeling exactly what she was.

But then, something clicked in her head. No, no. this wasn't right. This wasn't it, there was too much left in their way, there was still so much to discuss, to worry about. Mara pulled away, shaking her head, her eyes squeezed shut. "I can't."

Bodhi opened his eyes, saw her pained expression, and felt his heart sink down into his stomach. He stepped back, giving her space. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice low and hoarse. "I'm sorry, Mar, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Bodhi, I just..."

Mara put a hand on his chest to stop him, to reassure him, then pulled it back again as if surprised by the action. She looked away, chewing on her lip. Bodhi waited, understanding that she needed time to find the right words. He would wait forever if she wanted him to.

Finally, and with some difficulty, Mara met his gaze again. "I'm leaving. Soon. They found a new base on Hoth, this planet way out in the middle of nowhere, and... I might never see you again."

Mara's throat felt so tight, she could hardly get the words out. Her chest burned as if she'd been holding her breath in icy water. She was so confused. Where was her mother to guide her? Where was Breha to help ease her mind? Why was she always _always_ alone? The only person in the whole galaxy who had ever made her feel safe was the one suddenly making it hard to speak.

Mara found it difficult to look at Bodhi, so torn and confused by her own feelings that she hadn't even noticed she'd started to cry. "And it's really hard because I don't want to go." Her last word was almost lost, her voice cracking. Mara shook her head. "No, I _do_ ," she said, as if reminding herself. "I want to go, I need to be with Leia but I want... You, I want to be with you." His face fell, and Mara realised that this is what heartbreak must feel like. "And I know that if we... I'm not going to be able to leave."

She gestured between them, and Bodhi knew she wasn't just talking about their almost kiss, she was talking about them, about being together, about finally addressing what had been on both their minds over the last few days. He realised he'd been holding his breath. Mara wanted to be with him; Mara cared about him. The thought was enough to make his heart spin. But she looked so sad... He hated the idea that he could make her feel this way, so unsure of herself, so vulnerable. It was suddenly abundantly clear that this was his moment to prove he was as brave as people said he was.

Mara had grown up without a family, without friends. Helenia had always been more of a captain than a mother, and the Royal Family were always kept at a distance. She was told from the moment she was born that she would never be allowed to fall in love, to have friendships, to build a home for herself. He could only imagine what kind of life Mara might have had if things were different, if Alderaan had never been destroyed and the princess had come to the throne. What would have happened when she eventually retired? She would be left with nothing. Bodhi couldn't even bring himself to think about that.

But it was different now. Mara had a chance at a new life, a different life, that was richer and brighter, where she could be loved and love in return. Bodhi wanted that for her, even if it wasn't with him. He couldn't even begin to describe the way he felt about her, Mara was the most incredible person he'd ever known, she was everything.

He admired her in so many ways, and he felt he could hardly comprehend her potential. There were all these things she could be if she could just trust someone enough to help her unlock it all. And if he could be that person, the one she trusted, the one she could rely on, the one who supported her in any way he could, Bodhi knew he'd be the happiest man alive. He wanted to be that safe person in Mara's life more than he'd ever wanted anything, more than returning home, more than turning back the clock, more than flying.

"We're moving bases?" he asked. Mara seemed surprised that that would be his first response but she replied all the same.

"By the end of the week."

"'Spose I better pack, then."

Mara could have sworn her heart stopped, just for a moment. She stared at Bodhi, hardly allowing herself to believe what she'd heard. "What?"

"Hoth, you said?" Bodhi shrugged. "It's a bit cold but I think I can manage."

"Bodhi, you can't."

"I'm a Rebel now, aren't I? I should make myself useful."

"You don't like it here. You shouldn't stay just because I..."

"Mara-"

"I just want you to be happy."

Bodhi stepped closer, his heart pulling him towards her. "My family's gone, Mar. My home too. But you..." He shook his head. "You're here, right now. And I've lost so much, I can't lose you too. I just can't."

Mara's mouth fell open like she wanted to say something but no sound would come out. When at last she was able to find the words, her voice was hushed, hardly more than a whisper, and so full of astonishment that it broke Bodhi's heart.

"You want to come with me?" All her life she'd been told that she wasn't enough, that she had to work harder, do better, that she could never and would never be anything to anyone - but Bodhi wanted her, Bodhi needed her, Bodhi cared about her.

Despite all they'd been through, all that they'd said to each other, there was a part of her that still couldn't understand why Bodhi cared. She hadn't done anything to deserve him, and yet he was willing to stay in a place that didn't entirely welcome him and fight for a cause that had brought him nothing but grief and pain, for her. Mara couldn't believe Bodhi thought she was worth it.

She didn't say any of this, as usual, she didn't have to. Bodhi knew what a storm tasted like. Jedha was known for them. Even before the Stormtroopers wormed their way in, conflicts rattled the skies. He remembered them well, the way the whole world seemed to turn purple as a bruise, and yet he'd never seen the like of the storm in Mara's eyes.

He took her hand, squeezing gently, letting his thumb slowly smooth across the skin at her wrist. "Where you go, I go," he said, smiling. "Alright?"

For a moment, Mara had a vision of a broken woman standing up to her ankles in hot, black sand. Sweat coated her skin, her ribs broken, her head swimming. She was standing before a man, just as battered and bruised. He was terrified but brave, holding out his hand to her, an agreement, an expression of friendship, the first touch of many.

She looked down at their hands, then back up at Bodhi, lovely, smiling, happy Bodhi. Her heart softened, her mind made up. "Alright," Mara whispered, and she didn't think it would be possible, but Bodhi's smile grew.

The spell was broken by a rowdy group of Rebels making their way into the entrance hall. Mara almost let go of his hand, her instincts kicking in, but she stopped herself just in time. It was too busy here, they needed somewhere more peaceful so that they could talk properly. Mara smiled and squeezed Bodhi's hand. "Come with me."

Bodhi followed Mara through the base, trying to guess where she could possibly be leading him. He wouldn't have thought she'd had time to learn the layout of this twisting, maze-like ruin, but she walked without hesitation. To his surprise, they ended up in the hangar. It was completely deserted, everyone was still celebrating after the ceremony. They were alone.

Mara let go of his hand, gesturing for him to keep following her as they moved deeper into the hangar. They passed a few of the X-Wings that flew in The Battle of Yavin. Bodhi would've liked to stop and admire them but Mara led him right past them. She smiled, turning to face him so that she was walking backwards. Bodhi didn't think he'd ever seen her look so excited.

"You know, it's Alderaanian tradition to give back to people we're indebted to."

Bodhi shook his head. "Mara, you're not-"

Mara's smile turned sad for a moment. "C'mon, flyboy, I am."

Bodhi wanted to argue but she stopped walking at last. He was so focused on her, he didn't think to look around them.

"If someone does you a small favour, you give them a few credits," Mara explained. "But if you're truly grateful, you're supposed to give them something more meaningful and it's traditional that you make it yourself."

Bodhi began to smile. "Mara, did you make me something?"

She snorted, shaking her head, then raised her chin, looking at something over his shoulder. Bodhi turned, following her gaze. He was surprised to find they'd stopped beside Sotoo, their little cargo shuttle. It looked so small and dishevelled beside the other heroic ships in the hangar but seeing it warmed his heart, like seeing an old friend.

"They said I could have it," said Mara. "It's too old to be of any use to the Rebellion so they just gave it to me."

Bodhi turned back to face her, bewildered, and saw that she looked a little nervous.

Mara pulled the holopad from her pocket, the license information for the shuttle, and gently pushed it into his hand. "I know it's a pile of bolts but I thought you could fix it. You have your own ship."

Bodhi stared at her, then down at the holopad in his hand. He was so surprised, all he could think to say was, "Mara..."

"And I asked Leia," she pressed on, her excitement making her words come out in a nervous rush. "She's going to make sure they'll allow you to fly." Mara grinned, pulling his goggles from behind her back and slipping them onto her head. "You'll have to do the tests first but you'll ace that."

Bodhi didn't move, or rather, he felt as if he couldn't, so he simply stared at her.

When he didn't say anything, Mara began to feel nervous. She thought it would be a nice idea, she was rather proud of herself for thinking of it, but maybe she was wrong. Mara still had trouble with feelings, and the look on Bodhi's face almost made her doubt herself, but then he closed the distance between them, pulling her tight against his chest.

Mara let out a soft gasp, his quick movements after being so still taking her by surprise. He held her so tight, sliding both his hands down from her shoulders to her waist, stopping at her lower back. She could feel his heart beating against her chest.

"Thank you," Bodhi murmured against her neck, sending shivers over her skin. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Mara, thank you, this is..."

Mara pulled away just enough so that she was able to meet his gaze. The warmth of him, his smell, the sound of his voice, it was completely overwhelming, filling up her senses. She didn't think she could ever get tired of it. His arms were still around her middle and Mara was suddenly very aware that just a few minutes ago, she'd been about to kiss him. Her chest seemed to ache, that feeling she always got around Bodhi, that feeling she finally had a name for.

"I needed a pilot and despite everything, you helped me. I can't..." Mara pressed her lips together, then took in a deep breath. _No more tears, this is a happy day._ Mara smiled, her hands resting on his back pulling him that little bit closer, her fingertips pressing into him. "I know we never made it to Alderaan, but you still got me home. Thank you, Bodhi."

The way she said his name, the way she'd always said it. Most people enunciated the two sharp consonants but not Mara. She spoke it so softly, almost breathlessly, and it seemed to reach further than its two short syllables allowed. Bodhi didn't know what to say, but he and Mara had always been able to communicate without words, and he knew she understood.

She pulled off his goggles and held them out to him. Bodhi put them on, already feeling more like his old self, then grinned and took her hand, leading her up Sotoo's ramp. As they stepped inside, he left Mara in the cargo hold so that he could duck into the cockpit and turn on the engines. Immediately, the ship spluttered into life. Their brave little shuttle still had some life left in it.

Bodhi turned off the engines again but left the lights on so that they could see. He moved back into the hold to find Mara holding one of their abandoned blankets. She didn't look up as the door slid open but when he came closer, she smiled and carefully folded the blanket, leaving it on the metal bench. Neither of them spoke for a moment, just absorbing the silence. After the battle and seemingly endless parties, it was refreshing to have a little peace and quiet. It was just the two of them again, back in their ship for the first time in what felt like years.

Mara stared at the doorway. She remembered the first time she stood there, narrowing her eyes against the dark, barking orders at a pilot who looked so terrified, she almost felt sorry for him. That all felt like a lifetime ago now.

"It feels funny, dunnit?" Bodhi said softly, earning her attention again. "It being so quiet."

Mara gave him a wry smile. "I can bang some pots and pans about, if you like? Make you feel more at home?"

"You are my home."

His words made her smile falter, her heart suddenly in her throat. The way he looked at her, so earnest and soft, it was enough to make her knees weak. Mara didn't understand a lot about the way she felt but she knew with absolute certainty that she would never get tired of looking at Bodhi Rook.

"It's funny," she said, turning away for a moment when she lost her nerve. "I used to have such a clear idea of what I wanted and where I was going but now I'm..." Mara looked back at him, searching his face for the comfort he always gave her. "What do you want?"

Bodhi had been waiting his whole life for that question, and now he found the answer sat on the tip of his tongue, falling from his lips without a need for second thoughts. "You," he said. His voice was quiet but he'd never been so sure about anything. "Just you."

His words made her heart stumble. Bodhi took a step and now he was so close that Mara could see that light in his eyes that let her know everything was going to be alright. He let out a short breath, the corners of his mouth turning upwards, as if he too was nervous and excited and uncertain. How sweet it was to know he felt exactly what she felt.

Mara held his gaze, her lips parted into a smile of her own, but then something changed and the light dimmed just a little. Her smile dropped then disappeared altogether. Before he could ask what was wrong, she ducked her head, her fingers knotting in front of her.

"I wasn't allowed to... Feel before. It wasn't..." Mara huffed, annoyed at herself for still not being able to articulate her own thoughts after all this time. "And so now I have all these feelings that I can't name and I don't always understand... But it's you." She shook her head with a smile. "Bodhi, it's all for you."

Bodhi's heart plummeted in his chest. He knew he was staring, he knew that he should probably think of something to say, but his mind was a complete blank. His heart was beating so hard, he thought for a moment he could hear its pounding rhythm echoing through Sotoo's empty hold. Mara smiled, and it took his breath away, then she spoke again, and Bodhi saw stars.

"I love you," Mara said. She knew there were probably a thousand other ways to say it, better, more poetic ways that could shake the stars, but this was just her and Bodhi, and it was more than enough for them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was afraid... Of what it meant. And that you wouldn't feel the same."

"You were afraid that..." Bodhi's heart was beating so hard now that it was almost painful. _Mara loved him. Mara loved him. Mara loved him._ He shook his head, awestruck, unable to string together a complete sentence. "How long have you..?"

"I don't know." Mara smiled shyly. "A while, I suppose. I don't..." She faltered as he took a step closer, her gaze drifting between his eyes, his mouth, his chest, his hands. Bodhi's gaze was soft as he moved closer, his body _this_ far from hers now. His hands found her waist, one sliding round to the small of her back, pulling her closer with such care and gentleness that Mara found herself speechless yet again. "I've never…" She stumbled as he bent his head towards her. His hands were warm even through all her clothes. "I don't know how to…"

"To what?"

"To love. To be loved."

Bodhi smiled. "Let me show you," he murmured, letting his forehead bump gently against hers.

Mara's head was spinning. She reached out for something stable and strong to clutch onto and found Bodhi. She wrapped her fingers around the edges of his jacket, unintentionally pulling him forward those last few inches, and now his chest brushed hers.

"Bodhi..." Her voice shuddered. She let go of him with one hand, her fingertips ever-so-slightly curling in the direction of her racing heart.

"I know," he whispered, so close now that his breath brushed her lips. "Me too." He saw her smile, heard the beginnings of a relieved laugh, before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers.

Mara could remember the first time she held Leia in her arms, just a tiny baby from far across the stars; she could remember the day she finally came top of her training class and the proud look on her mother's face; she remembered the night she discovered the tiny, luminescent fish that swam in the lagoons, and the first time her hair was long enough to plait and style like the Queen's. These were all some of the happiest moments of her otherwise lonely life, but nothing, not one line of it, compared to kissing Bodhi.

Their mouths were barely touching, his lips just grazing hers, but it was enough to set Mara's heart racing. Then his hand on her back pressed in, pulling her tighter against him, and Mara's breath caught in her throat, her lips parting, allowing him to deepen the kiss. As his mouth moved against hers, slowly, tentatively, but so, so, lovingly, Mara found herself forgetting every worry that curled around her heart and every doubt she'd ever had about herself. All that mattered was Bodhi, just her and Bodhi, everything else was meaningless.

She was disappointed when he eventually pulled away but he didn't go far. Mara could feel the tip of his nose brush past her cheek, then his forehead was pressed against hers. He was warm, inviting. She didn't want to let go. Mara was so stunned, she couldn't even bring herself to open her eyes for several moments, and when she finally managed to speak, her voice was small and breathless. "So you..?"

Bodhi smiled. "Yes."

They were so close that they were murmuring into each other's mouths.

"I didn't think..." Mara's fingers tightened around the edges of his jacket. "I mean, I wasn't sure..."

"Are you kidding?" Bodhi beamed at her. "I took you halfway across the galaxy, got arrested, chased, shot at, captured by bounty hunters…" As he spoke, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, her temple, both cheeks, and the tip of her nose, her face all scrunched up with laughter, before finally, he pressed another sweet kiss to her lips. "Do you think I would have done all that if I didn't care about you?" When Mara didn't say anything, he slipped his hand underneath her chin, carefully tilting her head up so that she met his gaze. "I'm so in love with you." Bodhi smiled, suddenly feeling ten feet tall. "You're everything, Mara."

She wondered if he knew, or if Bodhi really was just that perfect. She wondered if he knew just how long she'd yearned to be enough, to be worthy, to be wanted. Mara wondered, not for the first time, what she'd done to deserve Bodhi Rook. _She was loved. He loved her. Bodhi loved her._

Her heart in her throat, Mara bravely pulled him closer by his jacket. She closed her eyes and pressed a soft, uncertain kiss to his lips, then another at the corner of his mouth. "Is this alright?" she asked, painfully aware of how inexperienced she was. Mara had always excelled in everything she did, she liked being the best, the thought of being bad at something made her stupidly anxious.

She moved closer still, and now Bodhi could feel every curve of her body against his. He felt a shiver run over his skin. He was initially embarrassed, worried that she would notice, but then he realised that Mara was the cause, the reason for it all, and he wanted her to know just how much he cared about her, and just what kind of effect she had on him. "Please don't stop," he whispered, moving back just far enough to meet her gaze.

There was a pause, just a moment, wherein all they could do was look at each other, then Mara's hands slipped from the edges of his jacket to flatten against his chest, and Bodhi pulled her tight against him. He swiftly pressed his lips against hers, much harder and more desperate than before, pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth, earning himself a groan.

With a delighted laugh, Mara slipped her hand up to his shoulder, then into his hair, pulling softly. She felt Bodhi practically melt against her, and suddenly she realised that she was kissing someone, kissing Bodhi, and he was kissing her back, and she loved him and they were safe and everything was alright for the first time in her life.

Bodhi carefully slid his tongue across Mara's bottom lip, curious to see what her reaction would be. He knew she'd never done this with anyone before and he didn't want to scare her off, but to his surprise, Mara moaned and returned the gesture.

She could feel his heart thudding beneath her palm as she smoothed one hand up his chest. Was he nervous? Excited? Or perhaps just as ridiculously happy as she was.

"Mara..."

His voice was so soft, almost like he was praying. She'd never heard anything like it, never known anything like this. He spoke her name pleadingly, quietly, moaning it into her own mouth, and there with him in the Yavin 4 base, inside their little shuttle, Mara knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Bodhi loved her. He kissed her so desperately that her whole body curved into his. His hands were everywhere, excited and eager, on her back, pressing under the hem of her uniform, drawing gentle circles against the small strip of bare skin he uncovered, making her break the kiss with a gasp.

Bodhi took the opportunity and just tried to catch his breath for a moment, his forehead pressed against hers. _Mara. Mara. Mara. Mara._ The most beautiful, incredible thing in the whole galaxy. And she loved _him._ He pulled in a shaky breath, trying to settle his nerves, but it had little effect. Instead, he laughed, breathless and hopelessly happy.

"Much as I'd like to stay in here doing this forever," he murmured, his fingertips pressing into her hips just to hear her gasp again. "I told Deffan we'd meet him and the others for the celebration."

Mara grinned, so happy she didn't even mind that she was going to have to be very sociable with a lot of people. "Duty calls, eh?"

Bodhi slowly, reluctantly let her go, happily surprised when she didn't move back, but stayed close to him. This was not an age-old story. He had not fallen in love with her at first sight, Mara had not been waiting her whole life for him, but they laughed, they protected each other, they couldn't be happy without each other, and he thought that was so much better.

"Shall we go see our friends?" Bodhi asked, nodding towards the door. Mara's smile faded, and for a moment, he worried that something was wrong. But then she began to smile, a small, hopeful, stunned sort of smile.

"Our friends," Mara repeated. A few weeks ago, she had no one. Now she had a whole group of good, kind people around her, Rebels, people who cared about her.

Strange as it was, she found she was almost glad of what happened to her, she was relieved that things had changed, that she was here, now. Her last months on Alderaan had passed like a dream. She would get up, go to work, and then find herself back in her room as if the whole day had passed and she hadn't even noticed. It was like that every day, and much as it pained her to realise, Mara knew she wasn't really living. Bodhi had shown her that there was more to life, more to _her_ life. She would never stop being grateful.

He took her hand, natural and easy as anything, and together, Mara and Bodhi left their ship.


	18. Chapter 18

The night was still and quiet. Even the jungles of Yavin 4 seemed solemn. It felt as if the moon and all its brothers and sisters were sleeping.

Mara turned her head when she caught a sound slicing through the wind, but it turned out to be just a bird taking flight in a nearby tree. She watched it arc across the night sky before turning back to her search.

Bodhi had showed her how to find the point where her planet once hung in the sky; she thought she'd committed its position to memory, but it took her several minutes to find. The constellations seemed unchanged. To the unknowing eye, nothing would appear amiss, but as Mara stared at the night sky, that gap where Alderaan once nestled could not have seemed emptier, or further away. She felt just as hollow.

She let out a long breath, letting her gaze drop to the mossy stone slabs beneath her. She wasn't entirely sure she was actually allowed to be up here, she'd never seen any Rebels around the top of the ancient ruin, but Bodhi said he'd been here a few times when he needed some peace.

The very tip of the Yavin 4 temple was flat and covered in thick, twisting vines, punctuated by dark purple flowers, like open palms turned towards the night sky. A tiny section of the foliage had been cleared away, right by the edge where she sat. Mara smiled to herself as she let her fingertips trace the initials that had been carved into the rock.

"Bodhi suggested I talk to you," she said out loud, glancing up at the stars then back down at the scratchy letters. "Said it might help." She smiled fondly. "Soft thing."

With a sigh, Mara turned back to face the jungle. It seemed to stretch on forever, encapsulating all of Yavin 4 with only a brief reprieve where the rivers ran through it like wrinkles in an old face.

"So, here I am," Mara muttered. "Talking to the sky."

She was unhappily familiar with loneliness, and Mara knew she was more likely to suddenly sprout wings than get a reply, but the silence that surrounded her still stung. She looked back down at the initials scratched into the rock. They were jagged, each letter stretching arbitrarily taller and wider so that they were far from identical. Mara placed the tip of her finger at the top of the first, a 'B', tracing down its spine.

"I was thinking - I don't know if you'd remember - but there was a time, I was looking through your things and I found your box of medals. And you found me trying them on and you let me keep one." Mara looked up at the sky again, shaping her hands to show the size of the medal. "I can't remember what it was for, you had so many. But it was about this big with a red ribbon... And I wore it everywhere, all day."

A shout echoed below. Mara peered over the edge, resting her elbows on her knees. She watched as three soldiers, tiny as ants from all the way up here, threw some bundled up material between them, tied up with stolen cables. They laughed as one of them tripped over his own feet when the makeshift ball came his way and ended up sprawled on the ground.

Mara found herself smiling at their fun. But then she felt something rest on her shoulders, a heavy sadness, and she looked back up at the skies. The stars seemed to be watching her, disapproving of her happiness. Mara's smile slipped away.

"But I lost it," she whispered, feeling her memories brush past her like strangers in a crowd. "And I was so terrified that you were going to be angry with me, I searched the whole palace from top to bottom. I thought I was gonna be sick, I was so worried. And that night I had to tell you... And you smiled and said that it was alright, that mistakes happen, and that I can learn from them. And then you hugged me and we made dinner and I... I know it doesn't sound like much but..."

Below her, the soldiers wandered round the corner of the temple, leaving her in silence again. Mara watched them leave until their spots of torchlight vanished.

"I know this isn't what you wanted for me," Mara whispered. "And I know what you'd say." She shot a dark look at the sky, as if to say 'don't start', as if someone was actually hearing her. "I'm not a Rebel." She frowned. "At least, I don't think I am. But they've given me a home. And I'm happy."

Memories of yesterday rose in her mind until she couldn't help but smile. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel the ghost of Bodhi's lips pressed against hers until she had to reach up and touch her mouth with her fingertips. Her first kiss, her first love, and hopefully her last. She could still feel the warmth of him pressed against her, surrounding her, his hands on her waist, his lips, his smile, his eyes, his tongue. She could feel her body growing hot, though whether it was from embarrassment or something else, she couldn't tell.

That had been a matter of hours ago, just that morning, then they joined the crowds in the refectory continuing the celebrations. They walked hand in hand, passing each other a small smile, excited to be happy and in love, to share a secret that was theirs and only theirs.

They let Rej press drinks into their hands, sitting by the sidelines as people danced and sang drinking songs. When he thought no one was looking, Bodhi wrapped his arm around her, resting it against her lower back, his fingers tucked around her waist, pulling her closer. No one would be able to tell from a glance but Mara's heart still leapt at the thought of someone seeing them. But Bodhi leaned closer, whispering by her ear that everything was alright, and she felt herself beginning to relax.

Later, when the songs were all sung and drinks all gone, Mara and Bodhi said goodnight to their friends and drifted off to bed in a happy haze.

It was still dark when Mara awoke but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she got this weight off her chest. Bodhi had once told her about this spot, right on top of the Yavin 4 temple, a place where no one else went, where he could be alone for a while, and she remembered what he'd said about airing her feelings. It sounded ridiculous at the time but lying there in the dark next to the man she loved, at the very beginning of a life she never thought she'd have, Mara knew that was exactly what she needed.

She looked back down at the initials carved into the rock. They looked like they'd been scratched over a long period of time, slow work, chipped away with a blunt instrument like a rock or the tip of a metallic finger.

"Bodhi asked me if I thought you'd like him," Mara whispered. "And I said no, you didn't really like anyone." She traced the second letter, an 'R', wondering to herself just how many times Bodhi had sat up here, watching the sky grow dark, alone. "But I think that was unfair. I think you would like him, actually."

She searched for a sharp enough stone, casting her gaze around her. She eventually found one and rolled it around in her palms, feeling the weight of it.

"He makes me feel... Real. He looks at me and I know I'm there." Mara smiled to herself, clearing away enough vines so that there was a bare patch below the initials. "And he's brave and strong and he never... He doesn't expect anything _from_ me or _of_ me, he just _is_ with me." Mara lowered her gaze. "That's never happened before."

There was a beat, a pause, the whole world seemed to take in a breath. A breeze shuffled through the trees, making the oily leaves whisper as they brushed against each other. Mara hunched her shoulders, pushing the collar of Bodhi's jacket higher to shelter herself from the cold air. She'd taken it from where it hung over the back of a chair in Bodhi's room. She didn't think he'd mind. Her own jacket was closer, neatly folded in the drawer, but she needed the moral support. She bent her head, drawing in a deep breath through her nose so that she could catch his scent still lingering there.

Mara had spent many, many nights alone, so it took her a moment to figure out why this one felt different. Perhaps it was because as she left his side, Bodhi had stirred, his bleary eyes unseeing. Without a word, he reached out and took her hand, squeezing it softly, then drew her close so that he could brush his lips against the centre of her palm.

Mara could still feel it, the kiss, feel the shape of it on her skin. She brushed her thumb over the spot. She'd been isolated all her life, and on her own more times than she cared to think of, but right now, even though she was completely alone, she didn't feel at all lonely.

"I love him," Mara said, raising her chin to look up at the stars again, her thumb still brushing over her palm. "I'm going to stay with him for the rest of my life."

Mara took the sharp rock she'd found and began to chip away at the ancient stone, carving two new letters beneath the first.

"Feels strange saying that about someone you'll never meet. Or maybe you will, if what Bodhi believes is true."

With a fond sort of smile, Mara hooked her free fingers around the cuff of Bodhi's sleeve. His jacket was heavy, made of dark leather and barred with blue at the shoulders and cuffs. It reminded her of her uniform, that blue. Even before they met, they were connected, in a small way. Mara scoffed at herself. _How soppy was that._

When she was finished, she leaned back to admire her handiwork. She doubted anyone would find them but that was fine by her. It was something that was hers and only hers. Long after they were all gone, and this war was hopefully, finally over, the initials B.R and M.V would still be carved into the top of this old relic, Bodhi Rook and Mara Verbanti.

Yavin 4 was a swelteringly hot planet but the nights were chilly and dense. She would go in soon, she would go back to her warm bed where Bodhi was still sleeping. But first, she had something to say, something that had been scratching away in the back of her head for a while, the something that made her leave her bed in the first place and come out here in the middle of the night.

Mara carefully rose to her feet, keeping her gaze up so that she wasn't sickened by the steep drop just a foot in front of her. She pulled Bodhi's jacket tighter around her body, tucking her hands under her arms to keep them warm. She wasn't in the habit of speaking to the dead, much as she respected Bodhi's beliefs, she didn't share them, but she had this incorrigible nagging in her chest, this need to say what had never and would never have been said.

"I know we never really talked," she said, raising her voice to a regular volume for the first time since she reached the summit. "Not like Leia and Breha did, but I hope you're proud of me." A chord resounded within her, and suddenly Mara felt on the verge of tears. She gritted her teeth, drawing in a breath. "I'm so sorry, mum." Her voice cracked. She was glad there was no one around to hear it.

She waited, heart pounding, listening to the world around her slowly breathe in and out. Despite herself, Mara found she was waiting for a response. But, of course, she didn't get one. Or perhaps she did. Just as she was turning to leave, the breeze picked up again, whispering against her skin, like a hand brushing her cheek, just like her mother used to do.

When she opened the door to the room, the mechanical hiss was so abrupt, Mara was afraid she would wake Bodhi. To her surprise, as she neared the bed, she found he was already awake. His head rested against the pillow and he appeared to be in the same position she left him in, but his eyes were open, his mouth tugged back at the corners into a gentle, Bodhi-ish smile.

"Sorry," Mara whispered, slipping back under the covers as carefully as she could, not wanting to disturb him anymore. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"'S'alright." Bodhi lifted the covers for her, allowing her to get comfortable before he tucked the sheet around her.

Mara sighed as she felt her body sink into the mattress, already beginning to warm up. "Did you stay awake for me?"

Bodhi hummed, low and soft. "Didn't want you to be on your own when you came back," he murmured, so close that she felt his breath tickle her cheek. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, frowning slightly as his fingers brushed her skin. "You're all cold. C'mere."

Mara couldn't believe he was still able to surprise her after all this time. Bodhi wrapped his right, metallic arm around her until she was pressed against his side. As he smoothed circles against her back, his other arm came round and hugged her tighter. Mara felt her aching heart soften as he bent his head and kissed her forehead softly.

She had spent her whole life trying to accept the fact that she would never be in a loving relationship, she had to keep reminding herself that her life was not her own. She knew she had to follow her mother's path, uphold the legacy. But then she met Bodhi and suddenly this bright, brave man, who had also known years of pain and loneliness, liked _her_. Her world and her view of it had shifted, and there was nowhere else she would rather be in the whole galaxy than by Bodhi's side.

"Did it help?" he asked.

Mara smiled fondly at the sound of his husky voice, heavy with sleep. She almost didn't want to reply, she'd kept him up long enough already, but she knew Bodhi wouldn't ask if he wasn't concerned. "Yeah, yeah it did," she said, resting her head on his chest. "Thanks for the tip."

Bodhi smiled to himself, finding he liked the feeling of her resting against him. His heart still skipped whenever they were close, he wondered if he would always feel this way. With another smile, he realised he already knew the answer. "'S always good to share your worries. Puts things in perspective."

"You're right."

"No surprises there."

Mara breathed a laugh, turning to press her face into his chest.

They were quiet for a while, just listening to the sounds of each other breathing and the soft, slow hum of the generator, the only constant on Yavin 4 besides the jungle.

"I spoke to her," Mara said, breaking the silence. She felt Bodhi shift beneath her and knew she had his attention. "We never talked about anything, not properly. And she was a hard woman. But she was a good mother. All I ever wanted was to be someone she could be proud of." Mara closed her flat hand into a fist, bunching up the front of Bodhi's shirt. "I wish she was here."

She felt him rest a hand on the top of her head, gently stroking down her hair until she closed her eyes. Mara felt her body start to relax, melting into Bodhi's. His heart pounded beneath her ear, his hand never faltering. She tried to match her breathing with his, slow and deep, until all her worries began to fade.

"She's here," Bodhi whispered. He tucked her hair behind her ear, then let his thumb smooth across her cheek. "She's here, in you, in the training she gave you, in the bond you have with Leia, in the path she set you on. All the best parts of her, she passed on to you."

Mara raised her head. His thumb stopped. He moved his hand so that he held her face. It was so dark in the room but she could just make out his eyes.

"And I know," Bodhi smiled. "I know she's proud of you. And so am I."

His hand on her cheek was warm, his fingers roughened by years of hard work. Mara leaned into his touch, closing her eyes with a smile. "If half the galaxy had your heart..."

"But they don't," Bodhi said, resting his hands on her waist. He gently pulled her closer, moving her up his body so that he could press another kiss to her forehead. "Only you."

Mara shook her head, pressing her face into the crook of his shoulder.

Bodhi grinned. "Too much?"

She could feel him smiling against her skin as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Mara bit her lip, trying not to think about how good his hands felt on her waist, his fingertips just brushing her skin where her shirt had ridden up. His chest was against hers. He felt so warm, inviting. She didn't ever want to leave this bed again.

"No, it's... Fine..." she said, hoping she wasn't blushing. "You..."

When she trailed off, Bodhi bent his head and nuzzled his face into her hair. "Mara?" She raised her head, meeting his gaze again. He chuckled at the embarrassed look on her face.

"You smell really nice."

Bodhi scoffed. "Oh, shut up."

"I know, I know." Mara rolled her eyes, matching his smile.

"You daft thing."

"I regretted it immediately."

"When did you get so soft?"

"Oi, watch it, I have a reputation." Mara prodded his chest, and Bodhi retaliated by squeezing her hips, just a little, but enough to make her breathing falter. Mara swallowed hard, licking her lips. "You do, though. Smell good, I mean. Is that a strange thing to say?"

"No, I don't think so." Bodhi grinned, liking the sight of her all flustered. He held her gaze as he tucked his hands under her shirt and traced his fingertips in circles by the bottom of her spine. "Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it." Mara barely managed to get the words out, altogether too distracted by his hands, one warm and soft, the other cool and soothing. Goosebumps seeped over her skin and she knew Bodhi noticed because he always did, he always noticed, and instead of feeling embarrassed, she found she just wanted to kiss him till they were both breathless.

"And you," Bodhi said, keeping his voice low, pulling Mara closer until she was practically on top of him. "You look beautiful tonight."

It was Mara's turn to scoff. "Geroff," she muttered, turning her face away but Bodhi wasn't having it this time.

"You do." He laughed softly, turning as she did so that they were both on their sides, facing each other. "You do. You're lovely."

Mara let her gaze move across his face, taking her time, taking in every inch of him. Bodhi's eyes, so dark and kind in the low light, reflected the same warmth that bloomed in her chest. She smoothed her hand up over his shoulder so that she could cup his cheek. "So are you." She smiled and he returned it, his chest rising and falling in time with her own.

She felt as if she were surrounded by some nameless force, this burning, golden lovelight. She knew Bodhi felt it too. The corner of his mouth curved up into a smile, that wonderful smile, and she couldn't help herself. Mara shuffled closer so that she could press her lips to his, pushing so tight against him that their noses squashed together.

Bodhi chuckled against her mouth, charmed by her eagerness, but he soon turned serious when he felt her hand smooth down his chest, to his stomach. Biting her lip, Mara slipped her fingers under the hem of his shirt and slowly, tentatively drew the flat of her palm against his skin until she reached his chest.

"Is this alright?" she murmured. "It's just that I'd like- I mean, I want to- Is this good? Is this alright?" When Mara met Bodhi's gaze, she saw that his lips were parted, his breathing a little heavier than usual. Then he was kissing her again, slow and soft and deep.

"S'more than alright," he murmured against her mouth. "Love, you can do whatever you want to me."

Mara chuckled. "You might regret saying that."

"Trust me, I won't."

Bodhi's hands tightened on her waist, pulling her so close now that she could hardly tell where her body ended and his began. She could feel every tick of his heart beneath her hand. Bodhi bent his head and kissed her again, his lips moving so slowly over hers, she had a feeling he was teasing her. Then he caught her bottom lip between his teeth, biting down gently, pulling a little harder, and Mara groaned, surprising herself and Bodhi. She closed her eyes, trying to embed this moment, right here, right now, into her memory forever, the feeling of it, the warmth of it.

"You alright?" Bodhi bent his head and placed gentle, lingering kisses on her neck, murmuring against her skin. "If you don't feel comfortable, just say."

"Believe me, you'll know if I'm not happy." Mara smiled as he wrapped his arms around her again. Her head fell against his chest, his heart pounding beneath her ear. She realised she hadn't stopped smiling since she came back to bed.

She thought about all those nights she'd spent on the other side of the blanket or mattress or wherever they'd ended up sleeping, and how the distance between her and Bodhi had seemed to grow as her feelings did. _Look at you now._

"Your heart's beating really fast," she said, lifting her head just far enough to meet his eyes.

Bodhi raised his eyebrows. "Well, whose fault is that?"

Mara pressed her lips together to try and hold back her smile. It didn't work. Instead, she pushed her face into his chest, rolling her head against him so that she was looking at the far wall and he couldn't see her flushed face.

She thought she heard Bodhi chuckle softly but she couldn't find the energy to argue with him. Mara was vaguely aware of Bodhi gently kissing the top of her head and her own happy smile before she slipped off to sleep.

* * *

"This looks familiar."

Mara raised her head to find Bodhi looking up at her. She smiled apologetically and asked him to repeat himself. She'd been staring vacantly at the bolts in the metal that ran beneath her folded legs for so long that her neck had begun to ache without her noticing, and she'd missed what he said.

"I said, this looks familiar." Bodhi smiled. "This is just how we were on Boz Pity. On the first night, d'you remember? Nothing changes, does it?"

Mara smirked, turning her gaze back to Sotoo's mottled shell. "Except we like each other a bit more now."

Bodhi shrugged. "Just a bit."

He felt his heart skip when Mara laughed. He always felt so proud to make her smile. He knew she hadn't had many reasons to laugh in her life so far; Bodhi had vowed that he'd spend the rest of his trying to make her happy.

"Yeah," Mara agreed, keeping her gaze down to hide her red cheeks. "Just a bit."

Bodhi chuckled, turning back to the engine. "Chuck us the spanner?"

Mara was perched up on Sotoo's wing, her legs crossed beneath her. Bodhi was right, this was just how they sat on Boz Pity, just a few hours after they first met. She'd almost forgotten, it seemed so long ago now. Bodhi had tried to fix Sotoo's rickety engine while Mara kept lookout. She didn't have nearly so much responsibility now. In fact, her only job was to keep him company while he worked, and Mara was more than happy to oblige.

"I saw Rej earlier," Bodhi said, raising his head quickly to smile at her before turning back to the engine. "He and the others are meeting in the mess hall in a bit. They're playing Sabacc, if you're up for it?"

He flipped the spanner he'd finished using around in one hand then passed it up to her. It was a strangely attractive move and Mara found herself staring at his upper arm as she placed the spanner in the tool bag beside her.

"I don't know the rules. I've only ever seen people play."

"That's alright, I'll teach you."

Mara peered down into the open engine, curious as to what exactly Bodhi was doing. Every so often, he asked for a new tool and explained what he was doing with it, or at least he tried to, just as he had on Boz Pity, but she was no closer to understanding their ship.

Bodhi tried to remember everything that Yunlo said to him when he shadowed her during his first weeks on Yavin 4 but so much had happened since then, all her useful tips and tricks had been lost in his subconscious.

Mara didn't mind. Though she did want to learn, it was just nice to have some time alone without having to worry about Leia, or some arcane enemy, or a military strike on an Imperial base. For the first time in her life, Mara felt like a normal person, and she would savour these little moments whenever they happened to come their way.

"I thought you didn't gamble," she said, remembering what he had told her one cold night on their travels.

They'd stayed up until the early morning, whispering secrets to each other across their makeshift bed. One of Bodhi's was the trouble he had in his younger, reckless years. He'd lost a lot of money in the Holy City's hidden gambling dens before he decided enough was enough. He chose to focus on getting into a good school, something to keep his wild young mind busy. He hadn't gambled since and didn't plan to now.

"I don't," he assured Mara. "And I won't tonight. I'll just show you how to play."

"Is it difficult?"

Bodhi grinned. "Oh, with your tactical brain and my arse, we're an unstoppable team."

Mara snorted, shaking her head, trying to feign exasperation and failing miserably. She straightened up, groaning when her back pinched in several places from where she'd been leaning over to watch Bodhi work. She was getting out of shape fast. Now that she had found relative safety with these Rebels, her training was going to waste. Mara couldn't decide how to feel about it. She supposed it was nice to have time to breathe but she had never lived with so little structure, and Mara wasn't sure she could get used to it.

She watched Bodhi work, trying to keep her mind off her own troubling thoughts, and instead focus on how good he looked in just a white vest, his dark green engineer's overalls tied around his waist. There was a smudge of dirt on his forehead from where he'd wiped the sweat from his brow. She followed this trail down to his jaw, where stubble she was dying to feel under her palms was already beginning to appear, down again to the right side of his neck where the scars from his burns were at last beginning to settle, to his arm to where his metal prosthetic seamlessly met his skin.

"Bodhi?" When he hummed in response, she asked, "Why hadn't you..."

He looked up, wincing slightly as his strained muscles stretched. "What?"

Mara could feel her face heating up again. She hated this feeling, awkwardness, but this was all new to her and she was still learning what she now knew should've been obvious to her. "You know, found anyone."

Bodhi's smile was soft, understanding. "What do you mean, love?" He pointed to another tool and Mara passed it to him, grateful for the chance to formulate her thoughts into words.

"Before we met, why didn't you have someone like Yunlo has Adina, or like Rej wants Trew." She pulled a face. "Or like Leia and that... _Han Solo_."

Bodhi chuckled. He had wondered how Mara might react to the obvious friction between the princess and the smuggler who helped rescue her. The base was alive with gossip about them. They seemed to argue as most people danced.

Mara had taken an immediate dislike to Solo, not merely because he was the one to find Leia and not her, but his arrogance and clear interest in the princess caused her great concern, and sparked an almost motherly distrust, horrified that anyone should try and pursue her charge.

"I was waiting," Bodhi said, keeping his gaze on the engine. His heart was beginning to beat a little fast, his face hot. He marvelled at how he could tell Mara that he loved her with ease but the smaller things, little admissions of admiration, made him stupidly shy. Perhaps he needed to practice allowing himself to be vulnerable too.

Mara frowned. "For what?"

"For you." He looked up again and found Mara staring at him in wonder. He smiled, stopping his work for a moment to focus on her. "I mean, I didn't know it would be _you_ , obviously. But I had a feeling, one day, I would meet the person I was meant to be with for the rest of my life." He saw Mara's face fall and Bodhi realised what he's said. "Sorry, sorry, I'm..."

He felt like an idiot saying it out loud, but it was the truth. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Mara, he doubted anything would change that. But here was a woman who until very recently had never even had a friend, let alone a… Whatever he was. He didn't want to push her, to make Mara feel as if her whole life had been planned out for her again, but Bodhi also wanted to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere, that he wouldn't treat her in the same cold, detached way that everyone else in her life seemed to have done.

Thankfully, Mara didn't mind. She didn't mind at all. "No, it's..." She found she could hardly get the words out, her own smile getting in the way. She felt an extraordinary sense of relief, both that Bodhi was still as honest and open with her as he always had been, and that he wanted a life with her just as much as she wanted one with him.

The grin that he gave her as her sentence faded into shy obscurity made her wish she had an imager, just to take a holo that she could keep forever. There was something cheeky about it that made her heart pound, but something so innocent and genuine too. It made laughter lines appear by his eyes and his nose wrinkle, and the small sound he made, a soft, almost breathless laugh, was so endearing, all Mara could think about was kissing him. The feeling appeared to be mutual.

"You're distracting me," Bodhi murmured, having to stand on his toes so that he could lean closer to her.

Mara watched him gently rest his hand on her ankle, his little finger just eeking under the cuff of her trouser leg to brush against her skin. It was the tiniest, simplest action, and yet she melted under his touch. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no, I'd never want that."

His smile grew and she knew he was only kidding, but his words still made her heart pound.

"It's a good distraction."

Mara smiled. "What about me is so distracting?"

"It's a long list." Bodhi allowed his gaze to draw down her body, just taking her in. "Your eyes. Your hands. Your mouth. Your, er..." He trailed off as he reached the collar of her shirt (his shirt really) that was so large on her that the hem hung low, and at the angle she was sat, bending down to be closer to him, he could see the ridges of her collarbone, and the contrasting soft swell of her chest. Bodhi swallowed and lifted his gaze again with some difficulty.

Mara caught on to where he was heading and felt her face grow hot. She bit her lip, her smile turning sly. "You're distracting too," she said.

Bodhi was happily surprised. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

His smile grew and Mara suddenly felt a pang of unexpected sadness, that so few people had seen that smile, since Bodhi had had very little to be happy about in the last few years. But then there was also a sense of pride, the notion that she was one of the lucky few who got to see it, it was hers.

Mara struggled not to be selfish, she forced herself to not be jealous, but it came naturally after a lifetime protecting one person. She knew that people didn't belong to each other, not really, but Mara also knew that she was Bodhi's, as much as she could be, and he was the first thing that had ever been completely and wholly hers.

She liked that he wasn't much taller than her, and never as slender as she remembered, and that his hands were slightly calloused like her own. He probably ached from being on his feet all day in the hangar but you wouldn't think he was tired at all. He strode around the base, walking much taller than he did when they first met, and spoke in such a quick, sharp manner without ever pushing too far.

Mara found herself distracted again by the stubble dusting his chin and the kind, cheeky glint in his eyes. She liked this dishevelled look, she wouldn't mind making him look even more ruffled. His lips pulled back into a smile and she apologised for staring but Bodhi assured her that it was more than alright with him.

Mara slid down from the wing of Sotoo, grunting as the ground rose up to meet her a little sooner than she expected and her knees jarred. She rounded the side of the ship, letting her fingertips graze its flank until she was stood beside Bodhi. She looked between him and the engine, feigning concern. "Tell me, will she ever fly again?"

"She'll be like new." Bodhi braced himself against the side of the ship, up to his elbows in engine. Their ship had done so much for them, Bodhi felt like he owed it to Sotoo to fix her up as best he could. Only a few more tweaks and their beloved ship would be on the road to recovery. "I'll take you somewhere nice to celebrate."

His words sparked something in Mara's memory. The image wavered and dissolved in her mind's eye. No, not a memory, a dream. She was sitting on Bodhi's lap, his hands over hers at Sotoo's console, showing her how to pilot the ship. "I think I dreamt about something like that last night," she murmured.

Bodhi glanced her way and saw that her cheeks were a little pink. He grinned, turning back to the engine. "Sounds like a good dream."

Mara hummed, too distracted by the idea of Bodhi's hands on her to respond properly.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do?" Bodhi asked. "Are you gonna stay a Royal Guard or not?"

Mara frowned. "I'm not sure." She moved away from the ship, finding a seat on top of the makeshift creeper Bodhi used to get to the underbelly of the ship. "I want to. And I know Leia still wants me around." She planted her feet, pushing herself forward and backwards.

"What's the problem?"

"The way things are now... Leia's role has changed. And I don't know where I fit in." Mara grimaced. "I'm gonna have to talk to her."

"Oh, I know that tone." Bodhi turned to rest his back against the side of the ship, giving her his full attention. "What's up, sweetheart?"

Mara took a moment to enjoy the term of endearment. They seemed to roll off his tongue so easily. Until Bodhi, no one had ever called her anything other than Captain or Mara. It was surprisingly comforting. She didn't think she'd like little nicknames but coming from Bodhi, it was nice, reassuring. Mara didn't think they would sound at all natural coming from her but perhaps soon, she would try.

She sighed, resting her elbow on her knee and propping up her chin on the palm of her hand. "I never thought I'd ever have to revaluate everything like this. I had a set path and now it's all..." She lifted her free hand and dropped it into her lap again uselessly. "I'm used to knowing what to do. I don't like being unsure."

Bodhi crossed his arms, resting more of his weight against Sotoo. "It's quite exciting though, isn't it?"

Mara snorted. "You and I have very different definitions of 'exciting'."

"No, c'mon," Bodhi chuckled. "You have no idea what you're going to do tomorrow."

"You're making it _worse_ , Bodhi."

"You can do anything, go anywhere. I think I'd feel free, especially after all you've been through."

Mara gazed at him, a small, slow smile beginning to appear. How did Bodhi always know just what to say? She put her head on one side, raising her eyebrows. "What about you?" she asked. "Are you going to be a hotshot Rebel pilot?"

Bodhi's smile flickered, only for a moment, but he knew she caught it. He tutted, not letting her get away with changing the subject. "I might not pass the tests."

Mara smiled. "You will."

"But-"

"You will."

"I don't know if I'm what they're looking for," he said, shrugging as if it was no big deal when really, just the thought of missing his one opportunity to fly again, an opportunity that Mara had fought to give him, twisted his stomach into knots. "They're all well-trained with years of experience..."

"Bodhi, you're the best pilot I know."

"How many pilots _do_ you know?"

"A few years' time, you might even be a captain."

She gave him a pointed look. It was confident, arrogant, reminding him that she outranked him with a grin. It was terrifically sexy. Bodhi held her gaze, his smile slowly returning as he realised that she was flirting with him. "Wouldn't that be something?"

His voice was low, soft. Mara resisted the shiver that threatened to seep across her skin. "Bodhi Rook," she said, drawing out his full name with a cadence he didn't think it deserved. "Rebel pilot, swashbuckling hero, man of the people."

"Sounds quite good, doesn't it?" He chuckled and turned back to the engine. "Would you fancy me even more if I was a Rebel pilot? Because that might sway me."

Mara smirked. "I'd fancy you if you were a pilot, or a prince, or a rogue from Jedha who was arrested twice before he turned eighteen."

Embarrassed, Bodhi grunted. "Forgot I told you about that."

"Whatever you decide, I'll be there with you." Mara grinned. "Making fun of you and calling you names and keeping you in check."

Bodhi looked over his shoulder at her. He picked up on the subtle, underlying truth to her words, that even though she sounded like she was being flippant, she was completely serious. She wasn't going anywhere. He smiled, wondering if she knew just how easily she made him fall even deeper in love with her with every passing moment. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mara beamed back at him, her cheeks a little pink, and Bodhi couldn't help crouching down to press a quick kiss to her cheek, making her blush even worse.

Mara watched him work for a few moments in silence, just happy to be in his company. She felt so at ease, no one would bother them here. It was just her and Bodhi and their little ship. That's all she wanted.

"Bodhi?" He hummed to tell her he was listening and she tentatively went on, "You asked me how long I'd felt this way - when I first knew - and I said that I wasn't sure. That wasn't really true." Mara bit her lip, suddenly feeling nervous again. "I know. I know exactly when it was."

"First time you saw me shirtless?" Bodhi laughed.

Mara rolled her eyes, biting back a grin. She almost said, _'Well, that certainly helped'_. Instead, she stood up from the creeper and said, "You're the only person in the whole galaxy who knows my real name."

At last, Bodhi looked around at her. He'd paused in the middle of fishing another tool out of the bag she'd abandoned on the wing of the ship, his mouth hanging open a little in surprise.

"Not even Leia?" he asked softly.

Mara shook her head. "Not even Leia."

Bodhi could feel it again, that same pride he felt when she first told him her full name after they landed on Chandrila. It was an indescribable sort of feeling. He just couldn't believe that she trusted him, he couldn't understand why of all the people in the galaxy, he was the one lucky enough to earn the right to know things about Mara that no one else did.

"I've said it once, I'll say it a thousand times," Bodhi said, waggling the screwdriver at her. "Maranellia is an incredible name."

A shy smile lit up her face. "Your daughter's name."

"If I get my way."

Bodhi twisted the final cable into place and stood back to admire his handiwork. He wouldn't call himself an engineer, there was still so much he had to learn, so much for Yunlo to teach him, but he knew he could get Sotoo back to its former glory.

Feeling tired and sticky with sweat, he grabbed an oily rag and wiped down his face and forearms. That was enough for now. Bodhi dropped the wench back into the tool bag then went to sit down. He plunked himself down on the floor, leaning his back up against Sotoo's cold metal side.

Mara was still standing but when he gestured her to join him with a quiet 'c'mere', she was powerless to resist. Mara settled herself beside him but Bodhi put his arm around her shoulder, gently pulling her closer until she leaned against his chest.

"Happy?" Bodhi asked, making sure she was alright with so much physical contact. He wanted to be as close to her as possible but he would rather go six rounds with Rewss on a bad day then make Mara uncomfortable.

Mara could feel his heart beating hard against her back, his bare arm draped around her middle, his hand resting on her thigh. The smell of him, the warmth of him. Yes, she was more than happy.

She gazed at their ship, reminiscing. She wondered when this would all be over, this war, this unrest, so that she and Bodhi could finally be free of their pasts and just live. She wondered if he would take her back to Tanaab, if she asked. She'd like to see more of the city, of the whole galaxy, really. There was still so much she didn't know, so much she hadn't seen.

"I have to tell you something," Bodhi said quietly.

"Hm?" Mara looked up at him to find he was staring at the flat, black palm of his metal arm.

"I spoke to Itzpalo. She said I could get synthflesh for my arm as early as tomorrow."

Mara frowned, surprised. "Did you ask her about it?" Bodhi had once told her that he would never have his prosthetic covered, so it was odd to hear he'd changed his mind.

"She asked me." He pressed a kiss to her temple, his nose bumping against her cheek. "She said the medcentre has more resources now. If I want to get it done, I should do it before we move bases. Who knows when we'll get our next reprieve after that." He raised his right hand, stretching his metal fingers and closing them again. "I think it would be good to get it done. Then I can leave it all behind me. New base, new arm, new life. What do you think?"

Mara shrugged. "It's not my arm."

"No, but you have to sleep next to it."

His words made her face heat up but she tried to ignore it. She felt Bodhi's eyes on her as she carefully took his metal hand between her own. "I think you should do whatever makes you happy." She turned his hand over so that his palm was facing up. "But for the record, I like you just the way you are," she said, and gently kissed the centre of his palm.

It was the softest, most innocent of touches but Bodhi still found himself short of breath. Though he couldn't feel her lips brush his palm, or her thumb tracing circles there, he could almost imagine it. Mara looked up and met his gaze. There was a glint in her eye, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"This dream of yours," he murmured. "What were we doing in it?"

Mara looked back down at his hand, still held between her own. "You were teaching me how to fly and I was..."

Bodhi's arm tightened around her middle. "What?"

Mara's heart began to pick up its pace. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her breathing steady as flashes of her dream and Bodhi soft, rough voice washed over her. "I was sitting on your lap, and your hands were over mine." She felt his breath tickle her neck as he leaned closer, his lips brushing her skin.

"Sounds like a _very_ good dream."

Mara held her breath, biting her bottom lip to help her keep her nerve as his mouth travelled lower to her shoulder. She shifted, resting her weight on her hands so that she could twist around to face him.

Bodhi's heart thumped as his hands fell to her waist, keeping her steady, pulling her closer until she was sitting in his lap, her knees either side of him. The feeling of her weighing on him, settling against his body, it was enough to make him groan softly, so low Mara only just caught it.

"And then you put the ship on autopilot," Mara placed her hands on either side of his face and gave him a small smile, suddenly feeling shy. "And I turned around and you were..."

Bodhi pressed his hands against her lower back, pulling her closer until his lips brushed hers as he spoke. "What was I doing, Mar?"

"Kissing me." Mara closed her eyes, letting her hands slide down to rest against his chest. "Touching me."

His kisses were always so gentle at first, testing the waters, as if he was still worried about overstepping a boundary, worried about making her uncomfortable, no matter how eagerly Mara kissed him back. But he was also desperately out of practice, it had been a long time since he'd been with anyone. Bodhi had to get himself used to kissing again, to the idea that Mara loved him and wanted to be with him, that she had chosen him of all people.

Mara knew she had to coax him from that, assuring him that she was happy, letting him know he could touch her, kiss her, be the young man he sometimes forgot he was underneath all the anxiety and fear. So she kissed him with force, with no sign of holding back or hesitancy so that he could _feel_ just how much she loved him.

Bodhi had never known anything like it, he had never felt so wanted by anyone. Mara pressed closer against him, her fingers clutching at the front of his shirt as he gently pulled her bottom lip between his teeth. Bodhi smiled, taking a moment between kisses to breathe. With his eyes still closed, his fingers circled against the small of her back, his smile growing when he heard Mara hum happily.

His heart felt like it was going to burst as Bodhi pressed his forehead against hers. Mara could feel his breath against her face, his heart pounding under her hand as she patiently waited to taste him again. Soon, his hands drifted down from her back to her ass, squeezing teasingly, making her gasp. That was new. Mara shifted so that she was more comfortable and pulled him into a deep kiss, her hand coming up to rest against his neck.

Bodhi groaned into her mouth, eyebrows pushed together as he tried to calm himself down. "Sabacc," he said through another kiss, moaning when Mara's chest pressed against his. "We have to go play Sabacc."

"We don't have to," Mara said against his lips.

Bodhi raised his eyebrows. He moved away and she could feel him smirking as he placed hot, wet kisses down her neck. He bit down gently, just at the point where her shoulder began, making Mara shiver, heat pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"That," he said. "Is a persuasive and eloquent argument."

Mara laughed until Bodhi kissed her again, swallowing the sound. Through the dizzying haze of teeth and tongue, she was faintly aware of his hands smoothing down her sides, moving slowly, not wanting to overwhelm her. Somehow, his consideration was almost as enthralling as his kisses.

Mara could feel her body melting into his and barely held back a groan, her brow furrowing as she tried to keep her head, but then she did something with her tongue that made Bodhi let out a low moan, deep in his throat, grabbing her by the ass and dragging her further up his body.

Through the fabric of her trousers, Mara felt herself rubbing against his knee, then his thigh and moaned into the kiss, an embarrassingly breathy, desperate groan that almost made Bodhi passed out, she sounded so good. She lifted her hands to his hair, threading her fingers through it. "Fuckin' 'ell, Bodhi," she muttered against his mouth, making him laugh.

He'd never heard her voice like this, so low and rough, he could listen to it all day. He broke away to catch his breath, placing soft, fleeting kisses across her forehead, her cheeks, and one on the tip of her nose, murmuring sweet nothings to her under his breath. Mara groaned in relief, so happy to be touched so gently after all this time.

She pulled on his hair, and he wasn't sure if she knew just what that did to him but, _kriff_ , it felt good. He let out a strangled sort of sound, pulling her down by her neck into a kiss hotter than any other that they'd shared. His hands settled on her hips and he pulled her forward, grinding her against his leg. Mara let out an airy moan, biting her lip to cut off the sound.

"No, love, don't hold back," Bodhi pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, still guiding her against his thigh. "I wanna hear you." He pulled her into his lap and now her hips were against his. Mara let out a choked groan, her mouth falling open as he bucked his hips up to meet hers. She was all he could hear and see and feel as Bodhi's mouth found hers again.

When he pulled back, Mara was panting, a little bit breathless, and staring at him, starry-eyed. "You're so beautiful, Mar," he murmured, leaning forward and pressing a sloppy kiss against her neck, pushing her shirt to the side so he could suck a mark by her collarbone. Mara moaned at the feeling, grinding faster against him, and he had to grip her hips to slow her down, gently moving her back down to his thigh, that familiar feeling starting to creep through him. "Hang on, love, this really isn't the time or the place."

"Well," she panted. "That's entirely your fault. You and your wandering hands."

"That's fair, that's on me, I got carried away. But we should probably-" He cut himself off, moaning when Mara rocked in just the right way, and his grip on her hips tightened. "Slow down. _Kriff_ , you're fantastic."

Mara continued rocking against his thigh, feeling him flex and biting back a moan at the feeling simmering through her body. For a minute, the only sounds in the room were their quiet moans and Bodhi almost let himself get lost in the feeling, get lost in her, but then a shout echoed across the hangar, making them both jump.

Thankfully they were hidden behind Sotoo, the two engineers calling to each other didn't even know they were there. Still, it was enough to break the tension, and they collapsed against each other, all their passion dissolving into laughter.

Bodhi held her close to him, his hands resting on her back. The moment was gone, the tension broken, but he still needed her near to him. "I love you," he murmured, still hardly able to believe he could say the words out loud.

Mara smiled softly. "You're... You're the first person to ever say that to me," she whispered, her hands resting on either side of his face again so that she could smooth her thumbs across his cheeks.

Bodhi hummed, closing his eyes for a moment and letting himself enjoy her gentle touch. "Just further proof that I'm better than every other man you've ever fancied."

She laughed. "Well, you're the first there too, but that's not..." Mara's smile faltered when she realised he'd misunderstood. "I mean..." She swallowed thickly, her voice growing quieter, suddenly unsure of herself. "You're the first... No one's ever..."

Bodhi opened his eyes. The smile that had brightened his face slowly began to slip away. Mara watched his expression change and wondered if she shouldn't have said anything.

"No one?" he repeated in a hushed voice that made her heart jolt. He gathered up her hands in his own and held them tight against his chest. "Not even... Your mum, she..?"

Mara squeezed her eyes shut. "Sorry, did I ruin the moment?"

"No," Bodhi whispered, pulling her closer. "No, Mara, no, no..." He gently pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her middle and holding her tight.

Mara felt his hands rest against the middle of her back and allowed herself to relax into him, her face buried in the crook of his neck, breathing him in.

"I promise you, right here, right now, in this _disgusting_ hangar..." He felt his thudding heart begin to slow when Mara laughed. Bodhi bent his head, pressing soft kisses across her cheek, behind her ear. "I promise to tell you every day." Mara sat back to meet his gaze and Bodhi smiled, absentmindedly running a hand through her hair. "Because I do, Mara. I love you. I'll love you till the day I die." He raised his eyebrows. "Which, given the circumstances, might be very soon."

Mara scoffed and shoved him. "Don't say that."

Bodhi apologised through a grin which softened slightly as he held her gaze. "You and me," he murmured. "We're a team, aren't we?"

From the moment they met, they had shared an unspoken understanding. It began the moment Bodhi agreed to help Mara get home, the instant she risked her own life to keep him safe. They had to work together if they wanted to get anywhere, to survive. That trust, that immediate bond, it was still there, Bodhi still felt it, though now it had developed into something more.

He squeezed her hands, brushing his lips against her knuckles. "I'm so fiercely proud that you chose me."

Almost breathless, Mara asked, "Yeah?"

Bodhi nodded once, more certain than he'd ever been about anything. "Yes."

Mara settled back in his lap, her hands coming up to interlock behind his neck. "Well, alright then."

"Hey, Rook?"

Bodhi's bright smile vanished. They both looked up quickly, hearts in their throats, just as Rej sauntered round the side of Sotoo. He stopped short at the sight of them. Mara was still in Bodhi's lap, his hands very close to her backside. There was an awkward pause. They stared at each other, too surprised to move.

"Oh," Rej said at last, his mouth hanging open. "Sorry, guys."

Mara wondered if she ought to get off Bodhi but she suddenly couldn't feel her legs.

No one said anything, waiting for the other to make the first move, then at last, Rej grinned. "Just wanted to see if you were ready? The game's starting."

"Yeah, we're coming," Bodhi said, while Mara nodded.

Rej seemed as if he wanted to say something, and they could only imagine what it might've been if he hadn't thought better of it. He gave them one last smile then turned and walked back the way he came, whistling a happy tune between his teeth.

Mara looked back at Bodhi, her face beginning to prickle with embarrassment. He didn't look the least bit sheepish. In fact, he seemed to find it all very amusing.

She reluctantly slipped off his lap and rose to her feet, only to find that her legs were like jelly. After the way Bodhi had touched her, she wouldn't be surprised if she wobbled all the way to the mess hall where Rej and the others were waiting for them. She allowed herself to reminisce about his lips on her neck as she helped Bodhi to his feet, both of them still smiling dopey, lovesick smiles.

"Hey," Mara said. "Do you remember on Boz Pity, you were trying to teach me how to fix the engine?"

"Yeah, why?" Bodhi left his tool bag inside Sotoo then grabbed Mara's jacket for her, draping it carefully over his arm as they wandered over to the hangar door.

"Fancy having another go? I think I'll do better this time."

Bodhi smirked. He couldn't imagine Mara up to her elbows in an engine. Though she was a hard worker, she'd also grown up in a palace amongst royalty, and she didn't get so much as a smudge on her beloved uniform despite their tumultuous journey. "If you think I'm gonna turn down the chance to see you all sweaty and oily, you've got another thing coming." His laughter fizzled out quickly. "That came out wrong, I just meant..."

"It's alright." Mara chuckled, taking her jacket from him and slipping it on. "I quite like the idea of seeing you like that too."

Bodhi paused, watching her walk away with a dumbfounded expression. After a moment, his open mouth twitched into a grin and he followed after her, a spring in his step.

"Kriffing hell, Mar."

"You started it."


End file.
